Untold Truths
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Ray's flight out of Russia is canceled due to bad weather, meaning that he has to stay with Kai for a while. He soon realizes that the personal life of his captain is anything but perfect, but will he, or anyone else, live to tell the tale?
1. Snowed In

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A heavy blizzard forces Ray to stay a few extra days in Moscow with Kai. Slowly, he starts to learn the dramatic past, present and future that have had their hold on the phoenix for far too long.  
Warning: yaoi, character death, language and violence in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

**Untold Truths**

By Ladya C. Maxine

* * *

'_I hate airports!'_

Ray slammed his fist in frustration on the countertop, which only resulted in making the lady behind it even more agitated. Another wave of gibberish flew out her mouth that never seemed to close. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by the angry cat-eyes or the pointed canines of the raven-haired teen.

Ray composed himself, reminding himself that it was all just a big misunderstanding.

"Look, ma'am, I don't understand a word you are saying. Isn't there anyone here who speaks English?"

Babbled words were his only response. His arm also protested from the abuse he had just given it. Cradling the bandaged appendage he sighed. Now the lady was on the phone, probably calling the manager or security. He hoped they could speak in a language more known to him.

His plane had been scheduled to leave half an hour ago, or at least that is what his ticket said. Though it was in Russian he knew the numbers 18:15 when he saw them and after many minutes of following confusing Russian airport signs he had arrived at the gate at 17:45 exact, but the plane was gone! The lady that stood behind the counter spoke only Russian and try as he could to explain his situation she insisted on being a total witch about it. She could have at least called someone who knew a language other then Russian!

The pounding in his head grew worse and he knew it wasn't only because of the blonde she-devil before him.

He had just been released from the hospital after having received treatment for several weeks after the powerful match against the Demolition Boys. His team mates had stayed loyally by his side for the days and weeks following. But slowly each had to leave.

Max's mom and the All Stars had been heading back to America and invited Max along since he and his mom needed some quality time together. The ever-cheerful blond was reluctant but they managed to talk him into it. He left with a vow to return to Japan as soon as possible with presents for everyone.

Tyson and Kenny stayed for about two weeks longer but Tyson's grandfather's 73rd birthday was coming up and he couldn't miss it. He left with Kenny in tow, since the youngest member of the Beybladers had known Tyson's grandfather since the day he was born and considered the old man family.

The White Tigers had left several days after the battle but Mariah stayed till about two days ago. Their relationship had morphed into a brother/sister love and she considered herself the eldest of them both and took full responsibility. Her elders had called her home since a friend of her mother had died and the family needed her while her mother grieved. It took a lot of persuasion on his and Mr. Dickenson's part before she finally gave in with the promise to come see him the moment he came back home.

The Bladebreakers' founder, and adopted grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, had stayed with him up until this morning but urgent matters called the old businessman away. He left Ray with enough money to get through the flight and had arranged a first class ticket since Ray needed the space.

His left arm still throbbed and was bandaged tightly. The left ankle was also slightly sprained and his back was very stiff when he woke up in the morning and it continued to be stubborn throughout the day. Most of his cuts and bruises had healed but the more serious ones were still a pain in the ass. He still got nauseous and the headaches didn't go until he fell asleep. In other words; he was a wreck.

And now, to add stress to injury, this blonde flight attendant was refusing to understand his predicament. While he had been in thoughts she had called a very tall and burly looking guy, a security guard by his uniform, and was waving her hands in the air while yapping away in Russian. He wondered exactly what she was saying and it wasn't the first time that he really wished he had someone to translate.

Kai's face flashed in his mind. No doubt he would be able to handle this. The crimson-eyed blader's glare spoke more then he did. To say that Ray had been surprised when he learned that Kay was Russian would be the greatest understatement of the millennium. The Bladebreaker's team-captain wasn't the most social person ever and after giving it some thought Ray realized that no one actually knew much about him. He barely spoke and when he did it was usually to give them advice during battles or to order them to train harder during practices.

The former Demolition Boy leader had been there for most of his stay in the hospital, sitting quietly in the corner of the room while the others fussed over their injured comrade. About two weeks ago he simply left without saying goodbye.

Ray wasn't really surprised at this. Kay was always disappearing without a word. He just hoped that he hadn't been lured back to the Abbey and Boris. The golden-eyes teen shuddered at the mere memory of what had happened in those days during the tournament; Kai vanishing only to reappear as team captain of the ultra powerful Demolition Boys. Black Dranzer will forever be engraved in his memory. They had almost lost Kai but in the end he finally saw the truth and rejoined them. Even Tyson was thrilled to have the blue-haired enigma back.

His own feelings on the return of the only blader on the team older than him had been…unnameable.

"What matter you?"

"Huh?" Ray blinked out of his reverie and looked up at the security guard who was now towering over him, beefy hands on hips.

"You leave!" the giant of a man said in broken English.

_'Not the best person to talk to but he would have to do,'_ Ray thought but instead said, "You don't understand. My ticket says 6:15 but the plane is gone."

He held up his ticket and the guard grabbed it away.

"You gone!" he said again without even glancing at the ticket.

"Oh man! Will you just listen to me? I'm not looking for any trouble." He ran his uninjured hand over his face. "Okay...fine...is there a chance I can get on another plane?"

"Other plane?"

"Yeah."

Blondie waited for the security guard to translate his message to her. He had barely even finished speaking when she started chattering again. Nodding the security guard replied

"No new plane. This ticket for old plane."

"Old plane not here," Ray growled.

"You want new plane, you pay new ticket."

"What! No way, I don't have that kind of money on me!"

"Then me have not that kind of ticket on me. Go!"

"Listen to me, you overgrown bag of--"

"Flattery will get you no where, Ray."

The familiar calm voice made Ray spin on his heals, which aggravated his ankle and almost caused him to fall flat on his face but he feline reflexes saved him.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"Travelling," was the obvious answer as the crimson-eyed boy neared the merry trio.

The airport was freezing and Ray himself wore two t-shirts plus a heavy jacket but despite the cold temperature Kai wore his usual sleeveless black top and baggy pants. His brown travel-bag was casually slung over one bare shoulder and the other hand was in his pocket, the dark red eyes surveying the situation.

"You certainly have a way with people," he noted with a hint of mild amusement.

The security guard said something in Russian to the blonde flight attendant and the two shared a laugh. It was abruptly cut short when Kai fixed them with his trademark death-glare. (Or he could have just looked at them; there really was no difference between a glare and a stare when it came to Kai.) Both adults' mouths fell open when Kai spoke to them in fluent Russian and by the tone of his voice it was not something entirely pleasant.

The guard said something and waved Ray's ticket in Kai's face. He snatched the strip of paper and quietly read it through. The other three stood waiting in silence. The adults looked uncertain, obviously not used to being confronted with a teenager who wasn't the least bit intimidated by them. Ray waited, hoping that the 'retired' world champion would help him out. It was quite comical to see the big security guard kinda cowering around Kai.

After a minute Kai scoffed softly and walked over to the counter where the blonde stood anxiously. Leaning against the cool surface he spoke to her and her tense expression melted somewhat and she actually looked at the ticket for the first time that day. After some to and fro conversation she nodded and began ticking away on the computer. Kai turned to the security guard and said something. The man looked insulted but nodded and after what sounded like a warning/goodbye he turned and lumbered off.

Ray watched him go before turning to his saviour.

"Well?"

"Whoever made this ticket made a mistake. The plane was scheduled to leave 17:15, not 18:15."

"Damn it!" Ray leaned against the counter, resting his aching head in his palm.

"It doesn't matter anyway. The flight has been delayed."

"What!"

"There's been a blizzard warning and all flights have been either delayed or cancelled."

"Couldn't she have said that in the first place?" Ray glared at the blonde who smiled brightly at him. Either she really was dumb or she had a very short memory span.

"That's what she had been doing the whole time. You just didn't understand her."

"Oh. So...what is she doing now?"

"Rescheduling the flight. They don't know how long the storm will last so they register you into the computer and the moment they can fly again they will inform you." Kai shifted his bag to the other shoulder. For a few minutes only the loud clattering of computer keys sounded and Ray was reminded of Kenny. He would have to call the guys before they started to worry about him.

"And what are you doing here? And I know you're travelling," he intercepted before Kai could, "but where are you going?"

"I flew in from St. Petersburg about an hour ago."

"What were you doing in St. Petersburg?"

"That is none of your business."

The tone was icy and he wisely decided to let the matter drop. Maybe Kai had just been visiting a relative or something. Ray was about to ask but Blondie intercepted, chatting happily. He had no idea what she said but from her tone he knew it was what all flight- attendants say: Sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy your flight and fly again with us soon.'

Miss Sunshine took out a cigarette from her breast pocket and popped it in her mouth. After patting herself down she realized she didn't have anything to light it with and muttered around the stick in her mouth if they had one. Ray shook his head but to his surprise Kai pulled out one and tossed it to her. Lighting the rolled paper and giving the lighter back she took a deep draw and blew out the smoke in content and thanked him. As usual he simply turned and walked away. Ray stared in confusion at the retreating back of the blue-haired Russian.

_'What on earth is Kai doing with a lighter?'  
_  
Deciding he could do nothing else he grabbed his bag, and reluctantly returning a wave to the content blond she-devil, he caught up with Kai as quick as his injured ankle would allow him. The other boy didn't comment on his uninvited companionship.

They walked in silence through the large Russian International Airport. As they passed the large windows that viewed the runway Ray was surprised to see that the storm was already brewing. Nothing but white as far as the eyes can see. The glass panes were collecting frost and he could hear the winds howling.

Directing his attention back inside he watched the countless boards with arrows pass overhead as they walked. All directions were in Russian but at least now he had Kai here, who didn't even look at the signs.

"You know your way around here," Ray noted.

"I'm from here."

"Yeah, but you've lived in Japan for the last few years right?"

Kai didn't answer so he took that as a yes. He had grown so accustomed to his team-captain's silent replies that he knew what was 'yes' and what was 'no'.

"Do you know where I can phone? I need to call the guys before they start imagining all kinds of weird catastrophes."

Kai said nothing as he flawlessly manoeuvred through a large group of people who must have been returning home or to their hotels since their flights had been cancelled.

_'Man, I haven't even thought about a hotel!'_ Ray suddenly thought, _'Where am I gonna stay? I hope Mr Dickenson left me with enough money for a hotel room.'  
_  
He didn't tell the other boy his concerns and just kept on walking.

* * *

/Major bummer Ray. Stuck with Kai? For how long/

Tyson's voice was muffled so Ray guessed he was speaking with his mouth full.

"Till the storm lets up, which could be days. And I don't think that Kai would want my company, so I have to find a hotel."

Tyson was about to say something but there was a sound of scuffle followed by a loud curse and then someone else was on the phone. Was that Max?

/Hiya, Ray/

Yup, definitely Max.

"Max? What are you doing back already?"

"My mom's job relocated her to Japan for six months. I got back last night. You gotta see the amount of food still left over from Tyson's grandpa's party! Chips, ice-cream, cookies.../ Max fell silent as someone spoke to him in the background. /Oh, they went shopping last night. Tyson ate everything from the party before it was even finished./

Ray smiled when he heard Tyson loudly deny the claim in the background.

"Well, I have to go. My card is almost up and I have to find a hotel."

Another sound of struggled and Tyson was back on.

/Buy a new card and call us as soon as you can. Chief and grandpa said 'hi'./ A pause. /Oh yeah, Dizzy says hello also and asked for a souvenir./

"I'll get her a Russian computer game," Ray laughed. After saying goodbye again he hung up. Looking around he spied Kai a few stalls down. The team captain was speaking softly as he leaned against the phone. Sighing Ray opened the telephone book that stood on the small shelf under his phone.

All addresses and names were in Russian.

'_Figures.' _

He closed the book and waited until Kai was done to ask him. He hated feeling this useless but he knew he had to swallow his pride sometimes. After a few more minutes Kai hung up so he walked over to him.

"The guys told me to say hi," he said, trying to stall.

"I'm touched," Kai said distractedly, with a hint of sarcasm, as he searched for something in his bag.

Ray sighed and gave in. Might as well get it over with.

"What's the Russian word for 'hotel'?"

Kai didn't answer but simply pulled out his jacket and wallet and walked away.

"Hey! I asked you a question! That normally gets an answer."

"We already have a hotel. Now zip it and follow me." Kai didn't even look at him as he walked.

Ray stopped. He didn't know whether he should feel glad that Kai decided to let him stay with him or annoyed that Kai thought him unable to take care of himself.

_'Well...you can't,'_ said the voice of reason in his head. And it was right. Put him in a country where people spoke English, Chinese or Japanese and he'd be fine. However he was in Russia were not many folks spoke the English language and where he had no idea about the laws and ways of the country. For all he knew he would end up lodging in a museum rather than a hotel.

"What's the matter? Your leg seized up?" Kai stood waiting on him a distance away.

Squaring his shoulders he decided that if he was going to take help from Kai he would do it with as much dignity as he can muster. He walked over and noticed that Kai was watching his injured ankle as he limped slightly. Coming to stand beside the slightly taller boy he waited. Kai nodded and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Ray wondered how on earth Tyson had managed to make it through the airport. Long distances weren't his friend's specialty and even Ray himself was feeling worn out by the seemingly endless walk. His training with the White Tigers as he grew up resulted in him having great condition. That is, until he walked the airport. He knew that his injuries weighed him down but he wasn't about to admit his weariness to Kai. At least...he thought he wouldn't but now he was almost collapsing in exhaustion and he knew the slate haired boy noticed it also.

Just when he thought that he was going to have to say it their destination came into view as they rounded the corner. The large glass doors that led outside. As they neared Ray could see the thick layer of frost that clung to the glass and the billowing snow on the street. He couldn't even see the cabs. Beside him Kai casually shrugged on his jacket and pushed the doors open.

Suddenly the incredibly long walk in cold temperature seemed much nicer then the shorter distance in sub-artic temperatures. Immediately the wind began to pull and tug at their clothes. Ray's long braid whipped behind him as the snow stung his eyes.

"Kai! We'll never find a cab in this storm! We must go back inside!" he shouted.

When no answer came he wasn't surprised since Kai tended to speak only when he felt to, and that wasn't often, however his presence was always easy to detect when he was near but try as he could Ray could not find it. Blinking against the onslaught of killer ice particles he searched for anything that would locate the slate haired boy but all he saw was white.

The snow was starting to get beneath his clothes and he shivered. Gripping his bag tightly and using the injured hand to keep his jacket shut he took a step forward but almost slipped on the icy concrete.

"Kai! Where are you!"

A sudden and hard gale was the only answer he got and it almost knocked him over. He felt himself losing balance and tried to regain it but his ankle decided to become rebellious just at that crucial moment and he felt himself going down.

_'This is going to hurt,'_ was his only thought and he winced at the idea of how the impact would jar his injuries.

He felt a sudden force on his uninjured arm but it wasn't from the impact. In fact, it steadied him and brought him back on his feet. Wiping away the snow with his sleeve he couldn't see anything that was further then a foot before him but he felt the strong presence of Kai.

Without exchanging a word he felt Kai pull him along and he followed, unsure as to how Kai could see in the maddening winds.

_'Well, he grew up here, so he's probably used to it.'_

They stopped and he could make out the shape of something big and black before them. Squinting didn't help but he heard Kai shout out something to someone else who answered in Russian. His bag was pulled out of his hand but before he could react he felt a strong tug on his arm as he was pulled forward and down.

Suddenly he was warm. After a few seconds he realized that he was in a car. Kai must have somehow hailed a cab while he had gotten himself lost. He wiped his eyes as he heard the door slam shut. Finally rediscovering his sight, he located Kai sitting opposite him, writing something in a leader-binder.

Wait a minute...

**Opposite **him?

Ray gasped when he saw the interior of the car for the first time.

He was sitting on a long back seat, which was covered in fine beige leather and the floor was carpeted with matching carpet. Next to him was a small compartment that turned out to be a fridge full of snacks and drinks. The sides of the interior had a smooth polished finish that shone and a remote was attached to his side. Looking up he saw the TV monitor that went with it.

Kai sat opposite him on a similar long seat except his armrest had several buttons on it and instead of a mini fridge he had an installed stereo along with CD rack beside him. The whole car was central heated and the windows were tinted. Behind Kai was a division panel.

His first thought was that the snow must had really affected his eyes but after blinking and wiping several times he was sure this was real.

Kai's voice proved it.

"Take your jacket off before you soak the entire car."

"Um, Kai..." Ray said as he removed the wet outer attire. "What kind of a cab is this?"

"It's not a cab." Kai answered and turned his head as the car door closed.

Pressing a button on his armrest made the division screen behind him roll down to reveal their driver though there was still a glass between them and the driver, who was a middle-aged man with a balding head and a heavy moustache. His face was red from the cold but he didn't seem to mind. Kai clicked on what Ray could only describe as an intercom and said something to the driver, in Russian. The man responded in a cheery tone and started the engine.

They pulled out of the parking spot and rolled away from the airport.

Ray still couldn't get over the fact that he was sitting in what was undoubtedly the most luxurious car he had ever ridden yet Kai seemed completely at home in it. Wait, this didn't belong to...

"Kai, is this one of your grandfather's cars?" Ray asked worriedly.

The slate haired boy looked up from his writing. Ray guessed he contemplating on whether to react sarcastic or angered. Kai decided on neither and answered rather civilized (or as civilized as he could be), "I would rather walk the twenty miles to the hotel instead over ever accepting anything from him again."

He went back to writing.

Ray found a dry towel beside the fridge and begun to dry his hair, which had become very wet with all the snow. He didn't know where they were going but Kai said it was twenty miles and he sure as hell didn't want to walk outside in this weather, so he stayed quiet. They rode for about half an hour; the slick roads forcing the chauffeur to drive slowly.

Ray rested his head on the cushion behind him and allowed his eyes to fall shut. It had been such a long day; first going back to the hospital to get all the medications at 7 o'clock in the morning, and then having to pack rather quickly since he had to leave the hotel he had been staying in before 12 o'clock noon. Afterwards he spent two hours waiting for his bus that was to take him to the airport. Then the whole incident with the flight attendant and to round it all up he had almost been sucked up into a freak snowstorm.

Rolling his head slightly to look at Kai, who was still writing, he spoke.

"You know Kai, I appreciate you helping me out and all, and I mean no offence, but I really have to say this: Russia has left a permanent black hole in my mind."

Kai stopped writing and studied him from beneath dark lashes and at first he thought that the team captain had indeed taken it as a personal offence but then Kai smirked.

"That's why I left it," he said simply and reached for his wallet. Flipping through it he found whatever it was he needed and continued writing.

Whether it was the cat in him or not Ray felt curious and moved over to sit beside the placid teen.

"What are you writing?"

He knew that if it had been Tyson who asked that question that Kai would have told him to mind his own damn business, but Kai always had more patience with him then the others. He had hoped that he could get the slate haired boy out of his isolated shell and maybe even strike up a friendship. Kai's only relation to the team was that of a fellow blader; nothing more, nothing less. They were going to be stuck together until the storm passed and he thought it would be a good time to get to know Kai better. At least now the others weren't around to bother him so much so maybe he wouldn't be so pissed off all the time.

"I'm filling in forms." Kai glanced at the card in his hand then wrote something down (in Russian). Looking closer Ray could see that it was an I.D. card.

"About what?"

The other boy raised a brow.

"You sound like Max."

"I know. It's scary. So...what are they?"

"Just stuff." The tone wasn't angered but it held a definite drop-it-or-you-will-be-sorry one.

But he wasn't ready to drop it and opened his mouth to speak when the intercom beeped. Kai pressed a button and the driver said something that he promptly answered. Closing the connection he started to put his things away.

"Get your stuff. We're here."

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	2. The Phoenix's Lair

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be used. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Kai ignored the exclamation as they walked out of the cold outside air and into the centrally heated lobby, stepping through the gold emblem glass door that was opened for them by a man in a regal red coat and hat. The doorman smiled politely at them though he gave Ray a curious glance.

"Kai, are we really going to be staying here?" Ray was stunned beyond belief. He was no architect or anything but he didn't need a blueprint to know that this place was way bigger than the airport.

There he stood, in a lobby the size of an official Beyblade arena. Men in business suits and ties walked with cell phones to their ears, trading stocks and firing employees. Women wearing top of the line designer clothes whose buttons cost more then his plane ticket walked with their head held high in perfect posture while small white poodles trotted daintily beside them. The staff's uniform were very formal, crisp and looked like they had never seen a wrinkle; speckles white gloves, solid black pants or skirts and a smart red jacket with a white flower on the right breast pocket and their names and status engraved on golden labels pinned on the left.

The lobby itself, as mentioned, was huge and the ceiling was extremely high. Crystal chandeliers, bigger then some of the rooms they had stayed in during the tournaments they had been in so far, hung from the domed ceiling that was decorated with paintings of angels in golden and pearled skies. The carpet beneath his feet was lush and soft and covered a large section of the lobby floor. Uncarpeted areas had ivory marbled tiles that were probably polished every 15 minutes by the way they shone. The hotel's name, Harma Plaza, was proudly spelled out in the center with gold outlining.

In the middle of the lobby, a large section of the floor was about two feet below ground level, forming a comfortable lounge. Very expensive leather couches and chairs and cherry wood tables formed a large circle while others formed smaller groups. In the middle was a large horse-shaped fountain of crystal that glistened in the light. A group of people sat in the lounge, conversing with one another or typing away on their laptops while waiters offered them refreshments. A large, polished to perfection, black piano that stood near a luxurious bar was being played by a man in a tux, the classical melody adding to the high-class atmosphere.

Ray blinked once...Twice...Three times, but the vision didn't fade away. All that changed was the melody as the man started another ballad on the piano. It was like being in a movie or something. Everything was so organized and perfect.

It took the Chinese boy a few seconds to realize that Kai wasn't beside him anymore. The older boy was casually making his way to the receptionist. Walking quickly, Ray dodged another phone-wielding stock holder and caught up with him.

"Kai, how are we going to afford this?"

"That is not your problem."

"Yes it is! Mr Dickinson left me with money to get back to Japan, not to stay in the Czar's palace!" Ray whispered fiercely.

"It is not your problem." Kai said, nodding to an elder woman when she waved at him while still attached to her cell, a fluffy mink boa slung over a shoulder that had to have cost more than her cell phone.

This was an entirely new development. It was one thing they were in this place, but did Kai really know the people in here too?

"How does she know you--" Ray's question was cut off when they were intercepted by a tall man in a grey business suit.

He was about as old as Tyson's grandfather but had a long beard and stern eyes though they seemed to lighten up when they addressed Kai. He placed his briefcase on the floor and extended a large hand, since he held a bunch of files in his other hand, to Kai who shook it. What followed was a formal conversation…at least, Ray could only assume so since the language of choice was one he was not acquainted with.

'What the heck are they speaking? It isn't Russian; I've heard enough of that in the airport to recognize it. No way it's Japanese or Chinese. Maybe German?'

He abandoned his puzzling when he realized that the elderly man had asked him something and was now waiting for him to answer the question. Not knowing what to do he looked to Kai for help. Seeing the confused look on the Drigger owner's face Kai said something to the stranger who laughed deeply, shooting Ray an apologetic look.

"Oh, my excuses," he said in a heavily accented English. "I'm sorry, I tend to forget which country I am in and that not everyone speaks my native tongue."

He gave Ray's hand a firm shake and Ray couldn't help fearing that his fingers would break from the strong hold.

"That's okay. I never heard that language before. What is it?"

"Dutch. I hail from the Netherlands."

"Cool."

"It is. I didn't quite catch your name though."

"Ray Kon."

"Kon? That's a Chinese name, is it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now I remember," he snapped his fingers. "Forgive my memory. You are one of the members of Mr Hiwatari's team. That was a stunning performance you put on. I see you are still healing from your wounds."

Ray decided that despite the man's aristocratic appearance, he was a decent person. He hoped there were others like him in this place.

"I shall be fine."

"Glad to hear it. And Mr Hiwatari, congratulations on your court victory."

'Court victory?' Ray glanced over at Kai questionably.

Kai gave the man a clipped answered though he had switched back to Dutch, making it clear that he did not want Ray to know about…whatever it was. He kept his eyes on the elder man, avoiding Ray's.

Mr. Zalm caught on and nodded solemly. Looking at his watch he then picked up his briefcase and nodded to them both.

"Enjoy your stay here, sirs. 'Till we meet again."

He passed them with a small smile on his bearded face and headed down one of the many halls that led out of the lobby.

"He seems nice," Ray commented. He would have asked more about this mysterious court case but felt that now would not be the best time. Maybe when they reached the rooms and Kai wasn't in such an open area he would open up a bit more.

"He's okay. One of the few people you want to get to know in this place."

"Do you know a lot of the people here?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What's so bad about that?" Ray inquired but stopped when someone suddenly appeared before them. Again.

A girl, probably 14, stood with arms crossed. She was pretty with long blond hair, very curly, and green eyes. She was wearing a ballet outfit, minus the puffy tutu, that showed off her slim figure. Behind her stood another girl with short brown hair in a maid's uniform. She couldn't have been older than 12 and carried a rather large gym bag in one hand and shopping bags in the other and looked to be straining beneath their weigh.

"It has been a while since I last saw you, Kai," the blonde said, British accent so thick and snobby that it could have been cut with a knife. "I saw you on the telly a few weeks ago, but you look much more handsome in person," she added coyly.

_'Girlfriend alert?'_ Ray couldn't hide a bemused smile as he waited for Kai's response.

Resisting the natural urge to simply walk away, he knew she was persistent enough to follow him till his room, Kai decided to simply talking it out.

"Aren't you supposed to be in France?" he asked, in typical 'what-the-hell-do-you-want?' fashion.

She giggled and played with a bouncy lock of hair but a frown formed on her pretty face when she came across a small tangle.

"Claudette!" she barked to the younger girl who snapped to attention. "Brush. Now."

"Yes, mistress."

The shy girl quickly but gently put her load down and searched her frock to remove a fancy looking brush. Stepping up, she began to brush the blonde's hair.

"I have better not feel a pinch of discomfort," the blonde warned.

"I will do my best, Miss Tiffany."

"You'd better," the blonde, Tiffany, said. She turned back to the boys, her eyes halting when they landed on Ray.

"Who are you?" she asked, not hiding her disapproval, as she looked him over.

Having just seemed to notice him too, the maid met his eyes but, unlike Tiffany's scorn, she smiled shyly and nodded a greeting, a slight look of concern in her eyes as she saw the bandaged arm.

"I asked you a question." The blond folded her arms in waiting when he took too long to answer.

_'Sheesh, give me raving fan girls any day,'_ Ray said to himself but said aloud, as politely as possible, "Ray Kon." He smiled.

She didn't return it but her disapproval turned curiosity as she identified the feline characteristics in his features. Apparently one who disregarded others' personal space, she moved closer and studied his eyes, her body brushing up against his. The smell of perfume and bath oils overwhelmed him and he was forced to step back.

'_Man, does she go through five perfume shops a day or something?'_

"Hm." She didn't move from where she stood, her maid behind her still trying to remove irrelevant knots as gently as possible. "Aren't you the boy who got pummelled during the tournament? I could have won with both hands tied behind my back without receiving so much as a scratch."

Kai looked at Ray, waiting to see how he would take it. He knew this girl and her attitude but, being Kai, he was immune to it. Unfortunately, Ray wasn't.

Ray had to suppress the urge to growl at the statement but he couldn't stop his pupils from slitting in annoyance. A small jolt of victory ran through him when she took a small step back upon seeing this. Not wanting to grant him much time to celebrate, she glared back at him.

"Even if you are a beyblader, you are certainly no gentleman."

"He won the match and that gave us the chance to win the tournament," Kai intervened having grown tired of her company and wanting to go to his room, or at least somewhere where she wasn't.

Her demeanour changed at once as she returned her eyes to Kai. Batting her long lashes flirtingly and puffing up her chest to enlarge her small bosoms, she smiled innocently at him.

"Oh, you're right, Kai. As always. I'm sorry, Ray."

The apology was flat and meaningless, to say the least, as she continued to drool over Kai.

"Ah, there you are princess!" A man walked over wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants. He had golf gloves on and behind him another man logged his bag of golf clubs.

_'Don't these people ever carry their own things?'_ Ray wondered, guessing this to be daddy-dearest.

"Take that to my room, Charles," the man waved the caddy away and then turned to Tiffany.

"Pumpkin, your mother is waiting for you. Your social gathering with the Garden club starts in half an hour. Oh, hello there Mr. Hiwatari and friend," the man said when he noticed the two boys.

"I have still to bathe and fix my hair and my make-up and I haven't even picked out something to wear!" Tiffany protested. "Tell them to delay it for an hour."

"But princess, the ladies also have their own agenda--"

"I don't care! Tell them or the party is called off! I am not ready yet!" She stomped her foot in emphasis, almost crushing Claudette's toes but the maid was quick enough to avoid that painful occurrence.

_'A bit too quick,'_ Ray mused at the perfect reflexes but the brunette simply went on brushing the now shining blond hair.

"Don't fret, princess. Consider it done. I'm sure they will understand. After all, there is nothing more important then a woman's beauty. Not that you aren't beautiful by nature," the man assured her.

Immediately her face lit up, glad to get things her way.

"I'm pleased with this agreement."

The man let out a relieved whoosh of air at this statement.

Tiffany turned sharply to her maid.

"Don't let my luggage sit on the floor so long! Who knows what type of disease there are in here." She said the last sentence while looking pointedly at Ray.

_'Breathe in and count to ten...'_ Ray's mind repeated in an effort to stop him from wiping that smirk off her face. One of the first rules he had learned growing up was to never hit girls, but perhaps that didn't count for bitches...

"Tiffany, why don't you invite your friends to your birthday ball?" the man suggested when the mood got too tense.

"A lovely idea, daddy." She moved closer to Kai who calmly took one step back. She pouted but then smiled. "The reason I am here is because it's my birthday."

"So?" Ray asked. He couldn't hit her but the respectful act had long been thrown out the window.

"Well, seeing that I have money, something you obviously lack," that was thrown in Ray's direction, again, "I celebrate every birthday in a different part of the world. I choose Russia because they say the sights are quite breathtaking this time of year."

_'The only sight she is enjoying is Kai,'_ Ray thought as her eyes still roamed over the blue-haired boy's body. For some reason, seeing her flirt with the phoenix really bugged him. Who did she think she was anyway?

"Claudette," she said sharply and held out her hand. The maid quickly pulled out an envelope from one of the many bags and handed it to her.

"This is my personal invitation. The party will be held tomorrow night in the main banquette hall. Daddy has ordered the best food and all of the most popular singers and groups are going to be there. The dress code is formal," she turned to Ray, "So I supposed you can't come. So sorry."

"I decline." Kai said, not even accepting the envelope.

Tiffany had probably never been denied of anything since her mouth dropped open at a very impressive speed. When she could not form any sentences she decided to go for a sure-fire aid.

"Daddy!" She looked at the man who was nervously wringing his hands.

"Please accept the invitation, Kai. Tiffany would be so thrilled if you do. After all, one's birthday comes but once a year."

"I'm here on business and have no time for pleasantries," Kai replied unmoved.

"But...but...there will be a Beyblade tournament! You can show everyone how good you are!" Tiffany shoved her father out of the way and gripped Kai's jacket. "Please?"

Ray and Claudette exchanged looks. The young maid shook her head and lowered her eyes, obviously thinking that no one could ever refuse her mistress. Boy, was she about to be proven wrong. Big time.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone." Kai calmly pried her hands of him. He had had similar encounters with her but this time his patience was very thin. The fact that she had so openly disrespected Ray also played a role. "Maybe when you get over yourself and finally grow up."

"Now see here--" the man started but Tiffany held up her hand.

"It's okay, daddy. So I guess I'll see you some other time, right, Kai?" Reaching out, she brushed the long bangs from before his eyes but he, with forced gentleness, caught her wrist and pulled her hand away.

Ray rolled his eyes in exasperation. Kai could shoot, stab and poison her and still she would be smiling at him. He was beginning to believe the popular 'dumb blonde' term.

"Whatever." Kai nodded to the maid, who was the most civilized out of the three, and started to walk away. He didn't get far when the girl caught him in a rather intimate hug.

Ray's grip on his bag strap tightened at her actions.

"I've missed you."

She gave his back a seductive stroke before releasing him. She flashed him another smile, shot Ray a rather deadly glare and turned to her father and her maid.

"Call my make-up people! I want them in my personal salon by the time we reach there!" she ordered her father who quickly fumbled for his phone. He and Claudette followed the blonde as she walked briskly to the elevators, high heels clicking with each step she took.

"I'm beginning to see why you don't like some of these people," Ray said when they disappeared from view around the corner.

"You can't begin imagine."

Kai once again started to head for the front desk. Ray fell in step with the other boy. In his mind he kept picturing the little brat as she held Kai so close to her and his eyes narrowed.

"So who is she?"

Kai noted the dark look on Ray's face but said nothing about it. Instead, he answered, "Tiffany McSnobbe."

"Should have been McBitch but it does go with her. She doesn't look like the type you would hang out with so how do you know her?"

"She was my fiancée."

Ray almost stumbled.

"What!"

"Her mother, Monique McSnobbe, inherited her father's successful oil company. She made millions and married only for the spotlight attention. The whole 'successful-woman-with-a-perfect-family' charade. Voltaire and her were business partners and both wanted to keep their business in the family so it was decided that Tiffany and I would be engaged the moment she was born and we were to marry when she turned 18."

"So what happened?"

"Some kind of accident and all of the McSnobbe's oil wells went up in flames and they lost millions of dollars. They still have millions left plus Mr. McSnobbe is a very rich stockholder, despite his wimpy nature, and they are still making millions each year. But Voltaire called off the arrangements because he didn't want a failure in the family."

"And I guess that Tiffany can't get that through her head?"

"She probably never will."

Kai pulled out a credit card as they neared the front desk.

"She's not good enough," he grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kai asked distractedly.

Ray almost choked on his own tongue when he realised that he had said that louder than intended. His cheeks flushed crimson and he pretended to be fascinated with the paintings on the wall behind the front desk.

"I said, 'That's tough.'"

If ever he had said something as lame as that he certainly could not remember it.

Raising a brow at Ray's weird behaviour, Kai watched him for a second but then shook his head. The injuries and the cold climate were probably affecting the Chinese blader.

"Do you regret it? Being no longer engaged to such a charming girl?" Ray hoped to dig his way out of this by pretending to find the whole thing amusing. Kai gave him a 'spare-me-or-die' look and he forced a chuckle. "Why do I have the feeling that the guys are going to love hearing this?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you are going to be spending the night outside on the streets?" Kai retorted.

"Fine then, they will never hear it from me. Though you have to admit that she is pretty, despite her…pushy affection."

"Hn," was all Kai said as he stood before the large, polished counter and checked them in.

* * *

"Top floor, Hiwatari penthouse," the elevator operator said as they came to a stop.

Ray tore his eyes away from the small television that was mounted on the wall of the elevator. Who the heck stays in an elevator for so long that they would need TV? Maybe it was for the operator. That would also explain the mini-fridge that stood in the corner.

They stepped out, followed by a bellhop who carried their bags in an ornate cart. Also with them was the manager, who had accompanied them when he learned that Kai was here. He informed Kai, in English, about the changes that had occurred while he was gone, though Ray couldn't figure out why such a big fuss was made. Did they do this for all the guests?

"Room service now starts as early as 4 o'clock and ends at 10. The sauna is opened all day and all night and the hot tubs have now been relocated to section C since we got twelve more. The indoor pools are room temperature as always and now all drinks are free if you stay for more than an hour. The bars open at nine p.m. and ID is needed for the stronger drinks though in your case we are happy to make an exception..."

Ray was reeling from what he was hearing. The guys were going to be so freaked out when they found out what they had missed! This place probably had a buffet with more food than Tyson would ever be able to eat.

Probably.

And Kai seemed to be used to it. With his baggy pants, blade-gloves and face markings he should have stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the strictly formal people, but several people had stopped to greet him along the way, appearing to be rather thrilled that he was back,. Greetings had come in many languages, some of which Ray identified as French, Spanish, Dutch (again), German and Swiss.

For someone who barely spoke when he was with the Bladebreakers, Kai sure knew his languages.

Kai walked while reading a few papers that the manager had handed him, going over the long lists of the past year's income and taxes. Endless numbers that made sense to him. By the looks of things the hotel was thriving, a part of which was courtesy of the last championships.

"...beyblade arena is now on the fifth floor."

"There's a Beyblade arena in here?" Ray asked, catching the manager's words.

"The finest in all Russia. Well, next to the stadium, of course. It is opened from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m. Mr. Hiwatari has access to it at any time he wishes so I supposed you will too during your stay here. You can chose from over a hundred different dishes. All come in various levels. Our most popular dish is the Pompeii Volcano dish. Comes equipped with lava and smoke clouds. A true challenge for our more experience guests."

They reached the end of the long hall and now stood before a tall door. The manager removed a key-card from his breast pocket and slid it through. The doors unlocked with a beep and he stepped aside to allow them entrance.

Ray was pretty sure he broke Tiffany's mouth-dropping speed as they entered.

_'The guys are so going to hate me.'_

He had been in houses smaller than the spacious living room that included practically everything a teenager could want; an expansive, plasma screen T.V. with VCR and DVD player with surround sound, a pool table, and a large stereo system occupied three corners of the room. The floor was carpeted and led to the balcony that surrounded the outside of the building. Glass doors boasted a most magnificent view of the city of Moscow though the blizzard obscured almost everything. The room was warmed comfortably and Ray was so glad that he wasn't going to spend the night outside.

"Is everything in order, sir?" the manager asked Kai, who looked up from the papers to give the room a quick scan.

"It's fine. Take care of Ray while I sign these."

"Please follow me, Mr. Kon. I will show you to your rooms," the bellhop said and Ray followed him, giving Kai one last look though the bluenette was in conversation with the manager.

_'…Wait a minute. Rooms? I have rooms! The guys are not going to hate me; they are going to kill me!'_ Ray smiled to himself as he took in the large penthouse. No way this was a suite; it was a whole mansion on top of the hotel!

The tour consisted of the large kitchen, which held every known appliance to mankind times two, completed with a cappuccino machine and barbecue grill that had its own chimney that led outside. A long bar with at least fifteen barstools divided it from a dining room that could have seated fifty people. The kitchen held a very warm atmosphere; homely and welcoming.

Next came a gym. Several workout machines lined one side of the room while the other side held the benches and the barbells. Before the large windows hung a punching bag. The middle of the room was covered with mats like a fighting platform. A shower room was adjoined to it.

Past the gym was a room whose walls was lined with shelves loaded of books; a personal library. Two large chairs stood on either side of a coffee table before an actual fireplace with a roaring fire. A glass display case held beyblade and kick-boxing trophies, all belonging to Kai!

"Unbelievable! Wait a minute...this place is filled with Kai's personal things. Does the hotel keep this place only for him all the time?" he asked as the bellhop pointed out an indoor Jacuzzi room next to the library.

"No, sir," the man replied, looking almost shocked at the idea. "This penthouse belongs to Mr. Hiwatari. His parents founded this hotel and lived on this floor. When they died he inherited the penthouse."

"This whole hotel belongs to Kai!"

"No, well, not completely. In their will his parents stated that the hotel was to be sold to their best friend, Mr. Rostow. He carried out their wishes but refused to take the penthouse. He said it was young Kai's home and he could not take that away from him. Mr Rostow stayed on as the manager you've just met. Even when Mr Hiwatari disappeared for many years Mr Rostow refused to open the penthouse to other guests and had the room service clean it everyday. Finally, Mr Hiwatari came back about five years ago and has come and gone since then."

"He never mentioned any of this to us," Ray said as they started to climb a wide flight of steps to where he guessed were the bedrooms. He knew where it was Kai had disappeared to all those years ago. The Abbey. At least this explained why they could stay in such a luxurious place: Kai didn't have to pay for it because it was his home.

"Well, Mr. Hiwatari is a very secretive soul. He doesn't like to open up much to others."

"You can say that again," Ray muttered.

"Here we go." They reached the top of the stairs and the bellhop opened the first door to the right though the hall had five more doors. "This is the guestroom that Mr. Hiwatari has assigned to you."

Ray entered and froze.

"Too cool!"

He knew he sounded like Max but how else could he describe it?

A large canopy bed stood against the wall to his left. Leading towards to tall windows whose drapes were drawn was an elevated area of the floor on which were two stuffed chairs. Across the bed was a huge mahogany cupboard that held a big screen TV and a stereo system. A clip note sat on the TV. Walking across the thick carpeting, he picked it up he shook his head disbelievingly.

"I can order CD's?" he asked the bellhop who was checking the room temperature.

"CD's, DVD's, videos, channels, pay-per-view and much more. Simply fill in the form and fax it to us," he pointed to a fax machine that stood next to a high-tech computer near the window, "and it will be delivered to you within less then twenty minutes."

"Do you have connections with the entertainment shops or something?" Ray chuckled as he placed the form back on the TV and continued to explore the room, running his hand over a smooth bedpost.

"Actually, we have an entertainment shop of our own. It has all the newest music and movies. We sometimes get them before they are even in the theatres or music shops."

Ray decided not to ask anymore because he didn't think he could handle anymore. How could Kai not tell them any of this? He had the most modern day technology and comfort at his fingertips yet he lived like a vagabond; simply travelling, never staying put.

Was he ashamed or something? How could he be? Did Mr. Dickenson know about this? Ray wouldn't have been surprised. Their financier knew everything and anything about them. So why hadn't he ever mention this? Why hadn't he even hint towards it that Kai had a multi-million dollar penthouse on the top of his own (partially) hotel?

"Is there anything you need right now?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine."

"If you need anything just use the bell or the intercom. Ivan is momentarily on the first floor doing the shopping but he should be up soon."

"Ivan?"

"Ivan Bezoechow. Mr. Hiwatari's butler-- Are you okay?" he asked worriedly when Ray sat down abruptly in one of the large stuffed chair.

"I'm fine."

Understatement of the year.

A butler!

Kai had a butler!

"Well, enjoy your stay here. Good night, Mr Kon."

The man bowed and exited the room.

Long after his footsteps faded Ray sat in the chair, dazed.

* * *

/So I take it the flight went okay/

"I'm alive. You had any luck after I left?"

/Moderately. I've downloaded some useful information but they keep these things pretty tight./

"Find what you can. I'm going to need every help I can get," Kai admitted, running his hand through his hair as he leaned back on the couch, eyes fixed on the fluttering snow outside.

/How much time do you have/

"14 days and counting. But..."

Waiting for him to continue but speaking when he didn't, the calm voice on the other end asked/But what/

"I don't know. Something doesn't make sense in all this. Why now? It's over. They lost. Why start all over again? I won the last case and he has no more use for her."

The voice on the other end was silent in thought for a while.

/I'm afraid I can't agree with you on that, Kai./

He sat up, back and voice rigid.

"What do you mean?"

/I can't tell you over the phone. Too risky. I may be wrong but all I can say of the situation is that now is be the best time for them to try something./

Standing, he walked over to the window, his free hand slipping into his jeans' pocket to grasp Dranzer's blade; one of his two sources of calm and strength. Leaning against the cold window pane, he stared at the passing snowflakes that were collecting into a pile on the outside ledge.

"Any ideas then, Ata?"

/One. I'm coming to Moscow./

"No." His voice was stern but soft. "You won't risk yourself coming here. Stay in St. Petersburg."

/Don't try to protect me, Kai. You are as 'vulnerable' as I am and we both know that we stand a better chance protecting her with the two of us./ Ata left no room for nonsense, as always. He soften his tone as he went on. /I'm not even a hundred percent sure if my suspicion is correct. But if it is then you are going to need my help. You know this./

"I do." Kai paced as he spoke. "But it doesn't mean that you have to be here to help me. You've finally gotten out of all of this. Don't come running back in so blindly."

/Okay, we can do this two ways. Either you agree and we set a date to meet, or I come over anyways, beat some sense into you, and then prove you wrong./

Playing with the cord from the heavy drapes, Kai couldn't help smiling at this. Leave it to Ata to find something to lighten up a dark mood.

"Alright. I need to be in town tomorrow so I'll check what needs to be done. I'll call you the moment I have something."

/Deal. And, what else is new in Moscow/

Kai's eyes strayed towards the stairs that lead to the guestrooms. It had been unusually quiet and he was beginning to wonder if Ray had bolted via a window or something.

/Kai? What's wrong? Blew a fuse/

"No...nothing else worth any attention."

/Have it your way. Watch yourself./

The line went dead and he hung up too, holding onto his cell a bit longer as if hoping to feel some of his friend's calming, though teasing, presence.

_'I'll need all of Ata's strength to get through this.'_

* * *

Putting away his duffle bag in the tall two-door closet, Ray sighed and scratched his head as he looked around his room.

He had finally recovered about half an hour ago and had gone about exploring the room. He was surprised to find that, next to the bathroom, which had a 'tub' that he didn't even dare to guess the value, he had two other rooms adjoining his. A library, similar to the other one downstairs but smaller, and a room that held a simple Beyblade dish where he could train. The walls had lots of shelves that held different launchers and blade models he could experiment with.

_'I wonder what type of view I have of the city...'_

He walked over to the closed drapes and pushed one of them aside and gasped when he found, instead of windows, doors. Tall wooden glass doors that led to...  
_  
'I've got a private patio!'_

He could only see about two feet beyond the glass since the snowstorm was still raging on but he could tell that it was a large patio. A big, round...thing...stood close to the glass doors. Its cover was clamped on by metal clasps. He squinted through the hurtling snowflakes and gasped again.

"Kai!"

* * *

"Kai!"

_'I was wondering when he would find the Jacuzzi,'_ Kai mused to himself, not looking up from the forms spread out before him on the table. The papers were endless but his patience wasn't and he was getting tired of filling out the same information every time.  
_  
'I need a drink.'_

Standing, he removed his long, white scarf and headed into the kitchen. Putting on the kettle he took out two mugs and placed them on the counter top. While waiting for the water to boil he drifted off into deep thoughts.

_'Ata's right, though I hate to admit it. Now would be the best time for them to carry out the plans. They'll need the chips and will come looking for them. The three of us have to be together if we want to protect one another.'_

Another thought came to mind.

_'Was it a good idea to bring Ray here then? Yea, the blizzard will probably clear up in a few days. By the time they would begin he'd be long gone and safely back in China. He'll never even know what happened._'

Also, this is the only place where he could quickly get medical help should his injuries play up. It would be too risky to drive him to any of the city's hospital with this weather. The hotel's private hospital is one of the best in Russia. Mr Dickenson had told him that Ray would need to get weekly medication and shots to help him heal.

'_One week is all he'll need. Then he'll be out of here. I don't want him to get hurt.'_

"Great, now I'm starting to worry about him." He opened the cupboard absentmindedly and removed the tea. Despite that he hadn't been here for some time he knew the place like the back of his hand.

He picked up the kettle when it started whistling and poured the hot water into the two mugs. He heard the approaching footsteps but didn't show it. Returning the kettle to the stove he mixed his tea as Ray entered the room.

"I've got a Jacuzzi on my private patio that is outside my $10.000,-/per night room that comes equipped with a 200 inch TV with VCR and DVD players that are one shelf above a stereo system that can be heard within a thousand mile radius which I can listen to while I lay on my 30 persons' bed after I took a bath in my gold and porcelain bathroom after having driven around the city in a million dollar limo!"

"Would you prefer a pool table instead of the Jacuzzi?" Kai asked while mixing his tea.

"I would prefer to know where the heck all of this came from! The bellhop said you inherited all this. Is that true? Did you have this all along?"

"Yeah. Vanilla or mint?"

"Huh?" Ray gave him a bewildered look.

"Your tea. You have to take your medication." He threw Ray a bottle that was indeed his pills.

"Oh. Vanilla. Hey, how did you know I have to take these? I don't remember telling you about them."

"Mr Dickenson." Kai didn't elaborate. Ray was smart enough to figure out the rest. He didn't have to turn to know that Ray was still standing in the doorway. "Are you going to detain me in here until I answer your questions?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Ray stepped into the spacious kitchen. He had removed his shoes in his bedroom and now walked only on his socks which made his steps even more silent.

_'More like a cat,'_ Kai reminded himself as he added the vanilla flavoured teabag, watching the fluent movement of Ray as he walked over to the bar, golden eyes studying his new surroundings.

"So...how long has it been since you last stayed here?" Ray asked as he sat at the bar, leaning on the marble surface. The kitchen's lighting seemed to make Kai's skin glow and Ray couldn't help admiring at the smooth complexion.

"About a year."

"The guys would have been psyched to see this," Ray commented as he took a sip of his tea that Kai handed him. He trained his eyes on his team captain as he took a seat as well though he sat facing the window on his left, watching the blizzard roar outside while they were safely on the other side.

"Hn."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about...this?" He waved an arm around in emphasis.

"Would it have guaranteed us a place in the World Championships?"

"No--"

"Would it have made us better bladers?"

"I guess not--"

"Then it wasn't necessary. It is just something I don't like people to know about. I have my reasons."

"Are you embarrassed of what we would have thought of you if we knew you were rich? That doesn't matter to us, Kai. All we care about is you as a person."

The tone of words surprised him and he turned to meet Ray's eyes, noticing not for the first time their depthless hue...

Blinking sharply, he turned to look back outside.

"Whatever. Besides, if you guys had known it would have only served as a distraction. I already have a though job getting Tyson to train. If he saw this place you would have to pry him away from the buffet with a crowbar. Max would be glued to the video games and Kenny...well I guess he'd be on Dizzy all the same anyway. There's no way we could have been prepared for the match against the Demolition Boys."

"Good point." He sipped at the rich vanilla tea. Something occurred to him and he couldn't help asking. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Kai asked, nonchalantly, though the question did intrigue him.

"You talked about Tyson, Max and Kenny, but what about me? What do you think could have distracted me in this place?"

Kai looked him in the eye. Directly in the eye. He seemed to be searching for something in Ray's mind.

"The zoo," he concluded.

"Come again?" Ray blinked.

"You would have spent the entire time at the zoo."

"I didn't even know that there was a zoo nearby."

"Of course you didn't. But of the entire team you are the one who is always sight seeing. You would have wandered about, come across the zoo, go to the feline section and spend days simply watching them."

"Oh come on! No way!" Ray shook his head, half disbelieving, half humoured. "Why would I do that?"

"Your bit beast is a tiger. You would be drawn to the cats in the zoo because of your connection with Drigger. It isn't unusual for a blader with a bit beast to do that but if you neglect your training then it is just a waste of time."

That did make a lot of sense. Felines did intrigued him,

"Do you do it?"

"Seen any phoenix's around lately?" Kai asked with a raised brow.

"No," Ray felt a bit foolish of the question since it was obvious that Kai couldn't observe a phoenix. "But you have a very strong connection with Dranzer. One of the strongest I have ever come across. You seem much more comfortable around her than around people. She must be very special to you." Now it was his turn to study Kai but try as he could he could not find anything.

"Aa."

"How long have you had her?"

"Since I was four."

Ray whistled. He himself got Drigger when he turned 12 and he felt that his bond with the tiger was strong. Kai received Dranzer 12 years ago; their bond must be unbreakable.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." Kai said.

Ray was about to protest but Kai was right; he was feeling very tired after the long day and unimaginable findings. Right now his body ached for the comfortable 30 person bed that awaited him in his $10 000,-/per night room with the Jacuzzi patio.

"Hey, Kai," he spoke up when the bluenette stood from his chair.

"Hn?"

"Now that I know of this would you mind if I told the guys about it the next time I call them?"

"The tournament is over so I don't really care. Just don't make too big a deal out of it."

"Oh yeah. A multi million dollar mansion in the sky. Big deal," Ray smirked sarcastically as he got off his seat to follow Kai out of the kitchen.

"Don't make me regret bringing you here," Kai threatened with a raised brow.

"You won't," Ray smiled before turning serious. "Kai."

"Yeah?" The phoenix said while checking the alarm system.

"Thanks."

With a half-curios look, the enigma turned to him. "For what?"

"Letting me stay here. I know you value your privacy a lot."

"Privacy is not something you will get around here very much."

"What do you mean?" Ray caught up with his captain as Kai headed down the hall.

"You'll see tomorrow morning. The others will fill you in when you wake up. Get some rest." The bluenette stopped, his hand on the door handle of a door that Ray remembered led into the study.

"What others? And aren't you going to sleep? You look pretty tired."

Sighing at the teen's persistence, Kai turned to answer but faltered at the genuine worry in Ray's eyes. The hall light reflected in the innocent gold and it took him some time to come back to his senses. Clearing his throat softly, he looked away.

"See you in the morning."

With that the phoenix closed the door, leaving Ray standing in the empty hall.

"Yeah, you too..."

Furrowing his brows slightly, wondering what had just happened, Ray shrugged and softly walked away.

* * *

After having left the library three hours ago, Kai decided it would do him good to get some sleep before morning came. Making sure to put away all documents and forms where no one else could find them he had then climbed the staircase to the bedrooms.

As he passed Ray's rooms he had been tempted to check up on his teammate but decided against it. Ray knew how to take care of himself and the last thing he needed was someone mothering him.

Now Kai lay half asleep in his bed, eyes trained on the canopy above him.

_'What was that all about? It was like I was seeing him for the first time...'_

His sharp hearing picked up the door of his bedroom opening slightly and the sound of small footsteps neared his bed. They came to a stop right next to the bed and he turned his head to one side to look into pretty pink eyes that barely peeked over the mattress though they glittered in the dark with joy.

He gifted the small figure with a smile that was returned. Responding to the unspoken words, he pulled back his sheets to allow the silent visitor to climb in. Once they did they wrapped fragile arms around his torso and pulled themselves close to him, burying their face in his neck.

Kai smiled and returned the embrace, holding the petite body protectively. When the other person's breathing became soft and even he ran his hand through the loose baby-blue hair that reached till the narrow waist, resting his cheek on the silky tresses as their breathing lulled him off to sleep.

_'I won't let him take you away from me. I promise.'_

With that he too soon drifted off.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	3. Saskia

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings; see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am making no money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure what woke him up but his eyes opened on their own accord, albeit sleepily. What time was it? Who cared? He wasn't about to leave the warm cozy bed anytime soon. He buried his head back in the soft feather pillows and was about to fall back asleep when he felt a tiny tug on his hair.

_'What the...?'_

Now that he focused he realized that his hair was loose and spilled all over the place, which was strange since he had tied everything back last night before going to sleep.

Again a small tug came and he realized that there was someone else on the bed behind him playing with his hair, their breathing was a bit heavy but even.

Turning over, he was about to demand an explanation but was surprised when he got a good look at his would-be assailant.

A small girl looked back at him with child-like curiosity. She couldn't have been any older than seven and was very small with a lithe frame and small hands and feet. Ray believed that if he had rolled over on her he would have crushed her.

Despite her size she was terribly cute. Her hair, a shade of pastel blue, was long and loose and flowed till her small waist. The front bangs were light purple and long, covering her forehead and sweeping before her eyes. Two side tails swept over her cheeks. Her lips were rosy colored and above them was a cute little nose. And then there were her eyes' light shade of baby pink. Long, curved lashes swayed with every blink.

She was dressed in a long baby-blue nightgown that was a bit too big for her though Ray wouldn't have been surprised if it had been a size extra, extra petite.

They studied each other for a long time. Her pink stare swept over him before she smiled shyly and continued with her self-appointed task, namely brushing his hair which she had loosened while he had been sleeping. On the bed around her were several brushes and combs and clips. She handled them easily for someone her age and with steady concentration she parted his long hair into sections and tied them, allowing her better manageability of the black mass.

Perplexed by the unusual wake-up call, Ray sat up and watched her work. She made sure not to pull too hard and carefully brushed away any knots she encountered.

"Um...hi," Ray said after getting over his initial surprise.

The little girl didn't react and continued combing the hair in her hand.

"What's your name?"

Again she showed no sign of having heard him. Was she ignoring him?

"Hello?" He waved his hand and she looked up at him questionably.

"I'm Ray. What's your name?"

She seemed to have studied his mouth when he spoke and she smiled. Leaning forward, she placed a small hand on his chest. Bright pink eyes shone dazzling as she studied his face.

"Ray," she spoke, her voice sounding even younger than she appeared.

"Yeah, that's right." He couldn't help smiling back at her. Yawning, he said, "I'm Ray. And you are?"

Her little nose wrinkled slightly in confusion and she frowned, eyes trained on his mouth once more as if waiting for his lips to move again. H tried another approach. Placing a hand on his chest, he said, "Ray."

At that she nodded. He then pointed to her.

"You?"

Her pink eyes lit up in understanding. She placed a hand on her own chest, mimicking him.

"Saskia." Her fingers did stray, however, to the bandage around his arm and she cocked her head to one side. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit," he half lied, though it did feel better than yesterday.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes lingered on the bandaged arm for a while, an almost haunted look causing the pink irises to fade. Snapping out of it, she shook her head and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," Ray comforted her, puzzled at her behavior. "Besides, the doctors said that the bandage can come of in a week."

"That's nice." With that she turned back to his hair, marveling at its length as she ran her fingers through it.

'Okay. I'm in a palace on top of a five-star hotel with a six year old who is obsessed with my hair. If it weren't for all the weird things I went through with the guys from the Bladebreakers I would be surprised.'

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Ray? Are you awake?" the person asked from the other side.

"Um, yes." he answered; trying to identify the voice before concluding that he had never heard it in his life.

The door opened and in walked a man who was about sixty years old though his posture was tall and proud. His gray hair was just past his shoulders but held back neatly in a short ponytail. He wore a smart uniform and it didn't take Ray long to guess that this was Ivan...something-or-the-other...; the butler. In his arms was a bundle of folded towels and sheets which he put away in the closet. Turning, he took in the scene and when his eyes settled on Saskia he smiled and shook his head apologetically.

"Good morning, master Ray. Please forgive miss Saskia. She seems to have taken quite a fascination with your hair."

He started to open all drapes and curtains in the room. The sun was still low in the sky and the snowstorm had calmed down during the night; the strong winds were gone but Ray could still see that the snow was falling heavily.

"How are your injuries, master Ray? Would you like some painkillers?"

"No thanks. But...um..."

Ray looked back at the girl who had noticed Ivan presence. She smiled brightly and held up a long lock of hair that she had just plaited. Ivan smiled back and swiftly hand-gestured to her. It was then that Ray realized why she hadn't reacted to his questions so easily earlier.

"Um...Ivan, is she...?"

"Miss Saskia is indeed deaf. However, she is fluent in sign language and lip-reading," Ivan said.

"That's why she was looking at me so closely when I spoke," Ray said. "But when I asked her her name she didn't seem to understand me."

"You must speak a bit slower and clearer when you talk to her in your language. She speaks it herself but has just recently learned the English language so she sometimes had difficulties following it. She learns extremely fast and is always up for a challenge. Like your hair," the elder man chuckled as Saskia now started to plait another section. Ivan went into the bathroom and Ray heard him drawing his bath.

"So...was she here yesterday? I didn't see her and Kai didn't mention her either."

"No, she wasn't here. She arrived late last night. With master Kai gone for so long we normally stay here but Natasia decided that staying so long in the city is not good for one so young so she brought Saskia with her back to her home in the country. The fresh air and open fields truly do appeal to her," Ivan said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Who's Natasia?" Ray asked as he took hold of a part of his hair that Saskia handed to him to hold out of the way while she combed the section beneath it.

"Oh bother, I forgot to inform you, didn't I? Let's see now. First of all there are three staff members working in the Hiwatari penthouse; Myself, I am the butler and it is I who handles master Kai's duties when he is away. Then there is Natasia Petrowna. She is the cook and also helps me with the cleaning. She also is the one who teaches Saskia her school work, doesn't she?" He turned to the petite female who had been watching the exchange. He signed to her what he had just said and she nodded enthusiastically. "And then there is Jeremei Rostow. He is the chauffeur who picked you up yesterday at the airport. Very nice fellow who is always more than happy to drive you to your desired destination."

"Okay. And Saskia is..."

"I'm not surprise that you do not know her; master Kai is very overprotective when it comes to his little sister," Ivan replied while checking the room's heater.

"Sister!" He turned to the little girl who had started when he had jumped in shock. She looked at him with worried eyes and laid her hand on his arm as if to calm him.

"Ray okay?" she asked, blinking those pink eyes.

"You are Kai's sister?"

Her eyes followed the movement of his lips and she smiled.

"Kai came back!" she exclaimed, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"I must say that I am amazed. Saskia is normally very shy around strangers but she seems to have developed a quick liking towards you." Looking around the room to make sure everything was in order he turned to Ray. "Well, you probably want to get ready now. Natasia will have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes. Don't worry about the room or bathroom; they will be taken care of. We will leave you now to your time."

He pulled out a small round object with a single button and pushed it. Saskia reacted at once and looked at him. He signed to her and she nodded and began to pick up all her accessories from Ray's bed and put them in a little bag. Hopping off, she barely reached higher than the tall the mattress but smiled at Ray and waved.

"Bye-bye." She then lifted the nightgown to prevent herself from stepping on it and followed Ivan out of the room. The door closed with a small click.

Ivan seemed to be a great guy, but it was Saskia who had already secured a place in his heart. She was so small and fragile and he understood why Kai would be so protective. However, he couldn't picture Kai as her brother. They were complete opposites. Okay, obviously the gender and age factor had something to do with it. But even with that aside he couldn't see any resemblance. Kai was confident, cold and anti-social while Saskia was shy, sweet and open. She was the light to Kai's dark.  
_  
'However, Kai has changed a lot and maybe when we first met him we were introduced to an altered ego of him. He has changed since we defeated Black Dranzer and he came back to us. Maybe he only puts up a front because of what he went through at the Abbey.'_

Ray stood from the bed and stretched like a cat. Walking over to the tall patio doors, he looked out the tall glass doors. Outside the snow had lessened to a mere sprinkle. Taking this opportunity to see the city of Moscow from a 50 stories view, he unlocked the doors and stepped out.

The design of the patio had been wisely built and only a little bit of snow covered the tiled floor. The Jacuzzi was bigger then he had first thought and he stood looking over it for several minutes. The falling snowflakes landed on his hair and he shook his head to get them off. Walking to the railing, he looked out over the waking city.

The view was amazing. He was looking out over all other buildings. To his left he could see the Beyblade stadium in the near distance, its domed top white with snow and shining in the rising sun. Below him the shop owners were opening their stores while the traffic gradually built up. People walked on the sidewalks though they resembled little dots to him. Slowly the city noises grew and drifted up to him but it didn't get any louder then a mere whisper from where he stood at great height.

Taking in a deep breath of cool, fresh air Ray closed his eyes and simply allowed the peaceful moment to surround him. It was funny; here he was thousands of miles away from home in a country he knew practically nothing of and whose events were not all too pleasant but he felt…comfortable. Something about this place attracted him and it was not the riches behind him in the penthouse.

A loud growl from his stomach alerted him that it had enough viewing and needed breakfast.

"I've been around Tyson way too long," he said with a smile. Kai had given him the go ahead to tell them and he would, after breakfast that is. But first he needed that warm bath that Ivan had drawn. The snow may have been mild but he was unused to it anyways and needed some heating up.

Giving the wakening city a final glance, he went back into his room.

* * *

The smell of frying bacon and eggs made his mouth water and he picked up the pace. He felt refreshed from his bath and after putting on his usual Chinese outfit and wrapping his hair, which went easier thanks to Saskia's treatment earlier, he headed downstairs, following the delicious smell. Luckily the kitchen was situated near the stairs so there was no risk in getting lost. Passing the study, whose doors were still closed, he stepped into the kitchen. The homely feeling he had gotten last night was much more noticeable with the streaming sunlight and activity.

A chubby lady with fiery red hair pulled into a bun high on her head stood with her back to him as she worked over the stove, humming merrily while expertly flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs and adding bacon slices to several frying pans all at once with practiced ease.

The counter next to her had two plates with toast, bowls of fruits and tall pitchers with milk and juices. Other plates and bowls held French toast, ham, waffles, yogurt, cereal and some other things that he could not name. Probably Russian dishes.

Saskia sat on a barstool, still in her nightgown, her little feet dangling a couple of feet above the ground, with her breakfast before her and a sketchpad next to her. She was eating porridge while watching the TV mounted on the wall next to the entrance where he stood. Her pink eyes fell on him and she smiled.

"Ray!"

The lady looked up from her cooking and followed the girl's stare. When she saw Ray she smiled also. Her eyed were almond shaped and jade green and she was a very beautiful lady despite her size. Wiping her hands on her apron she walked over to him and extended a hand.

"Good morning. You are Ray, yes?" Her English was perfect but her voice was accented.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you Natasia?"

"Ya. Come in, come in. You look very hungry. Healing bodies need nutrients, you know. What will you have?" She gestured to the large assortment of platters.

"Gosh, there so much." Ray didn't know where to start.

"Would you like to try my special chocolate chip pancakes with home made syrup and blue berry topping with a side dish of my fruit yogurt and whip cream?" She pointed her spatula to a tall stack of steaming pancakes and a large bowl of yogurt.

"Sure."

"Just take a seat. Anywhere is alright." She started to prepare his plate.

He took the chair next to Saskia who smiled and pushed her sketchpad, which looked way too heavy for her, towards him. She looked expectantly as he opened it.

"Whoa!" Ray stared disbelievingly at the child's work. Oliver would have loved to have these in his collection.

Flipping through the pages he came across amazing designs of buildings, parks and original arts that looked like they had come from a museum. Landmarks like the Eiffel tower in Paris and the Taj Mahal in India were colored in great detail. Animals ranging from household pets to wild horses and lions were caught in great poses and looked about ready to jump off the page.

One particular page stood out. This one had been drawn with grueling care and detailed lines and the right shading. It was a pencil painting of Kai who was in his usual meditative pose; eyes closed, arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

Turning the page he was surprised to see himself. The sketch was in its final stage of shading and it showed him sleeping, hair loose and all over his pillow while he lay on his back with his head to one side and an arm flung above his head. Scribbled beneath the sketch in a child's handwriting was 'Ray'. Saskia must have just added that after discovering his name.

"Impressive, is it not?" Natasia placed a large plate and a syrup dispenser before him.

"Saskia drew these? They're amazing."

"Miss Saskia had a photographic memory. This one here," she pointed with a chubby finger to a horse and chariot, "was drawn just last week but she had seen it when we had traveled to Rome four years ago."

"Cool."

"He loves it," Natasia said to the blue haired girl who beamed. "Now then, eat up. Your body needs the energy."

She placed two tall glasses, one with cold milk and one with apple juice beside his plate and a bowl of fruit and yogurt. Signing something to Saskia she waited as the girl thought it over before signing back. Picking up the child's empty plate she placed it in the dishwasher and handed her a bowl of warm pudding.

"This is very good." Ray said as he took another bite of the fluffy pancakes, relishing as the chocolate chips and warm, sweet syrup attacked over his taste buds. He had never tasted anything like it.

"It's Saskia's favorite." Natasia took a pause from her cooking and sipped at her coffee while watching the newsperson on TV. "Hmm, I knew it."

"Knew what?" Ray asked.

"The blizzard is very unstable. It could last all winter, or just a couple more days. The storm cloud is scattered and momentarily there is a open space in it which allows some clear days but also heavy snowfalls."

"Is it always like this?"

"No. It is actually very rare," Ivan said as he entered the room with something wrapped in paper that he placed on the bar near Ray. "Which is why you will find this rather useful."

Looking at the three Russians curiously, Ray opened the wrapping and gasped. A beautiful black coat lay folded within it. It was lined with real tiger fur! The elegant black patterns ran over the white fur and it was unbelievably soft. It was exactly his size and reached his ankles.

"Where did you...?" He was speechless.

"Master Kai ordered it for you. The cold can be very bad for healing wounds, you know. He had it made last night by the hotel's seamstresses," Ivan said while accepting his mug of coffee from Natasia.

"I can't...I can't accept this. It must have cost a lot."

"I told you yesterday; don't worry about the costs. You're going to need a new wardrobe while your here and that includes a coat," Kai said as he emerged from the corridor wearing sweat- pants and a simple shirt. A towel was slung over one shoulder and his hair was a bit damp so he must have just taken a bath. Surprisingly, he didn't have any face paint on, which made him look...different.

Saskia gave a small squeal of delight and jump off her chair, dragging her large sketchpad along. Standing on her toes, she held up the pad to Kai who studied it and smiled warmly at her.

_'Looks like Ray had an interesting morning,' _Kai thought to himself. He had felt it when Saskia had left his bed that morning and knew that her curiosity had gotten the best of her. The fact that they had a new guest staying with them had really intrigued her.

Ray had to blink. Kai? Smiling? Someone cue the X-files theme.

Saskia put the sketchpad on one of the chairs and held up her slender arms in a silent plea. Kai obliged and lifted her lithe figure to balance her on his hip. Content to be held in the strong arms, she laid her head on his shoulder, playing with a lock of damp hair.

_'Kodak moment of the year,'_ Ray smiled to himself as he watched Kai exchange some words with Natasia before taking his seat opposite Ray, switching Saskia to his lap so she now laid against his chest. Natasia was preparing his breakfast while Ivan had disappeared to start with their rooms.

"Your sister is very cute Kai," Ray said as he picked up his bowl of fruits and yogurt.

"All little kids are," Kai replied neutrally though his eyes told that he agreed wholeheartedly.

"How old is she?"

"She turned eight a few months ago."

"Eight? I thought she was six. She so..." Ray held his tongue, not wanting to offend Kai.

"Small?" Kai offered while taking a sip of his coffee that Natasia had just placed before him.

"Well, yeah. No disrespect or anything like that though."

"None taken. It is true."

"It is the heart that counts," Natasia said as she came with Kai's breakfast, which was simply some eggs and toast and fruits. "And this little one has plenty of that to go around. If you will excuse me I will start with the chores. Leave the dishes on the counter and I will clean up."

With a cheery smile she bustled off to the living room.

Saskia gave Kai a hug and then moved over to the chair beside him to her sketchpad. Removing a pencil from a small pouch on the bar, she continued working on the Ray drawing she had made, swiftly and professionally shading his hair.

"That's amazing," Ray said as he watched the speed in which she finished off his bangs before going onto the rest of his hair. "When did you realize that she had such talent?"

Kai hesitated in answering for a few seconds, quickly thinking up a suitable but none-detailed answer. "She just started drawing one day. Guess she always had it."

They fell silent as they ate, the only sound was the soft scratching of Saskia's pencil and the metal clink of silverware. Kai read the newspaper while Ray watched his sister intently work on her latest project. Sometimes she would look up at him before looking back down and continuing.

A dark thought came to Ray and he shuddered.

"Hey Kai," he said softly though Saskia couldn't hear him anyway, "has she ever been in the Abbey?"

Kai's grip on the mug faltered and it landed with a loud clank on the bar. It didn't break or spill but the tension wasn't lost to Saskia who looked up worriedly at the two males.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean--"

"Don't mention that place here," Kai said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Ray lowered his eyes to his bowl.

_'It's not his fault. He was just curious,'_ Kai's mind scolded him. He sighed.

"Just don't ask that again, okay? That's all behind in the past now." _'Liar,'_ his mind accused but he shook it away.

"Okay." However, he didn't think he could keep himself to that.

Kai looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Something after 9 a.m. Folding the newspaper to a certain page he handed it to Saskia who smiled when she saw the word puzzle he had given her. Biting the end of her pencil, she started to search out the words in the jumble of letters. Kai stood from his chair.

"I have some things to do. Here are the keys and cards that you'll need to get around the hotel and its attractions." He handed Ray a ring of keys and a wallet that held around twenty different cards. Pool, massage, game rooms, restaurants, Beyblade rooms. Ray picked up the last card. It had his picture and name on it along with his birthday and place of birth. An I.D.

"The hotel staff has already been informed that you are here so you will be able to access these places without having to pay."

"Thanks. Where are you going?"

"I have some things to do in town and want to do it before the snow hits again. Ivan brought some clothes for you to wear outside, sweaters and stuff like that. I'll be back at around 5. And don't leave the hotel," he warned as an afterthought.

"Why not?" Ray asked at the slightly cautioning tone in the teen's voice.

"The snow is unreliable. Saskia is not allowed outside without my permission or an adult accompanying her. And I don't want you risking your health. There are a lot of things to do here in the hotel, alright?" He had more serious reasons, but Ray didn't need to know them.

"If you say so," Ray responded, voice bordering between confusion and suspicion.

Kai leaned over and kissed Saskia on her hair before heading to his room to change.

"Just when you think you know someone." Ray finished his breakfast and placed all his and Saskia's plates and silverware neatly next to the sink.

Standing there he looked out the window.

"Now what?" he asked himself. He could explore the hotel but he didn't want to get lost...

A light tap on his hand made him look down at Saskia who held up her hands to him. Picking her up, he was surprised at how little she weighed.

"What do you do when you are alone?" he asked. She cocked her head to one side and he remembered to speak slower. He repeated his question slowly and she smiled.

"Go to park," she answered in English.

"Kai said your not allowed outside," he reminded her though she didn't need it.

"Park inside. Lots of birds and flowers. Want to see?" She was clearly eager to show him this little sanctuary she spoke of.

"Okay," he said with a toothy grin.

"I be ready in ten minutes." She wriggled out of his arms and ran out of the kitchen in the same direction Kai had gone a few minutes ago.

Being already dressed Ray walked out of the kitchen to where he heard Natasia humming as she cleaned the windows in the main lounge he had been in upon their arrival.

"Enjoyed your breakfast?" she asked as he sat down in a chair near to where she worked.

"Yes. It was the best. I really was hungry."

"Good, good. Never deny your stomach of something. Lunch is served at around 12 o'clock but you can always just take something from the fridge or go to one of the restaurants or cafes belonging to the hotel. Speaking of which, what are your plans for today?" she asked as she wrung out the water of the cloth before wiping it across the already speckles surface.

"Oh. Saskia wants to show me this indoor garden."

"The Utopian garden on the 38th floor? It's her own private paradise."

"Her private paradise?"

Natasia nodded.

"Mrs. Hiwatari planted every tree, bush and plant you will see there. She loved gardening. Everyday she would spend at least 3 hours in it, pruning and watering while she sang. She was such a lovely lady."

"What happened to her?" Ray was intrigued. All he knew about Kai's past was the fact that he had lived in the Abbey for several years and that his only other relative was his grandfather, the lord Voltaire.

"That's not for me to say. Master Kai will tell you when he feels ready." Natasia's eyes saddened a bit as she remembered the Hiwataris. "All I can say is that they were the perfect parents."

"They must have been. Their kids are really great," Ray offered and she smiled through her frown.

"They are, aren't they? They're perfect...Very perfect..." The last piece was said to herself but Ray's feline hearing picked it up easily. Still, he didn't say anything and she continued. "Since you are going to explore the hotel I think it is best if you go to the doctor. His closest office is located on the 40th floor. Just ask Saskia, she's knows the way."

"I'll do that." He would. A check-up, even one so soon, was welcomed.

A voice speaking in Russian came towards them and Kai and Saskia rounded the corner.

Kai wore once again his baggy pants and black top, now with a dark blue coat over it. His white scarf was tucked inside the coat. His blue face paint was back as was his 'annoy-me-and-die' aura and he was speaking in Russian to someone on his cell phone. In his other hand he held Saskia's tiny one as she skipped beside him.

Saskia had her hair combed neatly and held up in two long pigtails. Her pastel bangs and side tails bounced with each step she took. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved green turtleneck with a flower on the chest and a denim skirt that came just above her knees. On her feet she wore spotless white boots that reached just below her knees and had a small heel and platform beneath it. As always she carried her sketchpad and that mysterious little pouch.

When she saw Ray she hugged Kai's waist before taking hold of Ray's hand and leading him towards the door. Ray shot Kai an amused smile and he could see that despite his phone conversation, Kai was paying full attention to the two and a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Natasia was chuckling as she went to empty the bucket outside.

Ray turned back and allowed his little guide to lead him to the elevators.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: For those of you who think that Kai is a bit out of character (with how he acts around Saskia), I think so too. But I have just seen today's episode (Russian tournament; Ray vs. Bryan) and you can see that Kai is loosening up to the others a bit more with every episode so I not that off course. Besides, she **is** his little sister.

Read & Review, please.


	4. Into the gardens

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Everything is healing nicely. Your arm is still a little sore, but the bone has mended. With the exceptions of a few aches here and there I'd say that you are in good condition," the doctor, a man in his early thirties with blond hair, concluded, gently prodding the teen's bandaged arm for any signs of uncommon pain or swelling.

"Yeah, they told me that at the hospital before they released me. I still get a little nauseous sometimes though and any sudden movements bring on a pretty mean headache."

"The banes of recovery. Nothing to get too concern about. Just continue taking your tablets and you'll be better in no time. But if something does happen, don't hesitate to call me. Mr. Hiwatari has my number so you need only to ask him."

"Ray is going to be better?" Saskia asked from where she sat on a chair nearby, legs folded beneath her as she watched the exchange with interested eyes.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "He's going to be just fine, young Saskia. He's tough, just like you."

Beaming, she slid out of her big chair and came to stand next to Ray, looking him over as if to confirm the doctor's words. Once assured, she leaned against the armrest, resting her head on his arm.

"I do have something that would help the headaches if you want, Mr. Kon. I know what a burden it can bee to get such headaches. Would you like to have it?"

"Sure. Anything that helps a bit is really appreciated."

"Wait here. I have it in storage down the hall. I'll be right back." Standing, he straightened his white coat and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"That went fast. Now we can go see this garden you like so much."

"Yay!" Saskia cheered, throwing her hands in the air. The action jostled her clothes and a small silver necklace slipped out of her blouse. Something, a pendant of some sort, hung on it and for a moment Ray felt a shiver run down his back.

_'Must be the temperature.'_ It **was** kinda cold in the doctor's office.

Seeing him staring at the pendant, Saskia quickly tucked it back in, keeping her eyes averted as she ensured that the blouse once more covered it. Quickly recovering from the silence, she went on.

"And there are birds there! Lots of birds! And a waterfall too. And you can meet Dolsea. And..."

Ray listened with a smile as she listed all the fascinating things that awaited them in the garden. The mysterious pendant was soon forgotten and the room felt a bit warmer.

* * *

/I can be there in two days./

Kai thought it over as he walked down the sidewalk, easily passing through the throng of people even though his mind was really on that task.

"I'll come to you first. I have some business in St. Petersburg that needs to be sorted out."

/That, and because you don't want me to travel alone/ Ata sounded amused as well as annoyed.

"No...Alright, yes. But not because I don't think you can take care of yourself. We both know how tricky they can get and you would be easily outnumbered."

/Fine, I'll accept that...for now/ Ata chuckled on the other end. /I'm still in the airport. The others have just left. At least they will be safe./

Climbing the steps that led to the law firm, Kai nodded to the doorman who opened the glass door for him, nodding back to the teen they knew well for he had been coming here for years.

"That is good news. Okay, I'll arrive there by train. Meet me at the City Hall at sixteen hundred hours."

/Got it. Good luck until then./

Closing the cell and dropping it into his pocket, Kai once more focused on his actions. In his subconscious mind he knew this building by heart and found himself already standing in the bright hall that branched off into several smaller offices. The onyx tiles echoed his soft footsteps loudly as he made his way towards the office at the head of the long hall.

* * *

"No open!" Saskia giggled as she led him down the hall.

Ray smiled and peeked an eye open just to tease her.

"Uh uh!" she giggled again and stopped her walking, crossing her arms. "No look or no garden."

Ray had taken over carrying her large sketchpad under his arm but she insisted on being able to handle herself so she kept a hold on the small pouch. Stubborn, another trait he had seen in Kai. Maybe the two weren't so different.

After the doctor's office, they had spent the day exploring the hotel. Saskia pointed out every restaurant, shop, sauna, pool area and game room there was. The people, especially those who worked there but also a decent number of guests too, knew her very well and greeted her kindly. Her bright pink eyes and even brighter smile worked their way into even the coldest businessman's heart.

The hotel was even larger and grander than he could have ever imagined. Saskia had handed him a hotel guide they had gotten from the nice lady behind the check-in counter. Other hotels had a small folder to point out the hotel's attractions. The Harma Plaza had, seriously, a little book with a leather cover and about a hundred pages with detailed maps and countless photos of each floors places of interest. This wasn't a hotel; it was an entire city under one roof!

"Close your eyes," Saskia giggled.

Raising his hands in defeat, he closed his eyes and waited to feel her small fingers wrap around his uninjured hand. When they did he allowed her to continue tugging him along. During their journey to the mysterious garden they had made so many twists and turns that he was reminded of the New Jersey Turnpike dish he had battled in during the American Tournament.

He squeezed her delicate hand ever so slightly to get her attention.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, making sure she could understand him.

"Um..." She fell silent, judging their distance, "One more hall pass the pool." He pretended to faint at the length left and she laughed at his antics. "Lazy."

"Hey! I can beat you in a race," he challenged knowing that she was still watching him.

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"With eyes closed?"

"No, I'm gonna...open my eyes!" With that he spun and ran down the final hall, not at his real speed but enough to give her the impression that he was getting away.

"Cheater!" she laughed and hurried after him. Laughing they ran down the hall and upon turning the corner almost collided with someone.

"Good heavens!" cried an aristocratic female voice.

A blonde who looked like she had one plastic surgery too many stood there in the hall in a bathing suit and wrap. A large sunhat was on her head and she wore shades. Her body was tall and lanky and her face thin and pinched. Her long fingers, with brightly painted red nails, gripped the cell phone she had been using tightly.

"Well, I've never! Watch were you are going!" she snapped at Ray, eyeing him in an irritating way, which reminded him of someone...

"S-sorry, Mrs. McSnobbe," Saskia said in a timid voice, partially hiding behind Ray and gripping the material of his pants with trembling fingers.

_'McSnobbe?'_ Ray recognized that name at once and sighed to himself. _'Well, that explains everything.'  
_  
"Oh. It's you, Hiwatari," Mrs. McSnobbe said in a voice of disgust. She knew that the little girl couldn't hear her so she made sure that her face reflected her tone. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere, reading those bumpy books and catching your drool in a bucket?"

Saskia looked even smaller, if that was possible, and Ray felt a stab of anger run through him. Who the hell did this woman think she was? What did Saskia ever do to her?

"Those 'bumpy books' are for blind people, ma'am. Perhaps they will be of more use to you than her since you can't see the difference," Ray informed, not hiding his annoyance and sarcasm. He was walking unknown territory but he would be damned if he would just stand there and watch a full-grown woman pick on a small child.

"Who are you? Her hearing dog?"

Hearing--! Man, this woman was really starting to tick him off!

"Whatever. I am on the phone with an important client and I do not need an audience. Now run along and do whatever retarded children do." She waved them off like they were mere pests and turning her back to them she continued her call.

Ray was tempted, **really** tempted, to retort but a small sniffle next to him got his full attention off the blond bully and onto the blue haired girl who looked like a beaten puppy.

Saskia's face was crestfallen and she made small gasping noises as she tried bravely to hold back her tears. The pouch fell from her hands and landed with a small click on the floor.

"There, there now. Don't cry, Saskia." He knelt down and lifted her trembling chin. Her pink eyes shimmered brightly and he could see her fighting the inevitable.

"I...I'm s-s-sorry tha-that I stu-stupid," she whimpered around her gasps. "I-I-I do-don't mean...mean i-i-it."

"No, you are not. You are a very nice, talented and pretty girl."

A snort came from behind him and he turned to see Mrs. McSnobbe watching them.

"Don't you worry what that old witch has to say. She is just jealous that everyone likes you. She has no real friends herself." Ray made sure he spoke clearly to make sure that both Saskia and Mrs. McBitch would hear every word.

"How dare you speak of me so? I will--"

"Will what? Contact the manager? What will you tell him? That you were insulted just because you, an adult of forty, picked on a little girl who is deaf and cannot defend herself? I'm sure that Kai would find this very interesting. He still has some saying when it comes to the hotel and would have you evicted and banned on a second's notice."

His pupils narrowed with each words and like her bratty daughter, Mrs. McSnobbe wisely backed off.

"Just watch where you are going next time. Some people here have a class."

Shooting them both a dirty look she stuck her nose in the air and disappeared through the doors into the pool area.

"Like mother, like daughter."

Putting the happenings behind him, he picked up Saskia who was still sniffling and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Saskia. That lady is just a big bully who thinks she is better because she is older and has a company."

"She hates me." The long pastel blue tresses tickled his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. "She always mean to me. I try be nice with her but she always say that I am stupid."

"She is just a mean person. No one thinks that. Kai certainly thinks that you are smart and funny...and ticklish!" He started to tickle her tummy and she erupted in a fit of squeals and giggles, tears forgotten as she returned the favor.

They tickled each other for several minutes until they called it a draw. Exhausted from laughing, Ray slid to the floor, gasping for air. Saskia sat on his lap facing him, her hair in disarray and her face flushed. When she caught her breath she jumped to her feet and took his hand.

"Come, garden this way."

They ran the rest of the way and after a few more turns they found themselves in an empty hall that led to a mechanical door. As they neared it Saskia rummaged through her pouch and produced a small silver card. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she swiped it and the red light on the computerized lock beeped and turned green. Taking his hand she stepped back as a faint whirling sound sounded and the doors slid open.

A gush of warm air swept over them and Ray had to blink a few times to adjust to the new light. Saskia looked up at him and smiled.

"Come!" She released his hand and ran across the green grass growing from real earth.

It was like stepping right out of the city and into a tropical jungle. They walked along a well-maintained path that wound around tall trees whose canopies shielded them from the lights and heating system installed to keep the plants in good condition.

Bushes and plants with colorful blooming flowers and several small and large rock formations gave it a certain touch and when they crossed a small footbridge over a bubbling stream that was fed by a twenty-foot high waterfall Ray was reminded of the mountains back in China.

Flapping wings drew his eyes upwards as a flock of tropical parrots flew overhead before settling happily in the branches of the trees. Since his gaze was on the trees he also saw several red squirrels hopping along the slender limbs. The garden was filled with the musical whistling of birds that remained hidden and the trickling falls.

"Here."

Saskia took the gaping blader to a spot beneath a large weeping willow tree whose hanging vines dipped into a pretty big and deep lake at the foot of the falls. She sat down and patted the ground beside her. Laying her sketchpad and pouch down beside her, she waited for Ray to come out of his stunned stupor.

"Whoa," Ray finally breathed.

Not exactly well articulated but it was all he could say.

"You like?"

"Very much. Do you come here often?"

"Yes. Everyday. Kai likes it here too. It peaceful."

"I have never seen anything like it. Are there more of these in the hotel?"

"No. This one mommy made by herself," Saskia stated proudly. "She bring me here when I was born. Mommy liked this place also. Here she gave me this when I was three."

Looking through her pouch she withdrew something. A beyblade!

"This is Dolsea."

The blade was of a light blue color with a violet attack ring. In the center was a bit-beast; a dolphin with four fins and two small horns growing from above its brows.

"Can you beyblade?" Ray asked as he turned the blade over, inspecting it. It was in very good condition. Saskia really took good care of it.

When she didn't answer he looked up to see her sketching a bird that sat in a branch above them. Her focus was intent and she quickly sketched a rough preliminary picture and started on the details. Ray leaned over and touched her shoulder to redirect her attention.

"Do you beyblade?"

"Not fight," she said while playing with one of her side-curls.

"What do you do then?" Ray asked puzzled. What else could you do with a beyblade?

"Talk and play."

Okay, talk he still understood. Sometimes he would have conversation with Drigger when he was worried about something and needed a confidant. But how could you play with a beyblade without battling with it?

Seeing his confusion, she smiled and put down her pad. Standing, she took her blade from him and attached it to her violet launcher. Moving to the edge of the lake, she motioned him over. When he stood beside her she aimed her blade high and launched it.

"Go Dolsea!"

The blade went high and in a brilliant flash of blue the majestic creature appeared. With a loud chatter she dove gracefully into the water and disappeared without a faint ripple. After a few moments she broke the surface closer to them.

Saskia knelt down and stroked the slippery head of her bit beast and made a soft clicking sound with her tongue. Answering with some clicks of her own Dolsea started swimming around the pond, jumping and flipping, glad to be free from its confined blade.

"How do you do that?" As far as he knew bit beast only left their blades during battles or to defend their bladers when they were in danger. He never heard of a bit-beast simply leaving its blade for fun.

"Drigger would like to be out too," Saskia said as she looked at him take out his beyblade.

"I don't know how." Ray turned his yellow eyes as Dolsea made a marvelous double flip in the middle of the pond.

"Just spin it and think really hard about Drigger," Saskia explained.

He looked at her doubtfully. He had done that several times when training and nothing ever happened out of the ordinary. Then again, he had never really concentrated on calling Drigger out of his blade.

"Well, here goes." He loaded and aimed the blade upwards. What did he have to lose?

"Go Drigger!" he shouted and focusing all his thoughts on his bit beast free and running around the lush gardens he pulled the ripcord. The blade shot out like a small projectile and almost reached the ceiling. As it came speeding back down to earth it started to glow and a large flash followed by an explosion later, Drigger stood looking around its new surroundings.

"Cool," Ray grinned and petted the tiger's large head.

Purring like a kitten Drigger rubbed up against its blader, almost knocking the boy over. Sniffing the air, the tiger detected the new scent of the little girl and with curious eyes, he lowered his head to sniff her face and clothes, making her giggle. Finding the little human non-threatening to his master, he gave Ray's face a lick and started to explore this alien world. Turning to Ray, he growled and sprinted off into the trees.

"Hey, wait-" Ray started to follow but Saskia stopped him.

"It's okay. He won't break anything."

"If you say so. I--Hey!" Ray stepped back when a spray of water caught him in his back. Turning, he growled at Dolsea who chattered gleefully at the edge of the pool.

"Stop that you---Ahhh!" This time he was almost bowled over by a wave that the dolphin conjured up with a flick of her large tail. Laugher next to him as Saskia rolled on the floor holding her tummy. His hair was soaked as was most of his clothes.

"She wants you to play with her," Saskia explained as she got up.

"It wouldn't be a very fair battle," Ray said while wringing out his hair.

"No silly! She wants you to swim."

"Oh no! I am not getting into the water with her."

"Dolsea won't hurt you. She is very nice. Please, Ray." She clasped her hands together and looked hopefully up at him. "I swim too."

The puppy dog eyes have worked on him ever since Mariah pulled that stunt when she first asked him to teach her how to beybattle.

"I have no proper swim clothes on." He tugged at his Chinese shirt in a final attempt.

"No trouble. We swim in our clothes." She started to tug off her white boots. Standing she padded to the edge and with a playful wink she jumped in. She resurfaced, her long bangs falling before her eyes. Laughing she pushed them away.

_'I wonder if Kai ever does this,'_ Ray asked himself as he pulled off his shoes. Wading into the water till he was waist deep, trying to stay as dry as possible, he looked around but there was no sign of girl or dolphin.

"Saskia?" he called but remembered that she couldn't hear him. Wading in deeper he began to worry. Surely she couldn't stay beneath water that long.

Something suddenly bumped him from beneath the surface and with a yelp he fell back into the water. He came up sputtering, his own hair plastered on his face. He could hear a familiar laugher. Pushing away the soggy strands he spotted Saskia sitting innocently on a boulder nearby. If she was there...then...who...was...?

"Aaahhh!"

A tidal wave of water hit him again as Dolsea jumped and landed near him with a huge splash. When the water settled he was left looking like a drowned cat. Saskia was laughing so hard that she almost fell off her perch.

Dolsea swam around him in circles. Occasionally she would swim in close enough to nudge Ray playfully or to nip at the tiger's soaked hair. She seemed content that the boy was wet enough and was now trying to make amends.

Despite himself Ray couldn't stay angry at the happy-go-lucky creature and stretched out his hand. Happy to get a petting, the dolphin swam nearer, allowing the boy to rub her rubbery skin. When Ray was done she gave him a final playful nudge however she unintentionally hit a healing bruise and being a bit beast the contact was pretty strong.

Ray couldn't help crying out in pain.

A soft splash and Saskia was by his side, a worried look marring her pretty face.

"Dolsea hurt you? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." He spoke through clenched teeth so his lips movements weren't very understandable. Saskia, not knowing what was wrong, began to panic. Her friend was in pain and it looked very bad.

"Ray? Ray, what wrong!"

_'Pull yourself together! You're scaring her!'_ his mind shouted and he struggled to even his breathing. Saskia saw him struggling to breathe and tears started to form.

"Ray! Don't die! Please! Not you too!"  
_  
'Come on! Bite it!'_

Finally, his mind won over his body and he could feel the stinging subside.

Turning to the little body floating beside him he was angered with himself when he saw the tear-stained, distressed face. The wind had still been knocked out of him but he mouthed 'I am okay' to calm her. She nodded and wiped her face but taking his uninjured arm she led him out of the water. Dolsea clicked sadly, ashamed of having caused so much trouble.

A low growl came from before them as Drigger emerged from the trees, having heard its blader's cry within the contained forest. The large tiger followed the two humans back to the willow where Ray gingerly sat down. Leaning his head against the smooth bark behind him he closed his eyes.

A pull on his shirt opened them again and he looked down to see Saskia trying to locate his source of pain. He caught her small hand and she raised her eyes uncertainly as if afraid that he would blame her. Drigger moved to lie around them, shielding them from any draft that could bring on a cold.

Ray looked at the equally wet girl beside him. Her words ringing through his head having just registered: 'Don't die! Not you too!' What did she mean? Who else was there? Had she been referring to her parents?

"I am okay. It isn't that bad."

"Dolsea never hurt anyone. I don't know why she did that." More tears started to form but he wiped them away.

"It is not Dolsea's fault. I already had this before." He lifted his shirt to reveal his bandaged chest and Saskia's eyes widened in shock at the fully wrapped torso. She had known that his arm was injured and everyone gets hurt sometimes. This, however, was more serious.

"How?" she asked while gently touching the wet bandages.

"Beybattle against the Demolition Boys in the World Tournament."

"Someone beat you?"

"Kinda. Let's just say that Bryan is a very rotten cheater when he fights." The pale violet eyes of the Russian blader flashed in his mind and he repressed a shudder. How long had it been since the world championship? A couple of months?

"Bryan didn't mean it," Saskia's innocent voice piped up before him.

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"Bad men made Bryan do that."

If she knew Bryan enough to know what made him the emotionless fighting machine that he had faced at the championship then she must know the Abbey. She must have been there also. Kai had been very touchy about the subject. He had spoken about the Abbey to the team once they had found out about it so why had he warned Ray not to mention it this morning at breakfast. Was it because of Saskia?

"Do you know Bryan?"

A hesitant nod.

"Do you know the Demolition Boys?"

Another nod.

"How?"

Saskia lowered his eyes and started to fiddle with her wet hair. Biting her lower lip she refused to meet his eyes as a small shiver ran through her small frame. The topic obviously upset her so he decided to drop it.

A soft clicking from the waterside distracted hi enough to notice that Dolsea was still blaming herself.

Giving Drigger a reassuring pat, Ray stood and walked over. Crouching down he held out his hand and clicked softly at the moping dolphin that swam over and nuzzled it, trying to rub away the pain it presumably caused.

"It's okay, Dolsea. I'm not mad at you," Ray said and the dolphin gave a grateful chirp.

Standing, he smiled at Saskia who had watched the whole exchange and though she hadn't heard what he had said she knew what had just happened and smiled thankfully at him. Her smile became a large grin when Dolsea dealt him a 'friendly' thank-you splash that soaked him all over again.

Sighing, he walked back to where Saskia was trying to muffle her giggles. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what time it is."

Picking up his watch, which he had left near the tree, he was surprised to see that it was already almost dinnertime. Waving his hand before her he garnered her attention.

"We have to be getting back. Kai must be wondering where we are right now. And I could sure do with some of Natasia's cooking."

They had eaten something around midday at one of the snack shops in the hotel but now his stomach was demanding more.

Yep, way to much time around Tyson.

"Okay. Dolsea, return."

She held out her blade and with a final chatter the large beast vanished back into the blue and purple blade. Saskia put it away safely in her pouch and watched Ray expectantly.

"Well, let's see." He looked at his green glowing tiger and held out his blade, "Drigger, return." The feline roared and re-entered its battle device.

_'The guys are gonna love hearing this!'_

"What do you think Natasia is making?" he asked her as he picked up her sketchpad, being extra careful not to get it wet.

"Lasagna."

He made a funny face and she giggled softly.

"Lasagna? That's not Russian."

"I like it."

"It's Italian," he argued jokingly.

"It's yummy!" She jumped up and down to prove her point, the Abbey pushed back into the darkest corner of her otherwise bright little mind.

"You should eat Russian food. What do Russians eat?" He held his chin in a pensive manner. "Fish eyes?"

"Nooo..." Saskia played along.

"Pig tails?"

"Uh-uh." She took his offered hand and started to lead him back, her eyes trained on him as he continued to name every gross thing he could think of.

"Chewed gum?"

"Eeeww!" She scrunched up her little button nose at that one.

The door closed behind them with a metallic click as they left the gardens.

Tbc…

* * *

Read and Review, please. 


	5. Artworks, yogurt and tears

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

The soft patter of footsteps drew Ray's eyes away from the television as Saskia walked over to where he lounged on the plush sofa in the main living room. Her hair was still damp from her bath and she wore a purple nightgown that kept slipping off one shoulder. As she neared he could see her holding something behind her back. Her sketchpad. 

They had returned about two hours ago, around 6.00 p.m. Dinner had been ready and awaiting them however Kai hadn't. The master of the house hadn't returned from town yet so they started without him. Natasia's lasagna would have put an Italian chef to shame. Ray wasn't a big eater but had three servings plus a large cherry and chocolate ice-cream sundae that the jolly cook had made herself. Saskia ate very little and had shared his ice-cream with him however she had taken the crispy wafer off it and wrapped it in a napkin which she purposefully placed in the center of the bar to make sure no one would touch it.

After dinner they had gone to their rooms to bathe. It took Ray a better part an hour to wash and comb his incredibly long hair. Mercifully, it didn't take him that long to dress his wounds. The spot where Dolsea had bumped him was bluer then before but it didn't pain him much. His scrapes and cuts had healed, leaving but some dark bruises and his arm, which hadn't bothered him all day.

When he finally finished he had thrown on a pair of loose sleeping pants and a shirt. Having left his hair loose to dry quicker he had gone downstairs. Natasia and Ivan had been sitting at the bar chatting happily. He had sat with them for a while, Natasia marveling over his hair and had taken it upon herself to comb it. When she had at last been satisfied he had gone into the living room and collapsed on the couch and turned on the T.V. Outside the snowstorm had started up again but Natasia said that it would be gone in the morning for the first five hours.

Saskia now walked to him with her sketchpad hidden behind her though it was obviously difficult to carry it like that.

"Feels good to be clean, huh?" Ray asked as he helped her onto the sofa to sit beside him. She nodded and shyly handed him her sketchpad, a little damp on the corner she had held it but it would quickly dry without causing any damage. Ray turned to the page she had marked and smiled.

The sketch she had drawn of him that morning was now completed. Every detail and shade composed perfectly and she had colored it in also. His name had been erased and rewritten with flowing handwriting in golden ink pen.

"It is wonderful, Saskia. Did you just finish it?"

Again she nodded.

"You draw quickly. How many sketchpads have you gone through?"

The pink irises lit up like neon lights and she grabbed his healing hand, hopping off the couch and pulling him along. Despite that she held onto his hand very tightly he didn't feel a thing.

_'She's so fragile,'_ Ray mused as he followed the petite princess as she led him towards the stairs.

She had to let go of him to lift her gown as she started to ascend. Though the stairs were average in size it must have seemed like miles for her so Ray scooped her up with his good arm. Saskia giggled and held onto his shirt though he would never drop her.

Reaching the landing he stopped and looked around.

"Which way?" he asked making sure that she was watching him.

She pointed a small finger down the hall.

"There."

He followed the invisible line, passing his bedroom and continuing. To his surprise, what had appeared to be a doorway actually led, not into a room, but another flight of stairs and then another hall.

_'This must be where Saskia and Kai's bedrooms are,'_ he realized and sure enough there were doors in the hall.

To his right were richly polished brown doors and at the end of the hall was a tall double door with a phoenix emblem, bronze doorknobs shaped like wings complemented the workmanship perfectly. Those were no doubt Kai's rooms.

On his right were smaller double doors, which were pastel purple with a dolphin emblem on them, its eye a jeweled glass that sparkled pastel blue, purple and green.

Saskia wriggled in his arms and he gently placed her on the floor. Standing on her toes, she turned one of the silver doorknobs and with a soft click, it opened. She easily slipped through the narrow crack. Ray had to push them wider to enter.

He was assaulted with the fresh scent of an English garden. If he had thought his room luxurious he could not place any words for Saskia's.

It was the perfect all girl's-room. The large room wasn't square like normal rooms but kind of like an octagon. Drapes that hung from the high roof ran along one half of the room while two doors lined the other. Between these two doors was a large, white four post bed with pink canopy with glittering silver stars that stood on a large pedestal that was about three feet higher then ground level. The covers were all pink and white with sky blue pillows shaped as hearts and stars

The room around the bed's pedestal was divided into sections. Near the pedestal was her stuffed animal collection and Ray didn't think he had ever seen so many even in a toyshop. Ranging from small beanie babies to giants that were twice as big and weighed five times as much as the room's owner. A large valentine bear that sat next to the bed was higher then Ray himself!

Opposite the stuffed animal collection was a big, glass display case that held at least 50 very expensive and beautiful porcelain dolls. Each was different and wore attire that ranged from Victorian dresses to a schoolgirl uniform. The dolls' faces had been hand painted with extreme care and their hair were well groomed; some curly, some straight. Each had its own stand with name and certified number. The whole collection must have been worth thousands!

One section of the room had been transformed into a small pink and white house. Peeping into one of the curtained windows Ray shook his head in wonder to see that it was a dollhouse made for Saskia's size. A small table surrounded by four little chairs held a tea set. Many stuffed animals had been dragged into the mini house and placed in the chairs to reenact a tea party. An actual white door that had a lock led into the house.

And so the list went on; a section for the dolls she played with, a section for her play make-up station, a section for her butterfly collection and a section for her stamp collection.

Ray walked around the room disbelievingly, his bare feet not making a sound on the soft peach carpet as he carefully stepped over a thousand piece butterfly puzzle that was currently under construction near the closed drapes.

Saskia made a small sound to bring his attention to where she stood in a now open doorway that led to the room next to hers. Giving the princess suite one final look over Ray followed her.

This room was bare but its walls were all mirrored and a low railing ran all around. The wooden floorboards were polished to a shine. A dance studio of her own! The only non-mirrored wall had a closet that held the music system and about a hundred classical and opera CD's. Also in the white closet were a skip rope, hula hoops and batons with sparkling ribbons attached.

Saskia still walked on and Ray ran softly behind her as she entered the final room.

_'Oh man, if she keep this up I'm gonna have a heart attack!'_

One word: Artist workshop.

Almost as big as her bedroom, her art room had everything an artist could desire. Easels lined the wall behind him where he had entered and blank canvasses were perfectly stacked upon each other beside them. Different lights were mounted on the wall or hung from the ceiling and there was the smell of fresh paint and kerosene.

The wall to his left was where she did her sketches. Papers upon papers of hundreds and hundreds of pencil-made drawings were on the wall, on the adjustable sketching table, on the special cupboard that had tags on each shelf from A to Z, allowing the girl to keep everything in order.

On his right was where she made her oil paintings; a small stool stood before an unfinished canvas of a white stallion rearing up on its hind legs on top of a spring swept hill. Several glass pots of special oil-paint remover sat around the stool and a small table beside it held her dozens of paintbrushes and tubes, pots and bottles of paint.

The wall he faced, opposite the entry, proudly displayed her finished works. Breathtaking paintings of castles on mountains, unicorns pulling a golden chariot across a rainbow, a playful litter of kittens and puppies together, a lone maiden standing on the beach with flowers in her hair and many more. In the center of all these was a painting so realistic that Ray expected the crimson eyes to blink.

A life-size oil painting of Kai was the centerpiece and obviously Saskia's greatest masterpiece. In the painting Kai was caught in a powerful pose as he launched his blade, eyes serious in concentration and white scarf whirling behind him like the wind. Behind him was Dranzer in her full glory, wings spread and talons bared as she made a silent battle cry. The painting had been framed and a label beneath it had Saskia's name on it as well as age and duration of the work. The girl had started on it when she was just 6 years old and it had taken her only five days to complete.

"Where do you find the time to do all this?" Ray asked. When no answer came he remembered her handicap and turned to her but she wasn't where she had been standing. Looking around he spied a single door that had been hidden in the closet's shadow and it was ajar. He could hear Saskia's somewhat heavy breathing coming from within.

"Saskia?" He stood before the door and started to push it open.

Thought the widening opening he could see that it led to a small room. Several large framed paintings hung on the wall. One was very close to him but the minimal lighting in the room cast it mostly into shadows except for the person's eyes. Using his own cat vision Ray felt a jolt of familiarity run through him as he took in the unknown person's amazing ice-blue eyes.

_'Where have I seen those eyes before?' _Ray asked himself and started to push the door open a bit more but a sudden jerk stopped him.

"No!" Saskia held onto the door, trying to pull it back close behind her as she left the room. Her physical strength was nothing compared to his but the tone of her voice made him release his hold. The door closed with a click and Saskia locked it with a bronze key she then returned to her pouch. She turned to him, not angry but serious.

"No...," she fumbled over the word. "No...no...no go!" she finally remembered the word. "No go there. Please?"

Ray looked at her questionably. He had known her for only a day but he had never heard her fumble, especially not over a word as simple as 'go'.

"Um, okay. I won't."

"Promise?" Saskia worried her lip, her eyes begging him to understand and he hated seeing her so concerned. Kneeling down at eye-level, he gave her a reassuring smile and brushed back a wayward lock of pastel purple hair from her eyes.

"I will not go in there. I promise." He raised his right hand in a vow.

Before anything could be said Saskia's head turned to the door as something caught her attention. Ray looked but no one stood there.

"Natasia call us," Saskia said and started to the door.

_'Call?'_ How can she hear that someone had called them? He hadn't heard a thing.

Ray stood, giving the art-studio one last look for the day and turning to follow the little girl as she trotted away, holding her nightgown a few inches off the floor as she crossed the polished floor of her ballet studio. After rounding the pedestal of her bed they were once again outside in the hall. Ray moved to walk beside her and picked her up but stopped and turned her to face him.

"How do you know that Natasia called us?"

She smiled and pulled up the folded sleeve of her nightie. Attached to her tiny wrist was something that looked like a watch.

"It tremble twice. That Natasia," she explained.

"Trembled twice?" Ray shifted her to his hip as he inspected the wrist device.

"Ivan, tremble once. Natasia, tremble twice. Jeremei, three tremble. Kai, four tremble."

"Huh?" What the heck was this about?

Saskia sighed in exasperation.

"Silly. Ivan want me, he push button, this tremble once. Natasia want me, she push button, this tremble twice."

"Push button on what?"

Suddenly he was brought back to this morning when he had found Saskia on his bed. He recalled Ivan pulling out a small round thing and pressing a button and the little girl had responded. Now he understood.

"They use this to call you?"

"Yes," she smiled, happy that he had finally figured out what she had always considered a very simple method for the people who lived here with her to call her when they couldn't find her.

"Cool." Ray started towards the stairs.

"Cool," she confirmed, laying her head on his shoulder as she started to sing softly to herself.

The trip back was made in silence that was only broken by her soft voice. It sounded like a lullaby and as she sung it she relaxed more in his arms. Ray lifted her chin to look at her when he spoke.

"That is a pretty song," he complemented as they reached the foot of the stairway and started towards the kitchen to get to the living room.

"My favorite. Kai teach me when I little."

_'Add another tally mark for really un-Kai-like behavior list.'_ Kai? Singing?

"Kai likes to sing," Saskia continued. "He like playing his guitar."

_'Warning to Pentagon: secret weapon has been revealed. Commencing operation 'Stun people to death' will begin with the first pluck of a string.'_

What Tyson would do for this little bit of information...

Wait a minute! If Saskia was deaf, how could Kai teach her how to sing? How did she know how well he played the guitar? Why did she sing if she could not hear herself? The more time he spent with her the bigger a mystery she became.

"It's time for your medication, Saskia," Natasia said as they entered. She had about ten bottles on the bar. She had also a bowl of yogurt to make the pill taking easier.

Saskia looked somewhat embarrassed at Ray seeing all the medicines and she slipped by herself out of his hold and climbed onto a barstool. Keeping her head down, she started to solemnly eat her yogurt while placing a tablet on each spoonful.

Feeling that it was safe to ask since Saskia was so focused on her task Ray asked, "Why must she take so many tablets? Is she ill or something?"

"You can say that," Natasia said, smiling sadly while stroking the long blue hair comfortingly. Saskia still refused to look Ray in the eye as she swallowed her eleventh pill, eight more to go.

It was against nature for someone as kind hearted and cute as Saskia to feel bad and Ray couldn't help blaming himself. Running his hand through his now dry hair, he tried to think of something to make it easier on her. As his eyes scanned the room they fell on the fridge where his own bottles of tablets stood. Two had to be taken only once a day but the third was a harmless medicine that could be taken anytime with no limit and the fourth was the tablets the doctor had given him today.

He walked over to the fridge and picked up the bottles. Turning to the older woman, he winked as he took out two of the recommended tablets and about eight of the other one.

The Russian cook nodded understandingly and gratefully. She quickly prepared a bowl of yogurt for him as he took a seat opposite Saskia.

He placed his pills on the bar and watched as she lifted her eyes slightly, studying the tablets with a piqued curiosity. Natasia handed him his yogurt and he started to mimic Saskia's technique.

Saskia lifted her head now and watched as he was soon left with only four, the same amount that she was at. First she looked at his amount, then hers, then back to his. Ray made a show of placing one tablet on top of his spoon of yogurt and opening his mouth widely he swallowed the yogurt, licking off the spoon afterwards.

Saskia giggled and taking a pill of her own she dropped it on her spoon. Making a loud "Aah", she plopped the thick substance into her mouth and smacked her lips loudly.

Raising a brow, Ray took two of his tablets and a bigger spoonful of yogurt that promptly vanished down his throat.

Pouting, Saskia took her final three pills, a trio of very small pink ones, and placed it on her spoon. At the same time Ray took his last one and placed it on his yogurt also. Then with a mocking challenge he waited for her to make her move.

Natasia watched smiling widely as the two downed their last spoon at the same time, applauding as they mocked bowed to each other. Saskia had always been shy about taking her medicine and she had tried many ways to make it easier but it had always remained a hard thing for the master's baby sister.

Speaking of the master... She went back to her task of brewing his coffee, which she had halted to give Saskia her medication. Behind her she could still hear the two giggling as they tried to finish their remaining yogurt first.

_'It's amazing how, despite him distancing himself from others, when Kai makes a friend, they always live up to what a friend really means.'_ She poured out some coffee in a mug and sipped it. _'This coffee has to be stronger; Kai has no doubt a long night ahead of him. It must be so hard for him but he will not lose her.'_ She turned to where Saskia had challenged their guest to a spoon-balancing contest, trying to keep the wobbly objects on their nose. _'He would give up everything to keep her safe. I fear to what extent he would go to ensure that...'_

The entrance door to the penthouse opened and she was shaken out of her reverie. Putting more coffee into the machine, she heard the newcomer speaking rather irritated to someone but from the lack of response he was probably on the phone. The voice grew nearer and Saskia and Ray halted in their yogurt gurgling contest as Kai entered. He nodded his acknowledgment but went back to his 'conversation'.

Ray had known Kai for about a year and despite all their experiences the enigma never had a hair out of place. Now though he looked tired, eyes slightly red tainted and his shoulders were slightly lower then usual. He had removed the coat and scarf he had worn this morning and was dressed in his usual attire, showing off his well-toned, but weary body. The only thing that still denoted him as Kai was the cold bite in his voice as he argued softly but heatedly with whoever was on the other end.

Saskia watched her big brother with worried eyes. Somehow Ray believed that she knew what this was all about.

_'This?'_

What was **this**?

He had spent the whole day with Saskia and it had been so much fun that he had neglected the fact that Kai was keeping very busy with something very important. The forms he always seemed to be filling out, having to go into town for an entire day--

"I have to leave for St. Petersburg the day after tomorrow," Kai announced as he hung up the cell.

"How long will you be staying, sir?" Natasia asked as she handed him his caffeine drink.

"Only two days."

Natasia nodded in understanding.

Ray watched his team captain as the bluenette drank his coffee, eyes distant in thought. He wanted to say something. But what? What could he say? What did he want to achieve?

Having the liberties of being a much younger child, and being the phoenix's little sister, Saskia had no restrains and asked, "Kai okay?"

Her voice broke through all dark thoughts like a beam of light and he turned to her, disbelieving that he hadn't really noticed her before that. Putting down his mug, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she curled up against him, resting her chin on his chest to regard him as he spoke.

"I'm fine, Sassy," he assured, using the nickname he had called her all her life.

"I don't know, Kai. You look a bit...exhausted," Ray voiced his concern softly.

Making the same mistake twice was something that very rarely happened to him, but again, Kai had failed to notice another and it unnerved him. Maybe he was sick. The fact that Ray had pointed out exactly what he was feeling was unexpected but not surprising; Ray always had more insight than the rest of the team.

"I'm still a bit jet-lagged," Kai lied, fighting the natural habit of blinking his eyes that were burning with insufficient sleep.

Ray frowned at this. They had traveled a lot in planes during their tournaments and Kai had never been affected, always waking them up at the crack of dawn to train. A one-hour in-land flight from Moscow to St. Petersburg was nowhere near enough to tire out the phoenix. Still, he knew from experience that a tired Kai was a Kai you did not want to tick off.

"Well then, I think that some sleep is in order. Do you have to go in town tomorrow, sir?" Natasia asked, taking back the now empty mug and washing it.

"No. I finished off everything I needed to today. I'll be staying home tomorrow to do some paperwork. I've already told Jeremei so you don't have to call him."

Ray felt relieved to hear this.

"Some rest from the hectic city is good for you," Natasia agreed with her young master. Looking down, she smiled as she saw that Saskia had slipped off into a restful sleep, nuzzled close against her brother, one small hand holding onto his shirt loosely in sleep.

"And this one had a very busy day. She and Ray were gone all day and when they came back she was beaming. I think we've found little Saskia a dear friend."

Ray blushed at the words but smiled when Kai looked over at him.

"She's great to be around. Though Dolsea could do with a bit more restrain," he added, unconsciously rubbing his ribs.

"What happened?" Kai asked, realizing how little communication they had had up until now.

Ray went about describing the day, though he left out the part of their encounter with Mrs. McSnobbe. Saskia had never told Kai about it and had asked him not to tell the phoenix either. Or at least, not yet, since Kai was very busy with 'important' matters, or so she had claimed.

Holding his sister in his arms, Kai watched Ray as he told the day's happenings. At some points he blocked out the words, only staring at the golden eyes that would flash at certain heights of the story. To his surprise, he realized that Ray's hair was actually lose, falling over a shoulder while the rest ran down the back of the barstool, stopping a couple of feet off the floor.

He was able to catch the last part of Dolsea's unintended 'attack' just in time to avoid being caught daydreaming and, when the words registered, he asked, "Was the impact hard?"

"No. More shock than a pain. It gave Saskia quite a scare though. I told her that it wasn't Dolsea's fault and I hope she understands that."

"She does." Kai looked down when she squirmed slightly on his lap.

"Do you want me to put her to bed, sir?" Natasia asked, having finished wiping down the kitchen.

"I would appreciate it," Kai nodded, gently handing the sleeping body over after kissing the smooth forehead softly. "Goodnight, Sassy."

"I shall retire also, so we shall see each other in the morning," Natasia said. "I think I will make my omelet platter. What do you think?" she asked Ray.

"Sounds great."

"Wonderful. Goodnight, the both of you. And please try to get some sleep, sir," she said to Kai. Switching to Russian, she added, in a serious voice, ((You still have time to settle these things, but you haven't slept well for several nights.))

Kai knew she was right and that she was worried, but inside he found it impossible to get any rest. There was so much on his mind that sleep had been pushed aside and was no longer registered as essential, though his body was definitely feeling it.

Ray returned Natasia's wave as she walked out of the kitchen, cradling Saskia against her chest with motherly care. He wondered if she had any children of her own; she would make a great mother. But, then again, she would have mentioned it by now if she did.

The soft sound of a chair scraping against the tiled floor brought his eyes back to Kai, who now stood and walked towards the living room. After a few seconds indecision, Ray followed.

The snow had let up, for the first half of the night according to the news, and the city lights of Moscow seemed to stretch on forever in every direction. Cold air blew over him, the iciness keeping him awake as he watched the nightlife with his mind elsewhere.

"Looks a lot more different at night."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kai replied, watching Ray come to stand next to him out of the corner of his eyes. The tiger's eyes trained on the panoramic view laid out before them, dark hair flowed serenely on the night air, the tips brushing against Kai's bare arms. Taking a small step to the side to break the contact, he said, "It's cold out here, and your hair is wet. Go inside before you catch a cold."

"You know, that's all I've been hearing from you. I'm just trying to start a conversation."

The exasperated voice caused him to turn his head to Ray who kept his eyes straight.

"I'm just as old as you, Kai. Maybe a few months short, but I know how to take care of myself."

"What would you know about taking care of oneself?" Kai asked with a noticeable tension.

"When I left my village and the White Tigers I was on my own for almost a year before I met up with Mr. Dickenson. I learned how to make it on my own, with no help at all."

"Yeah, for one whole year," Kai sighed and shook his head. "Wisen up, Ray, because I know you're smarter than this. One year of wandering doesn't make you independent."

"So what does?"

"I think you know already. You just never wanted to have to think it over." Straightening from where he had been leaning against the railing, he looked the gold eyes right on. "There is a big difference of being on your own and being alone. Which do you think has a greater impact on someone?"

Ray couldn't reply though he knew the answer. Kai was right, because he was the one who was alone. He grew to depend on no one, and that had made him stronger. But it never made him happier.

"I'm sorry. I assume too quickly." Seeing that the phoenix was in no mood for company, Ray sighed and turned. "Goodnight, Kai."

He didn't reply nor moved until the tiger's footsteps faded off. The air suddenly felt much colder, but he had known it would. Loneliness always had cold abandonment as company.

_'But I'm not lonely. I mean, I have Saskia who I love till the end of this world and beyond. I have Natasia, Ivan and Jeremei who have been there for me since the day I was born. I have Ata, who sticks by me through thick and thin. And still...'_

Something was missing. He just couldn't figure out what. He had family and friends; what more could he possible need?

Unconsciously, his eyes strayed to where Ray's footprints were still visible on the patio floor.

* * *

The building stood silent like a sentinel in the night. Snow blanketed it heavily and the winds howled through its many corridors. Corridors once filled with ordering voices and pained moans and scientific beeps now silent except for the occasional patrol of a few hooded guards. The place was now deserted with the exception of a few handfuls.

In an office several floors underground a lone figure sat before a computer monitor. With a beep the screen switched off and the person stood.

_'Soon we will have it back in our hands. Soon we will fulfill our destiny. One more week.'_

Tbc…

* * *

Read and review, please. 


	6. Of billiards and beyblade

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

* * *

Ray slept like a cat.

Not the long, deep sleep that could never be disturbed. But instead his rest would always be in the form of a catnap; the tiniest shift in the air or the softest sound never failed to pull him back to reality. It was something that all neko-jin shared in common, though some had learned to master this effect and were able to get a full night's sleep. And did he ever envy them.

A quick survey of his surroundings was usually all he needed to ensure his safety and to return to sleep, but this time sleep remained elusive. Breathing out to allow his body to relax, he waited for the bliss of sleep to take over…and it didn't come.

"Wonderful," he muttered in his pillow.

Raising himself up onto both elbows, his injured arm only mildly straining, he looked through wild bangs at the alarm clock. 4.35 a.m. Way too early to be up.

"Go back to sleep," he tried to will himself but his mind was having none of that. It was up and in waking function and wasn't about to shut down again any time soon.

Rolling onto his back, he stared up into the high canopy of the bed, trying to decide what to do. Remain in the cozy warm bed and die of boredom or get up and do something. Not a no-brainer. After many minutes, he gave up and swung his legs over the bed, readjusting the tie of his loose ponytail.

"I probably only need something to drink."

Yeah, that was it. A good glass of milk would settle him down.

Standing, he stretched with a sharp groan, the aggravated bruise making it presence known on his ribs. Better take a painkiller while he was at it.

Glad to at least have a good reason to be up, Ray silently slipped out of his room and quickly made his way down the stairs, the carpeted steps making his descend undetectable.

As his mind grew clearer, he remembered more and more. Including his 'conversation' with Kai not a few hours ago. Kai had seemed as distant to him as the day they had met. But ever since that day the phoenix had always been pretty civilized to him, discussing things during the long plane or train travels, or giving advise while they would train while waiting for the rest of the team to wake up in the mornings.

_'Is it because I am in his home now? I guess so. Kai likes his privacy. Now that I'm here he is probably just trying to stop me from learning even more about him.'_

Stepping onto the tiled kitchen floor, he didn't even bother to flick on the switch and simply headed for the cupboard, removing a glass and putting it onto the counter as he searched the fridge for milk. He almost knocked his head on the little lamp in surprise, though, when a loud crack cut through the silent house.

Shutting the door quickly to kill the light, he scanned the area for any signs of intruders but all was peaceful and he could see the still armed security system blinking loyally in the dark.  
_  
'Yeah, Ray, really good thinking. A thief who comes crawling through the window of a 50 floor high penthouse?'_

But then what had caused the noise?

Again it sounded and Ray finally recognized it as the sound of billiard balls. Someone must be playing pool in the living room.

Forgetting about his drink, Ray softly padded towards the dark doorway that connected the kitchen with the living room and peered into the darkness.

"It's rude to spy on people."

Kai's voice was one he had expected but he couldn't immediately locate the phoenix in the dark den. All he could see was a small orange point of light that seemed to float in the air behind the pool table. As his eyes adjusted he was able to make out Kai's silhouetted shadow against the window where he stood before.

"Can I at least turn on the lights?"

Kai grunted his go-ahead. He preferred the dark when in need of concentration but not everyone shared his way of thinking.

There was a short span of time as Ray searched for the switch. Finally finding it, he flicked it on and had to quickly close his eyes as the light flooded the area. Blinking against it, he turned to Kai.

Despite the cool temperature of the interior, Kai wore his trademark loose pants and a shirt except the buttons had been left open. Sleek chest and stomach flexed with each move he made as he studied the positions of the brightly colored balls. A cigarette dangled from between his lips, swirling thin tendrils of smoke. His face was unpainted and the long bangs fell before the crimson eyes which were pretty aware and keen for someone who hadn't apparently slept all night.

"It's too early for you to be up," Kai commented, removing the lit stick to absently roll it between his fingers as he exhaled a small trail of smoke.

"I needed to take some painkiller," Ray said, which was the truth.

Wait…Kai was smoking! Well, that explained why Kai had possession of a lighter at the airport. But it shocked Ray nonetheless.

"Hn."

Replacing the cigarette between his lips, he walked around to the head of the table and lined up his intended target. With a quick jab he sent two balls into opposite pockets.

"You're pretty good at this," Ray observed.

Focusing mainly on his game, Kai removed the cigarette and sighed in contemplation, eyes searching for a good route.

"If you want you can play, you know."

The invitation caught him off guard but he hid it with a small shake of the head.

"Playing pool isn't really one of my best skills."

"You've played it before?"

"Not really," Ray smiled. "I'm a lousy shot but they play this back in China. When we were little kids, Lee and I used to sneak into the bars to watch the men play. I found it pretty cool and couldn't wait until we were old enough to play. It didn't really turn out the way I had expected it though..."

The tiger fell silent, remembering the episode from his childhood and Kai looked up, poised and ready to strike but uncharacteristically curious at the rest of the story.

"And...?"

Ray was surprised at his companion's interest but answered brightly, unable to restrain himself from smiling, both at the memory and the sheer fact that Kai was (willingly) listening to him.

"I was really excited, hyper actually, and I kinda hit the ball too hard and that sent it flying off the table and nailed one of the patrons in the...Let's just say I wasn't allowed back in there for a very long time."

Kai needed no elaboration and his sympathy went out to the unfortunate patron.

"Needless to say, I never tried playing pool again. Even after I was allowed back to the bar I would just sit on the side and watch the others play. Lee is pretty good at it," Ray rounded off.

"How old were you when that happened?" Kai asked, exhaling away from Ray to make sure the smoke didn't bother the younger teen.

"About eight or nine, I think."

Contemplating the neko-jin for a while, Kai then took a cue from the rack and handed it to him.

"Let's see if age really does make one better."

Torn between refusing and saving his dignity or agreeing and making a fool of himself, Ray stared at the cue-stick.

This could quite possibly be a once-in-a-lifetime chance for him to befriend the phoenix. Sure, they were on the same team and Kai had always treated him better than he did the rest, but there had always been…something he had wanted from the solemn captain. And, having witness Kai's interaction with Saskia, he realized that he just wanted to be able to get along with the older boy as a friend, not just a fellow blader.

This was a side of Kai he had never seen before; he couldn't let something like pride get in the way. Gripping the cue, he nodded, signaling that he was in.

Waiting for Kai to finish his turn, he casually began what he hoped would be a conversation.

"I never knew you smoked," he said, doing his best to keep his tone innocent as not to provoke Kai's cold attitude.

"Only when I need to think a lot," Kai answered. "It's better than drinking in any case."

"Not in the long run," Ray shrugged.

Kai watched as the motion made the loosely tied hair roll off a slender shoulder. It was very rare to see the long hair loose and he found himself wishing that Ray left it like that more often.

_'Maybe I **do** need a drink.'_

Sinking the remaining balls, he began to rack them up once more.

"Your turn."

"Uh, Kai…I don't know the rules."

"We're playing Eight-Ball. 15 balls in total. You need to pocket numbers 1 through 7, I'll take 9 through 15. Pocket all your numbers and then the eight ball and you win."

"Oh right. Silly me. No problem."

Kai smiled at that despite himself though each time the neko-jin moved his head, making the dark hair sway, he felt a unfamiliar feeling in him, but he let it slide for now.

"Just watch what I do."

Placing the cue ball in position, he gave it a well-placed tap and the clatter of balls connecting and scattering echoed loudly. Choosing a pocket and calling it, he took aim and the cue-tip connected, sending the intended ball straight into the pocket.

"Your turn."

His only response to that was a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"With that attitude it's a wonder you can even beyblade."

Whoa, that was stepping over the line. Folding his arms with slight indignation, Ray returned the stare evenly.

"What does pool got to do with beyblading?"

"Everything; skills, determination, concentration, tactics, strategies, practice."

"Well, unless I see a bit beast come blasting out of the eight-ball, I really don't see a resemblance."

Here was the cocky, know-it-all attitude they had first known Ray with. The tiger could be rather capricious when needed. It reminded him strongly of Ata.

Snubbing his cigarette in the crystal ash tray, Kai leaned his cue against the wall and walked over.

"Show your starting stance."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Ray did as he was told, combining what he remembered seeing the guys at the bar do with what he had just seen Kai pull off.

"Hardly acceptable."

Figures. Kai was as big a critic in pool as he was in beyblading.

"Hey, this is my first time in years. Give me a break."

"Uh-huh," Kai muttered half-interested, going about correcting Ray's stance. "Keep in mind how your feet are placed on the floor. Your elbow needs to be higher and your shoulders a bit more turned to the side. Extend your sighting arm more and keep the cue-tip just off the table."

Doing as Kai said, he was surprised with the significant improvement already.

"How do I shoot?"

Picking out an easy enough target, the solid red just a foot from the far corner pocket, Kai adjusted Ray's arm just slightly to the left, knowing he would have to slant this shot.

"Is the cue-tip, cue-ball and pocket in one straight line with each other?" he asked, watching the now concentrated look on Ray's face with a hint of amusement. Once the neko-jin set his mind on something there was no way he would stop until he reached it.

"Yeah, but I think the cue-tip should move a bit more to the left. The eight-ball is in the way."

Silently complementing the tiger on his insight, Kai leaned over to see if Ray was indeed right.

"Look," Ray pointed with the cue, "I could just hit and sink the green instead."

"That's too easy. Aim for a more challenging shot. You have the sight already, put it to use."

"Fine, let's do it your way." Ray rolled his eyes before turning serious. Concentrating, on the pocket, he called his shot out and with a well-aimed hit, managed to pocket the red in one fluent movement.

Kai smiled at the tiger's gasp of surprise but a sharp ringing that startled both teens broke the moment. Shaken back to reality, Kai realized that he was still leaning over Ray. Pulling away quickly, he cleared his throat and feigned calm, removing the ringing cell phone from his pants' pocket.

The sudden loss of warmth alerted Ray that Kai had moved. Then it hit him that they had been standing so close together. Straightening with a slight blush, he watched as Kai answered the call, the smooth voice speaking in Russian.

_'Just great,'_ Kai thought to himself darkly as he listened to the man inform him that he was needed in town to sign some papers. It was only matters having to do with the hotel, but he had wanted to spend at least one full day at home before having to go off again.

Breathing out in exasperation, he fished in his pocket for the pack and popping another cigarette in his mouth, he lit it and took a deep draw. He had gone for more than a year without smoking, but right now the pressure was too much and it was the only thing he could turn to.

The fresh smell of smoke made Ray glance over from where he had been lining up another shot, having found a new love for the game. Despite Kai's calm posture, it was clear that the phone-call had not been on his list and it wasn't a pleasant surprise either to receive it.

_'Phone! Oh, man, the guys!'_ An entire day had passed and he hadn't called them yet!

Putting down his cue, he walked out of the room quickly, not even saying a word.

Kai immediately sensed the departure of the neko-jin and turned just in time to see the long flow of raven hair disappear round the corner. Wanting to shrug it off, he turned back to the view of the waking city before him, not noticing that he drew his shirt shut as the temperature seemed to grow colder.

* * *

"No, I am not kidding you guys," Ray swore as he brushed his hair, hands free since the phone next to his bed turned out to be a speaker phone.

/I'm gonna kill Kai! Just wait until I get my hands on him/

"Tyson, chill out. He has his reasons--," the Chinese blader reasoned.

/Does he have a game room in his house/ Max's interrupted him.

/You kidding me! From what I've heard he has an entire freaking amusement park over there/

/Calm down, Tyson/ Kenny tried to pacify the raging teen. /It doesn't matter if he is rich. The most important thing is Kai himself. Still…what type of computer system did you say he has/

/Kenny/

"Kai isn't the type of guy who likes attention. You know that. He probably wanted to avoid all of this," Ray said. Standing to straightening his jacket, he said, "Look guys, it's no big deal--"

/Oh yeah, suuuurree! You can say that because you are there. Where's Kai? I am gonna give him a piece of my mind./

/You have none to spare Tyson/ Max laughed, which was cut off by the sound of a tackle and some scuffling about. Kenny's voice spoke above the two wrestling bladers.

/And what about this little sister you talked about. Tasia/

"Saskia," Ray corrected. "She is a doll, guys. I've never met anyone like her. She is deaf but can speak and loves to draw. She's sweet, generous, funny--"

/And she's Kai's sister? Whoa/ Tyson said somewhat breathlessly having probably escaped Max's head lock.

"Aa. I think I will send you guys some pictures by e-mail."

/Okay. So how are your injuries/ Kenny asked.

Ray looked at his reflection in the tall floor mirror. His upper body was still bandaged and so was his arm but he could move them fine again.

"I'm doing fine. The arm is doing great and almost all of the bruises are gone. I went to the doctor yesterday for a check up."

/That's good to hear. So, what are you going to do now/

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll hang around the house. They say that the weather is cleared for the time being, but they advise against going out because it can change pretty quickly. Hey, I hear Natasia downstairs so I've got to go. I'm starving!"

/Well, just take it easy--/ Kenny started to say but Tyson but in.

/Are the walls wallpapered with money/

"Goodbye, Tyson," Ray rolled his eyes. "I'll call you guys tomorrow."

Hanging up, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Voices from the kitchen proved to belong to, not only Natasia, but Kai and Saskia as well. The latter was dressed in an outfit similar to what Tiffany had been wearing two days ago. Sitting next to Kai on the high barstools, Saskia nibbled on a slice of apple as she read a book she had laid out before her.

"Good morning, Ray," Natasia smiled as she handed Kai a mug of coffee. The bluenette turned his head to meet his eyes but then looked away, still speaking on the phone.

"Ray! Lookie!" Saskia hopped off the barstool. Holding the book proudly above her head, she pointed to a picture on the open pages; a ballerina caught in a mid-air jump.

"That's great, Saskia," Ray agreed, quickly putting two and two together; Saskia was obviously a lover of many types of art, including ballet. At least she had the lithe body for it.

"When I am bigger I am going to be just like her."

To back up her words, she made a graceful twirl, her socked feet easily spinning her on the tiled floor.

"Not when you haven't finished eating, dear; you will get sick," Natasia cautioned, picking up the petite girl and placing her back on her seat.

Taking the seat next to Saskia, Ray watched Kai talk for a moment, noticing how he no longer had a cigarette, probably for Saskia's sake.

"Can you come see me dance?" Saskia asked, now eating a bowl of grapes.

"Dance?" Ray repeated.

"I'm gonna practice beam-walking today."

"But where..." Oh yeah, she had a studio right next to her room. "Sounds great."

She herself beamed before turning to wait patiently until Kai finished his conversation, resting her chin on his arm as she watched him. Sitting side by side, their differences but similarities as well were even more obvious.

Kai finally closed the phone and looked down to Saskia's who was watching him with anticipation from where she leaned against him.

"Today I'm gonna practice balance. You be there?"

"I have to go to town for something. But I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He wanted to simply shrug off the meeting and stay with her but his responsibilities weren't so easy to get rid off. At least he could get everything done as quickly as possible and be back in time.

Disappointed that he had to go off, again, but understanding that he had to take care of them, she nodded and hugged him.

"I wait for you."

"Then I better go now."

He kissed the top of her soft hair and stood, nodding to Natasia and gave Ray a lingering look before disappearing out of the room without another word. A while later the front door opened and closed as he left.

"Is it safe to be going out in this weather?" Ray asked, slightly put off by the silent departure.

Natasia glanced out the window, watching as the snow fell in heavy but subdued layers.

"Well, the air is very cold. Poor Jeremei has to go to the doctor today for a very sore throat. I keep telling him to wear a scarf but he always forgets. We old people do that a lot."

"Natasia isn't old," Saskia protested.

Taking away the child's empty bowl, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Saskia. But I'm afraid that age is catching up with me."

"You still very pretty," the little girl was persistent.

Natasia merely laughed softly, accepting the compliment since it meant so much to Saskia. However, turning to Ray, she could tell that something was on the tiger's mind as he pushed the rest of his toast around his plate with his fork.

"Is there something wrong, Ray?"

"I was just wondering; if Jeremei is sick, then how is Kai going to get to town? Did he call a cab? He's not going to walk, is he?"

Knowing Kai, he would probably do just that.

"No, silly!" Saskia giggled. "He drives. Kai can drive really well. And really fast!"

She slid off her chair and making a motor sound, she ran out of the room.

"Oh, that's good. It's too..."

Drive...Drive?...Drive!

"What!"

* * *

The lights of the sleek all-black Jaguar flashed with a disarming beep as he turned off the alarm absentmindedly, once more on the phone as he walked down the tall steps that led to the office building now behind him. Above him, the clouds were converging; a shade darker than it had been when he had gone inside two hours ago. The midday sun was hidden and its presence was missed as a strong, cold wind blew through the streets.

Making his way through a crowd of pedestrians who were also going about getting to their destination before the skies opened up, Kai opened the passenger door to dispose of a pile of paperwork that had to be read and signed by tomorrow onto the passenger seat. Walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle, he had to speak louder over the noise of the town.

"He didn't meet with court?"

/He said that something came up and he would have to postpone it. The case has been moved two weeks ahead. The date hadn't been officially confirmed so he has a right to ask for a renewal. And he has somehow managed to find files containing information about your family that could turn the odds heavily in his favor./

"Damn it!" Kai leaned against the car door, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think up a counter move. "Has his lawyer mentioned anything?"

/Nothing. All we know is that he will argue in court that as a second-to-direct family member he has the rights to possession. And further more.../

A single flock of snow fluttered down before his eyes, soon followed by others as the clouds unleashed their load. Footsteps became more hurried as people quickened their pace to get out of the snow but he remained where he was.

His lawyer went on talking but another voice cut through his mind, female but with a metallic ring.

Warning, C.A.G. has been located+

Not showing any signs of having detected the spies, he casually turned, pretending to be observing the busy sidewalk across the street. A cafe was situated to his left and its sheltered patio was pretty full as people had decided to wait out the snow, hot coffee in hand as they chatted or read the newspaper. He effortlessly looked over all to pinpoint a man who was sitting in the far back, garbed in a dark coat as he read a book, looking harmless.

An agent.

"I have to go. We will talk later."

He hung up before the man could say anything else.

"Scan area for agents."

Scanning...one located+

"A scout," he sneered. This was not good. If the agents were already being sent out then that meant that the operation had been set into motion.

"Keep scanners on."

Affirmative+

Giving the man another hate-filled glare, he stepped into his car and started the engine. As he drove away he saw in his rearview mirror as the man stood and stalked off into an alley.

* * *

"She's really good," Ray admired, watching as the little girl effortlessly ran up and down the narrow beam lightly on her toes, stopping for a mid-air jump-split before doing a cartwheel, all the while keeping amazing balance. "Who's her instructor?"

"I am." Natasia smiled at his surprised blink. "I know, I don't have the figure of a dancer."

"No, no…It's not that," Ray quickly said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Even if you did, I wouldn't hold anything against you. It's true; I used to be a dancer. Many, many years ago. Maybe not a legend, but good enough to make magazine covers and the news. I lived to dance." She smiled, performing a simple stance to prove her story. "I dropped out of school at the age of twelve to dedicate all my time to the arts. When I was twenty, my car slipped on a patch of ice and slammed into a light pole. My knees…I am very lucky that I can still walk."

"But you couldn't dance anymore, could you?" he asked sympathetically. It must be horrible to be forced to do something you loved. If he had really broken his arm he would no longer be able to beyblade. The mere idea made his tremble.

"Oh, I healed. But yes, my career as a dancer was over. I had counted too much on dancing to take in accounts to ensure that I had a back-up plan. I was workless and costs had to be paid. Elaine had been a fellow dancer in my class and she took me in. She had a very good heart."

"Elaine?"

"Elaine Hiwatari, wife of Sven Hiwatari."

"Kai and Saskia's parents," Ray concluded.

"Yes. Sven had already had a very decent and well paying position as the head of a software company. Elaine had danced until motherhood made her put away her ballet shoes for good. Her love for the arts has transferred now into Saskia." Natasia smiled proudly at a perfect summersault.

"I think it's really cool how she can follow the music by the vibration in the air. Her other senses must be off the chart for her to do that. I must admit that I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he said, applauding with Natasia as Saskia balanced on one leg, extending the other one far behind her as she leaned forward, nose almost touching her knee.

"Dancing is the only thing she loves to do next to drawing. She has the poise and elegance for it, but..." Natasia sighed disappointedly. "A few professional lessons are all she needs to smooth out a few edges, but no dance school wants to accept her."

"If you ask me, it's their loss."

"So I believe to. But it's not so easy for her to understand. Last year, a group of tutors from the Chantee L'ecole de Danser, a very exclusive and well sought after dance school in France, came to Russia to participate in the annual art festival. Saskia had entered and we had provided our own music, music that she knew by heart. Oh, you should have seen her, Ray. So beautiful and elegant as she twirled and tiptoed on the dance floor. Everyone had been captivated by her skills. When she was done there had been a huge round of applause. She was so excited, especially when mentors from Chantee approached her."

"What happened?"

"Jealousy, that's what. One Tiffany McSnobbe. She had participated also and she is a decent dancer, but decent isn't enough to earn you attention from top artists. And then," she shook her head in disgust, "she walked over and with a voice so innocent that it could have been nothing but fake, she said, 'That was wonderful, Saskia. I mean, deaf people aren't really known to dance so well.'"

"You're kidding me," Ray gasped at the cruelty of the blonde.

"I wish it. That had changed everything. To be a dancer one must be able to hear the music. I explained to them that all they would have to do was give her the music beforehand and she would easily learn to follow the vibrations it made in the air. That's how she knows what to do. All they had to give her was a little patience. In the end, they turned Saskia down. They couldn't risk 'wasting their time' on someone with so many medical issues."

"That must have been hard on her." His eyes followed the small body as it did a couple of back flips on the beam.

"Devastating. She was utterly devastated, Ray. She locked herself in her room and refused to leave it. The only person she allowed inside was Kai. It took him a few days to coax her to eat again. For hours she would simply sit in his lap and cry until her tears ran out. To have the one thing you dream of dangled before you before being so cruelly snatched away..."

A small cry of triumph as Saskia successfully executed a spinning back-flip broke through and both Ray and Natasia had to smile as she hopped up and down on the bar proudly.

"Did you see! Did you see that! I did it!"

"Excellent, dear! Truly wonderful!" Natasia clapped as she walked over. "Your landing was precise and your back was straight."

Ray leaned back against the cool mirror surface, watching as Natasia explained a new posture to the eager girl. The soft notes of classical music that was being played by the music system in the closet behind him soothed him where he sat on the bench.

A very long beam that stood three feet off the ground now dominated the dance studio, which had been empty when she had showed it to him yesterday. Where it came from or how it got there, he didn't know. Padded mats had been placed beneath and around it but by the looks of things, Saskia didn't need them.

"Okay, let's try it then." Natasia patted the beam and the little dancer hopped up gracefully, finding her balance at once. Repeating the steps more to herself then her student, Natasia walked alongside the beam. "One step, two step, kick out, twirl once, kick out, kneel, and turn..."

Saskia turned…and squealed happily, startling both Ray and Natasia.

"Kai!"

Sure enough, the older bluenette was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed as he had been silently watching his baby sister's progress. Now discovered, he stepped into the room.

"Concentrate, Saskia," Natasia warned, tapping a wrapped foot gently to get her attention. "Distractions cause mistakes."

Not wanting to make any mistakes in front of her big brother, she focused once more on the move though her eyes kept shifting over to Kai to make sure he was watching. For several minutes it went on like this, the only sounds being the classical music and Natasia's voice. Finally, with a flourishing dismount, Saskia landed evenly on both feet on the mat, earning a well-rounded applause from her audience.

Watching as she threw herself into Kai's arms, Ray could only wonder at their relationship. He had never met anyone who could make the phoenix smile so easily. It surprised him how well smiling suited Kai.

"Ray!"

Feline reflexes were just barely quick to catch the small body that jumped on him, a train of giggles following thereafter.

"You like my dance? Natasia said I get better!"

"It was awesome. I can't believe you can do all that stuff!"

Shy but proud of his compliment, she started to play with his ponytail, again. With a timid voice, she asked, "Do you think I can dance for people? With lots of pretty lights and a big stage?"

Natasia's explanation from earlier came back to him and he worried his lip, not wanting to down the little heart but neither wanting to fill it with false hope.

"Maybe one day. But until then, you dance only for yourself. All that matters is if you love doing it. It doesn't matter if there are a million people or just one."

Nodding at his words, she turned her pink eyes back to Kai who was talking with Natasia in whispers. Both looked wary about something but finally finished and walked over.

"It is almost dinnertime. We should go get ready," Natasia announced, always cheery when it came to food.

"Ready for what?" Ray asked, releasing Saskia so she could return to Kai.

"We are going to eat out tonight. Luna Chat is one of the hotel's finest restaurants. I think we should go celebrate Saskia's outstanding progress."

Smiling shyly, Saskia buried her face in the loose cloth of Kai's pants.

"Sounds good. But can it live up to your cooking?" Ray asked with a raised brow, garnering a laugh from the red-head.

"I suppose it is reasonable. Besides, I'm too tired to cook dinner. Now come on, I have reservations for eight o'clock. You all have an hour to get ready, which is more than enough time."

Kai watched as the two walked ahead of him and Saskia, laughing like old friends as Ray kept on insisting that the five-stars restaurant's food could never measure up to Natasia's own meals, which was close to the truth. From the back, he followed the swaying ponytail of the neko-jin that moved with each step he made, swinging harder whenever he would jump to the side to avoid Natasia slapping him playfully.

"Ray is very nice."

Looking down to meet serious pink eyes, Kai closed his own scarlet pair for a moment to fight down the self-hatred. A faint squeeze on his hand made him answer.

"Yeah, he's a very good guy."

"Will they hurt him too?" she asked softly.

Stopping and kneeling down before her, he took hold of both small shoulders.

"No one is going to get hurt, Sassy. Not Ray, not you, not Natasia or Ivan or Jeremei. And once he's here, neither will Ata. I care too much for you all to let that happen."

"What about you? They are going to come after you because of--"

"Shh," he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't talk about them here. The court will make the final decision. Until then, he cannot get you. Or me."

Nodding but eyes still brimming with concern, she stepped into his arms and allowed him to lift her up, wrapping her own arms around his chest as he started to walk again. A slight trembling in his chest told her that he was humming very softly, a lullaby he had sung to her for all of her life.

_'Please, don't let them come after us. Make them leave us alone...'_ she begged silently as the soft classical music that still played in the abandoned studio slowly drifted out of hearing range.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please.


	7. A Day in the Parks

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

* * *

"Saskia will be fine. I have one of my teammates here so she won't be alone"

/Since when/

"A couple of days now. Ray's flight got snowed in with the rest so he is staying by us until the skies clear up."

/Have you told him/

"Of course not. He is smart, though, and will pick up on several clues, but by the time he figures it out this whole thing will be over"

/And does he know that I am coming/

"No. So don't make too much of a pest of yourself while you are here."

/Me/ He knew that Ata had blinked in (fake) innocence. /I am so disappointed in you, Kai. I will greet him with open arms and my best behavior./

"Exactly. That's what scares me," Kai smirked while he checked the folders once more, making sure he had everything. "Look, my train leaves in about an hour so I have to get going. I'll see you in a few hours."

/Keep an eye out/ Ata warned. /There have been a heightened number of activities concerning the agents. I've come across a couple here in St. Petersburg. Their surveying the situation and the slightest mistake from you is enough to make them move in./

"I know. Be careful until I get there."

/Love ya./

He rolled his eyes though in a fond manner.

"Love you too, Ata. Bye."

/Ciao./

Kai hung up and placed the cell in his coat pocket before making sure that he had everything. He was only going for two days but he had always been something of a perfectionist when it came to such matters. Going through the papers once more he mentally checked them off.

"Medical bills, health reports, certificate of birth, psychiatrist reports, insurance files..." The amount of papers seemed endless but he finally confirmed that he had everything.

A knock on his door came and Ivan entered.

"Sir, it is time." The old man picked up Kai's rather heavy duffle bag with ease, his age belying his physical strength. After having served in the army for thirty years the weight he sometimes had to carry now was nothing. "I shall bring this to the car. The weather has let up a bit but not for long. Luckily the trains are still running."

"I will be down in a minute," Kai said as he followed Ivan out of his room, locking the door behind him with a key.

"Alright, sir," the gray haired man bowed and left, taking long strides that swiftly carried him down the secret flight of stairs.

Kai started to follow. However, his steps halted before the pastel purple doors. The dolphin emblem stared back at him with a jeweled stone-eye. Softly turning the silver handle, he slipped in and silently made his way across the room and up the pedestal to the white canopy bed, the unicorn night lamp in the corner casting the room in several different colors gave him enough light but he could have easily made the trip in utter darkness, having been in here a thousand times.

Saskia lay in the center of her bed, surrounded by the blue pillows. He had always thought the bed to be too big for her but she tended to toss and turn a lot in her sleep and he didn't dare risk her falling off. Her thin bones could easily be broken by the impact.

Her hair was loose and spread around her head like a colored halo. She slept on her stomach with her head resting to one side on her folded arms. As always her nightgown was twisted around her; it was too big yet she favored it. Her breathing was heavy but that was normal.

Reminding himself of his departure, he climbed onto the bed and crawled to the sleeping girl, the mattress not making so much of a squeak. Reaching her, he gently pulled her onto his lap. Still asleep, she snuggled in closer. Sleepy pink eyes slowly opened and she looked up.

"Kai?" she asked around a yawn and buried her face in the smooth fabric of his coat. "Come back soon."

"We will." Kai gave her a comforting squeeze and she understood his message and drifted back off to sleep.

Kai was about to put her back down but stopped himself. He didn't like leaving her up here by herself. Sitting with her in his arms for a few seconds, he got off the bed, still holding her and taking Mica, a small stuffed dolphin Ata had given her for her fourth birthday that she always slept with, he turned off her night light and left the room.

Descending their private stairway he now stood in the guest hall. He had planned on bringing her to Natasia but as he passed a certain door he got another idea.

The room was dark with the exception of the glow of the green and red stereo lights. Outside the howling winds covered his footsteps as he made his way to the bed. Its occupant was fast asleep on his side facing Kai, dark hair loose and everywhere.

Kneeling, Kai gently laid Saskia down against the slumbering body. The moment their bodies lost contact she whimpered a bit but then feeling the other's body heat, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. The boy mumbled something and returned the embrace still sleeping. Kai tucked the sheets and blanket around her tightly and placed Mica within arm reach. He pressed a kiss on top of her soft hair.

_'I will be back soon. Ata and I will not let him take you back there. Sleep well, Sassy.'_

Looking past Saskia to her unaware bedmate he knew that she would be okay. These two had formed a strong bond in the shortest of while. He had been surprised when Ivan told him that Saskia had taken to Ray like a duck to water. His baby sister was quickly intimidated and shied away from strangers, but she had formed a friendship with the tiger the moment she laid eyes on him.

The fact that Ray was an extremely nice guy helped also. The only thing better then the Chinese teen's beyblade skills was his people skills. Serious and quiet were two of the traits that Kai admired from Ray since they reminded him of himself. Still, the tiger carried with him the spirit of his people and fought with a passion very few possessed Those amazing golden eyes always sparkled when he fought with all his soul.

_'Amazing golden eyes?'_ Kai shook his head. _'Natasia did too much caffeine in that coffee.'_

He turned and walked out, leaving the two to a restful night sleep.

_

* * *

'Okay, what woke me up today?' Ray asked himself._

No alarm or other sound could be heard but something seemed...new...in here. Opening one eye he looked into unblinking glass eyes of a stuffed animal that stared back at him.

_'What the heck?' _

Looking away from the stuffed dolphin, he looked down to see purple and blue till his chin. Saskia was laying on her tummy on him, her small body rising and falling with every breath he took. How she got up there or how she got into his room he didn't know. He certainly didn't recall her being here when he had fallen asleep.

A quick look at the alarm clock on his nightstand stated that it was 9.15 a.m. Way pass his rising hour but he might as well not waste anymore time lying in bed. The question was how to get up without waking the little girl. Well, it was past her waking time also so he guessed that he should wake her.

"Saskia," he whispered and mentally slapped himself. She couldn't hear him. Trying again he called her name softly while tapping on a slender shoulder. The young Russian mumbled something then fell into a deeper sleep.

Saskia apparently did not share her brother's tendency of rising before the sun did. He tried again but again she brushed him off and snuggled closer. No way she could be a heavier sleeper than Tyson!

Ray was starting to think that maybe she was sick or something when he felt her tremble. Worried, he brushed away the hair that hid her face and was surprised to see her trying to repress a smile.

"Very funny," he said when she lifted her head to him.

She broke out into fits of giggles.

"And since you played a trick on me, I get to avenge myself. Tickle attack!" Ray's fingers sought out her sides and began to tickle the soft skin. Saskia exploded in high squeals of laugher as she tried to roll off him but he held her tight as he carried out his justice.

"S-st...Sto-stop!" she begged laughingly and when he didn't, she retaliated. The room was filled with laugher as they struggled to tickle the other to death. After few minutes they collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard while their sides and tummies still tingled.

Saskia reached over and picked up the small dolphin, running her fingers over the soft dorsal fin. Mica was her favorite stuffed animal. She remembered the day Ata had given it to her, bright eyes glittering behind his glasses.

"Kai gone." She rested her chin on his chest and awaited his response.

"He will be back in only two days."

"Ata be coming too!" The thought of the visitor certainly appealed to her. "Ata liking paint."

"Ata sounds like a very nice person." Ray observed, slightly perplexed at her suddenly unarticulated words.

Shaking it off, he sat up, holding the small body to prevent her from slipping off and hurting herself. He couldn't help comparing her to the delicate Chinese tea set that Mariah's grandmother kept in the family's living room. One small tap and it could shatter. Saskia was the same, any bumps and she could break several bones.

"Well, they are not going to get here any quicker if we just lay around in bed. Waiting only makes it take longer. Let us get something to eat."

He stood from his bed and stretched languidly. Picking up the little girl, he walked to the kitchen not even bothering that they were still dressed in their sleepwear.

Natasia was busy as always but this morning a large basket sat on the bar and several snacks and foil-wrapped food sat around it. The cook herself was swiftly cutting onions with a large knife and then putting them on the three long club sandwiches beside her on the counter.

"Good morning," she said merrily as they entered.

Ray was stumped at what all this meant but Saskia squealed.

"Picnic?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Yes. The TV news people say that the skies will be clear this morning so I think that we need to get out of here and into some fresh air. Would you like that?"

"Yay!" Saskia bounced, still in Ray's arms and who put her on the barstool. She took a small bowl of strawberries and popped one into her mouth, handing a large one to Ray.

"So where are we going?" he asked Natasia as he leaned against the bar edge.

"The parks of Moscow."

"Isn't that where all the beybladers go to practice?" Ray asked remembering when he had met up there with his old team, the White Tigers. The All Starz had been there as well.

"That's just part of the parks. Where we are going is a quieter spot where people go to relax. You are free to visit the beyblade grounds if you want. You need to practice to keep your skills sharp."

She was right. Ever since his match against Bryan at the championships he hadn't battled once. The doctors had been dead set against it and went so far as to confiscate Drigger for two weeks after they caught him in the hallways at night trying to sneak off to practice. It had almost felt alien pulling the rip-cord yesterday when he had been with Saskia in the garden.

"Sounds great. As awesome as this place is I need some open air myself. Here, let me help you," Ray offered as Natasia started to put away the take-away lunch. Saskia helped out also and pretty soon everything was ready.

"The snow has let up and the sun may be out but a good sweater is what you need to wear. And unless you wish for the entire female population to be following us around I suggest you freshen up a bit, Ray," Natasia spoke while she relayed her words in sign language to Saskia who giggled in agreement.

"Huh?" He had forgotten that his hair was still loose and that he only wore a loose pair of sleep pants and a sleeveless shirt. Catching Natasia's coy meaning he blushed but nodded.

"Alright then, go get dressed. I will take care of Saskia. And don't worry if it takes a while, one can always be fashionably late, can't we darling?" she signed to the little girl who smiled and nodded as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

* * *

/The parks, huh? Sounds neat./

"It is. I'm hoping to get some blading done. Soon the tournaments will start again and you guys would have to find a new team member if I can't get back in the game."

/As if! Tear up some concrete, Ray. There's no way we are gonna let you leave the team./

"Thanks, you guys," he smiled at Tyson's words, missing seeing the team's faces.

Pulling on baggy black jeans and, since it was not the best weather to wear his Chinese shoes; he also pulled on the fur-lined boots that Ivan had bought for him yesterday. The butler had brought up a whole new wardrobe for the cold climate; everything had been paid for by Kai.

'_Crap! I forgot to thank him!'_

/So where's Kai/ Tyson asked, as if reading the neko-jin's mind.

"St. Petersburg."

/Isn't that in America/

"No, Tyson, that's Pittsburgh. St. Petersburg is about five hours from Moscow."

/So what is he doing there/

"Don't know. Kai isn't big on telling others his business. All I know is that it is something very important and top secret and no one should know about it."

/Well make sure to fill us in on everything you learn/ Tyson said not catching Ray's meaning of 'no one'.

/Tyson/ Max obviously realized that this was not something they should be getting into.

/What/ Tyson obviously didn't have a clue what he had missed.

"Hey guys, I've got to go. Natasia and Saskia are ready, I can hear them downstairs."

/We have been talking for over an hour/ Kenny admitted/Oh, we contacted the White Tigers the day you called us and told them about your delay. Mariah sent her wishes for your recovery, Gary asked if the hospital food was any good, Kevin wishes you strength and sanity in dealing with Kai and Lee says he still wants that rematch from the Asian tournament./

"Good thing I'm here for a couple extra days," Ray laughed as he gave his clothes a final straightening. "Tell them all that I am doing fine and that Kai isn't that bad. Lee better watch himself because when I get back he is gonna get a taste of my fully healed power."

/Yeah, yeah, whatever/ Tyson said while yawning exaggeratedly.

/Bye, Ray! Call soon/ Max shouted from the background.

/We miss you, tiger-poo/

He turned off the speakerphone and turning he spotted Saskia waiting in his doorway. She was dressed in a long, gray skirt till her ankles with white boots. Her turtleneck sweater was of a pale blue that matched her hair, which was tied back into two pigtails, and she had a gray bonnet on. Natasia was a great cook and fashion expert as well.

"Ready to go?" Ray asked as he picked her up. She smiled and nodded but stopped him when he started to leave.

"Mica."

"What?"

She pointed with a mitten-covered hand to his bed, which Ivan had made sometime when they were preparing for the picnic downstairs. The small dolphin sat proudly on his pillow, aqua eyes reflecting nicely in the morning sun. Wriggling out of Ray's hold, she trotted over and picked up the stuffed marine creature before returning to his arms.

"That's a nice animal," Ray commented as he watched her cuddle it.

"Ata gave me."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Perhaps it would be in your best interest if you didn't," Saskia replied.

Ray almost lost his grip on her from shock. Her voice had sounded so...different. More mature and her words weren't that of even an eight year old. Now he was completely lost. First she speaks like a five year old and now she spoke as an adult. What on earth was going on here?

"Ray?"

He blinked and looked down at her. She tickled his neck with Mica's nose, all signs of the mysterious adult gone, replaced by a little girl who was worried.

"Ray okay?" Her voice was definitely back to being soft and child-like.

"How did you just do that?"

"Huh?"

Something was definitely wrong here but Saskia looked as lost as he did.

"N...Nothing. Come on. Natasia is probably going to leave without us."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

They uh-uh'ed and uh-huh'ed all the way down but in the back of his mind Ray was still troubled by what he had just experienced.

Saskia was not an average girl. She was sweet and everything a little girl should be, but there was something about her that did not sit well with him. Also, the short moment in which he had seen that necklace, which she had taken extra care to keep out of sight since that occurrence, still lingered in his mind. How could a trinket get him so worried? As he spent more and more time with her he knew that there was a very special reason why Kai kept her a secret.

_'Kai...'_

If any could answer his questions it would be his team-captain. The blue-haired enigma had been so reclusive lately. Kai never, ever lost his cool but that night when he had sat at the bar holding Saskia Ray had seen the look of tiredness and...fear? Yes, fear. Kai was afraid of something and that something had to do with Saskia.

_'Kai, why can't you accept my help? Why can't you accept my friendship? Why can't you accept me?' _

The last thought struck him.

_'Whoa, where did **that** come from?'_

He quickly erased that line of thought and turned back to Saskia who had been studying him with calculating eyes he looked at her. She smiled sadly and lowered her eyes.

"Some truths are best left untold," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Crimson pair surveyed the busy streets with hawk-like interest. They followed every person who passed by with a scrutinizing glare and many people actually made a large circle around him as he walked down the sidewalk, black ankle-length coat flowing behind him.

He had gotten the papers he had requested as well as a court date. All he needed now was an alibi and that alibi was probably his only chance to win this. His pessimistic voice told him that he had a very small chance on succeeding and his optimistic voice agreed, but he had to go for it.

He could not sit back and allow **him** to get that chip.

_'Knowing that bastard he will put his operation in movement soon. I have to stop it before it is too late. I won't allow them to get that chip or Saskia!' _

His frustration was vented out with a swift punch to the side of a parked truck, leaving a considerable dent in it. Fellow pedestrians' mouths fell open at the boy's strength but amongst them a lone standing figure smirked.

"That works much better on something that has feelings."

Red eyes lifted to stare at the person whose arms were crossed, a travel bag over one shoulder. Despite the tone, the eyes behind the glasses held an understanding light. Ata stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot promise you a victory, but I swear to you that I will not let you face this alone. I will do whatever it takes to ensure Saskia's well-being."

Kai shook the other person's hand and smiled before pulling his friend in a much-needed embrace. Things were looking up already.

"Thank you, Ata."

* * *

The air was filled with whirling beyblades and shouted orders.

Ray's blader spirit felt reborn as he walked amongst the other bladers. God, he had really missed this! His fingers were itching to take hold of his ripcord and let his own blade join the battle but at the moment smaller digits were holding them tightly.

Saskia's rosy eyes darted nervously from him to the other bladers to the stone dishes and back to him. A particularly loud howl from a defeated player nearby made her bury her face in his pants' leg. Lifting her onto his hip, he turned her eyed to him.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"N-no," she said bravely though her death grip on his coat suggested otherwise.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind." Ray brushed a stray strand from her brow.

"I okay," she assured.

Jeremei had driven them to a nice spot in the park where the snow was very little, despite the large snowstorms, and where the ground formed a natural patio overlooking the frozen river. Ivan had come along as well and the five of them had had a nice breakfast, talking and laughing

When their meal had finished Ivan left for some business in town and Jeremei drove him there and would return for them the moment Natasia called him on the limo's phone. When the two elder men were gone a friend of Natasia happened to be passing by and the two ladies quickly fell into conversation. Ray decided to give the two friends some moments of peace and volunteered to look after Saskia. He wanted to go check out the beyblading that was going on in the park section nearby.

Saskia had been eager to join him but now the large number of people, who were so different from the quiet, sophisticated people in the hotel that she was used to, and the constant rush of battle was getting to her. Still, she tried to be brave as to not disappoint Ray who was right at home here.

"Hey, nanny!" a grated voice called out. A guy some years older than Ray, sporting a green Mohawk and numerous piercing, stood before them, puke-green beyblade in hand. You've been walking around the whole time. How about actually battling?"

The punk's volume got other people's attention and a ring soon formed around them. Loving the attention, the punk continued.

"I recognize you. Ain't you that blader from TV? Ray, is it? The one who got really messed up by Bryan?"

Kids around them started to mutter in admiration and excitement as his identity was revealed.

Well, what are you waiting for? Let it rip!"

"I'm not interested," Ray said calmly.

"What? Too good to blade with us lowly street bladers? Come on! I'll take you out just like Bryan did."

The green-haired punk rounded the dish and came to stand a foot before him. Ray was no expert but his nose detected the stench of drugs him.

"Look, whoever you are. I am **not** going to blade you. Now get out of my way." Ray stepped around him, intending on leaving.

"Coward! No wonder you got bashed so badly."

"Oooh!" The crowd watched the growing tension, uncertain if they should intervene.

For his part, Ray didn't care and continued on his way.

Punk, however, not liking being ignored, decided to hit even lower. After all, this guy didn't even look very tough holding a little girl in his arms.

"Maybe your little sister would want to play with me."

The punk reached out and gave one of Saskia's pigtails a cruel tug. The little girl cried out and tried to pull away but he simply yanked it again, harder, making tears spring into her eyes as she twisted in Ray's arms to get away from the pain.

The other bladers were not at all amused with the punk's low tactic and started to move forward but within the space of a second the punk cried out and soon found himself lying on the ground while clutching his nose which was broken and bleeding. He looked up with shocked eyes into fierce golden ones.

"Touch her again and your won't be able to hold a blade again for the rest of your life." The tiger's eyes were mere slits and his pointed canines glistened, clicking as he growled out each word. His fist, which had some of the punk's blood on it, was balled and trembling with the want to strike again. Saskia stood behind him, clutching his coat as she peeped around his legs at her aggressor.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" the punk shouted.

"You think that talking will get you anywhere in the world of beyblading? Think again. You're right, Bryan bashed me up pretty good and I was in the hospital for several weeks. And I am damn proud of my achievements and will do it all over again if I could. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a friend here who needs me."

Ray picked up Saskia and with a final predatory glare he walked away, the crowd around him applauding his friendship to the little girl who still sat sniffling in his arms.

* * *

/Subject 191191191 is being carried away from the conflict by male teen identified as Ray Kon./

"Has 191191191 been damaged?" His gray eyes narrowed.

/191191191 sustained no damage of importance./

"Perfect. We cannot afford to have subject and chip damaged."

/Shall we move in now, sir/

"Is 1119 present?"

/No, sir. There is only one male with her./

"Peculiar...Keep your position for the moment. We cannot risk any mistakes at this time. Have your men keep vigilance on 191191191 and all subjects around her. Report back if anything happens, especially if 1119 resurfaces."

/Yes, sir./

The intercom beeped and the connection broke off.

Leaning back in his chair the man steepled his fingers.

_'Where are you, 1119? What are you up to?'_ His eyes narrowed dangerously. _'Do not try to cheat fate. This is your destiny, I see bloodshed in your future.'_

Tbc…

* * *

Read and review, please. 


	8. Bloodied Needles

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

/Is she there with you/

"Yeah, she's sitting right here in my lap, eating her cereal and watching cartoons. Here, I'll put her on."

Ray tapped Saskia on her shoulder and she craned her neck back to look at him upside down.

"Do you want to say hi to my friend Mariah?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly so he held the phone to her mouth.

"Hi, Mya!" Saskia said cheerfully before handed him back the receiver.

/Oooh, she sounds so adorable/ the Galux blader squealed.

Saskia, who had slept in his room the night before and had taken the role of his alarm clock, woke him that morning. The little bluenette was very excited and for a good reason. Kai was coming home today. And the mysterious Ata was coming with him. She had bounced on his bed in excitement and he couldn't help laughing despite the fact that it was five o'clock in the morning. He didn't know how he did it but he had been able to get her to sleep for a couple more hours before she woke up again at something to eight. Now they were eating breakfast before the TV in the living room. It had taken some time to persuade Natasia but in the end she allowed them to drink and eat around the expensive furniture.

While Saskia was happily munching on her cornflakes, Ray had decided to call his friends in China. He had tried Lee first, but no one picked up. He had been more successful with Mariah.

/I'm glad you're okay, Ray. It's funny, but I felt like I was deserting you when I left that day. I felt as if I needed to look after you, like your my baby brother or something./

"Please, I'm two years older then you!" Ray laughed, careful not to make Saskia lose her balance from where she now perched on one of his stretched legs, eyes still intent on the horses that ran about on the large TV screen. "But I am very touched. I do miss you guys."

/We miss you too. When are you coming home/

Ray sighed.

"Some airlines tried to fly yesterday but the snow was so bad that they were forced to land immediately. It's strange, we had a picnic in the park in the morning and the weather was great. We arrived back at the hotel a heavy blizzard hit about an hour later."

/And Kai is traveling in that weather/

"Kai does whatever he wants, whenever he wants," he said regretfully.

/Just be careful. That evil Boris is still out there and so is Voltaire. I don't think that they took their loss very well./

"Yeah, well..." Ray trailed off when a strange sound reached his ears. Looking around, he quickly tracked it to his lap where Saskia sat hunched over her bowl, her breaths coming out heavy and ragged.

"Saskia? Mariah, I have to call you back."

/What's wrong/

"It's Saskia. I need to go."

/But Ray--/

Ray didn't hear the rest as he hung up just as Saskia's plate fell from her trembling hands onto the carpet, the white milk now pink; blood was dripping from her mouth!

"Saskia?"

His only response was a sudden session of wracking coughs that grew fiercer and fiercer. More blood started to dribble down her chin and she whimpered, clutching her throat.

"Saskia! Natasia!" Ray called as he looked her in the face. Her creamy complexion was now ghostly white and her eyes had rolled back into her head. The heart-shaped lips were bright red with blood.

"Natasia! Ivan!"

He was scared. Saskia was gasping for breath and the blood continued to dribble out of the corners of her mouth. She started to gag on the crimson streams so he turned her over, allowing the blood another escape route other than her windpipe. It helped a bit but still the coughing grated his ears.

The sound of footsteps brought Natasia running into the room, clutching something in her hands. She quickly assessed the situation and kicking away the fallen bowl, she knelt before the panicking blader who held the convulsing body protectively.

"What's wrong with her!" Ray asked, growing more and more worried when Saskia began to cry, choking out sobs.

Natasia didn't answer but placed the items she had brought on the low table; a white paper bag and a brown bottle. She shook the bottle as she opened the bag. To Ray's utter disbelief, she pulled out a wicked looking needle that was at least three inches long, its sharp point gleaming. Holding the bottle upside down she pushed the needle through the plastic top and withdrew a maximum capacity of green liquid.

Saskia cried loudly in between her coughs and her hands were squeezing her throat so hard that Ray feared that she would suffocate herself. Her body was convulsing violently and his hands, arms and shirt was covered in her blood.

"What's happening!" he shouted, frustrated when Natasia didn't reply but just then Ivan ran in from upstairs. Large strides brought him over to the couch and he took the small girl from Ray's reluctant arms.

Needle ready, Natasia stepped closer to Ivan and stroked Saskia's hair. Scared and hurting pink eyes watched the needle warily. Gagging on the blood, she turned to bury her face in Ivan's chest. The man rubbed her back comfortingly, his crisp white shirt smeared with the blood from her face.

Natasia pushed away the loose blue hair, exposing a slender neck. Gingerly, her index and middle finger felt the neck bone. She nodded to Ivan who secured his hold on the trembling body.

Ray could only stand there, horrified as the long needle was slipped between two vertebrae discs in the pale neck. He felt sick and almost threw up when Saskia let out a strangled shriek before going limp in the old man's arms.

Natasia injected the remaining fluid and withdrew the needle from the still body, wiping the spot with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. She then felt for a pulse and, finding it, she let out a relieved breath and confirmed the child's condition to Ivan.

"What...what's w-wrong with her?" He could not remember having ever felt so scared and useless in his life as he did now.

"Saskia suffers from acute bronchitis. I fear that we might have stayed outside in the cold air too long yesterday," Natasia said in a tone that meant that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Bronchitis? I've never seen or heard of such a violent attack," Ray said, watching as Ivan gently moved Saskia in a more comfortable position in his arms as he answered.

"Miss Saskia is a very fragile creature. The coughing fits easily tear her throat's walls and thus the bleeding."

"Why don't you use an inhaler or something? Why a needle?"

Something just didn't make sense here and he believed that the two elders were hiding something.

"You wouldn't understand, Master Ray. Her condition is incredibly unstable. Ordinary medication don't work for her."

"But--"

"Enough, Ray!" Natasia snapped and he fell silent. The lady took the child from Ivan, whispering rapidly in Russian but Ray's hearing picked up Kai's name once or twice.

"I will bathe her and put her to bed."

With that she turned and whisked the little bluenette away.

Ray stood there, stunned. He had never seen Natasia lose her temper and certainly not at him. He couldn't help it, he was also worried and no one seemed willing to fill him in. Feeling unexplainably miserable, he turned to Ivan who was wiping his bloodied hands off on a handkerchief.

"Perhaps you should take a bath as well, Master Ray," Ivan said as he started to collect the abandoned breakfast plates.

"I'm sorry," Ray said softly as he crouched down to help.

"None of this is your fault."

"I shouldn't have pried."

"Natasia is not angry at you. She is simply upset. It always upsets her when this happens." Ivan placed everything on a tray and stood. He offered the young man an encouraging smile. "Do not fret, Master Ray. Natasia will calm down and Miss Saskia will recover. She always does."

"Is she sleeping now?"

"Yes. The serum we have given her relaxes the muscles in order to do its work properly. She should be awake within the next two or three hours."

The butler turned to bring the tray to the kitchen and to get the something to clean the carpet which was stained with milk and splatters of blood.

"Um, Ivan. If she had bronchitis...why was she given a needle in her neck?"

The man stopped and shook his head softly.

"Some things are best left untold."

Ray was left standing in the room, rubbing a bare and goose bump covered arm uncertainly. The joyful music from the TV annoyed him and he turned it off and started for his room to take a bath but the items on the table caught his curiosity.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was there he picked up the small bottle and checked its label. The printed letters were all Russian. No help there. He sniffed the top. This was not medicine. It had a smell to it that was more like...like...a cleaning solution?

_'What the heck is going on?'_

* * *

Snow covered hills and trees flew past as the train barreled down the tracks, going as fast as the conductor dared in this weather. Luckily, the tracks were heated and that prevented snow from collecting or ice from forming on the rails, which would be disastrous. A mighty whistle broke through the air as they swept through the countryside. The cold winds howled angrily at the passengers of the ultramodern speed train as they easily cut through them.

Outside the thundering of the train was deafening but inside it was quiet and calm. Passengers slept, read, talked or simply looked out the window at the winter wonderland that was Russia. The economy cabins were moderately full but the business class was completely empty with the exception of two.

The seats they sat on had piles of paperwork stacked up and the rhythmic clatter of a keyboard was the only sound the pair made.

Behind the business-like glasses, calculating eyes roved the screen before him as he searched for the needed information. He had been on his laptop since waking up this morning and now two hours into their trip he was still busy. He had at least 10 discs already with useful information that he would have to print out once they got to Kai's home. The phoenix himself was silently going through his own collection of finds, putting the important ones to one side and throwing the others in the paper basin beside his seat.

A ring broke the silence and Kai picked up his cell he had sitting near his wallet on the bench beside him.

"Yes Ivan?...When!...Did you give her the YY-10 serum?...And how is she now?...Alright, we should be arriving within the next two hours. Have Jeremei be there on time...Yes; Ata is with me...Alright then. Thank you for notifying me."

He hung up, rubbing his aching eyes.

"She had another seizure?" a soft voice asked after a few moments of silence.

"They had to use the YY-23 to calm her." He slammed his fist against the cabin wall. "Dammit! She cannot take much more of this! With every minute that passes they are closer to getting her and the closer they get, the lower the chances are that we can get her free."

The boy opposite him remained silent, knowing that his friend needed to vent out his frustration.

"If only I hadn't been so stupid! I caused this! I screwed up her life! They wanted her to be like me. They tried to make her like me and in the end only succeeded in destroying her. She depends on me and I going to let her down. I am what he says. I am weak."

A sudden sting on his painted cheek caught him off guard as a hand connected with his skin. He fixed a stunned, and slightly insulted, glare at Ata who calmly resumed his seat. Removing his glasses, a sign that he was dead serious, Ata folded his arms.

"Stop bitching, Kai. This is your sister's fate you are talking about. You cannot face this half-heartedly. Either you are positive or you are negative. You are the captain of the world champion Bladebreakers. If you think that I will sit here and watch you pity it all away then you've got another thing coming."

Still fuming at the slap, Kai sighed.

"Sometimes you are too damn smart for your own good."

"I'm too damn good for my own good," came the cocky reply and Kai raised a brow.

"You sound like Tyson."

"Now **that** is an insult."

Kai chuckled and returned to his papers, allowing the clatter of keyboard keys to help him focus.

* * *

Ray knocked on the pink doors softly and a voice bade him entrance.

"Natasia?"

He stepped onto the soft carpet and closed the door behind him. Again the smell of fresh flowers in an English garden invaded his senses and he felt himself relax a bit. Remembering why he was there, he walked across the room and climbed the three steps to the pedestal.

The chubby cook sat on a stool next to the bed, a hand gently brushing the purple bangs of the small figure as she hummed softly, more to comfort herself then the soundly sleeping child. When the newcomer didn't come nearer she looked up, a bit confused.

"Come and have a seat, Ray," she smiled and gestured to the edge of the bed

"Yes, Natasia." The Chinese blader nodded and sat down but didn't relax. The red-haired woman thought he looked like a beaten puppy (or kitten), those golden eyes kept down and on Saskia, trying hard not to make her lash out at him again.

"I'm sorry, Ray," she started but he only nodded, keeping his eyes down. "I shouldn't have ever taken my anxiety out on you. You didn't know what was going on and was only worried about Saskia like Ivan and I were."

"I could have at least help. I just stood there."

Smiling sadly, she leaned over and pushed a lock of his loosely bound hair behind his ears. That same hand captured his chin and she tilted his head up to look her in the eyes, gold meeting jade.

"You did the right thing, even if you didn't know it. You would have most likely gotten in the way if you had tried to help us. Ivan and I have helped Saskia through many of these seizures and know how to handle it. It was very wise of you to hold her face down so she wouldn't choke on her own blood."

She fell silent and they remained quiet for several minutes, watching Saskia as she lay in her king sized bed, Mica resting at her side.

Ray was glad that Natasia wasn't really mad at him. He had only been here for a few days but these people had become rather close to him. Saskia, Natasia, Ivan, Jeremei and... He sighed and shook his head. Not Kai. The enigma seemed to have grown even more distant from him then ever and that hurt. The memory of playing pool with the older boy was the only real interaction he's had with Kai during his stay here.

_'Why do I want to be friends with Kai? He's so cold and anti-social some times. He never sees humor in anything, except when it is ridiculing someone else. He does whatever he wants and doesn't care what happens to others.'_

He looked over at Saskia.

_'Well, maybe the last one isn't true. He does care about Saskia a lot. But she is his sister. It is only natural for him to love her. Why can't he act that way towards others? He never opens up. He just keeps to himself.' _

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go get some things ready. Kai will be arriving within a couple of hours. Can you stay with Saskia? I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank you. The medication should wear off soon. Here are some pills and a glass of water she has to take when she wakes up. Only after she has taken it can you give her the pudding."

"Okay."

Ray took Natasia's chair when she rose and left the room. Sitting there he looked at his little friend. If possible she looked even more angelic as she laid there amongst the pastel colored pillows and sheets.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked the girl but of course she didn't respond. "Why do I feel that you are so much more then just Saskia Hiwatari?"

Sitting back in his chair, he reviewed what he had observed so far.

Saskia was deaf and had an obviously extremely fragile health balance. She hadn't always been deaf; he had figured that out the night when she told him about Kai teaching her that song. She had been kept a secret from the rest of the world as if Kai was afraid of something. Was it the Abbey? He remembered Kai's reaction to that question his first day here. And what about the fact that she knew Bryan? She had admitted knowing the Demolition Boys. So she must have been in the Abbey. She spoke of bad people making Bryan the way he is today; these were no doubt Boris' goons.

And what about Kai? That was a whole other mystery. What was he doing? Going about town all day. Staying up all night for several days locked up in the study. Traveling to St. Petersburg to pick up unknown people who apparently could help him with whatever he was up to. Ray had never seen Kai so...business-like. Ray recalled what Mr. Zalm, the kind man they had met in the hotel upon arriving, had said; 'Congratulations with your court victory.' Kai had not told him what that had been all about.

To sum everything up this was what he knew; Saskia…Kai…Abbey…court cases.

_'Damn it! There are too many open blanks!'_

Ray laid his head in folded arms on the bed as the overload of information overwhelmed him. It was so frustrating!

Saskia turned in her sleep and her hand blindly sought out something and settled on his hair that rested on the mattress. Her little fingers wound through the rich tresses and she sighed in content. Watching her sleep Ray himself felt a little tired. Removing his shoes, he climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her. As always, she sensed him and moved closer until she buried his face in the crook of his neck. Ray smiled and ran his fingers through her hair before allowing himself a little rest also.

* * *

His cat nap would have been longer had something not tug on his hair.

_'One of these days I'm gonna cut it all off.' _

He swore to himself and opened a sleepy eye. Pink greeted him and he sighed.

_'Way to go, master babysitter! Sleep the day away while your charge has just recovered from a major attack.'  
_  
Saskia didn't seem to mind, however, since she had once again claimed all grooming rights to his hair. There were no plaits or ribbons this time, thank God. Instead, she was simply satisfied with combing and brushing the black locks till they shone. The pudding bowl was empty and so was the glass of water and the pills were gone. He hoped she had taken them in the sequence that Natasia had told him.

"Ray hair long," Saskia observed as she moved closer to brush the top while trying not to kneel on the hair that splayed over the sheets. When she was pleased with the back she crawled onto his lap to work on his bangs, carefully handling the brush so as not to scrape his face.

"Your hair is long also," Ray said as he picked up a brush to return the favor. "Do you like long hair?"

"Uh-huh. I comb me hair everyday five times." She held up five fingers for emphasis.

"That's a lot."

"Uh-huh. Sometimes Kai comb my hair for me too."

"Why?" Another Kai-behavior-trivia.

"Kai have no long hair."

_'Lucky guy.'_

It was true. Long hair was nice but so much work that sometimes he just wanted to scream and rip it all out. He remembered waking up in the room he shared with Kai during tournaments and envying how the team captain had only to simply run his hand through his hair and it would behave. Kai made everything look so easy.

"I like Kai short hair," Saskia continued unaware of his momentary lack of attention. "Kai looks pretty with short hair, yes?" She turned innocent pink eyes at him.

Oh boy, question of the year. How to answer **that**?

"Uh...Kai's a...and I'm also..."

She cocked her head at his jumbled response. He felt a blush spreading. What was wrong with him? This was a child for crying out loud! She had simply asked him a harmless question. He could answer that, couldn't he?

"Yes, Kai is pretty with short hair," he finally said. He couldn't deny that. As much as he wanted to, he could not.

Kai was exceptionally good looking. Those deep rare crimson eyes, the light blue bangs that swept before them, the strong jaw and smooth complexion. Lips that when smiling, which was very rare, looked so good that Ray couldn't help staring. And that body...How could Kai have such a perfectly toned body when all he did was stand around all day with his arms crossed? He had once seen Kai in only a bath towel and had been mesmerized by the phoenix's curves and--

What the hell was he thinking about! It is one thing to admit another guy to be good looking, but it was a whole other story when you started to worship those looks.

Luckily for him, Saskia's attention was diverted as she looked at her wrist or, more specifically, at the watch/hailing device. Her eyes brightened considerably as it trembled for the fourth time.

"They here!"

Before he could make a grab for her, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. That medication must have been a very potent one indeed. Just an hour ago she looked to be too close to death's door for comfort.

Ray stood and looked for his hair band but couldn't find it. Where did Saskia put it? No time to look for it now. He quickly swept back his hair behind his ears and out of his face. He never liked wearing his hair loose but he had no choice now.

Sighing, he headed towards the living room where he heard Natasia and Ivan talking amiably with Kai and Ata. Hearing his team captain's deep voice made something flutter in his stomach and he couldn't help checking to make sure he was presentable before continuing.

Saskia's squeal of delight signified that she had reached them already.

"Kai!"

More chattering before...

"Ata!"

Yup, she was obviously thrilled to have him here too. Why had Kai never mentioned anything about this Ata if he was so close to the bluenette and his family?

Stepping into the lively living room, his eyes fixed immediately on Kai who stood talking with Natasia as he shrugged off his heavy coat. Ivan was putting the bags out of the pathway. And Saskia had made herself comfortable on...Ata's...hip...!

Ray blinked as he took in the newcomer who noticed his presence though he hadn't made a sound. Ice blue eyes turned on him from behind thin-framed glasses.

Ray's mouth fell open.

_'No…way…'_

Finding his voice he was only able to form one coherent word,

"Tala!"

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	9. Return of the Wolf

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

_

* * *

'A: I get freak out and try to hit him. B: I remain cool and welcome him since everyone else has. C: I just stand here with my mouth open looking like a complete idiot.'_

Ironically, the last one seemed the only logic thought at that moment.

Here before him stood the captain of a team who had been part of an insane plot of total world domination. This was Bryan's leader and Ray's injuries were a painful reminder of what that team was capable of dishing out. The Demolition Boys were ruthless, sneaky, cold, mysterious and just plain evil.

So why was Tala standing there looking more at home then he did? Why were Ivan and Natasia talking with him like they would a life long companion? Why was Saskia so happy to see him as she hugged him? Why was Kai just standing there reading some papers that Ivan had brought him? Why on earth was Tala wearing glasses?

"Ray!"

Saskia wriggled out of Tala's hold to the floor, a technique that Ray had come to discover that she loved to use to get down. Taking the redhead's hand, she pulled him over to where Ray had yet to draw breath. Tala didn't protest but instead followed her until both males stood face to face. Those deceivingly harmless eyes bore into his but something was missing. The certain gleam that had always glittered dangerously in the cerulean orbs was absent.

Though Saskia didn't seem aware that these two hadn't parted on the best of terms, Natasia and Ivan did and held their breath. When Kai had told them that Ata, or Tala as most knew him, was coming they had been extremely doubtful. Ata was a pleasure to have around, and so was Ray, but what would happen when the two of them were in the same room?

Natasia worried her lip as she watched the two bladers. Beside her, Ivan pretended to be busy with the luggage but she could see him watching them out of the corner of his eyes, ready to intervene should punches start to fly.

Kai wasn't concerned at all.

Yeah, it was risky bringing Ata while Ray was here but right now he didn't really care if they would spend the whole time arguing. He needed Ata's help. They are just going to have to get along as much as they hated it. Or at least as much as Ray hated it. Ata had been pretty excited, as in plotting, when he had told him that the Drigger master was staying with him.

And speaking of the Drigger master, why was his hair loose? Not that he minded or anything. Ray looked cute with his hair down.

_'I am in need of some serious sleep.'_

Kai dropped his eyes back to the papers, anything that would distract him from the ebony hair that framed golden eyes.

Ray took in Tala's appearance, not really sure what to make of him.

He had shed the abbey attire he had worn during the tournament though his style preference was basically the same. He wore long, white jeans that covered his black boots. A belt similar to his previous one hung on his waist. A long sleeved, orange turtleneck sweater beneath a white vest with a wolf emblem on the left shoulder completed the Russian's new look.

And speaking of new look... Glasses? They weren't like Kenny's three-inch thick lenses, or like Emily's saucer sized frames. Instead they were simple, wire framed glasses that suited him amazingly well. If anything, it added an intellectual look to the already calculating stare.

Ata observed Ray and read his emotions like an open book; confusion, anger, distaste, curiosity, worry and a small hint of fear. So many emotions to toy with, so little time...Realizing that Ray needed a few more centuries to recover, he offered to go first.

"You're still living? Bryan has certainly lost his touch," he said in a flat voice.

That brought Ray out of his stupor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His fists balled and Natasia shot Ivan an unsure look that Ivan relayed to Kai who tilted his head back to the two.

Ray's anger turned confusion and then wonder when Tala simply smiled. Not the annoying you-are-pathetic-and-I-pity-you smile he had more than moderately gifted them with during the World Championships, but an honest smile.

"Relax, Kon. It's good to see you on the mend." He held out his hand.

Numbly reaching out, Ray shook it, expecting a sneaky move at any moment but none came.

_'Tala's being human? What's next? Bryan going to send me flowers and an I'm-sorry note?'  
_  
Before he could say anything, Ata looked down at Saskia who was gently tugging on his sleeve. Meeting his eyes, she smiled and once again began to lead him, this time away from the rest and up the stairs. Maybe she was going to show him her latest artwork. Ata halted for a moment and removed a black bag he had slung over one shoulder. A laptop carrier. He placed it on the couch and picking up Saskia they headed upstairs, Saskia chatting happily in Russian as their footsteps disappeared.

"Okay...anyone wants to tell me what is going on?" Ray asked, his eyes clearly showing his confusion. So far he had been living in riddles.

"Ata is going to be staying with us for a while," Kai said as if it was an everyday event.

"Yeah. One problem: he's the enemy."

"He isn't."

"Kai! Since day one he has been nothing but our nemesis."

"Since day one he has been nothing but our ally," Kai corrected.

"But he--"

"Was invited by me to stay as a guest. Don't forget that this is my home and I say who stays and who doesn't. This discussion is over."

With that Kai picked up his travel bag and exited the room towards his study.

"Am I missing something here? Did you guys know about this?" he asked, turning to the adults who nodded. Natasia cleared her throat.

"I know that your experience with Ata in the past has been nothing but unpleasant. However, you don't know why he acted the way he had. Believe me, Ray, the teen you know is not the real Ata. I cannot tell you why but you will see that Ata is a very different person then what he had been forced to display to you and your team."

"Forced to display?" Ray started to second doubt his first reaction. Tala's eyes had held a different light. A more docile side, though in them there still burned a spark that could burst into a blazing inferno if tampered with.

"You will have to see it to believe it," Ivan agreed as he lifted the luggage with ease. "Ata takes some things a bit too extreme but he is in general a very decent young man."

"That I really have to see to believe. And why do you keep on calling him Ata?"

"That's his birth name. You can say that Tala is just an alias. Now that that is settled, I need to make something for our travelers to eat. Do you want anything, Ray?"

"Okay, sure. I could do for one of those club sandwiches," he agreed, following the chubby cook into the kitchen.

_'Settled? This is far from settled.'_

* * *

Letters. Nothing but thousands upon thousands of black letters. And numbers. And charts. All lined up in seemingly endless rows. Lines and curves, curves and lines. Black on white, white beneath black.

Black...Long…flowing black…

"Enough already!" he snapped.

He had been in here for hours going through his paperwork that cluttered his large desk and two thirds of the study. Natasia had brought in some food for him but it still sat where she had left it, untouched and cold. He had no time to eat. Most of these papers had to be filled out and sent off by tomorrow morning. The hearing was due in a few days and he still needed to get a response from the National Child Abuse association. Once he had those papers in hand he would feel a lot more secure.

"Kon is as articulate as ever."

Kai looked up from his work to see Ata leaning in the doorway. His redheaded friend never really took note of the concept that closed doors were meant to be knocked on. Then again, Ata always did things his way.

"For someone who's supposed to be a feline he sure did an amazing impression of a fish," Ata continued as he entered and sat down on the chair opposite Kai.

"He's used to confronting cocky, arrogant and irritant Tala..." Kai stopped to think it over and then shrugged. "Well, actually there's not much difference there so I guess he should get used to you soon enough."

"Ouch," Ata said in mock pain, placing a hand on his heart in emphasis. However, his teasing expression became more sober. "Her last attack was bad. I studied her movements upstairs and her balance is somewhat off. She also slips between speech."

"To what extent?"

"While showing me one of her paintings, she explained, and I quote; 'The diorama can be enhanced by the dilution of the paint which will quadruple the variation of color tone.' After that she switched back to saying that the kitty picture she drew yesterday was pretty.

Ata leaned with his elbows on the desk, twin bangs falling before his almond-shaped eyes.

"Ivan said that the extent of the damage is unknown. She never had a level 9 attack before. They usually never get higher than 5. If it ever reaches level 10 the chip will fry and kill her." Kai rubbed his temple.

"They have picked up the pace," Tala reported. "It won't be long before they come after her."

"Did they complete the device?"

"Yes. I sneaked into the labs before I left and it was standing ready. They have the system up and running. All they need is that chip. If they get it there's no stopping them. Not with the chip and Black Dranzer on their side..."

Ata trailed off, waiting for Kai to respond to the last sentence, which he did.

"What about Black Dranzer? Why didn't you mention him earlier?"

Ata sighed and removed his glasses and stared in open earnest at his life long friend. When he spoke his voice was grave.

"The chip is not the only thing they want."

Kai feared what was to come next but he nodded for Ata to continue.

"Kai, your grandfather wants you back."

"He's been trying to recruit me for years," Kai stated with a small shrug.

"This is different. He is not going to take no for an answer anymore. You are the only person who can wield Black Dranzer and he plans to use you as the weapon once the chip has been activated. You know this."

"And you know that I'd rather hang myself than side with that bastard."

"Voltaire may be desperate but he is no fool. He will do anything in his power to force you to join him. Anything."

"…Saskia."

Watching his friend with sympathetic eyes, Ata rose to walk around the desk. Seating himself on the edge before the bluenette, he crossed his arms though nudged his friend's foot with his.

"Unless you surrender yourself he will hurt her. If he wins the case then there will be no way you can stop him from getting the chip."

"He would kill her even if I do agree. He'd do anything to get it. Saskia doesn't matter to him anymore, Ata. After all he had his lackeys do to her, all the experiments and tests, he lost interest in her. She's just a storage place for that thing."

"You've been through just as much suffering as she, Kai. Please don't start blaming yourself for what you couldn't have prevented."

"He kept on saying that he wanted her to be like me. He tried to play god and mold her into a perfect person." He looked up but stared at nothing in particular. "Saskia was already the perfect person. She was born perfect. But nothing is ever good enough for him."

"Saskia still is perfect. We will win this Kai. With your resources and what I have seen there's no way the jury would give him custody of her." His hand slipped to rest on the back of his friend's neck, feeling the thin line that had healed many years ago.

"But what if we lose, Ata? What then? Saskia…the entire world, for Christ sake. All because of me..."

His words fell silent as warm lips touched his, their tenderness effectively easing him to relax if ever so slightly. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, searching for more contact from the one person he would ever openly call his closest and dearest friend. Tracing a hand lightly up and down the other's back, he took command of the kiss, pulling the redhead onto his lap when Ata made no rejections.

Kai never really dawdled on memories, since most of his were traumatizing or depressing, but it were moments like these that kept him sane and in control during the day and allowed him to rest peacefully at night. Holding Ata, he felt safe as well as protective of the Wolborg blader. Just like how he felt with Saskia.

Once sure that the bluenette was efficiently relaxed, Ata pulled away, eyes slightly darkened and a light flush on his cheeks. Many would have viewed what had just happened as a moment between two lovers. They would have been way off. There was a sacred place between friendship and love and he and Kai had been lucky enough to find it. This kiss was just one of the hundred they had shared during their lives.

Brushing the silver bangs out of the crimson eyes, he whispered softly to the younger teen, "You have to sleep, Kai."

"I slept--"

"For about half an hour this morning. I mean some serious sleep."

Kai was about to object but realized that he was too tired to do that. Not saying a word, he nodded, reluctantly relaxing his hold on the other so that Ata could stand up.

"Great. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to re-familiarize myself with this maze you call a house."

"If it is such a maze then how do you always know where to find me?" Kai challenged.

"Call it a sixth sense," Ata tossed back, adjusting his shirt.

"Ata."

"Hm?"

"Can I trust you not to drive Ray mad while you are here?"

"If it is that important for you," he sighed, acting as if it was a great inconvenience. "But you can't blame me if I toy with the kitten a few times. He's just so clueless and gullible; it's almost adorable. I can't help wondering, though, why you allow him to stay here. You usually keep outsiders far away from yourself, not to mention Saskia."

"He's not an outsider," Kai argued, pretending to go on with his work though he was really bowing his head to hide the ever so slight blush. "Ray's just…Ray."

A silence followed before Ata answered, in a palpably hinting voice.

"I see. So he's…a friend?"

"Something like that."

"Uh-huh. We'll see about that."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. See you later, Kai." Ata waved and turned though not before Kai saw the scheming light in the blue eyes. The door closed before he could get another word out.

'_Please have him behave,' _he begged the higher power before picking up his pen and returning to the documents.

Tbc…

* * *

Read and Review, please. 


	10. Reconciliation

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

* * *

One would think that since an alarm clock's ringer is the first thing you hear in the morning, it would sound a lot more agreeable. How can you have a good day after waking up to BLEH BLEH BLEH right in your ear? Surely the inventor of this 'miracle device' could have been a little more understanding?

Then again, an alarm clock could have the song of a beautiful maiden dallying in a meadow full of birds and laugher and he would still have the insatiable urge to smash the stupid thing against the wall for waking him up at 6 o'clock in the morning. In conclusion; the only good way to wake up is to wake up on your own. No alarm, no planes passing over your head, no car horn blaring from in the street, no anything.

Fumbling blindly in the dark, he found the alarm clock on his night table and turned it off with a bit more force than needed. Sighing in relief of the silence that followed, he flopped back down on the bed. The one thing he didn't mind waking up to was the feel of careful little hands determinably combing through his hair. Speaking of which, something wasn't right.

Rolling over, Ray scanned his room and found nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was where it was supposed to and he was the only one there...

Ray sat up but a certain little blue-haired girl wasn't lying beside him, which would be the first time in four days. Saskia had taken a liking to sleeping over by him since it assured her that she then had first dibs on his hair in the mornings. She would come prepared the night before, armed with her bag of combs, brushes, clips, hair products and scissors. The latter he had thankfully talked her out of using when she had insisted that his ends needed trimming.

His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when BLEH BLEH BLEH broke through the room once more, louder then before, nearly giving him a heart attack.

Why did alarms have to have snooze buttons! Who wanted to hear **that** again!

Going for a foolproof solution, he reached behind the mini bullhorn and yanked the cord out of the wall. With a final BLEH the foul thing fell silent. Problem solved. However, it had already scared all sleep out of him.

Ray moved to sit on the edge of the bed while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face. He really needed to start tying his hair better when going to sleep. Adjusting to sight, he looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was only 4 a.m. Who the hell set the alarm clock for four in the morning!

Oh yeah, Saskia had been trying to balance her sketchpad on his nightstand yesterday and had accidentally knocked over the alarm clock. He must have unknowingly pressed a button or something when he picked it up. The little girl had been pretty ashamed but after a few words of assurance from him she was smiling and laughing as she plaited his hair.

_'I wonder where she is...probably with Kai' _

He stood and started to stretch when a sudden thought came to him.

_'Or with Tala.'_

Despite how he felt about the Demolition boy being here he would be the world's worst liar if he said that he was unwelcome since Saskia's eyes had been shining like spotlights when the Russian blader had arrived. The only other person she looked at with more admiration than that was Kai.

_'She trusts him...a lot.'_

Now that he thought about it, everyone did. Saskia, Ivan, Natasia, most likely Jeremei also, even Kai.

His team captain looked more at ease around the redhead then around him, a member of his own team. Tala had been nothing but a menace to them but Kai was ready to defend him when questioned.

And why was Tala here? Kai had invited him, sure, but why? And why did he have a feeling that Tala knew what Kai was up to? Had Kai told him? Did he trust him?

The last thought hit him hard. The Bladebreakers had tried hundreds of thousands of times to get Kai to open up to them but they had never been able to even chip a flake off his icy defense. The walls he had built around him were impenetrable to those he wished to keep out of his life and the only way in was a single door to which only few people had the key. And Tala was apparently one of them.

For some reason the idea of Kai and Tala being so close made him feel a pang of jealousy. How could Kai trust Tala more then them? Tala hadn't been there for Kai when he was lost and in need of friends. Tala didn't save Kai's life like that day on the lake. Tala hadn't supported Kai throughout all their tournaments. Tala had done nothing for Kai. It had been the Bladebreakers the whole time. It had been him the whole time!

"No...way..."

Reality dawned on him but he stubbornly refused to accept it.

_'I do not love him. I do not love him.'_

Ray leaned against the patio doors, resting his aching head on the cool windowpane. Outside the blizzard was again blowing and howling over the still sleeping city of Moscow but he heard nothing.

It wasn't possible to just fall in love with someone so suddenly, especially after knowing them for more then a year. Then again, who said he had never felt more than the need to be friends with Kai from their first meeting? Not that they were even friends, Kai always kept his relationship with his team to just that, team captain. Ray could only watch and admire the silent teen from afar and marvel.

So why the sudden love? Was it because he saw how Kai got along with Tala? Did he feel threatened by Tala? What was he talking about? For all he knew Tala was still the enemy and could be plotting to kill them all. For some reason he would prefer that Tala to this new side of him, Ata.

_'I have not fallen for Kai...'_ He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I couldn't have...'_

It was all so clear now, his strange behavior when around the phoenix. The stolen looks, the blushing whenever they would touch accidentally, always wanting Kai to stay put. Heck, the little body contact when they had been playing pool had left him tingling for hours. How could he have been so stupid?

He growled and slammed his fist against the door, rattling the window panes.

_'Damnit! Why! Why him of all people! He's selfish, arrogant, cold, uncaring, indifferent, aloof, dominant, sarcastic, stubborn and…and…'_

His mind ran out of things he hated about Kai. With his mind momentarily stumped his heart made its own list.

_'He's also dependable, responsible, good-looking, brave, intelligent, at times witty, gives good advise, a world champion blader, defends his team, loves his sister, strong willed…'_

Feeling suddenly tired all over again he laid his forehead back on the glass.

_'Figures, of all the people in the world I could fall in love with I chose Kai Hiwatari.'_

A small smile curled at the corner of his lip. And why was that so bad?

His mind promptly returned him to the exact reasons why. One: what the heck made him think that Kai would feel the same way? Two: Tala. What were his relations with Kai and how deep did it go?

He needed to think and standing around his dark room was comfortable but not helpful. He needed to vent out some of his frustration. Normally he would take Drigger out and spin it for a few minutes but right now he needed some stress reliever, not his blade. Remembering having seen a punching bag in the gym, he debated on whether or not his healing injuries could withstand a few martial arts moves. Yeah, they were all healed and he'd just take it easy. A few punches and kicks would help out a lot better than laying bored in bed.

"It's better than nothing."

Changing into simple sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt he then wrapped his hair and taking Drigger, just incase he changed his mind about the want to blade, he headed out the door and quietly padded down the hall and the grand staircase.

_'This feels weird.'_

The house was so much different at night when everyone else was asleep. He was used to hearing the sound of kitchen utensils as Natasia cooked up a storm in the kitchen, or Ivan's constant footsteps as he went to and fro, carrying out his job as butler. The most noticeable sound missing, strange enough, was the soft but steady sound of Saskia's pencils as she sketched on the couch, pencil flitting over the large expanse of white paper. Then there were always the TV and the radio that were kept on for updates on the weather.

But now the place was silent except for the snow that howled outside. The penthouse was kept moderately lit and he could see many green dots here and there that pointed out the alarm system. He forced down the fluttery feeling as he passed the living room, remembering how stunningly gorgeous (he could now openly admit that) Kai had looked playing pool; cigarette between his long fingers and shirt left open.

His sense of direction never failed him and he soon found himself standing in the open doorway that led into the large room that was the gym. A small light kept the room moderately lit the room but even though his vision in the dark was pretty good he still clicked on the main light; he was not about to risk more damage to his body because he tripped and fell in the dark. Besides, that would be down right embarrassing.

A towel rack near the door held fresh, cleaned towels. Grabbing one, he walked to the back of the room. Sure enough, the heavy bag was there, like a large bat with its wings folded as it hung from the rafters.

Ray laid the towel on the bench nearby. Gloves were lined up neatly in a large closet. He never liked using gloves. Instead he usually opted to use his bare hands. But with one hand just having healed he wasn't stupid enough to run that risk. Choosing a pair of fingerless gloves with wrist protectors, he walked up to the bag, swinging his arms slowly to stretch the muscles that hadn't seen much action lately except for punching one punk two days ago.

With a deep breath he focused his concentration. His training as a child made him a great martial artist but if he didn't pay attention to his technique he could end up worse than before. The elders had always told them to picture their target and ignore all else, at least when training. Ignoring you surroundings during a real fight is pretty stupid since you may not be fighting only one person.

Focused and ready, he took his stance and started. The first punch caused the heavy bag to tremble a bit but not really move. It being Kai's it was possibly filled with bricks or something. Still this didn't dissuade him and he continued.

_'Upper jab. Block. Right hook. Right kick. Dodge. Left upper kick.'_

He called out the moves in his mind and he could feel his body start to recall his old routine. His movements became more graceful, his agility heightened and his strength kept on building.

_'Duck left. Double kick. Left knee. Right hook.'_

The bag was now swaying more from his assault. Each impact between the fighter and the bag echoed through the room like gunshots but he heard nothing, his mind starting to wander.

_'Why would Kai trust an enemy better then his own team?'_

**Punch.**

'Okay, so he grew up with Tala in the abbey. But then why were they so cold to each other during the World Championships?'

**Punch. Upper kick. Punch.**

_'Tala was the team captain and wasn't at all very thrilled when Boris assigned Kai to them. I mean, they had almost killed us with that monster chopper of theirs and then had the nerves to steal Max's Draciel!'  
_  
**Punch. Punch. Kick. Upper jab. Kick. Kick.**

His anger grew the more he thought about it. His fist and feet were moving faster as he danced around the punching bag that shook with every blow.

_' They didn't care that they hurt people in the process! They didn't flinch at the losing bladers' devastated faces as they watched their bit beasts being sucked out of their blades. Lee, Mariah, Gary, Michael, Emily, Steve, Eddie…They didn't care at all! And Tala is their leader! How can you even stomach looking him in the face, Kai?' _

He was so caught up in his fighting and thoughts that he did not notice the small trickle of sand that escaped from where the bag had burst from his punches. Neither did he notice a shadow that was slowly making its way towards him.

_'How could you forget all that so easily! How can he trust that...that...creep!'_

He let out a frustrated growl as his fist impacted once more with the bag...

And cried out when he felt a bone snap in his hand.

"Damnit!"

He jumped back, cradling the throbbing hand.

The bag had suddenly turned into an immobile statue. It had felt like hitting a wall! What the hell just happened?

"One of the main rules when fighting, Kon; Keep your mind on your surroundings," a smooth voice pointed out.

Tala stood next to the bag, a hand casually held out, holding the bag in place while the other held his closed laptop on his side. How on earth had he taken the force of that punch with just one hand?

Ray moved a step backwards and assumed a semi-defense stance. The other boy didn't look at all interested in attacking him but with Tala you never knew what was being thought behind those cerulean eyes. He had personally seen the guy freak out and go in all out demon mode during his final battle with Tyson.

"What do you want?" he asked with a hint of a snarl in an attempt to intimidate.

Fat chance.

Tala simply raised a red brow, half-amused.

"I don't want anything, Kon."

"Then why are you here?" His hand was hurting but he ignored it. Probably only a sprain.

"I was on my way to alert the army that the Germans were invading again."

"Huh?" Ray's stance faltered somewhat at the sarcastic tone.

"It's almost five a.m., Kon. Why the hell are you beating the stuffing out of a punching bag at five o'clock in the morning? Making more noise than half of the earth's population on New Year's Eve, I may add," the redhead said around a small yawn as he removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Despite his tone Tala looked a bit on the tired side.

"Just needed to let out some steam," Ray shrugged, faking calm.

"You mind letting out that steam at some more sanely hours? Some people in this house are trying to get some sleep."

"Aw, did I wake you? How rude of me," he replied with sarcasm that reflected Tala's.

Both brows went up now, however, as he answered.

"As if. I was already awake but I could hear you smashing about from in the study four halls down."

"Well, genius, I'm afraid I cannot control the airwaves the impact of my fist to the bag make. It's kinda something that has to do with physics. You know, people call them sound waves?"

A small pop of triumph went off in his chest and he awaited the other's response.

"Hn." Tala shook his head and turned.

Ray rejoiced that he had beaten the older boy at his own game but his victory was short lived when Tala simply placed his laptop down on the bench. He then removed his glasses and stepped up to the bag, casually shooing Ray away with a mere flick of his wrist. Ray would have protested at the attitude had he not been curious as to what Tala wanted to prove.

"So you can punch hard too? Big deal," Ray commented as Tala fell into an attack stance he could not identify.

"Watch and learn, Kitty cat."

A smirk appeared and Ray bristled at the nickname, however, before he could response Tala went into action.

His fist shot out with such speed that Ray wouldn't have even known that it had connected had the punching bag swung almost to the ceiling. Despite the enormous force needed for such a hit the only sound in the whole room was that of their breathing. It was like watching a fight scene on TV after pressing the mute button. The blows kept coming but not one contact could be heard while the chain was straining to keep its hold on the leather bag. Tala was barely visible as he took on the bag from all sides. Ray heard a loud **click** from the chain. In one fluent move, Tala crouched, jumped, spun and delivered a hard and accurate kick to the bag. The chain gave way and snapped completely. Without any anchoring left, the bag smashed into the wall, landing with a heavy thump.

Ray stood staring in mind numbing disbelief at the bag on the floor. It had split open and the sand poured out all over the floor, a cloud of dust still rising from what could only be described as a car wreck. Metal from a barbell rack it had landed on was twisted around it like mere clay.

Tala straightened, calmly flexing his arms as he walked back to his laptop. Picking up his glasses he held them to the light and frowned slightly before wiping them off on his loose shirt. One would have thought he had just returned from a peaceful walk. Only his hair was slightly tousled.

"How…What…?" Ray could only sputter, still unsure on whether that had really happened.

"Light is faster then sound, kitty-cat," Tala informed, coming to stand next to him as he replaced his glasses. "Your punches are too weak and the interval between them too long so sound has time to catch up with you. My punches are much faster and they are applied in one continuous line. By the time the sound of the first punch can reach our ears it is absorbed by the sound of the seventh and so on. I must confess though, I haven't practice in a long time so my technique was a bit off."

"What are you talking about?" Ray was finally able to find his voice.

"It must be because I lack my sleep...You okay?" Tala took in Ray's still shocked expression. The blue eyes were no longer cold and a far amount of concern.

Ray nodded his head slightly.

"I…I'm okay." He was about to wave it away but his aching hand quickly reminded him of its state. Tala's performance had been so captivating that he had actually forgotten about it.

Big mistake.

His wince didn't go unnoticed by the other boy.

"Let me see it."

Tala placed his laptop on the bench and took Ray's hand. He carefully removed the glove and turned the hand, tracing it carefully as he studied it. His pale fingers trailed over each bone until it reached the wrist bone. When he applied pressure Ray hissed.

"It's not broken. Only dislocated."

"**Only** dislocated!"

"I am going to have to set it back."

"Excuse me! I don't think so." Ray pulled his hand away.

"If you don't set it quickly then it will only get worse and you could eventually lose complete mobility in that hand."

"I know that, but do you honestly think that **I** am going to let **you** pop it back in place?"

"Hey, no loss on my behalf if you want to live life like an invalid," Tala said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "All I'm saying is that a life without beyblading really sucks."

Ray fell silent.

Decline Tala's offer and keep his hand, or take up the offer and lose his hand completely? If Tala could destroy a punching bag, what the hell could he do with a scrawny, injured wrist? Declining would unavoidably lead to never being able to blade again. If he agreed then maybe he had a chance. Perhaps Tala used all his energy on the punching bag and couldn't do too much damage.

"I don't have all day, Kitty cat." Tala stood with arms crossed. He and Kai certainly shared their characteristics. Ray banished those thoughts from his mind.

"Fine then...and stop calling me that!"

"Sure, Kitten," Tala smirked and took his hand once more.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"I've seen it once on TV"

"Oh no! Uh-uh!" Ray tried to pull free but the grip tightened on his hand in a warning.

"I'm just kidding, Kitten. I've been doing stuff like this since before you even picked up your first beyblade. It's like second nature to me," Tala assured as he studied in which direction the bone had popped and rotated the wrist to the angle he wanted it.

Ray hissed again as the small movement caused major pain.

"How come? And don't call me that!"

"Clench your teeth unless you want to bite off your tongue," Tala advised, pretending not to have heard the question or demand. "You need to relax these muscles in your wrist or it won't go right."

"That is going to be a problem." His muscles were clenching around the dislocated joint in an attempt to heal it themselves, unintentionally causing more harm than good.

"I would have thought that you knew the risks involved when fighting."

"I do."

"You should always be prepared for anything."

"I was."

"Then what happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"For how long have you been training martial arts?"

"I guess I started when I was...five? Yeah, five. Actually, Lee started first, at that time he was six, and he dragged me along. I watched them and I really got into it but the elders wouldn't allow me."

"Why not?" Ata asked, noting in the back of his mind that the muscles were relaxing.

"Where I come from kids start their training at six. I was only a few months short of six. The elders didn't think I was ready yet."

"It sounds like the elders are held in high respect in your hometown."

"It's a little village in the mountain. Pretty isolated and everyone knows everyone. It's a very nice community to live in. And yeah, the elders, or seniors, are the...wise men...you can say, of the village. They have the most experience in everything. We go to them for advice. Anyway, I was five and really wanted to join Lee in his class so one night we--AAAGHH!"

His story was cut short when a sudden bolt of pain coursed up his arm as Tala yanked the hand down and then shifted it back up and to the left. A loud **crunch** was heard as the bones refitted snugly.

Tears escaped his eyes but the initial sting went over quickly, leaving only the tingling sensation as the blood flowed once more into his hand. On instincts he flexed his fingers and wrist, testing them. That really did feel much better.

"Are they still in functioning order? Or has the poison I spread on my palms entered your veins and is now draining you of your life's energy?"

Ray blushed. He had been nothing but mean to Tala since he had arrived yet the other teen had done nothing to him really, with the exception of annoying him with petty names.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem. I promised Kai that I'd be nice to you." Tala picked up his laptop and dusted it off. "You should keep it relaxed for at least a few days."

"It'll be fine." Ray didn't know what else to say and just stood there.

Tala watched him skeptically. One moment he wanted nothing to do with him and the next he was standing there, looking like a lost puppy (or kitty). Running his hand through his hair he sighed.

"I'm going to go make something to drink in the kitchen. You want anything?"

Ray was taken back once more. Who the hell had that guy been who they had met in the World Championship? The artic-eyed boy who looked down on everyone with a smirk and a high held chin?

"Okay...thanks." He looked back at the neglected bag. "But what about..."

"Ivan will clean it. He insists. Seriously. I once volunteered but he practically shoved me out the door. Sometimes I really worry about him."

Tala headed for the door, Ray following him, keeping about a foot distance behind him. When they entered the hall Ata noticed the other's lagging behind and he quickly figured out that Ray was still wary of him.

"Do you want to search me or something for any weapons?" he asked with an incredulous smile.

Why hadn't he ever done that more often? Ray could not deny that Tala was very good-looking with his ice-blue eyes and fiery-red hair. Colors so similar on another Russian blader…

_'Funny, I never thought of it like that. He and Kai are each other's opposites. Should I feel more relieved? Then again, isn't there that saying 'opposites attract'?'_

"The shock to your hand dislocated your jaw or something?"

Ray glared at the boy walking beside him.

"I'm just really confused here," he admitted.

"How come?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it is the fact that Kai is a millionaire? Or that he has a hotel?--"

"He no longer owns it. Not fully anyway."

"Well, I still say he has it. Then there is Saskia. There is something about her. She gets these attacks and coughs up blood. I suspect that she had been in the abbey." At this he saw Tala stiffen and knew that part was correct. "I mean, she spoke about Bryan like she knew him personally. And now you come along."

"You are so lucky, huh?"

"Come on, Tala. I'm serious. What is going on?"

"I cannot tell you that." His glasses reflected in the hallway lights, obscuring Ray's view of his eyes and what he was really thinking. His tone, however, was no longer fooling around.

Again, he had walked into a dead-end. Natasia and Saskia were hesitant to tell, Kai simply refused to and now Tala.

They walked in pensive silence for a few minutes.

"Can you at least tell me about yourself?"

This was a new one. No one had ever really cared about him in that manner, other than Kai. He stopped walking and turned to the golden-eyed boy, studying his eyes trying to find any signs of deception but Ray was honestly curious.

Personally, Ata didn't have a problem with telling people about his life. What he had done in the past could not be changed so why dwell on it? He was ashamed of most of his actions but he never blamed anyone but himself and the people who made him like that. There was no shame in regretting one's action.

_'If only I could get Kai to see things the same way,' _he sighed, walking ahead of the neko-jin.

"If you want to," he answered the younger boy as they entered the kitchen. The kitchen clock stated 5 a.m. Natasia would be up in one hour but he needed his coffee now. He flicked on the cappuccino machine as Ray took a seat at the bar.

"So what do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything. At least, as far back as you can remember. Like, where you were born, what school you went to, who your parents are--"

"My parents are dead," Ata said flatly, long-lashed eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he waved off, leaning against the counter.

"I lost my parents also when I was very small. The lady who raised me told me that I was only one year old at the time. They were killed by some wild animal." He smiled sadly as he traced the edge of Tala's laptop with his finger. "What's funny is, though I don't remember them, I still miss them a lot sometimes. You ever get that feeling?"

"No."

Ray frowned slightly.

"How come?"

"Because."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was about to turn seven."

"How did they die?"

"Both were shot through the head a couple of times," Tala said in an indifferent tone.

"That's awful."

How could Tala be so uncaring about his parents' death?

"Not really."

"Did they ever find the guy who did that?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"He was charged and sentenced to a correctional institution not far from here."

"And where is he now? Still in the institution?"

"No."

"Then where is he?" Ray was confused at Tala's simple replies.

"You're looking at him."

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	11. Past Revealed

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: ((...)) characters are speaking in Russian.

* * *

A small snivel woke him up and his eyes immediately lowered to the small head nestled against his chest. Soft hair tickled his chin and a small arm hugged his neck. Another small cry came and he sat up, lifting the petite body onto his lap.

((Sassy, wake up,)) he whispered softly.

The body relaxed against him and she opened her eyes, which were wet with tears. He wiped them away and she buried her face in his shoulder, arms holding on to him like her life depended on it.

((He tried to hurt me again. He hurt you too.)) Her voice hitched with a sob.

((He won't ever touch you again.))

((What if he wins?))

He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

((I will never leave you. If we lose, I will go back with you. I won't leave you alone.))

((No!)) She pulled away and looked into the crimson eyes horrified. ((He will hurt you. He will make you do all those mean things again. He...,)) she sobbed and brushed his ice-blue hair from his face, ((...he...he will kill you.))

((He won't hurt anyone.))

((But Kai...)) She lowered her head, unable to look at the person she feared she'd drag down with her to an untimely end.

Strong but gentle fingers lifted her chin before two hands cupped her face.

((I let you down once, Sassy. I will not make that mistake again. If the judge rules in his favor then I will go back with you. I promised mother and father that I would look after you. And I always keep my word. We will get through this together. Trust me.))

She nodded sadly.

((You know that I love you more than the world?))

((And I love you even more than that.)) She snuggled into his strong arms. Within his embrace she always felt like no one could hurt her. Her brother was the strongest person in her eyes and it was from him that she drew her own strength..

((I'm scared,)) she confessed, face hidden by her hair from view.

She soon drifted back into a restless sleep but he remained awake, holding her lovingly as he ran a hand through her hair, repeating her parting words in his mind.

"…I'm scared too, Sassy."

* * *

"You're looking at him." 

It took Ray's mind a decent number of seconds to link this with what he had heard earlier. Two adults had been shot multiple times in the head...and their murderer had been their own six year old son...who was sent to a mental prison...was set free...became a world champion beyblader for several years...lost to the Bladebreakers...appeared out of thin air as a supposed ally...destroyed an almost 200 pound punching bag...and was now standing before him drinking a hot mug of cappuccino.

"You're joking, right?" Ray slowly eased himself off his barstool. Maybe he could make it to his room and lock the door until the others woke up. "This is just a joke, isn't it?"

Those iced eyes followed his slow progress like a wolf homing in on its prey.

"Death is no joking matter, Kitten," came the serious reply.

"Uh...I think I hear my phone ringing upstairs. It's probably the guys. Gotta go!"

He dashed for the doorway but halted when a large carving knife sliced through the air a mere inch from his face to embed itself into the wooden doorframe.

"This penthouse's phone number is not given away easily and is not traceable. You yourself don't even know it so I truly doubt that your little friends in Japan would," Tala said, leaning calmly against the bar as he sipped his drink, glasses once again reflecting in the light and hiding his eyes. "Believe me, Kitten, I could have easily buried that knife into your vocal cords if I had wanted to. However, the...killer...inside me has retired."

"That's is reassuring."

"That doesn't mean, however, that I can't start a hobby of collecting kitty parts and storing them in little bottles," Tala added with a side-long glance, still as collected as ever, which made him ever scarier.

_'What the hell am I thinking about locking myself in my room! He would just punch the door down and then I would have nowhere to run! Maybe I should just stay at the airport till the storm blows over. No, he would know to find me there. Aah! I can't lose him!'  
_  
"Isn't it ironic that you call me cold and thoughtless when it is you who don't even stop to consider why I did what I did all those years ago?" Tala questioned as he moved to sit at the bar. "You asked for my past, not my present life."

"And what difference is there?"

"The fact that if you had asked me this nine years ago you would be lying in a pool of your own blood with an ax sticking out of your back. However, at the moment you seem more than healthy and are standing on your own two feet."

"Fine then, why did you kill your parents?"

"It's a long story, so why don't you sit down?"

"I can hear you just fine from here."

"Suit yourself," Tala shrugged and leaned back against the barstool's backrest. Calling up memories he had buried for many years he started to talk.

"My parents were both very powerful people. My father was a retired general who had been in the army for thirty years. He went on to become Russia's Minister of Defenses. He was dominant and harsh in his decisions and no one could ever make him change his mind. My mother was a leading scientist in Russia. Along with her followers, she created weapons of mass destruction for the army.

"But, as deadly as they sound, my parents were decent enough people. Their goal in life was to support their country, Russia. When they had started out they had done so with patriotic intention. They wanted to see their country back in the rank of might. However, as the years went on their quest for a better Russia became a quest for a better them. My father used his position to blackmail others into following him. My mother used her brain to reel in financers. Her researches were done in top secret. Those who joined them were sworn a vow of silence and when they broke that they were assassinated.

"This went on for years until my parents came up with an even greater plan. Through science they had discovered the power of ancient creatures many believed to be just folklore."

"Bit-beasts?" Ray interrupted as he took a seat opposite the boy, momentarily forgetting his earlier wariness.

"Yes. No other country knew of this and they kept the discovery to themselves. More years of research passed and they were able to create their own army. There was one flaw though; they could not control the creatures. Many scientists were killed trying. My mother quickly thought up a solution. In 1974 she started to inject herself with several serums she and her team had created. Each could create DNA on its own. At first many were confused as to why she did this but in the year of 1975 she gave birth to a genetically perfect child who she named Ata."

"That's impossible. That means you should be 28 years old now."

"Nothing gets by you," Tala scoffed, swirling his cooling drink in the mug.

"Huh?"

"My parents were not really of the caring type to begin with. The child was a successful experiment, nothing more. He began his beyblade training the moment he learned how to walk steadily and all he was taught to destroy those who were weak. He was my parents pride and glory, but not their son.

"He was 10 and his training was at its peak when something completely unexpected happened. The same woman who had carried him in her was pregnant again. This screwed up the whole schedule and my father was not very pleased about it. To avoid unwanted questions, he and my mother decided to never let the world know about the second son. My mother gave birth to the child in secret and he was never registered as a citizen of Russia. The basically locked him in a bare room in their house and the only human contact he had was with a worker who came to feed him three times a day, and he was anything but social."

"What was the second son's name?"

"He wasn't named by his parents. They wanted nothing to do with him."

Ray was taken back by the total lack of humanity of these people.

"Ata never even knew that he had a brother. His training molded him into the ultimate fighter and his bit beast was constantly boosted with more energy till it was a walking nuclear factory."

Tala stood and poured out the tea he had been brewing on the stove into a cup. He handed it to Ray who was so caught up in the story that he didn't even think that maybe it could be poisonous, which it wasn't, by the way.

"My parents were about to bring their plan into motion when again something unexpected happened but with more disastrous results. My parents were holding a secret conference with many high-ranking people who were all willing to pay millions for a powerful military. Ata was the item up for bidding. With his skills and blade he was able to withstand bullets and even lasers. But…"

The redhead looked away for a moment, visioning the events that happened so long ago and they made him shudder.

"Ata was 14 at the time. He was powerful, but he was still human. My parents, for all their intelligence, didn't keep account of that. They pushed him too far, wanting to put on a good show. He couldn't handle it…the strain of his bit beast. It was draining him. Ten minutes into the display, he collapsed, foaming at the mouth. The power consumed him. He was dead on the spot and later examination showed that his brains has burst within his skull from the pressure."

Ray put down his tea and swallowed back his nausea as a mental picture formed in his mind.

"It just…exploded?" he was able to ask without throwing up.

Tala nodded solemnly.

"My parents were left speechless. When word of the failed plan got around the financers started to pull out. Without the money, my mother's labs were forced to shut down one by one. People quitted, no longer in fear of their lives since my parents no longer had any power. Soon the only ones left were my parents. While my mother had had her lab she had used her resources to help my father play a major part in the ruling of Russia. With her lab gone his accomplishments were decreasing and people's suspicions heightened."

The more the redhead talked the darker the blue eyes faded.

"It wasn't until a few months afterwards that they remembered their second child, who they had not seen for four years."

"You're that child."

Kenny had pointed out something out of the ordinary about the Demolition Boys the day before Tyson's match against Tala. The chief had said that their genetic code had been altered and Tala's specifically was amazingly perfect. It matched too well to not be true.

"Yes, it was me. I had lived the first four years of my life not even knowing that I had parents. So you could imagine my confusion when one day the door opened and, instead of the stone-faced butler, there stood two people. I remember sitting there, watching them. They looked at me, studying me too, before the woman, my mother, walked in and without a word picked me up. They brought me outside for the first time in my life but I didn't have much time to enjoy it. My training began quickly. The labs were gone so my father used his wavering power in the government to get an abandoned military base in the mountains reign. My father trained me day and night and my mother studied me during the few breaks he granted me. They called me Ata so assumed that was my name."

"Why do you still keep that name?"

"It wasn't given with love, but it was the only thing I ever got from them. In any case, my parent's could not get anyone to finance their work. My father finally lost his title as Minister of Defense. It would have all ended right then but it didn't. We got a visit from some businessman who must have been very important because my parents were anxious, afraid even. They told me his name was Voltaire--"

"Kai's grandfather!" Ray cut in, again. This story had so many twist and turns that he was starting to feel dizzy.

"The one and only. It turned out that he had a worldwide corporation called Biovolt. They too had discovered the hidden power of bit beasts and had harness them into beyblades, which had just started to become the craze it is now. Voltaire's scientists had also trained the strongest bladers there were, however, they were short one since an unforeseen problem had occurred and one of their potential bladers no longer possessed stable health. He offered to buy me from my parents for a generous fee since he somehow knew about my mother's experiments and that I, along with the first Ata, were the fruits of her labor. I would fit in perfectly with the others, according to him

"My parents agreed but they wanted part of it also. They would sell me to him but wanted to join his staff. He agreed and we were flown here to Moscow where he brought us to Balcov Abbey. We were introduced to the director, Boris. That was the first time I ever met Spencer, Bryan, Ian and Kai. It was hard for me, learning how to get along with other kids. It was like…I didn't get what to do when I was with my team. I didn't know how to act or how to talk to them. If it weren't for Kai…"

A soft smile graced his lips, the first time since he started telling his story.

"Kai has always been a quiet person, as you must know, but when you get to know him he is a great guy who you can always trust. I learned a lot from him, more than any expert could ever teach me. To tell you the truth, I couldn't really talk at the time. Living alone during the crucial years of one's life really messes up with my vocal skills. I could understand commands well enough, but I only some words and couldn't form more than a couple of sentences. I only started speaking after I befriended Kai. I bet you he regrets it now," he added with a chuckle.

So the two of them go way back. Did that mean that they were…best friends?

"Another year passed and my skills had drastically improved under Biovolt's harsh but effective training program. We were worked, experimented on, starved, beaten and whipped but strange enough, I didn't mind. I had people my age around me who accepted me for who I was, not who I was supposed to be.

"My mother resumed her roll as scientist and my father became a top advisor to Voltaire. Though we lived together in the same complex they never came to see me. They ignored me when we crossed paths in the Abbey. I didn't really care since I too began to see them as nothing more but workers. But things complicated soon enough. In a nutshell, our training took a drastic change of course. We were brought to an abandoned factory several miles outside of Moscow. Inside a worker was brought before each of us and we were handed a gun."

"You had to shoot them?"

"We had to do more then just shoot them. We had to kill them."

Ata fell silent as he remembered the cries of pain and fear of the captive people as Spencer and Ian had shot at the cowering staff members. Bryan, as always, had been more vicious than needed and had almost decapitated his target's head with the amount of bullet-rounds he fired at her. Then came Kai's intended victim; a little girl with pink eyes which had looked up at her brother's stunned expression. It hadn't been a smart move on Biovolt's behalf. The phoenix snapped…

"I was supposed to go last but something happened and to make a long story short; the whole place went up in smoke, literally. The building started to collapse and everyone scattered to escape. I caught sight of my parents and cried out to them for help, too scared to move in the heat. They simply turned and ran. Watching them abandoning me once again triggered something in me and all my training came back to me. And, at the age of barely seven, I picked up a fallen gun, chased them down and cornered them.

"All I had ever wanted was a normal life. The woman smiled kindly at me and reassured me that they loved me and that if I threw away the gun we could all go far away from here and forget everything. She toyed with me, promising me a new life. I wanted that. I really did. Lowering the gun, I ran towards her but when I was a few feet away from them my father drew his gun and fired once at me."

Tala pulled down his ever present turtle neck sweater and Ray stared in shock at a long scar that ran horizontally towards the back on the right side of the pale neck where the bullet had deeply grazed the skin.

"I was so surprised that he would actually shoot at me that I had faltered. My mother too pulled out a gun and started to fire wildly, screaming and cursing my very existence. She had never been a fighter so her aim was way off. Realizing this, she dropped the gun and grabbed me, holding me down for my father to take aim. He did and pulled the trigger, catching me in the left chest and shattering two of my ribs. What happened afterwards is a blank."

"Huh? How come?" Ray leaned forward, morbidly caught up in the real-life drama that had happened so many years ago.

"I guess I snapped. My training hit me like a ton of bricks and I somehow managed to slip out of my mother's arms and get hold of a gun. I was later told that when the officials arrived I was crying and screaming at my parents' bodies. I had killed them with two shots to both their skulls and had then proceeded to empty several rounds on them. The officials fired on me. The bullet hit my head but didn't kill me." He looked up, with a sad shrug. "I laid in a coma for two years."

"Oh man."

"Tell me about it. Despite the fact that I was unconscious my case had been brought to court where the defense pleaded insanity for me. The court agreed and I was sent to a correctional institution, should I ever awaken. However, I didn't and they started to doubt that I ever would. I had no living relatives and I had never been registered so I had no identity until Boris showed up a few months later with papers saying that he was my godfather and that he had an institute where he could bring me. I was turned over to him.

"Finally, after many experiments, Boris managed to bring me back to reality. I remember waking up, floating in a chamber of liquid with wires all over me. I had grown and my mind had developed even more. For two years they had been uploading data into my unconscious brain. I was reacquainted with Ian, Bryan and Spencer, who had also gone through similar yet less intense training."

"What about Kai?" he asked, hoping that Tala's tongue would accidentally slip.

"He was gone."

No such luck. Tala wasn't a fool.

"The four remaining bladers became the Demolition Boys and we were trained for many years. We entered the world championship and held the title for four consecutive years. Then this year we were to face off some unknown, riffraff, amateur team called the Bladebreakers," he said with a smile, goading Ray's reaction.

"Hey!"

"I don't need to tell you how that went down. After the championships Voltaire was arrested and the abbey was shut down. All the kids were either returned to their families and those who had none were brought to foster homes. I went with my team to St. Petersburg."

"Why there?"

"My parents had a house there that they had built before they decided to try and take over the world. So I was given the house and the guys stay there with me. Currently, they have set out to try and find any of their living relatives. I would have gone too but Kai needs me here."

"What for?"

"Can't tell you, Kitten," Tala said while sipping his drink.

"Stubborn. And stop calling me that," Ray grumbled and it earned him a smirk from the boy opposite him. There was just one more thing that had been bothering him the whole time.

"What's with the glasses?"

Tala laughed softly.

"I had a feeling that you would ask that. After our loss and before Biovolt was shut down, Boris had not been very thrilled with our defeat. He had the scientists delete every single data they had uploaded into us but the thing went haywire and short-circuited. Several stray rays of highly concentrated radiation caught me in the face. It didn't do any damage to my skin but eyes are very sensitive. My vision was destroyed and for a couple of weeks I was completely blind. Finally, it returned but never to what it was before. So I am stuck with glasses."

"Why don't you wear lenses?"

"My eyes are too sensitive to have something on them. Maybe in a few more months I can." "And the laptop?"

"I've always had it."

"I never saw it."

"I keep it in my travel bag. It can't talk like your little friend's own but I need it to keep all my files and stuff in it. I've had a lot of time on my hands to work on it lately."

"What about beyblading? Just because you lost a match doesn't mean you should neglect that. You still are extremely powerful." Ray was surprised to find himself complimenting Tala but it was true. The blading skill of the former Demolition Boy was unworldly in its strength and strategy.

Those blue eyes dimmed and Ray saw the shoulders slump a bit.

"I love beyblading for all its worth. But I can't anymore."

"Is it because of your eyes? Come on, you should know that that is not an obstacle."

"It's not that," Tala sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I can't because I don't have a blade anymore... I don't have Wolborg anymore."

"Did he leave you?" Ray knew full well how hard it was to lose one's bit beast. He had been devastated when Drigger had left him for a time.

"Boris had him destroyed."

"What!" Ray jumped from his seat, "How could he do that!"

"Wolborg was too weak in his opinion and thus not worthy of existence. They took him and deleted his DNA."

"Why didn't you do anything!""I tried. I fought against the guards restraining me, cursing them all. They gassed me. When I woke up later that day...Wolborg was gone."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose your bit beast."

"Yeah, Kai told me about you and Drigger."Footsteps brought Natasia into the kitchen and she blinked to see the two boys sitting there so early in the morning. They looked at peace and she breathed out in relief. She knew that they would get along once they had a good talk. She just hope they hadn't exchanged more then words; she had seen the gym on her way here and it appears that Ata had been punching again. She was glad that his target hadn't been Ray.

"Good morning. You two are up early. Do you want to help me get breakfast ready?"

"I'm in." Ray wanted to know more from Tala but he was being as stubborn as Kai at the moment so he would have to drop it for now. He had learned enough from Tala to last a lifetime. Besides, he had always liked cooking and it would be fun to help Natasia.

"I have to return to my files. I'll see you in a few hours." Tala started to stand but Natasia's hand held him down.

"Don't think so. You can cook very well, so get to it."

"Yeah, get to it," Ray smiled from behind Natasia as he watched Tala's eyes widened behind the thin frames of his glasses. Ray would have never guessed Tala to be a cook but now that he knew he was very curious to see what the boy could do. If Natasia complemented his cooking then it must be good indeed.

"I have work to do," Tala argued but couldn't dislodge Natasia's hand.

"What's wrong? Afraid I will beat you at this also?" Ray challenged.

"As if," the redhead scoffed. "Fine then, best cook gets praise and the worst cook has to do the dishes."

It wouldn't hurt him to have some fun for a while. Besides, he doubted the kitten could out do him in this field. He didn't know if the scientists had mistakenly updated some cooking program into him but he was a master in the kitchen.

"You're on," Ray said and collected what he was going to need as Tala walked over to him and Natasia, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. Natasia laughed at the two as they mocked glared at each other.

_'This is going to be good.'_

* * *

Tbc...

Anyone noticed something strange about the small Kai/Saskia scene at the beginning of this chapter? Read it again and see if you can find it! No, it's not a grammar mistake or anything like that. It's part of the plot.

Read & Review, please.


	12. Heart on a String

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money of off this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

The light filtering through the large windows cast the room in a light violet shade as the sun rose, warming the waking city ever so slightly. The snow fell in sparse blankets and the winds were absent. On the other side of the window central heaters warmed panes the sleeping chambers.

The only sound in the large bedroom was the scratching of pencil on paper and the plucking of guitar strings. The first disturbance came from a small figure that sat leaning against the wall beneath where her older sibling sat on the window seat. Her large nightshirt kept slipping from one shoulder and her lilac bangs kept slipping in her face but she kept pushing them back without annoyance as she drew on, undisturbed. The notes from the guitar strings fell on deaf ears but she could feel the vibrations in the air.

Kai had never understood what drew him to the guitar. He had never really taken any lessons. He barely listened to music. Yet ever since he had picked up the guitar 5 years ago it had become his gateway to peace. With every pluck of the clear strings, he felt the weight of his responsibilities lift off him. They always came back the moment the music stopped but for those minutes he played he had not a care in the world.

In an uncharacteristically soft voice he sang as he strummed the instrument.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

So take my hand

Take my whole life too

But I can't help

Falling in love with you…"

The final string fell silent, as did the room. Kai leaned his head against the window frame behind him, trying to hang on to the feeling of ease for as long as possible. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily.

He father used to sing that song for his mother who in turn sang it to him and Saskia. The melody had always soothed him as it brought back those years of his childhood that he so desperately held wanted back. The years when he could be just a kid; no responsibilities and concerns. The years when his parents had been alive and loving. The years before they had been taken away from him and Saskia by their own grandfather.

The sound of small hands clapping brought his gaze down to where Saskia sat, a big smile on her pretty face. He returned it and lifted her up onto his lap, brushing her soft hair from her face and tying it back into a loose ponytail with a ribbon from her little pouch she had left beside him.

"That was pretty," she complimented, turning to face him and laying her chin on his chest to watch him.

"Thank you."

"They say the snow is little today," she started, playing with the chain around her neck, its small pendant always kept hidden from view. She never understood why Kai forbade her to show it in public. It was very shiny with funny 0's and 1's lined up in the centre circle. "It will be nice to go somewhere now that the snow is better."

Picking up the obvious line, he raised a brow.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, taking the chain from her and tucking it back in her shirt her clothing.

"Can we go to the zoo?"

A sigh.

"We've talked about this..."

"Please, Kai?"

"No."

"I'll be very careful."

"You can't, Sassy. I'm sorry."

The little girl in his lap sighed in resignation and nodded. Her eyes were shimmering but she bravely held the tears back. She had really looked forward to a day at the zoo.

Kai really did not like the idea. Voltaire's men were everywhere and they would gladly just grab the girl instead of waiting until the court would reach a verdict. The only reason he had agreed that she could go with Natasia and Ray to the parks for the picnic was because they were situated near the hotel. The zoo was some ten miles or so away and though it wasn't that far it seemed like the other side of the world for him.

However, Saskia looked so crestfallen as she sat there playing with the tips of her waist-length hair. She wasn't a spoiled child and would never cry to get things her way but right now he almost wished she did; he would have been able to deal with that easier then her beaten puppy look. When a tear managed to escape despite her attempts to contain it, he caved in.

"Only if Natasia goes with you."

Saskia perked up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled back when she realised his words. "You not coming?"

"I have a meeting in town at ten."

"Oh." Her smile lessened. "When can we go places again? Together?"

"I don't know." He meant and regretted that. "But you can always ask Ata if he wants to go with you."

"Ray too?" This concept appealed to her.

"I don't see why not," he said, pushing down the memory of the warm body against his at the pool table.

"I'm gonna ask them," Saskia announced and giving him a peck on the cheek, she hopped down and bounded out of the room.

He barely registered her departure. This issue with Ray now dominated his thoughts.  
_  
'This weather better clear up soon. The sooner Ray is gone, the better.'_

He didn't dislike Ray or anything; the Chinese boy was the only blader on his team he could stand on both a professional and personal level. Also, he felt the most comfortable around Ray, mainly because they were the two oldest and most mature in the group, though Ray could be a bit too naive for his age at times.

However, now he had to be on his toes at all times to prevent the Drigger blader from finding out what was going on. Ray simply wouldn't understand. He grew up around people who loved him in a peaceful village. Kai's childhood was nothing but darkness and pain with only a few people on whom he could depend.

Also, he didn't like the way he was starting to feel whenever around Ray. He wasn't sure what it was, except that it was a distraction. One that he couldn't afford.

_'Why didn't I think things through before allowing him to stay here?'  
_  
Sighing he picked up his guitar, needing a few more minutes of soul searching.

* * *

/I bet he's a spy./

Ray rolled his eyes as he changed his shirt, which had a huge splat on the front where Tala had caught him with a spoonful of pancake mix.

The contest had been intense, or as intense as a cooking contest could get, and at one point Ray had almost lost but one didn't have relatives in various restaurants all over the world without learning a trick or two. His Tabasco-and-ham omelette had given him the edge. Being the official taster and judge, Natasia had also enjoyed herself.

That is, until the end...

When they had finished and Ray had been declared the winner he had clapped Tala on the back in good sportsmanship...with his hand full of flour which left a large white spot on the other teen's sweater. That had inevitably led to an all-out food fight that lasted a good fifteen minutes. It was only after Ivan came along and got nailed in the face by a flying egg did they call it quits and make a dash for their respected rooms until the two elders cooled down.

While searching for something to wear, he had decided to give the guys a call, feeling a bit home sick. Okay, so they were in Japan; but it was Asia, in any case. So here he was, chatting with Tyson and Kenny. Max was absent because of a dentist appointment. Oh yeah, and Tyson wasn't taking the news of Tala's presence very well.

/I think you should alert the FBI./

"This is Russia, Tyson. They don't have the FBI here."

/That's right. The Russian equivalent of the FBI is--/

/Whatever, Chief. All I'm saying is that it's not safe for Ray now that Tala's around. What if he tries to hurt him or something? For all we know he could be a psycho serial killer/

_'Right on...'_ Ray smiled.

He hadn't told his friends what he had learned from the redhead. That was the last thing he should do. He had taken the time to listen to Tala's past but Tyson had not the patience to do that; Kai had once described Tyson as having the attention span of a moth.

"I know it sounds strange, but I trust him. He has changed a lot since we last saw him. You wouldn't even recognize him. Besides, Kai trusts him," he added while searching for his brush.

/Oh, **big** assurance there. If I was there, I'd show him./

/Oh brother/ Kenny muttered in the background.

Ray was about to reply when the door to his room opened, admitting Tala inside. He had changed his black sweater to a jaded green that reflected in his eyes. He was flipping through a thick book as he walked and took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to the speakerphone, unaware that he was the topic of the discussion.

Not used to, or even vaguely familiar with, Tala's rather intruding habits, he blinked several times. Was that a Russian habit or something? Nah, Natasia and Ivan always knocked before entering. Guess this was just one of Tala's quirks.

Unfortunately, Tyson was unaware of Ray's new visitor and rambled on.

/If he gives you any trouble, just call me. I'll show pretty-boy not to mess with the world champions./

Tala looked up from his page with a bemused look. Closing the book, he leaned with one arm on the nightstand to listen.

/Why, if he was right here, I would walk right up to him--/

"Tyson..." Ray tried to warn him but Tala waved him to stay quiet. He found this very amusing.

/--and give him a K.O. he would never forget. No, scratch that. It will be so hard he wouldn't be able to remember anything!--/

"Um, Tyson..."

/--then I would cut off those girly lashes--/

Tala held his breath not to laugh, said lashes brushing his cheeks as he tried to blink away tears of laugher. He gifted Ray with an amused smile and shook his head, snickering softly.

/--I'm telling ya, Ray. He is going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight./

"Tyson, I wouldn't--mph!" Ray's words were cut off when Tala clamped a hand over his mouth. Ray shot him a confused look but he just winked and motioned for him to be silent before releasing him.

Meanwhile, Tyson had heard the interruption.

"Ray? Are you okay?"

"That depends on you," Tala spoke up, voice low and a bit one the insane side but eyes giving away his laugher.

The voice on the other end of the line fell silent for several moments. Ray could hear Kenny gasp softly and the tiger could just imagine the look of horror on Tyson's face.

/T-T-Tala/

"You're trembling. I can smell you fear. I thought you weren't afraid of me," the redhead almost cooed, releasing the neko-jin with a playful wink.

Though Ray could see that Tala was just playing around he actually shivered at the tone of voice in which the redhead spoke.

/I...you...uh...heehee! You know I was just kidding/ Tyson tried to worm his way out. /H-how's it going? What have you been up to? Is Ray alright/

_'Smooth as always, Tyson,'_ Ray grinned as he wrapped his hair.

Tala had taken a liking to this game and made himself more comfortable on the bed. Stretching out, he went back to his book, talking sinister-like all the same.

"Oh, this and that. And don't worry about the Kitten," he simply smiled at the death-glare Ray threw at him. "I am more of a dog person, but I think I can...take care of him."

/I knew it! That's it! You better start praying, Tala! Quick, Kenny, find the number of the national security! Tell them we have a murderer on the line! Ray! If you can hear me: Get outta there! Run for the hills/

Tyson's words and tone were too much for both Tala and Ray and both could no longer contain themselves, erupting in loud fits of laugher. Ray grabbed hold of the dresser top, holding his stomach as he doubled over. Tala fell back onto the pillows behind him, one hand over his eyes trying to stop the tears.

/Huh? What's going on/

"S-sorry, Tyson," Ray gasped between breaths. "I tried to warn you."

/Ray? Are you okay/

"I'm fine, buddy. I just…" he couldn't finish that sentence as another wave of laugher hit him.

Tyson was quiet for a while.

/Heey, were you in on this/

"Partially," Ray admitted while Tala finally got his snickering under control, however he was too weak at the moment to rise.

/Do I hear Tala...laughing/ Kenny asked incredulously.

"Yup. He can be a real hot head most of the time--" A snort from Tala's direction. "--but he's alright."

/Well...tell hyena boy over there that I didn't fall for that one bit. I knew what you guys were up to all along./

"Is that so?" Tala once again spoke with his serial killer-like voice.

/Y-yeah/ Captain Courageous stuttered.

"Ignore him, Tyson. He's just kidding around." Ray said while pulling Tala by the arm off his bed to sit down himself as he rummaged through the drawer for the clip he always wore at the end of his hair.

/Oh, yeah, he's a regular comedian/ the Dragoon wielder grumbled. Kenny was giggling in the background.

"It's time for breakfast so I have to go."

/Breakfast? I just had lunch/

/For the fifth time since 1 o'clock/ Kenny added.

/I'm a growing boy, dudes./

"Sure, Tyson. Well, say 'hi' to Max for me when he comes over."

/See ya later, Ray./

/Bye, Tala/ Kenny called from the background.

/Suck up/ Tyson grumbled and the line went dead.

"Do they ever change?" Tala asked as he retook his spot on the bed, lying on his stomach as he went back to his book.

"Fortunately, no," Ray laughed. "And may I ask why you are here?"

"There was once a woman and a man who met and fell in love. She was a scientist; he was the Minister of Defence. She gave birth to--"

"I didn't mean that," Ray sighed, stopping the redhead before he recited his entire past again. "What are you doing **here**?"

"To help Kai with something that is of the greatest secret that we will never tell you."

Ray ran his hand through his hair. Speaking of Kai; the two must be **very** close if he could put up with this all the time.

Okay, that thought disturbed him greatly.

"I mean, why are you in my room, laying on my bed as if you own the place?"

Tala looked around said room. Getting up, he walked around, pushing aside the drapes, looking in the closets before returning to the bed to lay on his stomach and peered beneath the bed.

"Now what are you doing?" Ray asked, thoroughly perplexed at the other's actions.

"Looking for any perimeter lines," Tala answered while scanning the bookcase across from them.

"Huh?"

"Hmm, I don't see any territorial indications. Sooo, basically I can come in whenever I want. You don't own this room or anything. It's a free world." He rolled over onto his back for emphasis.

"Ever heard of a little word called 'privacy'?"

"I've heard of it in my life but I never came around actually looking it up in a dictionary."

"You...**sigh**...I give up." Ray threw up his hands in exasperation. He slumped into one of the overstuffed chairs. "So I can expect you at any time of the day?"

"I suppose," he replied while reopening his book.

A knock sounded and Ivan entered, wearing a clean uniform and a somewhat sour expression. He certainly hadn't gotten over that egg incident.

"Master Ray, have you seen-- ah, there you are, master Ata," he said when he caught sight of the bespectacled teen lounging on the bed. "I was looking for you. You have a call waiting for you in the main study."

((The court?)) he asked, receiving a nod. Rising, he walked over to the elder, still speaking in their native tongue, mainly because Ray was listening. ((Can you check to see if the fax has come in yet?))

((I was to bring this to master Kai at once.)) He held up a large, brown envelope in his gloved hands. ((These are the forms he requested.))

Of course, Ray couldn't understand a word they were saying, much to his frustration. However, when he heard the name 'Kai' and Ivan pointing to the envelope he figured out the connection.

"I can take it to him!" he volunteered.

When Tala and Ivan gave him a curious look he realised that he may have said that a bit too eagerly. He forced himself to calm down.

"I mean, I have nothing else to do," he pointed out casually.

To his relief Ivan simply nodded. However, Tala was staring at him with inquiring eyes, the blue orbs scorching his golden ones as they tried to search out his soul.

"I thank you, Master Ray. But do be careful with them; they are very valuable to Master Kai," Ivan warned as he handed the envelope over to him.

Ray was surprised by the weight. Papers? Felt more like an entire forest!

"I now can and shall carry out your orders, Master Ata. Keep in mind that breakfast is ready and waiting for you."

Ivan bowed slightly and left.

Ray started to follow but Tala's eyes pinned him down. Had he even blinked yet?

_'Whoa, it's like his eyes are gluing me to the floor!'_

"You are rather helpful this morning," Tala finally spoke in a observing tone, breaking the silence that had almost broken Ray. Cocking his head to one side, he asked, "Any reason for that?"

"Reason? No! I mean, no. I...uh...I just really have nothing to do. That's all...yeah, that's it."

"I see..." Tala's eyes narrowed.

"Ata!" an excited voice shouted and a small blur shot into the room.

"Hi, Ray! Can we go to zoo?"

Mercifully, Tala took his gaze off Ray, who felt as if the room got a whole lot bigger. The redhead looked down at the small girl who hung at his waist. He lifted her onto his hip.

"Who said you could go to the zoo?"

"Kai." She played with one of the slender red bangs.

"Then I guess we can. I just have something to do in the study and then we can go."

"You come too, right Ray?" Saskia twisted around with hopeful eyes.

_'Me? Go to the zoo where there are many large pits filled with carnivorous giants with the only thing protecting me is a metal railing which **someone** could 'accidentally'push me over? Gee, I wonder what I should do…' _

He liked Tala, but the older teen's current demeanour was starting to unnerve him. It was like a game of cat-and-mouse, except that he was the mouse at the moment. He was starting to reconsider Tyson's offer but then he was again taken off guard when Tala smiled.

"Sometime today, Kitten."

Was Tala toying with him? Like a cat toyed with his food?

_'Aargh! Enough with the cat puns!'_

"Sure, sounds like fun," he said with a small voice.

"Yay!" Saskia wriggled free and ran to hug Ray around the waist. She then bounced out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. She must have been on sugar high or something.

"She likes animals," Tala explained.

"That's nice." What was the wolf thinking at that very moment? "Um...I guess I will bring this to Kai then...He's in his bed, right?--I mean bedroom!"

"Yeah," Tala said while he folded the corner of a page of his book, marking his place.

"Then...I guess I should just...you know..."

"Bring it to him?" Tala helped out.

"Uh-huh..."

However, he just stood there.

"Wouldn't that work better if you actually started walking?" The Russian leaned against the doorframe, eyes unreadable behind the lenses.

"Okay." Ray cursed himself inwardly and moved to pass Tala, but a pale hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm, the strong grip almost breaking bones. The older boy's hot breath whispered into his ear.

"Knock before you enter. Don't want to catch him changing off guard, do you?"

Ray felt his face turn hot from **that** tempting vision but he nodded and when Tala released him he practically ran down the hall.

Ata watched him go with a serious face and his arms crossed. The moment the long braid turned into the doorway that led upwards to Kai and Saskia's rooms, however, he allowed himself a soft cough of amusement, which quickly became soft chuckles.

He had had his suspicions since the world tournament. He had seen the looks on the Bladebreakers faces when they had thought that Kai had betrayed them. All of their faces had held anger. Except for Ray. Those exotic eyes had dimmed with hurt and betrayal...and something else that he would have gone deeper into had he not been busy with preparing to lose the championships.

Yeah, that had been planned. By the team, sans Boris. Whether he was cold-hearted Tala or care-free Ata, he still had his pride and blader's spirit. So purposefully losing, to Tyson no less, had been as pleasant as having one's tooth pulled without aenestetic. Of course, when faced with what would have happened had he just kicked the rookies butt and Biovolt's victory…Sacrifices were often necessary.

But enough on the past.

He had had suspicions since Kai first told him. Well duh, his friend liked Ray more than he would ever let on. He knew Kai well enough to see through the whole 'we're-just-team-mates' façade. It was going to take some pressuring to get the bluenette to fess up, but hehad beenup for a challenge, and some good old teasing on the side.

Now, however, he had picked up that same unknown light in Ray's eyes at the mention of his blue-haired friend's name and his suspicions were renewed. That ruby blush the kitten had displayed at the mention of Kai partially clothed now confirmed his thoughts.

"Ray like Kai," Ata said to himself softly and snorted. "Oh, this is priceless."

Smiling, he walked off.

Things were going to get much more interesting...

* * *

Once he was out of sight, Ray slapped himself on the forehead. Hard.

"Really inconspicuous, tiger."

He had told Tyson that Tala was okay, but how could he be sure? Just because he knew the guy's past? Just because he knew less than 12 hours worth of the guy's present state of mind? Tala had really pulled off the cold front they had faced during the world tournament; what if he was pretending again? He had made him squirm on purpose!

Ray leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I guess it is too easy to blame my problems on someone else..." He looked at the heavy envelope in his hands. "Tala didn't make me feel nervous...well, maybe a bit with those eyes, but I should have taken a better grip on my feelings. The last thing I need right now is Tala knowing about my thing for Kai…which I don't have," he added in weak denial to himself.

Pushing himself off the wall, he started to ascend the stairs, holding the envelope close to him.  
_  
'But if I don't then why am I acting like some fan-girl? He's my captain, has been so for a year. I respect him and his blading skills. Why do I need more? I can't change how my heart feels, which it isn't, but at least I should be able to answer my own questions...shouldn't I?'_

And to think his friends called a psychological-thinker. Hah!

He reached the landing. The phoenix-emblem doors seemed so very far away yet it seemed as if he reached it way too soon despite his small steps. Now they looked so much taller than him. God, everything that belonged to Kai was imposing!

_'Maybe I should just leave it at the door. Kai will see it when he comes out.'_

A very tempting suggestion from his mind but he remembered Ivan telling him that this was something very important. He couldn't just leave it on the floor like some scrap of paper…which it was actually, or rather, several scraps of paper…Okay, he had to stop trying to analyze everything before it drove him nuts.

Silence was all he could hear on the other side of the door and after many minutes of indecision he raised his fist and knocked twice, the loud sound startling him.

There came no answer so he knocked again, braving to do so a bit harder. Again no answer.

Was he still sleeping? No, Kai always woke at 4 a.m. And besides, Saskia said that Kai had given her permission to go to the zoo earlier.

"Kai?" he called out and cringed at his timid voice.

Thankfully, there came no reply so Kai hadn't heard it.

"Kai!" he called out again, pleased to hear his voice more confident.

Nothing. Well, that was a waste of masculinity.

"Kai, I've got--" His hand touched the handle of the door and it swung open ever so slightly. Saskia mustn't have closed it properly in her excitement when she had left earlier.

The room beyond the doorway was dark. Pushing it further open, he slipped inside, the shadows quickly swallowing him, cloaking his entrance. His keen sense of sight helped him to survey the room.

He could make out the dark shape of a large bed, also on a pedestal like Saskia's, however, it was not a canopy. Its dark wood almost black and the headboard was carved into a phoenix, the bird's magnificent wings spreading out to both sides and it's eye a large ruby. Could a jewel that size be real?

Opposite the bed the drapes were still drawn shut, hence the lack of light. He could feel the cool tiles beneath his feet, however, he encountered carpet as he passed the bed. A large cupboard to in the corner held all the electronic equipments, though some looked like musical machinery. Something about that didn't make sense to him.

Before he could start analyzing, however, he suddenly found himself almost losing balance as the floor disappeared beneath his feet. As it turned out, he had unknowingly walked into a sudden indention in the floor. A Beydish. It was so dark that he had missed the slick, bowl shaped sunken object.

_'Put the envelope on a table and get out of here.'_

He would have but he then saw a strip of light coming from beneath a door in the wall to his left. His ever quickly piqued curiosity got the best of him and he silently moved forward towards it. As he neared he picked up an instrumental piece being played.

Instrument? Was someone else staying here without anyone having told him?

Leaning against the door, it shifted opened and he was able to peep inside. The room wasn't lit but the curtains were open, morning light shinning on a large bookcase and carpeted floor. His view was limited so he couldn't see anyone, however, he could hear a melody. Now that it wasn't muffled out by the door he recognized it as the soft plucking of guitar strings. Daring to open the door wider, he peeped around it only to find the enigma known as Kai sitting in one of the large bay windows that lined the left side of what he now saw was a personal study.

Kai hadn't noticed him and that was bizarre on its own; he could always sense where you were and what you were doing even with his back turned to you. Tyson had learned that out the hard, and painful, way.

At the moment he was facing Ray but his head was lowered over his guitar as he concentrated on his playing...Which was amazing! The slender fingers danced over the strings, producing a soothing rhythm that Ray would have never believed Kai capable of conjuring. What was he thinking? He never even knew that Kai played the guitar!

Ray stood there, entranced by the relaxed figure. The Bladebreakers' captain was always calm but never relaxed. Right now Ray could even go so far as to say he was at peace.

And then Kai began to sing, in a soft but clear tenor as mystical as the Dranzer wielder.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight."

Kai sat up straighter as he slowly allowed himself to be enveloped by the song.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

The voice that was always so cold and commanding was gone, leaving behind a tune that could have made an angel green with envy. The phoenix's head swayed ever so slightly with the rhythm, crimson eyes closed the whole time yet his fingers knew their cue.

"And you can't stop the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you breathe just to know you're alive."

Ray watched transfixed as Kai stood from the ledge, eyes still closed. The phoenix had still to discover him but for now he could study his team leader. He would have never thought Kai to be a musician. He had seen the boy with a Discman and headphones, but they were only used when Tyson started to complain too much. Now, as he listened to his captain's alien but soothing voice, he was torn between swooning and bursting into tears. Neither were pretty, but this was just a sight too precious for words.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
Yeah tell me...who...I am..."

The song ended with a final quiver of the strings.

Ray was unable to think, much less move. The echoing sound of that voice would drift in his memories for eternity and the sight of Kai so completely absorbed in the melody was a sight he would cherished close to his heart--

"How long have you been here?"

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: The songs, 'Iris' by GooGoo Dolls, and 'I can't help falling in love with you' by UB40, belong solely to their artist and I will never claim them to be mine. But they are the best! My personal favourites!

Read & Review, please.


	13. Tainted Discovery

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money of off this and I write with the sole intention to entertain..

A/N: Since the number coding it will not be explained in the story (for it is not a major factor really) I will enlighten you guys. Simply number each letter of the alphabet and you got the codes! Exp. S19, A1, S19, K11, I9, A1. So Saskia is 191191191. Simple, huh?

* * *

"How long, Ray?" Kai repeated, putting down his guitar to cross his arms and focus a rather indignant glare; two signs that he was not all to please with the neko-jin's witnessing his momentary…peace.

Ray swallowed but stayed surprisingly calm, despite seeing his short but colourful life flash before him.

"Just a few minutes," he answered, hoping it sounded casual enough.

"Wasn't the door closed?"

Why hadn't he at least given Ray a good punch to the jaw yet? His privacy was pretty much, scratch that, **very** sacred to him. Only two other people were allowed to impose on it; Saskia, because he had nothing to hide from her, and Ata, because the redhead would never allow him to keep anything from him. These two aside, everyone else had either an invitation (highly unlikely) or a well-excused reason. Ray didn't, to his knowledge, have any reason to be here at all. So why wasn't he feeling the urge to hurt this golden-eyed beau-- intruder?

_'Because he is injured and unable to defend himself.'_

Extremely lame and untrue but he gladly accepted that over the other possibility.

Ray, for his part, was fidgeting, pretending to be focused on his errand and not the bluenette before him.

"I just wanted to make sure to give you this personally. Ivan said that it was very important to you." He held out the large envelope but Kai didn't accept it.

"Just put it on the table."

Turning his back to his team mate, he started to put away his instrument, carefully checking it before closing the case.

"I never knew you were a musician."

"Now you do."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Kai sighed in annoyance, turned and almost took a step back upon finding the other right there behind him as Ray had been peering over his shoulder at the guitar. Never one to give ground to anyone, Kai remained where he stood, even though that meant that they were far too close for his liking though he met those amber eyes that were fixed on his…Black bangs falling before them...

"Must I tell you people everything?" he snarled, trying to keep up his displeasure.

"I guess not. But...I think it sounded great," Ray answered sincerely and knew he was blushing. He was so close that he could feel the phoenix's body heat that radiated off him. _'Oh my God, he's so cute when he's fuming!'_

Kai shrugged, folding his arms.

"Nothing special," he said though he admitted, to himself, that Ray's approval didn't leave him unaffected. _'Did he really like it? Ray has never lied to me before. He has never given me reason to doubt him…'_

They fell silent, both taking in the other's presence, their breathing getting heavier thought they weren't doing anything.

"Are you…um…Did you ever consider forming a band?" Ray asked, trying to make idle chat though it sounded more like rambling. _'How can I love someone when I can't even talk straight around him? Why do these things always happen to me?'_

"I have better things to do," was the somewhat distant reply. _'He's just another blader…just a teammate…just...Ray.'_

"Yeah, I guess so," he laughed nervously with a shake of his head. Of course, he hair decided it best to slip from behind his ears rather ungracefully at this very crucial moment. Sighing, he reached up to tuck it back when his fingers touched something warm. Jumping, he was surprised to find Kai's hand poised beside his face though the bluenette had froze.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Kai wondered, eyeing the long wisp of hair just out of his reach. Still, despite the other's confused apprehension, he gently slipped it behind a pointy ear, causing the neko-jin to visibly shiver.

Skin touched skin and both boys felt the contact send a jolt down their spines, leaving a tingling sensation neither had ever felt before. And the feeling did not fade away. It only increased.

'_He's so close…Why is this so different from other times? What changed between us that made me fall for him? Is it Saskia?…Tala?…Me?' _

It was right about then that Ray's mind wandered off, too preoccupied with his surroundings, and a certain bluenette in said surroundings, to let little things like thinking get in the way. His breathing was so heavy it felt as if he had just ran a marathon. Ten times over. Perhaps that explained why he was suddenly feeling so weak. Along that line, that was also why he was leaning towards Kai.

'_Step back. We shouldn't be doing this!'_ Kai's mind, unlike Ray's, was on full alert as he watched as the neko-jin timidly closed the space between them. _'The injuries have gone to his head. He isn't thinking straight. He's…my teammate! He's…he is…Ray…'_

It was as simple as that. This was Ray. A strong opponent, loyal team mate and understanding guy; traits that any captain looked for in a blader. Ray was…perfect; something that he had been striving to be since the day he first picked up his blade. Here before him was the person he wanted to be. Was that what attracted him to the neko-jin? Or did it run deeper than that?

Thinking back, neither would honestly be able to tell who it was that prompted it, but soon their bodies were mere inches from each other...their faces were mere inches from each other...their mouths were mere inches from each other...and that gap was slowly closing.

_'He's getting closer! Kai's right there! Oh my God…I am going to get myself killed,'_ Ray thought with mixed excitement and dread, until he felt Kai's hot breath on his lips. _'But what a way to go...' _

All thoughts were finally silenced (read: annihilated) at the whispered contact as he felt the bluenette's lips tentatively brushed against his. They were so close that their clothes brushed against each other, soft fabrics rustling silently like a breeze. The shyness didn't last long and he gasped into the other's mouth when a strong arm wrapped itself around him, pulling him towards the taller boy while the other hand tilted his head to the side. Overwhelmed, all he could do was surrender to his captain, and try to remember to breathe every now and then.

Having the willing neko-jin in his arms, Kai could no longer restrain himself and deepened the kiss. Closing his eyes to heighten the sensation, he felt a hand grip his shoulder in the dark and mistaking it for resistance, he started to pull away only to have the same hand pull him back. The purr-like sound that Ray made encouraged him on and he tightened the embrace, tracing the contours of the other's spine, much to Ray's pleasure as the raven-haired blader leaned in more, aligning his body with the bluenette's.

They kissed for several minutes, parting only for small gasps of air every now and then. Soft groans and purrs were the only sound in the room for a long time until the need for sufficient oxygen forced them to part at last. Breathing heavily, faces but inches apart and eyes betraying their want for another round, reality, being the sneaky bastard that it was, seeped back in. Relations, ranking, matches, duty, pride, uncertainty, confusion; all quickly replaced the earlier passion with a vengeance.

Both quickly released one another and stepped back. Ray's cheeks flushed a scarlet almost as dark as Kai's eyes, which were widened with disbelief. Neither spoke for a long time, giving their racing hearts enough time to return to steady beats.

_'God, what were we thinking! What was **I** thinking!' _Ray's mind stumbled to explain but came up short. He had just kissed Kai! He had just kissed his team captain! Sure, at the time it had seem like a good idea, if not a greatly logical one, but now…What now?

"I'm so sorry, Kai! I don't know what came over me!" he gushed.

That wasn't what he had had in mind.

'_Damn it! That was weakness!' _Kai cursed himself, averting his gaze to the windows, unable to meet the other in the eyes. _'It was a stupid caught-up-in-the-moment thing. It won't happen again. I can't risk another slip up like that!'_

"Kai…Are you mad at me? I didn't--"

"That was a mistake," he interrupted with cool tone. "Don't think about it. It meant nothing. We won't talk about it again, okay?"

"…Yeah…Okay," Ray nodded, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Despite the assorted emotions surrounding the kiss, it had eased something in him. Kissing Kai had given him a taste of what his feelings for the older blader truly amounted to. And…and…it had been his first kiss. That special moment every teen so anxiously waited for to share with that special person. He had thought that this had been that moment. Had it really meant nothing to the bluenette? Was Kai ashamed of kissing him? Did Kai hate him now?

A small DING went off from somewhere in the penthouse. The breakfast chime.

Kai turned towards the door but hesitated at the downfallen expression on the other's face. The golden eyes looked up from where they had been dejectedly at the carpet.

'_Ray…' _He opened his mouth to speak out loud but could not think of anything to say. Had he hurt the other blader with his words? What did one do in a situation like this?

There was only one thing he could do and for the first time in his life, Kai Hiwatari just walked away. Passing the silent blader, he exited the study without another glance or word.

The remaining teen sighed, trying to convince himself that it wasn't worth getting upset over but he had never been a god liar and a tear escaped the corner of his eye though he quickly wiped it away. Running a hand through his hair, he collected himself as best his aching heart allowed him and left the room as well.

'_Of all the people on earth, I had to fall in love with him…and that's the bad thing.'_

* * *

Ata stopped typing when he heard Natasia grumble softly, again, as she scrubbed the walls, almost removing the white paint completely with her vigorous scrubbing.

"Need help, Natty?" he asked after a few more minutes watching and started to slide off his chair to assist her only to have her level a glare at him that would have impressed Kai.

"Touch. Nothing."

Holding up his hands in defeat, he re-seated himself next to Saskia who giggled above her sketchpad, watching the redheads' antics. It was hard to believe that they weren't mother-and-son. The kitchen was spick and span, however, Natasia was venting out her...displeasure...and the poor wall was now at her mercy. All the while she had not spoken a word to the teen who was trying make amends for the food war which had caused the mess in the first place.

"Hey, I can see my reflection in the wall!" Ata commented. Hey, if she wouldn't let him help her he would just have to amuse himself another way.

"Laugh all you want, but don't forget that I'm the one who prepares your food."

No denying that that was a threat.

"I love you too." He batted his long lashes and smiled, making Saskia giggle. Even Natasia, or Natty as Ata had donned her, couldn't stop the twitch at the corner of her lips.

"Alright, Ata, I suppose I could see the funny side to this. But try this again and I will leave you to clean it up by yourself. I can't believe you are 16."

"I may be 16 but I am a kindred soul at heart."

"Now that Natasia feel better, can you come with us to the zoo?" Saskia asked while playing with Mica who had been sitting on the bar between her and Ata.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, dear, but I can't. Remember that lady I met in the parks a few days ago? She invited me to her 30th wedding anniversary and asked me if I could help her out with the preparations. I am supposed to leave here within an hour."

"Does Kai know?"

"I forgot. However, I did ask Ivan to fill in for me but I don't think he will be able to go with you, though." She smiled apologetically to Saskia. "Had I known about this sooner I would have turned down the invitation but my friend is counting on me."

"It's okay. Maybe next time." Saskia smiled back but both Russians could see that she was disappointed. Stifling a small sniffle, she put down her pencil and picking up Mica, she climbed onto Ata's lap, laying with her back against his chest to watch as he worked on some mind-boggling calculations.

"You gonna be alright?" Ata signed.

She nodded.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She pointed to the chart that was forming jagged ups and downs on the screen.

Ata pushed the hair out of her face and took her little hands into his, extending the two index fingers and using them to carefully tap on some keys. Suddenly the boring lines started to twirl and make loops as they ran wild. Saskia squealed with delight. He allowed her some time to tinker away at the keys, after making sure to save and close all other important programs.

As he sat there with the little girl on his lap he couldn't help pushing away her long hair. Sure enough, that accursed scar was there. The area of the ruined skin was very narrow and barely visible, however, it was there and that was more than enough to trigger memories of how she got it.

Without even knowing why, he reached a hand behind his neck and ran a finger over his own identical one. How he had received his own had been just as unpleasant as hers. It should have remained in the past, but as fate would have it, the future was not looking all too bright. Not for him, not for Saskia, not for…

"Good morning, Master Kai."

He turned to the doorway to see Kai walk in, nodding his greeting to Natasia before taking a seat opposite his little sister and him. The others were easily fooled by the phoenix's usual aloof expression but Ata immediately picked up the uneasiness in his friend's movements and the slight shiftiness in his eyes.

'_What did you do now?'_ he silently mourned though said nothing.

"Good morning, Ray."

Looking away from the 'indifferent' phoenix, Ata also noticed the nervous edginess in the tiger's greeting smile. If that wasn't a clear enough indication that something had happened then Ray stopping in his tracks when he saw Kai at the bar certainly was.

_'What did **he** do now?'_ he mused, altering his former question though he couldn't exactly point out which 'he' he was referring to. It could have been Kai, more likely so, since he knew his blue-haired friend had the bad habit of being…well, Kai. Or it could have been Kitty, probably having slipped and said something he shouldn't had.

"I think it would be best if you all ate around the dining table. The kitchen is a bit of a mess at the moment. I wouldn't trust the fumes of the chemicals," Natasia said as she shooed them into the dining room and brought out their breakfast, which she had covered with plastic wrap to prevent any chemicals touching them. Leaving them to serve themselves, she returned to pick up the equipments.

Grateful for the new seating arrangements, Ray quickly took the chair next to Tala while Saskia took the one opposite him, next to her brother. The obvious tension between the newcomers did not seem to dampen her spirits as she innocently took the initiative to start the morning conversation.

"Natasia said that she couldn't go to zoo," she said, picking up a cinnamon swirl pastry along with a couple of doughnuts. "Can I go still?"

"No," Kai answered as he sipped at his coffee while reading some papers that Ata had handed him. He was well aware of the insecure glances he was getting from his team mate but he did not react on them, playing dumb.

"But I be very, very, **very** careful." Saskia took a slice of cheesecake.

Seeing that Kai was occupied with his little sister, and tenaciously ignoring him, Ray half-heartedly chose something to eat. Blandly poking at his breakfast with his breakfast with his fork, Ray frowned slightly at the little girl's plate, which was growing into a mound of sweets.

"I said you could go only if Natasia went," Kai, not giving in so easily, said though stopped as he replayed his own words. "Why can't Natasia go?"

"She has to help a friend with some party decoration. Says she had promised her a few days ago," Ata replied with a shrug. His mind was more on the other two males though. Kai was purposefully avoiding looking at Ray and Ray had yet to say one word, despite his lively behaviour earlier that morning.

'_Yup…it's Kai's fault,'_ Ata concluded with a soft sigh. He was about to comment on this when his mind quickly registered something amiss with the neko-jin. Getting better look at Ray, or rather, his cheek that was partially hidden by the blader's bangs, a red brow was raised. Was that...? Smiling behind his cup, he pretended not to have noticed anything. _'Let's see how long this charade is going to last.'_

Unaware of the redhead's scrutiny, Ray was more concerned on their youngest eater's rather unhealthy breakfast choice. Saskia wasn't a big eater but right now her breakfast was doing a great scale impression of mount Fuji. There was no way her system could take that much sugar.

"Is it okay for her to have all those sweets?"

"She'll be fine," Kai answered curtly, trying to hide his uneasiness with his usual cold self. His traitorous eyes longed to take a peek at the neko-jin's face despite himself but he firmed his resolve and stubbornly kept on reading.

"Her metabolism can handle the sugar as long as she doesn't eat too much for a long period of time," Ata elaborated when Ray turned questioning eyes on him. "Sometimes her system needs more of the glucose in sugar. Just a side-effect from her bronchitis."

"Unstable sugar level because of lung problems? I never heard of that before."

"You are not a doctor so it doesn't really matter what you've heard."

Ray fell silent at the tone and Ata shot Kai a dirty look from across the table. Now he was positive that his best friend was covering up something; he hated when the bluenette thought he could lie to him. Kai may be able to pull off his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' tone with others but not with him. Something was unnerving the phoenix and that something, or someone, was sitting right beside him.

"Mica wanted to see his family," Saskia tried once more when the silence became intolerable. Kai didn't answer her so she fell silent and started to nibble on her donut.

"We can still go, right?" Ray asked the redhead who, for some reason, was smiling about something. "The two of us can still bring her."

To this, Kai did react.

"She is not going as long as Nata--"

"I agree with Ray." A warning look from Kai was shot in his direction but he ignored it. "It's just a zoo."

((It is not the zoo that worries me. It's who could be there that poses the threat.)) Kai slipped to Russian instinctively.

((You can't keep her cooped up in here forever,)) Ata replied coolly, ready to get to the bottom of the phoenix's curtness.

((She is **my** sister.))

((She is a **person**, not some rare collectible you can keep bottled up in a jar.))

Kai sighed.

_'The one person in the world who is more stubborn than me and I had to befriend him.'_

Ata knew that Kai spoke out of concern. His blue-haired friend would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to the only female in his life. Saskia was Kai's sun, moon and stars, ten folded. And given what they were going up against…Yes, Kai had reasons to be afraid.

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

((I will protect her with my life. You know that.))

Kai stared into the blue eyes behind the glasses. Ata was one who would rather die than go back on his promises. If there was anyone he trusted Saskia with, it was this teen right opposite him. But that didn't mean he would risk the redhead either.

Ray watched the exchange and looked back down, his fingers gripping his glass hard.

'_How could I have been so stupid? They've known each other for so long…Kai…and Tala…It makes perfect sense now.'_ Despite himself, he glanced back up to see Kai studying Tala's eyes for a few seconds longer before nodding.

"Do not let her out of your sight for a second. Be back by 5.00 p.m. sharp," he finally spoke, in English to make sure that Ray understood also though he did not look the Chinese boy in the eyes.

Ata smiled and tapping with his fork on Saskia's plate he signed her the good news, his hands moving so fast they were almost a blur but she smiled. Pink irises met her older sibling's darker red ones.

"Thank you," she said softly, leaning over to give him a hug, which he returned with one arm as he went on with his papers.

Reminded of their own intimately shared hug, Ray felt queasy but only swallowed deeply and returned to prodding the food on his plate.

Breakfast lasted about twenty minutes in, which Saskia ate almost just as many pastries. Ray had given up counting after fifteen. Despite his sudden discomfort around the older Russians, he forced himself to talk and smile with the redhead while Saskia added her opinions on the parts she was able to pick up. Kai, as always, remained silent, eyes on forms as he drank the dark coffee in his mug.

Ata was finding it harder and harder to contain himself. Ray closely followed every move Kai made out of the corners' of his golden eyes. Those same eyes would linger on Kai's face for while before turning away with a shy look. And, even more amusing, was that Kai did shoot two or three fleeting looks of his own.

Did these two know how adorable they were acting?

"I'm done!" Saskia finally exclaimed, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I go get ready!"

She again gave Kai a hug around the waist and hopped off her chair but instead of going straight to her room she walked around the table and took Ray's hand while reaching her other small hand to Ata.

"Come, we must get ready."

"I will get ready soon. I just have to help Kai with a few things first."

"Don't take too long," she ordered as she managed to pull Ray away from his untouched omelette, which, ironically, had won him the cooking contest. When the Chinese boy relented and stood she lifted her arms for him to carry her.

"What time do we leave?" Ray asked softly while Saskia played with his long bangs.

"It's around 9.15 now, so let's make it 10.00."

"Okay--"

"Hey, what this?" Saskia was studying something that his bangs had hidden from view. "You have Kai's blue paint on your cheek."

Kai dropped the muffin he had been biting into. Ray almost dropped the little girl in his arms. And Ata dropped all protocol by choking on his tea as he held back his laugher.

The alien yet familiar blue smudge on the Chinese blader's face had roused his suspicions, and curiosity, but he hadn't been able to think of a good reason to broach the subject. Leave it to naïve Saskia to solve the problem. Though she was genuinely perplexed he needed no further evidence since it was painted on both Bladebreaker's faces in red (and blue). No duh it had come from Kai's trademark paint and there was only one way **that** could have happened.

Guaranteed an amusing scenario, he put his cup down and rested his chin on his palm, awaiting a reply from his peers who, finally, looked each other in the eye though neither could come up with a fast enough response.

"Why do you have Kai's paint on your face?" Saskia persisted, unaware at what it implied.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Ata had no such problem and sat back in his seat. This was priceless!

"Ray was just playing around with some of my face paint," Kai answered after collecting himself. He cursed himself for not having noticed it before. He had washed his face before coming downstairs but had not noticed that some had rubbed off on Ray when they had...done **that**.

_'No way in hell that Ata would believe that excuse but it will be easier to explain to him than to Saskia. I hope...'_ Kai could see that the wolf was forming some very interesting questions in his mind.

"You were playing with Kai's face-paint?" Saskia turned back to the blue skin and rubbed it experimentally.

"He was playing with Kai," Ata said softly over the rim of his cup. If looks could kill he would have been dead and reincarnated several hundred times, courtesy of a particular glare he had never before received from the bluenette. Yup, this was a very touchy subject. No puns intended.

"Let's go get ready." Ray was blushing every shade of red.

Could this day get any worse? First shot down by, dare he say it, the love of his life and now this! What had he done to deserve such punishment? What, was this some curse brought upon him by his ancestors or something? Not giving the other two boys a glance he left the room, long hair swaying behind him till the very last tip disappeared around the corner.

The room was silent. Too silent.

"Not. A. Word."

"What?" Ata blinked innocently at the phoenix. "By the way, that blush makes your face absolutely radiant. Oops! Do you think your boyfriend would get mad at me for referring to you like that?"

"I called you here to help me out. Other then that, stay out of my damn business."

"I didn't know you two had a business," Ata chuckled.

"Screw you, Ata!" Kai snapped and stalked out the room.

Admittedly taken aback, Ata watched him go and sighed.

_'If you weren't so blind than you would see what I do.'_

Closing his laptop, he went to search out the reclusive phoenix.

* * *

The sun shone above the buildings, silhouetting a lone figure that sat on the railing of his patio overlooking the streets. He sat, not holding onto anything for support and though the metal railings were slicked with ice, his balance was perfect. One leg dangled down while the other was bent as he rested an elbow on it. Between the fingers of his hand a wrapped stick dangled, its smoke making small spirals in the cold, morning air.

Kai took another drag of the cigarette, revelling in the smoky taste before blowing it back out in a large puff that immediately turned to frost. He stared at everything and nothing at the same time, his mind swirling like the smoke of the cigarette.

Only a few minutes had past since his short tirade in the dining room and already he hated himself for saying that to Ata. Hell, he had cringed the moment those blue eyes had widened in shock at his words. Ata had all rights to not want to talk to him right about now. The last time he had spoken so harshly to the redhead had been a year ago concerning Ata and that American sicko who had almost stolen his redhead away from him. Yes, his redhead; after all that had happened to them he could finally claim the Wolborg blader as his. Sure, Ata wasn't really fond of his protectiveness at times, but he didn't make all too great an effort to change the bluenette's mind.

Yes, he was purposefully sidetracking what was really bothering him. What made it worse was that it was bothering him as much, if not more, than his abrupt outburst towards his childhood friend.

Ray.

Ata hadn't been hurt by his words because he knew him well enough. There was nothing that could break their bond; that was a proven fact. But his team mate…

He had hurt Ray with his words. After having kissed the neko-jin near senseless only to brush it off as rubbish; could he sink any lower? Ray had accepted his command, but the boy's feelings were as plain as day. The question was: Did he feel the same way?

'_Of course not! I just respect for him. He is a great blader and fearless fighter. I feel pride since I am his captain. That's all. I'm not the type who falls in love…'_

Love? Had that word just included itself in his vocabulary? He took a deep drag as he thought it over.

He loved Saskia with the heart of a brother unlike any other. He was all she had left and that made him all the more determined to make up for the absence of their parents. Ever since escaping the Abbey he had fought with everything he had to give her a normal life with the best of the best. She knew very little of the ongoing plight; only that grandpa was mean and wanted to tear them apart. He tried to keep her involvement with the family feud as minimal as possible. He was raising her to become the amazing person he knew she was and though money was of an important asset to ensure she had what she needed it was his love that she thrived on.

He loved Natasia, Ivan and Jeremei as he would his own parents; they were loyal to him and did their best to help him in turn. Of the entire staff that had been under his parents' management they were the only three who had remained after their deaths. They were more than servants; they were a little family that he and Saskia needed. The three elders created what they could affectionately call home.

His and Ata's relationship was…indescribable. He had never expected that the mute, distant redhead who Boris had introduced to the team so many years ago would one day grow up into a person whose hand he'd hold every minute of every day of every year if he could. Ata had changed so much since their first meeting but in Kai's eyes he was still the child who was in need of someone in the real world, having been locked away for so long at such a young age. If he had the powers Kai swore he'd bring the redhead's parents back to life so he could kill them again for what they did to his friend. Ata was just everything he wasn't, and then some. Smart but sarcastic, humorous but serious, laughing but sad, a fighter but a fan of cuddles; he could just adjust so easily to anyone, regardless how they acted. And Kai loved him for that.

Ray, now, was a different case…

He stood and begun to pace, still on the precarious surface of the slippery railing but his subconscious mind, balance and reflexes didn't let him down as he walked the railings like he would solid ground. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

_'I've known him for just over a year…We bladed together and shared a few conversations during travels …But that's it. Isn't it?'_

Then what about the time when he first saw the Chinese blader during the regional tournaments in Japan? He had known about Drigger and had concluded before the first match had even begun that Ray was more than worthy of such a bit beast. The blader's exotic features had intrigued him too. Since then he had yet to find one fault in Ray. They were generally paired together when it came down to sharing rooms, not only because he refused to be room mates with Dumb and Hyper, respectively known as Tyson and Max, but also because he just didn't mind being around Ray.

In that aspect then yes, he had felt attracted to Ray as a person. But as a partner?

'_I couldn't have developed feelings so quickly. And I've never felt this way towards him before.' _

He stopped walking as he could practically hear Ata's voice in his head: "Denial."

All those time watching the neko-jin during their travels. All the times paying closer attention to him then the rest. Every time he'd smile inwardly when Ray would collapse in exhaustion on his bed after arriving at the hotel. Every time the raven-haired teen threw him off guard with an encouraging smile or a thankful word. When Ray battled Lee during the finals of the Asian tournaments he had been awed at the boy's determination. When Ray lost so badly to Eddie during the American tournament he had wanted to comfort the blader though he didn't know how. And when Ray fought so valiantly against Bryan in the World championships it had taken him all his will power and faith in the teen to not run out there and drag him out of the falcon's raging path.

Being around Ray brought out so many emotions he usually kept smothered. Just like Ata. Did that mean that, since one of the reasons why he loved Ata was that particular gift, that he was drawn to Ray, who could do the same. So why couldn't he find it in him to accept that?

He re-seated himself once more and tapped the ash off the cigarette. His eyes followed the ashes as they fell a few inches before the soft morning breeze caught them and whisked them away, swallowing them quickly, causing them to disappear before his eyes.

_'This is stupid. I'm over-analysing. I was just one little kiss...'_

The memories of that one little kiss warmed him better than his coat. It had been so different then the ones he shared with Ata. Whereas Ata's kisses were merely meant to comfort, or tease, depending on what the redhead was brewing, Ray's held a…passion.

Burying his head in his hands, he released a loud growl.

'_Just what I need! What the hell am I going to do?'_

Right on cue, the doors to his patio opened and he heard the soft crunching of fresh snow beneath boots as some came up next to him, silently leaning with his elbows on the railing to calmly take in the view. Nothing passed between them until a pale hand reached out and he handed the cigarette to the redhead who took a draft, blowing out a perfect smoke-ring.

"At least I haven't lost that touch."

"What have you lost then?"

"Some of your trust, I assume."

Kai heard the regret in the other's voice and turned to find blue eyes watching him solemnly. He started to intervene but Ata shook his head.

"I shouldn't have made it any harder for you than it already was."

"It's going to take more than your taunts to lose my trust, Ata," he assured, turning back to the cityscape. "Thought it was a rather heartless act on your behalf."

"You want my apology or not?"

Kai couldn't help smiling.

"I suppose so."

"Sorry."

"…That's it?"

"You want me to scream it out from the balcony?"

Ata was capable of doing just that so Kai relented.

"I guess I can settle with 'I'm sorry'."

"If you want to make out later then it's fine with me, but first…" Clenching the cigarette between his teeth, he hopped onto the railing and sat down beside Kai and crossing his legs, balancing as easily as his friend. "There's something I think you want to talk about."

They sat in silence for some time.

"It isn't what you think it is," Kai finally said.

"Really? 'Cause I thought that you've, finally, found your first love and acted upon it but now you've come to the scary realization that you've always liked Ray more than just another blader and you've been sitting out here trying to understand when this all started while comparing how you feel for Ray with how you feel for the rest of us. But if that isn't what happened…"

"That is not what I am doing."

"…"

"Okay, so maybe it is. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Kai, I love you: Don't make me push you off this railing. Ray's the one. End of story."

"Hn," Kai crossed his arms stubbornly and closed his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Meditate me away?" asked the amused voice through the darkness.

"Hn," he repeated.

"Okay," Ata rolled his eyes in exasperation. "So you don't like Ray. All the better for me."

A red eye opened at that.

"What are you talking about."

"You're not the only single drop-dead-gorgeous guy in this house. You know from past experience that I can get any guy I want with wink and I have had these baby blues on him since the championships. No sense in letting someone like him get away without some…testing."

"I know what you are trying to do, Ata, and it's not working."

"You don't think I can pull it off? How about a bet then? If I can bed the kitten before he leaves back for China then I win." Ata smiled at the affronted look his friend was trying to hide. "I wonder if he mewls in his sleep when you scratch him behind his ears…"

"Drop it, Ata. He's my team mate and as captain I--"

"That's fascinating and all, but tell me; which role do you think he prefers in bed? He comes across as a submissive partner, but every kitten has its claws…On second thought, maybe I should let you at him first, just to make sure. Just go easy on him, okay?" The redhead smoothly breathed out a trail of smoke with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't want to sleep with him!" Kai clenched his fists, eyes wide with shock.

"Wonder what he tastes like…I hope it's not tuna; I hate seafood."

"That's enough, Ata. He is more then just a pretty face. He's a strong blader and a decent human being. He's also my team mate and someone who I see as a good friend!"

"Yeah right!" Ata snorted, rolling his eyes. "And that's why you love him."

"Yes!"

He wasn't really sure what he had just admitted to until he noticed Ata's victorious smile. Hell, the redhead was positively beaming! Which meant that he must have said something the redhead wanted him to say…concerning his team mate…

Sighing tiredly, he buried his head in his palms.

"I am really hating you right about now."

"All is well in hate and friendship, my dear friend." Ata slung an arm around his shoulder. "Doesn't it feel better now that that is out?"

"Quit patting yourself on the back." Kai took out another cigarette since Ata was still in possession of the first.

"So when will you tell him?"

"Never."

"That's too long in my book. How about before he goes back to China?"

"I can't."

"Pray tell, why?"

"You know why," he answered sullenly. "It's not that easy for me. I've never admitted anything like this to anyone, alright? I just don't do the whole I-love-you thing."

"You do to me."

"That's different."

"But you had to say it for the first time at one point. I know that it was hard for you back then. Your parents were both dead and Saskia was so weak. You, Kai Hiwatari, have overcome worse things than this. And this will have a much better outcome."

"…You think?"

"Ray's just another kiss away from wearing a 'I-love-Kai' sandwich board. I'm surprised you never noticed his thing for you before."

"And what if it doesn't work out? Then I'll be left looking like some love-struck teenager."

"Take a good look in the mirror, Kai. You **are** a love-struck teenager! If it doesn't work out then you can at least say to yourself that you did what Kai Hiwatari always does; you never turn down a challenge. Why do you think I've managed to sucker you into so many dares and bets?"

Studying the older teen, he smiled despite his lingering worries.

"Your glass is always half-full, huh?"

"No, but I always do my best to refill."

"Rather vague description, even for you."

"Face it, Kai. We'll never be like them," he waved his hand downwards to the unaware public far below them on the streets. "The closest they'll ever be to our lifestyle is what they see in the movies and read in books. They are ordinary people. Boris has tried to brainwash us into thinking that we are better. I never believed him. Not for one second. We are different, not better. And if I could chose between what I am now and what I could have been had I been born into a real family then I would always go for the first choice."

Flicking away the cigarette butt, he crossed his arms in almost weary acceptance.

"But it's too late for me to chose. So I just have to make the best with what is offered to me. And I will admit that I am greedy in that sense because I grab what I can. The first time I ever was given a choice wasn't until I was fourteen. Ever since I was granted semi-independence from the Abbey I have been trying to catch-up on what I've been missing for so many years. Boris and his lackeys already planned and wrecked our lives for us; don't make it even worse for yourself by always doubting and refusing what few liberties we can get."

Having delivered his speech, the redhead smirked.

"If I may now put that in lay-man's term; Ray's right here, in your house, and he is returning what you are feeling, in his own clumsy way. You know what it's like to be alone. Grab life by its twisted horns and go for it. And if you fall flat on your face be assured that I'll always be there to help you back up. Laughing uncontrollably, but there none the less."

"You are too wise for your own good," Kai said, leaning in, to which the redhead complied.

"I'm too good for my own good," he retaliated before tenderly kissing the bluenette. Tasting the nicotine, he pulled away and eyed the cigarette in Kai's hand. "And when did you take up smoking again?"

Kai studied the burning stick as he twirled it slowly between his fingers.

"It's better than drinking," he answered, remembering having said the same thing to Ray that morning around the pool table. He followed the other when Ata slid back onto solid floor with an exaggerated sigh.

"Sure, if you consider clogged and charred lungs better than a few hours hang over. Well, since I am now here..." Ata took the cigarette and flicked it over the railing. Digging into Kai's pocket he took out the rest of the pack and that too went down to the street below. "You'll no longer need any of this crap."

Leading the way back into the warmth of his personal rooms, Kai snorted at the redhead's confidence.

"With you around I am going to go through ten packs a day. And since **when** do you smoke?"

"This was my first time. Impressive, huh? Didn't cough or choke. However, if it bothers you so much we can just do something we both know I'm good at," he teased with a suggestive look and a wink before walking off.

"Make that twenty packs a day. Damn it, Ata, I'm going to develop pre-mature lung cancer with you around."

The wolf merely laughed, purposefully swaying his hips teasingly as they entered the rooms, closing the patio doors behind them just as another light snow fall started, slowly covering up their footprint on the tiled floors.

* * *

Eyes peered out on the street as the black limousine exited the hotel's complex garage to join the busy traffic in the streets. Leaning harmlessly against the glass of the phone booth, the unidentifiable figure whispered the happenings to his listener.

"Subjects have left the perimeters."

/How many/

"Our men inside counted three."

/Is 191191191 with them/

"Yes, sir. She is accompanied by two adolescent males. One is Ray Kon and the other is 201121."

/Are you certain about the last/

"Positive, sir. Red hair and blue eyes."

/And 1119/

"He left in a white Mercedes 12.4 minutes ago. Our sources tell us that he will be in the north of Moscow for the whole day. The other three are on their way to the Moscow Zoo."

/Then we have to work quickly. Set up your men and commence the operation./

"Yes, sir."

/Bring 191191191 back, safe and unspoiled. Kill the males./

"Good as done, sir."

He hung up and slipped out of the phone booth, leaving the horn dangling on its cord as he disappeared into the crowd.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	14. Snow and Jungles

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Subjects have entered the main complex. Both males are still present." 

/What's their status/

"Female 191191191 and subject Kon are displaying no signs of wariness. 201121, however, appears to be vigilant of his surroundings."

/Is everyone in position/

"Yes, sir."

/Hm. 201121 will pose a threat so remove him as soon as possible. Kon is only a bystander but he had show aggression before when harm is brought upon 191191191. Commence operation 987 within one hour./

"Affirmative, sir."

Watching the children as they strolled towards the exhibits, the stranger smirked and disappeared amongst the throngs of people who had come to enjoy what would have been a quiet and pleasant day at the zoo.

* * *

"Can we go see the dolphins?" Saskia asked as she skipped between them with Mica in her hands, the key chains on her backpack rattled with each bounce. 

"Whatever you want," Ata promised, idly taking in the colorful environment though he'd been there many times before.

The architects who had designed the zoo had taken into consideration the drastic climate changes in Russia and so the zoo boasted over millions of dollars worth of immense enclosures that came equipped with lush rainforests from Brazil, large marshes from Florida, mind-blowing rock formations from Australia, sandy beaches from Hawaii, barren tundra's from Alaska itself, open grass plains from Africa and many more live reservoirs that were actually putting Mother Nature to shame. And this was only the indoor part of the zoo. The open-air exhibits were twice the size and had twice so much plantation and elements!

Animals of all size, color and type lived contently in the modern paradise. During the cold winter days they were kept inside where the complex's heating system was regulated to match each species preferences. The creatures in the rainforest section loved it stuffy and warm while the African Sahara's inhabitants preferred in the pure heat. On the other end, the artic lovers were allowed outdoors during the winters. Summertime was their turn to be spent inside where the central cooling system would be blasting to compensate the higher temperature outside.

People flocked the buildings. A day like this was not meant to be spent at work or school so many parents were there with their children. Tourists could not get enough the expansion of the zoo and walked around, camera's loaded and maps ready to begin their exploration as they watched the animals, bought souvenirs at the dozens of shops and ate in the restaurants.

At the moment the three teens were wandering at an easy pace. Some of the animals had used the time to feel the fresh air and warm sun while others had opted to remain indoors. The aviary had been empty while the occupants flew around a large enclosed area made just for that. How the zoo people got the birds back in the cage afterwards was lost to Ray but they were professionals so he did not really dwell on that.

"You want see tigers, Ray?"

"Yeah..."

At least he was enjoying the patterns on the floor since he had yet to look anywhere but down. Was that a scratch on the toe of his left shoe?

Clearly, he was trying to distract himself. Too bad the floors weren't all that interesting.

He wished he were back in China. In the little village in the mountain range. Hiding under a rock. While being eaten alive by bugs. So his bones can then wither away into dust. Only to be burned into vapor in the pits of hell and inhaled by the devil himself.

Low self-esteem? No one could blame him, what with the morning he had. Having one's crush blow off their first kiss only to have the whole painful affair slapped in his face, almost literally, at the breakfast table was not the best way to start the day. Spending the rest of the day with his crush's boyfriend wasn't looking all too cheerful either.

'_That must be it. Kai and Ata are dating. Why else would they be so close? Why else would Kai push me away like that, without any reason? He's got pretty Tala, who is so much smarter and stronger than little mountain boy Ray.'_

When had this train of thoughts begun to plague him? He'd say the second when Kai and pretty Tala had come downstairs from, he presumed, Kai's rooms, talking amiably while sharing a few laughs here and there before they spotted him. Kai's mask had slipped back into place and he finished whatever he had been saying in Russian before walking out the front door without a good-bye or anything to him.

Ray wanted to like Tala. He was a fun to have around. Too bad that Kai thought the same way too, on a much stronger level. So did this make Tala his rival? In that case, the redhead had this contest won, hands down.

'_This is so unfair! Why am I even here with this guy!'_

The only thing that was keeping him from screaming out rather loud profanity was the little girl holding his hand. Deaf or not, seeing him in an insane rage would…upset her.

Ata was torn between slapping the sulking teen and being, strange enough, perplexed. Which was saying much since hardly anything ever puzzled him. But the neko-jin's behavior was not what he'd expected. Sure, he hadn't believed that Ray would be laughing and frolicking about the place after what happened during breakfast, but right now the kitten looked as if he was being lead away on a leash to be humanely euthanized.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to talk to him too.'_

"Bears!" Saskia was unaware of the tension above her and tugged them over to the enclosed area that was surrounded on three sides by water. White giants lumbered about, slithering around on the ice and sniffling it experimentally.

Saskia tried to look over the railing but it was a good foot above her head. Undeterred, she started to hop to get a better look since the iron mesh below the railing didn't suffice to her. Despite his mood Ray smiled at her enthusiasm before lifting her onto his hip, giving her a much more agreeable view of the polar bears as they growled and snorted at each other.

'_They sound like Spencer sleeping,'_ Ata smiled. Wonder what the guys were up to right now? They were still at Bryan's aunt. The poor woman was probably being eaten out of house and hold. Spencer ate like a hog. Bryan was no better. And despite his small size, Ian could down more food than Ata himself!

"Look at that one, Mica!" Saskia held out the stuffed dolphin to show the uninterested, if not lifeless, creature a polar bear as it woke up from its nap. Standing on its hind legs, it scratched its stomach, looking around a bit sluggishly.

'_Yep, definitely Spencer.'_

"What are those men doing?" Saskia asked as two men stepped out from a door that was positioned several meters above the large pit but still a few feet short of where the visitors stood. They wore full white jumpers and carried two big containers.

"They are feeding them. The animals here can't hunt for themselves so they must be fed regularly," Ata informed, leaning with his elbows on the safety railing. Was it just him or did Ray just take a small step away from him? Had he really offended the kitten that much with his taunts earlier?

"Aw, aren't they cute?" she fawned, looking at three white cubs rolled about on the ice as they rough-housed with each other on a frozen pond.

"Selectively," Ata said as he watched the adult bears rip at the large slabs of raw meat the men threw down to them. Large teeth shredded off chunks of meat and practically swallowed them whole. Did he mention how much it reminded him of Spencer?

Ray watched the beasts as they ate, making a bloody mess. Not very settling, but it was more interesting than the floor and almost distractingly enough. Still…where were those 'warning: explicit contents'-signs when you really needed them?

"Let's go see some other animals," he proposed. _'Preferably ones who are not being fed.'  
_

"Too much for you, Kitten?"

He gritted his teeth. He didn't recall specifically talking to Ata. Nor could he remember giving the redhead the rights to steal Kai away from him, but that was just his jealous opinion.

"No, I just don't think that this is appropriate for Saskia. It's too graphic for her."

That would have been a good excuse had Saskia not been sketching the gruesome scene in a sketchpad that was much smaller than her normal one, probably a travel size pad.

"I'm sure she'll recover," Ata shrugged, piqued at the somewhat hostile attitude of the neko-jin. He would have continued but a beep got his attention. Shivering slightly at the sudden chill at the back of his neck, he said softly;

"Scan update."

: Unwelcome presence detected. Use caution. :

Not betraying anything, Ata looked beyond the bear pit to find a man watching them from amongst the crowd on the other side. A brief flash of a hidden camera made him flinch but he kept calm and taking hold of Saskia's hand, he gently pushed the still bristling Ray before him, away from the stranger.

"Let's go."

* * *

"201121 had detected something and is displaying wary behavior, sir." 

/He would want to get them away as quickly as possible but won't risk irking Kon's suspicion. Keep to the plan and do not rush in./

"Plan to commence in 30 minutes, sir. We will report when ready."

* * *

Saskia, and Ray too for that matter, had been confused by the sudden departure but they had recovered quickly when they had gone to the Siberian housing. At least, Saskia did. Ray was still moping. 

"Wolves!" she stated the obvious, watching with big eyes as they neared.

A large hallway ran through the enclosure, shielded by glass on both sides that brought visitors and wolves within an inch of each other. Benches lined the center to allow people to sit and relax as they watched the pack outside. This is where Saskia chose to sit down and started to sketch a bundle of pups as they tumbled across the snow around their mother. The three children were the only ones in the hall.

Ray watched the canines as they moved about, yipping and barking and darting between the trees. He was a cat lover, obviously, but he could not deny that there was a style, grace and power to be found in these canines. If there was one thing he really admired in wolves, or the canine species in general, it was the clan life. They played together, hunted together, and protected each other. Just like any loving family would. No wonder that the term 'Lone wolf' was so emphasizing.

'_Wolf…Ah damn, now I'm thinking about **him** again,' _Ray thought darkly, subtly glancing out of the corner of his eye to where Tala stood. A look of sadness glimmered in the ice blue orbs as they followed the pack.

…Why was he such a softy?

Despite his newly mixed feelings for the redhead, he couldn't help being just a bit curios as to what this was all about. Trying to look as disinterested as possible, he wordlessly walked over, pretending to be engrossed in the animals' activities. That is, until all attention went to Tala when the Russian moved.

A pale hand was raised and held against the glass. The moment the Russian's palm touched the smooth surface the large wolf, most likely the beta female, raised her head and stared Tala straight into the eyes. Rising from where she had been sleeping, she trotted over, tail wagging, before stopping to just a foot away from the glass the teen.

'_What on earth…?'_

To his total amazement she stood on her hind legs and placed one of her forepaws on the glass, mimicking Tala, and remained like this for several seconds. The furry ears suddenly lowered and she whimpered softly, removing her paw and dropping her head.

At first puzzled, Ray jumped slightly when she threw back her head to release a long and piercing howl. Soon enough, the others joined in one by one, creating an echoing siren of mournful howls. The sound carried up over the area and more wolves came from between the trees, loping across the snow to join their brethren. Pretty soon the entire area was filled with wolves while the air was filled with the haunting cries.

Just as they had started, they ended; one by one falling silent before turning and returning to lie on the snow. None continued with running or playing. It was as if they were holding a moment of silence. This left Tala with the beta who sat on her haunches, head cocked to one side and clear eyes studying the teenager.

Tala fell into an easy crouch, bringing them to eye level.

"I'm sorry."

Not to quote Tyson, but…Huh? Did he just hear Tala speak to a wolf? Scratch that; did he just hear Tala **apologize** to a wolf? Either this was a very mystical moment between two different species or the redhead had left out a few things in his story, like possible mental disorders.

Remembering that he himself had the amazing ability to walk, he came up along side the redhead who had yet to acknowledge him though the wolf blinked and looked up at him with ghostly eyes. She then looked at Tala and nudged her nose against the glass as if in parting and left, disappearing completely from view amongst the trees.

Watching her leave, Ata sighed and stood. He had been putting that off for several weeks but it was the only right thing to do though the reaction had been as grief-struck as he had expected. After all, wolves were very social animals...

"What was that all about?" asked the voice, which had barely been heard since coming here, in a soft tone.

"Just giving them the news," he answered, meeting the other's stare. The neko-jin quickly looked away, again to his bemusement. "Wolborg was the spirit of a wolf that used to belong to this clan. They now know that he is dead."

"You can talk to animals?"

Did the redhead really have to give him such a sufferable look?

"I'm not Dr. Dolittle. I can't walk up to any animal and start a conversation. Only wolves. And it's not really talking just…to make an incredibly corny and farfetched story short; having the sacred spirit of a specific animal gives a blader a better understanding of the species."

'_That's right. Kai told me something like that my first night here.'_

Great, now he was thinking about Kai again.

"So they sense that he is gone?"

"They sense that he is longer with me. It's pretty awe-inspiring; how deeply connected wolves are to members of their pack. Wolborg was taken from them more than a decade ago but they still remember him."

He looked over to Ray, face neutral but voice traced with regret.

"While being trained by my parents in the mountains I once saw a pack of wolves and the experience never left me. They looked after one another. It was only after I got Wolborg that I started to understand the meaning of friendship and trust.

The two boys stood in silence, watching the wolves and thinking over what had just been said until Saskia, who had been drawing the entire time, came over, her wooden platforms tapping on the tiled floor.

"Wolborg still loves you, Ata," she assured, holding up the sketchpad.

She had caught the surreal moment between the teen and the beta female. The only thing different was that she had drawn the spirit of Wolborg surrounding the two.

Ata studied the drawing and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as memories of his furry companion came to him.

((Thank you, Saskia.))

Taking a deep breath he said, in English,

"Now, let's go find those dolphins you and Mica wanted to see so badly."

Taking her hand, he lead the way out but Ray turned to see the wolves as they watched them go, clear eyes mourning the loss of one and the pain of the wolf who remained behind.

* * *

/It has been planted, sir. We are standing by./

"Excellent."

* * *

"Look Dolsea! Look Mica! Your mommies and daddies!" Saskia leaned over the railing, holding both her beyblade and her stuffed dolphin over the large and deep tank where the great marine mammals swam, sometimes coming up to poke their head out of the water to observe the small being to whom they felt strangely drawn.

"Watch it before you fall in," Ray warned. He must have looked like a nervous mother, holding her securely by the waist. The thought made him flinch.

"I can swim."

Ata watched the two interact, shaking his head as they started to bicker. Had he not known any better he would have thought them to have known each other for years. Kitten must really be a very unique character to have Saskia take to him so easily.

_'Then again, he got Kai to fall for him.'_

Speaking of which, how was he going to get the two lovesick idiots to confess their feelings?

An interesting idea, which had something to do with locking both of them up in a very small closet, was starting to spawn in his head when a sudden cold ran down his spine and back up, pooling in the back of his neck. Someone was watching them. Intently.

He sat down and opening his laptop he quickly searched for and opened his personal files. Taking in as much as he was experiencing and typing it in codes onto the hard drive, he never took his mind off of the two people that were under his care. When the screen flashed 'Download completed' he closed the portable device and stored it away in its carrier.

'_Running will only make them move in faster. I have to get them out of here as calmly as possible.' _

He forced on a casual façade and walked over to the two.

"Let's go. They say that this is the best time to go see the tigers."

* * *

/Sir, subjects have entered the zone./

The man behind the desk smiled and steepled his fingers.

"Excellent. What are your men's statuses?"

/The charges have been placed and set. We have only to wait./

"What is the remaining time?" he asked through the intercom to the man on the field.

/10 minutes and counting./

"Report back within 9 minutes."

/Understood, sir./

He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

* * *

"Is that him?"

"Nope."

"Is that him?"

Ray looked at the possible candidate but shook his head.

"How about that one?"

"Try again."

Saskia sighed and leaned farther over the railing as she tried to find a tiger she hadn't pointed out yet.

"That one look like Drigger."

"That's a girl tiger."

"Maybe Drigger is a girl."

"He is not!"

"How do you know?"

"I…Because…He's a male."

Ata rolled his eyes at the neko-jin's undisputable defense but opted not to interfere, this time. Saskia stood on the bench they were sitting on and was looking over the metal railing at the Siberian tigers that lounged about in the indoor pool. Her main objective, though, was to try to locate the tiger that resembled Drigger the most. So far she wasn't having much luck.

"They all look same," she surrendered, plopping down on Ray's lap. "All have stripes and all are white. I don't see a difference."

"So you are deaf **and** blind?"

In retrospect, Ray should have been grateful since this would prove to be a very good distraction. Nothing killed the fantasies like meeting your crush's ex-fiancée. Too bad it meant that they were now stuck with the one girl Ray ever truly felt like hurting. Seriously.

Tiffany McSnobbe, in all her high-class and scrunched-nose glory, was standing there before them, arms crossed and mouth looking as if she was sucking a lemon. To be fair, she was still beautiful and no doubt an eye-candy to the men, but Ray would have rather eaten his own eyes than admit that. While all she carried was a small purse that couldn't hold more than one lipstick and maybe a very thin eye-liner, the diminutive form of Claudette stood behind her, straining under the many bags loaded with souvenirs.

"I'm sorry, Sick-kia, but if you're here to visit your family then I fear it impossible; the Dodo birds died out in 1816," Tiffany giggled at her own 'intelligent' joke.

No one else found it amusing, including Claudette who watched with sympathetic eyes as Saskia sank down in Ray's lap.

Ray glared at Tiffany, hands itching to knock her out like he had that punk.

_'Man, I thought she went back to England already. How long can a birthday last?'_

"What's the matter, retard? Aren't you listening to me? Oops! I forgot! You can't!" Again that jittery snicker. "But honestly, what are you doing **here**, Sick-kia? The mental institution in town has room for one more mongrel."

"I guess you better get going then," Ata quipped smoothly, watching the blond, whose face turned red. Behind her, Claudette stifled a small giggle.

"You?" the blonde sneered. "What are you doing here?"

Ray wasn't an expert at gauging situations, but it was safe to say that the two weren't the best of friends.

"I heard that they got a new species in today. Not the brightest of animals and not much of a looker either. I didn't know that they would allow it to wander around loose in the building though," Ata answered the now seething girl.

"Ooh, you!" Her pretty face was bright red and she looked about ready to slap him. Instead she spun on her heels, short skirt whirling to expose dancer-toned legs. "Well, I don't care what you are doing here but I am here to study swans."

Silence for a moment.

"My mind is warning me, but...why?" Ata asked bored.

"Because," she smirked a superior smirk. "**I** have the starring role in Swan Lake. **I** will perform in front of thousands in the theatre. After all, that's what **successful** dancers do."

She looked down her perfect nose at Saskia who lowered her eyes, ashamed and uncomfortable. Ata was quick to come to the little girl's aid.

"First of all, Saskia is a far more superior dancer than you ever were at her age. Second, she is a far more superior dancer than you are at your current age. Third, the only reason she doesn't perform on stage is because of her hearing incapability. And fourth, shouldn't you have the starring role in The Ugly Duckling?"

Both Ray and Claudette burst out in fits of laugher as the blonde glared daggers at Ata who returned it with an innocent look.

"Whatever," The blond scowled, put off to have lost another verbal round to the Russian. "Claudette! We leave. I wish to spend my time with beings of an equal IQ as myself."

"I thought you said that Dodo's are extinct," Ata reminded her.

"Wise guy. You would to well to recognize your superiors. I don't know why someone as regal and wealthy as Kai would want to spend time around you but once I have him you can kiss your borrowed luxury goodbye. A pathetic lot you are. I'm surprised that any of you are able to draw breath on your own."

"1681."

"What?" She looked over a shoulder to meet the golden eyes.

"The Dodo bird, known also as Raphus Cucullatus, a native to Mauritius, an oyster shaped island 500 miles east of Madagascar, became extinct in 1681, not 1861. The name 'dodo' is derived from the Portuguese word 'doudo', which means foolish or simple. Something Saskia is not but you have displayed both really openly."

Ata and Claudette shared a look, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Tiffany's face.

"Grrrr!"

Unable to counter after being humiliated by someone she saw so inferior to herself, the blonde bristled and stomped off, shoving apart a couple who stood in her way. Claudette started to follow but stopped when she heard a small sniffle.

Saskia still sat with her face buried in Ray's chest, trying hard not to cry.

The maid looked to where her mistress had just stormed off to and made her way towards the sad child, searching in one of the many bags she carried for something. She knelt down and tapped the girl gently on the shoulder. When Saskia looked up she presented her with a small tiger beanie baby. Saskia blinked at her in confusion and then looked up at Ray who was also perturbed by the gesture.

"What's that for?"

"I know that young Saskia loves animals so I hope that this will make her feel better. I'm very sorry about what my mistress said. She tends to speak what's on her mind."

"If she did then she'd be a mute," Ata said, not looking up from where he had returned to typing on his notebook.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," Claudette giggled.

"CLAUDETTE! I DEMAND YOU TO COME HERE!" Tiffany's voice boomed throughout the area, scaring the hell out of the other visitors and causing one tiger to loose its balance and fall into the water.

"I better get going. She tends to get lost on her own."

"So stay."

"Very cute, Ata." She stroked Saskia's hair affectionately as she placed the little tiger in her hand and then started to pick up the bags. "You're not what she says, Saskia. You are very pretty and very smart and one day you will dance on stage."

The small bluenette smiled at the kind words.

"CLAUDETTE!"

"I have to go. I hope to see you soon, and under better circumstances."

Giving them a parting wave, she trotted off to find her raving mistress.

"Nothing like a quiet day at the zoo," Ata concluded as he watched the drenched tiger grumpily stalk out of the pool it had landed in. "Nice bit on the Dodo, by the way."

"Yeah, well, you don't hang around Kenny for a year and not learn anything," Ray admitted. "So you know them?"

"Met them last year when Kai came to stay for a while. Claudette's okay. However, that Tiffany...she has few flaws. Like existing."

Saskia was silently studying the small tiger in her hand, half-heartedly hopping it on Ray's knee. Ata gently lifted her chin.

"She's just jealous of you."

"No she isn't. She's pretty and rich and can dance very good."

"I think you've just described yourself."

"But…"

"Even her own maid doesn't like her, Saskia. She acts like a bully because you're Kai's little sister and live with him. Don't listen to a word she says."

"Do you like me, Ata?" she asked hesitantly.

Closing his laptop, he moved closer and took her from Ray, kissing her head as he hugged her.

"Nah, I pretend to otherwise Kai would beat me up."

She giggled, turning in his arms to look back at Ray.

"Ray likes me, right?"

"Beyond a doubt," he grinned for the first time since that morning. "You're the best in my book."

"He says," the redhead mumbled, allowing her to slip out of his lap. He was well aware of the distrusting glare he was getting from the other teen but didn't comment. Yet.

"Who does he look like?" Saskia asked, holding up the beanie baby to Ray. "I think he looks like that one."

Focusing on Saskia for now, the two of them returned to searching the enclosed habitat for a new candidate. Minutes went by until they finally settled on a close-enough twin. Excited, Saskia set about drawing a sketch of the much larger beast that was dozing on a rock close by.

"Alright, spill it."

"Huh?" he blinked, looking up at Tala who sat there with arms crossed.

"You've been moping and sulking the whole time and, unless I am mistaken, you are trying to avoid talking to me. What did I do?"

What did he do? What did HE do?

"Have you already forgotten that little episode during breakfast?" he answered with a question of his own, feeling his mood darken once more.

"Like I told Kai, I'm sorry if I humiliated you, alright? I didn't mean to intentionally hurt your feelings. I was actually teasing Kai, not you. He's used to me doing things like that. But again, I admit that I should have taken your feelings into account. I'm sorry."

"…Thanks."

"So what's your next move?"

"On what?"

"On Kai."

"How can you ask me something like that?"

Now Tala was the one to blink.

"Well, Kai and I are--"

"I know you two are dating," Ray interrupted, unable to keep the envious tone out of his voice. "So don't worry; I won't do anything like that again. Kai obviously prefers you to me. Just don't rub it in."

Ata sat back, staring at the neko-jin as if he had just sprouted a third nostril.

"Me…and Kai…"

The blue eyes widened as it struck home.

'_Oh kitten, you are just too cute for words!'_

"What now?" Ray's suspicion rose at the smile that was manifesting itself on the other's face. Was the redhead actually going to gloat about his relationship with Kai to him? If he was going to sit here and listen to any of that then--

"You just keep making this better and better," Ata chuckled, reaching over to lightly slap him on the cheek. "I knew something was wrong with you that had nothing to do with the whole breakfast event."

"What do you mean?"

"Kai isn't my boyfriend, kitten."

"…He…He isn't?" Ray asked, releasing a deep breath as if he had been holding it in the whole time.

"Nope."

"But then how can you explain the way you two act around each other. The way he looks at you, the way he laughs around you, the way he listens to you; it's like you can do no wrong in his eyes!"

"Believe me, I have proven otherwise in the past," he grinned, crossing his legs. "Kai and I are very close, I'll grant you that. Much closer than friends. I won't lie to you, kitten; we do kiss at least once a day and sometimes we sleep in the same bed. We met when we were very young. Kai was the first true friend I ever knew and vice versa; our friendship has developed into something…unique, but we have no romantic feelings for each other. Nor have we ever slept together with any sexual intent."

"Really?"

"Truly. I have had my share of dates in the past. Kai, however, has never been in love with anyone before so it is only understandable that he's a little shy about the subject."

"I see…Tala?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I thought that you two were an item and…It just made me so jealous that I kinda hated you for a while."

"Stick along long enough and there will be times when you'll want to kill me. Don't worry; my bark is worse than my bite."

That had really taken a heavy load off his chest. Kai and Tala weren't together, which meant that he still had a chance. Like Tala had said, Kai doesn't do well with emotions so maybe he had just pushed him away because he wasn't sure what he felt. Could it be that…Kai liked him as much as he did?

"So what happened that brought on this morning's brief soap opera-scene?"

"Why does my love interest matter to you?"

"Because **your** love interest is **my** best friend. He is like a little brother to me, though he would say that being a month younger doesn't make him younger then me since it's the years that count."

"So what are you going to do, now that you know about how I feel?" he asked warily.

"I am not going to do anything. It is you who has to tell him."

"I really want to," he confessed, "but I'm not really sure..."

"What's the point of loving someone when you are too ashamed to admit it?"

"I am not ashamed! Just afraid. Besides, we were just caught up in the moment. It could have been a stupid mistake. I don't know if he is really straight or not--"

"Not," he assured, applauding his decision when he saw the light of hope turn on in the golden eyes. "He doesn't like females. At least, not in **that** way." He gestured to Saskia who was too busy with her drawing to notice the conversation. "He loves Saskia and Natasia but as far as his sexual preferences go, there is no female worth his time or heart. Which is another reason why he hates Tiffany, though her being a spoiled brat remains as reason number one on his list."

"I see."

"Yeah. But back to the topic at hand; if I could assure you that Kai feels the same way about you, would you tell him about your feelings?"

Ray nodded slowly after a few seconds indecision.

"Great. So that's settled. It's about time that Kai found himself someone who could put up with him. I always thought it was such a shame; him not having a partner. He's a really caring and loveable guy, once you get through to him. And a great kisser, wouldn't you agree?" He tossed Ray a sly look.

Ray flushed and found a sudden interest in the ceiling above. What was it with him and architecture today?

"Is he? I didn't notice."

"Uh-huh." Ata laughed at the tiger's stubbornness. _'Damn it, if these two weren't meant for each other then they'll both die virgins!'  
_

"Hey, Tala."

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"Thanks...for listening to me."

"No problem." He turned honest eyes on Ray. "If ever you need to talk, I'll be right here for you. Remember that."

"I will. Thanks, Wolfie."

"Wolfie?" Tala raised an inquiring brow.

"Hey, you got me a nickname, I got you a nickname."

"I suppose it is only fair."

Was it possible to experience terribly bad luck and terribly good luck all in half a day? Was he really going to confess his love to the bluenette? Yes. Yes, he was. He was going to tell Kai how he felt today. He'd been lingering, denying and detouring for a year. It was time to grow up and face this.

He, Ray Kon, was going to admit his love to his yearlong crush and team captain, Kai Hiwatari, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

"Update."

/Sir, one minute and counting. 59...58...57...56...55.../

* * *

"How's it going, Saskia?" Ata asked turning back to the little girl.

"Great, see?" She held up the sketch of the cat lying on its back.

"It looks good. But what's that little thing beneath the rock?" Ray looked at the small ...thing...that was half concealed in the painting beneath the boulder.

"Don't know. Look it there." She pointed to a small black box that really was hidden in the shadows of a boulder in the enclosure before them.

* * *

/25...24...23...22...21.../

* * *

Ray's eyes narrowed as he observed the strange object. It was square and definitely did not belong there in the tiger exhibit. A small, green light blinked on/off in tune with the rhythm of a second counter of a clock.

'_What on earth…?'_

* * *

/15...14...13...12...11.../

* * *

The large cat that had been snoozing beside the little box backed away, growling at the alien object as the light turned red and started to blink faster, accompanied by an ever increasing beeping.

"Oh shit…" Ata gasped.

* * *

/9...8...7...6...5.../

* * *

"RUN!"

Ray startled badly at the sudden command only to feel a sudden tug on his shirt as Ata leaped from the bench, forcing him up as the redhead grabbed Saskia. Confused and shaking, he followed the older teen who had broken out into a sprint, trying to put as much distance between them and the exhibit as possible.

Ata shouted to the other zoo-goers who had stopped their activities at his outburst

"GET OUT OF HERE! THERE'S A BOMB!"

* * *

He grinned as the countdown neared its end.

/...3...2...1.../

"Detonate," he whispered, a sinister chuckle following the single word.

* * *

'_I have to get them out! I promised Kai!'_ Ata thought, intent on the exit but a few dozen feet away. _'I promised.'_

They were almost to the exit when an eerie silence fell over the entire place. And then all hell broke lose.

The last thing they heard was a loud beep before an earsplitting BOOM shattered the world around them.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	15. Journey's End

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"What do you mean 'put off'? He can't just change the date." Kai stood up and began to pace the large office interior, running a hand through his hair.

Behind the desk the white bearded man watched his young client pace with an equally concerned look. He had been amazed that one so young could handle so much but Kai was an extraordinary individual, though right now he did not look it.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I am just as surprised as you are. However the court contacted me yesterday saying that your grandfather has moved the case several weeks further. The new date will be some time in January."

Kai looked at his lawyer skeptically. When the man had called him and told him he needed to speak with him he had expected a thousand and one things but this had not been one of them.

"The only person capable of changing court dates by request is the judge, right?" he pointed out. "And in order to do that both plaintive and defendant have to agree with it. I wasn't consulted and I definitely do not agree with it."

"True, and it was the judge who gave permission; your grandfather must have used his resources to persuade him. As for how they were able to bend the regulations, I honestly do not know."

"Money. How else? I can't believe that Zalm would do such a thing. He's been a judge for over thirty years! How could he allow my grandfather to buy him over?" Kai leaned against his chair, feeling too tired and too old for his age. "So what now?"

"We have no choice but to wait till the appointed date. It's just a matter of patience."

He stood to show his client out, handing the boy his coat as they headed for the door. Pausing in the doorway he turned to the teenager.

"Just make sure that Saskia is out of his reach. I do not know why your grandfather suddenly wants custody of her after 4 years of ignoring her but I advise you to keep a close eye on her. Where is she at the moment?"

"She's with a good friend of mine. She's safe."

* * *

The blast caught him violently in the back, shoving him forward with such force that it knocked the breath right out of him. He had no time to recover when he was slammed onto the floor as hot air whooshed over him, blocking out the fearful cries as it roared around him. A jarring pain shot through his head as he landed on the right side of his skull, stunning him for a moment. Amongst the fading boom he heard the telltale crunches and groans as the walls and ceiling gave in.

A sharp piece of glass shattered next to him and was soon followed by more. Quickly covering his head, Ray closed his eyes and waited until the majority of the debris finished raining down on him. Glass, concrete and the enclosure's plantation landed everywhere.All that could be heard were clicks and thuds as the last pieces of debris came down. Hissing as a chunk of brick caught him on his shoulder, he feared that bigger pieces could crush him but none came.

What followed was an unsettling silence as the dust settled. His ears were still ringing and moving his shoulder was painful but other than that and several scrapes and bruises from flying debris, he was amazingly unharmed.

'_I'm okay. I'm alive,'_ he told himself over and over, not really believing his luck at first. _'It's over. But I have to get out of here.'_

Grunting softly, he managed to push his battered body off the floor only to find himself staring at the decapitated head of a tiger. Its eyes were wide open and its lower jaw had been blown off, allowing blood to trickle onto the floor and snake its way towards him.

"Ugh!"

He jumped back, injuries protesting but ignored as he looked at the gruesome remains before him. Swallowing, he calmed himself and finally found the strength to look away from the unfortunate beast, well aware that that could have been him lying there in pieces of the floor.

Quickly regaining his senses, he searched the wrecked area for any signs of his companions but to his growing concern he found no trace.

"Tala! Tala, where are you?"

There came no answer and he started to make his way through the rubble.

The blast hadn't been very big, as in not big enough to destroy the entire building. Nonetheless, it had done serious damage. The large hall they were in looked like an atom bomb had been dropped on it; debris everywhere and a part of the ceiling had caved in. Most exits had been sealed shut by collapsed walls and cracks in the floor ran jagged everywhere. Piles of broken material crunched and shifted beneath his feet as he searched for the missing Russians.

"Tala! Can you hear me! Answer me!"

Concern gave way to panic when still no answer came. Tala had been a few feet ahead of him but there was no way he could have made it out of the hall. Which meant that he, and Saskia, was still in here, buried beneath all of this.

'_Shit! What am I going to do?'_

Security guards and zoo workers were rapidly filling the area, trying to evacuate hysterical visitors whose loved ones had been crushed under the tons of rubble. A mother was shrieking as she held her little boy's limp body in her arms. Beside her her husband sat crying, trying to console her. Ray had to swallow a wave of nausea that rolled over him as he almost stepped on a severed hand, a wedding ring still on its finger.

"Tala! Saskia!" The latter couldn't hear him even if she was conscious but he couldn't think clearly at the moment. Were they trapped somewhere? Crushed or suffocating! Were they alive?

"TALA!"

Walking in the general direction where he had last seen the redhead, Ray was shocked to find that the floor there had collapsed from the force of the blast. A gaping crater several feet below ground level was filled with twisted beams and cracked slabs of concrete.

"No…"

They weren't there. They couldn't be. If they were…nothing could have survived under such weight.

Nonetheless, he hopped down and landed softly on the unstable area, careful not to shake lose any lose chunks.

"Tala?" he called out, voice softer in fearful expectations.

He took another step forward but stopped when he felt something soft beneath his foot. Looking down he saw that he had stepped on a small, dusty object. He picked it up and giving it a few shakes to rid it of the dust he gasped when he recognized a glass eye. Mica. They were in here somewhere!

"Say something! Can you hear me, Tala?"

Kneeling, he randomly started to dig, not even certain if they were there though Mica couldn't have strayed so far from Saskia since she had been clutching it close to her. Broken glass dug their shards into his finger and palms but he kept digging until his fingers hit something solid. Wiping away the dust particles he found himself staring at a large slab of ceiling. It was at least a foot thick and steel beams poked out from the jagged edges.

Desperate, he grabbed one of the beams as a handle and tried to pull the slab away but of course it did not even shift. His wrist ached as he tugged and his blood made his grip slippery, not to mention extremely painful, but the slab refused to budge despite his best efforts.

"I need help here!" he shouted but the sound of the excited crowd drowned him out.

THUMP

A long crack appeared in the surface. Warily, Ray backed away as another THUD made the tear bigger. When nothing else happened he knelt down only to leap back to prevent being smashed in the face as a fist broke through the concrete. The immense force was too much and the rest of the slab crumbled, leaving a large cloud to billow up. Ray shielded his eyes from the dust particles.

Reopening them he let out a small cry of relief when Tala stood up from the crouch he had been in. The older teen let out a small cough and shook the debris from his flaming hair as he straightened. Giving his surrounding a brief survey, he undid his coat to reveal Saskia who was snuggled againsthis torso, the fabric having protected her from sustaining any serious injuries. She had a nasty gash on her cheek and bruises on her legs but for the rest she okay, albeit filthy.

A quick inspection proved that Tala was in pretty good shape too, considering that a large section of ceiling had landed directly on him. The teen didn't seem to have any broken bones and stood straight without any signs of discomfort. Facing away from Ray, he didn't move though, as if staring at something.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked, walking around the silent redhead though his relieved smile faded.

Tala was staring off into space but that was the least bothering thing. The Russian's eyes were glazed over, like in a trance or something; the blue irises were gone, replaced by a solid white orb. He also gave no sign of having noticed Ray.

"T-Tala?" he urged, grabbing a shoulder before he could stop himself and was rewarded with the redhead blinking out of his trance-like state.

Ata tried to blink away his hazy vision but realized the blurred sight was due to the fact that his glasses were gone, not having been as fortunate as him to escape the rain of concrete. The small body against him shifted and he immediately checked her status. Finding the bruises and cuts none-life threatening he looked up to see Ray standing before him, eyes filled with worry and a hand on his shoulder.

'_He's alive. Thank God!'_

He would not have been able to face Kai had the kitten been buried alive because he hadn't been more alert.

"Are you hurt, Ray?"

"Don't worry about me. What about you?" The eyes were their usual cerulean hue but in his mind Ray kept on replaying the haunting whites they had been just a few seconds ago.

"I'll survive. I have to get the two of you out of here," he said, though, scanning the crater for a good exit.

"That's okay, the ground is pretty stable," Ray assured, just grateful that they were alive.

"No, we must go now!" Ata repeated more forcefully. This wasn't the end of it; he knew them too well. One little explosion was far too simple for them. More was going to follow. He had to get both Saskia and Ray out of here and quick.

Noting the others' urgency, Ray climbed out first and turned to take Saskia from Tala but she was still badly shaken from the whole ordeal and refused to release him.

((Go to Ray, Saskia. I need you to be brave,)) Tala whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and finally relinquished her hold, reattaching herself to Ray. He stroked her back as he felt the massive trembles of shock still running through her petite frame.

"It's alright, Saskia. We're going home."

He looked around the disaster zone. More people had arrived and crowded around, looking to see if they could help out. Beside him Tala had emerged from the pit and was searching his coat for something. Finding his cell phone, which had luckily not been damaged, he pulled it out and hit the speed-dial button.

((Jeremei, we have been targeted. They are here and they are moving in. I need you to come get Saskia and Ray. Meet us at the checkpoint where you dropped us off.))

Hanging up he turned to Ray and took Saskia back.

"Let's go," he ordered as he covered the small body with his coat. Locating an undamaged exit, he steered Ray in that direction, following closely behind the confused neko-jin.

"Tala, what's going on? Do you know who planted that bomb or why they did that?"

"I do know who it was and I also know why. However what I don't understand is the purpose. Just trust me and follow me, Kitten..."

Tala stopped mid sentence. Kitten?...Cats...Tigers!

He spun around. A soft curse left his lips.

Perplexed, Ray turned also and felt his blood freeze.

The explosion had been 'small', but the force had been great enough to shatter the glass panel of the exhibition, leaving nothing between the humans and the large cats. The tigers had fled from the loud explosion but their fright was wearing off and having discovered the newly open portion of their compound, they crowded around. One of them experimentally stuck its head out. Sensing no threat it crouched and with a large pounce, leapt out and landed on the ground outside.

Terror took over once more as those who had returned to the scene scrambled. Screams and cries echoed loudly as people desperately tried to squeeze through the few remaining exits, which quickly became crammed. Many lost their footing and fell only to be crushed by the large crowd who trampled over them.

The tiger watched the fleeing beings with a predatory glare and started to prowl around the mass, eyes searching out any injured or helpless. Meanwhile, other tigers started to follow its lead as they nimbly leapt to their freedom. Soon were eight of them and they started to disperse. Some circled the terrified visitors while others ran off for some exploration.

A security guard drew his gun and fired a round, hitting one of the escaping cats in the head. The large feline roared and fell to the ground, dead. Determined, the man went on to finish off his round but failed to hit any more. He did manage to draw attention to himself and before he could even react two large cats tackled him to the ground, roaring and shredding at his clothes and skin. His dying cries where gurgled as blood started to fly.

The sight of the guard being mauled to death triggered a total all-out chaos and crowd turned to head out via the only other direction away from the tigers. Which happened to be the main entrance…where the three friends stood.

"Oh shit," Ray breathed as the mass of petrified bodies thundered towards them.

They had little time to react before the crowd was upon them.

* * *

/Phase one has been effectively carried out./

"Excellent. Commence second phase."

/Yes, sir./

* * *

Ata curled his upper body around Saskia as the first row of terrified people hit them. Keeping his back facing the onslaught was the only way he could protect the little girl from being crushed against his chest by the rushing bodies that punched and kicked at anything in their way.

Above the mayhem he heard a familiar voice cry out and spun in time to see Ray disappear below the crowd.

"Ray!"

Ata focused all his training and strength and started to shove his way through the mass of bodies as he tried to reach the spot where the Drigger blader had fallen but it was proving to be difficult since he also had to keep in mind that Saskia was with him.

"Damn it! This is taking too long!" he growled as a passerby pushed him several feet further away from his destination. There was no way he could make it to the Chinese blader on time.

Not giving up, he continued onward as much as the impassive mass surging around him would allow. There were too many people and it would take forever before all of them could get through the single exit. Saskia yelped as she got an elbow in the side from some unknown person amidst the crowd.

"It'll be over soon, Saskia. We're just going to get Ray."

The commotion of the zoo goers was deafening but she looked up at him and buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to be too much of a burden.

Too distracted with helping his friends, he did not notice one particular man who was making his way towards them in the crowd, roughly thrusting people out of the way easily with his large frame. A black hood concealed the man's features and had anyone been paying attention they would have noticed the light reflecting on the revolver in his belt. Mercilessly, he shoved a young mother and child down as he drew nearer.

Ata froze when an alarm sounded in his head. A female's metallic voice spoke up.

: Warning: Identified agent fifty feet and closing. Male is armed :

"Position," he demanded as he searched the crowd for the man, though he new the agents were damn near impossible to see when amongst others.

: 34 degrees north to northeast. 25 feet and closing. Recommend System Upload. :

"Denied. Maintain current status." Blue eyes tried to discern the threat but couldn't refine his blurred vision.

A fist slammed into the side of his head out of nowhere, swiftly followed by a second punch to his throat. The savage impact left him gasping for air. A forceful tug was accompanied by a pained scream. Blinking away the spots, he saw the hazy outline of the man who had grabbed Saskia around the waist, thick fingers digging into her skin as he tried to twist her away from the red-head's protective hold.

"Ata! Help me!"

: Warning, second agent approaching. :

"Let go of her, you bastard!"

He was so preoccupied with Saskia that he failed to register Vitha's warning and in doing so didn't notice the man who seemingly materialized behind him. The metal prongs of an electric device buried themselves into the back of his neck before sending a high voltage through the skin and muscle to his chip. His whole body convulsed as several circuits crackled before shutting down.

: System damaged. Repeat, system damaged. Recommend System Upload :

"D-Denied!" he commanded through clenched teeth. His body was trembling as he felt the circuits die out one-by-one.

: Warning! Firearm had been detected :

It was too late and he felt white, hot agony as a bullet ripped through his stomach, having been fired by the first agent who had one arm around Saskia while the other held the gun he had pulled from his belt. The shot echoed loudly and the people around them cried out as his blood splattered onto the floor, soaking her dress.

"ATA!" the little girl shrieked as she watched as blood started to drip from his mouth.

Struggling against the combined assault, he knew there was only one thing he could do to still ensure her chance of survival, even if the chances were small. Reaching into her blouse, he tugged on the necklace she wore hidden and palmed it, making sure their aggressors didn't see him.

"Kai will find you," he whispered into her ears, rapidly losing the strength to hand on to her. "Be brave, Saskia…"

And she was gone, wretched violently from his arms with a last tug from the agent.

"NO! ATA!" She tried to kick at the man but he secured his grip on her and pushed his way through the mass, leaving behind the dying teen.

"Saskia..."

He had failed her. He had failed Ray. He had failed Kai.

"I…I'm so sorry…Kai…"

: Warning, system failure. Recommend System Upload :

No one in the crowd tried to help him, all keeping their distance from him, as if his injuries were contagious. He tried to get to his feet but his legs couldn't support him for much longer and he fell.

: Recommend System Upload :

He had promised Kai that he would look after her with his life, but only if it would mean that she was safe. He was dying…and she was in enemy hands. He hadn't kept his promise.

Lightheaded from lack of air and rapidly losing blood, he felt the world spinning.

A flash of green lit the area and people parted as something large made its way to where he knelt on the floor. Blinking into the bright light he tried to make out the origin.

: Blood loss critical. Insufficient oxygen. Recommend System Upload :

"De...denied..." he gasped as the wound in his stomach gushed out more blood. His eyes didn't leave the green giant as it came to stand before him. The area around them was cleared as people backed off, shocked and mesmerized.

"Tala!"

That voice.

: Recommend System Upload :

A blurred movement on top of the light source got his attention and the next thing he knew he felt two hands grip his arms, shaking him softly.

"Tala! What happened!...Oh no…"

Ray's voice broke through and he looked up into frightened eyes. The boy looked like he had been through a shredder; his shirt was torn and bruises were forming on the exposed flesh. A cut on his cheek seeped blood onto his white shirt.

"R-r-ray...?"

The crowd hit him hard, effortlessly pushing him along until he lost his footing and was buried beneath many trampling feet, the wind being beaten out of him by the massive weight of the people.

All sense of reality had almost been lost when he heard, above the racket, a small girl scream and recognized it as Saskia. His friends needed him but he was just as trapped as they were. When a gunshot went off, however, he somehow knew what was taking place several feet away. Resorting to his last option, he pulled out Drigger but there was no room, or energy, to use his ripcord so he had to rely on his bond between him and his tiger bit beast.

"Drigger, go!"

A large flash lit the area as Drigger emerged from the blade, roaring loudly at the tone of pain in his master's voice.

People around them gasped and parted but the giant feline didn't give them a second look. Instead he nuzzled Ray's face, trying to find what was hurting the teen but unable to give him the medical attention he badly needed.

Disheartened when he couldn't locate the invisible enemy, he licked at the boy's face and was rewarded when Ray placed a reassuring hand on his muzzle, stroking it to show that he was all right. The boy would have spoken but the tiger noticed that it was painful just to breathe so was satisfied with the gesture, ignoring the blood from the slashed fingers that smudged his nose.

Using the tiger's strong neck for support, Ray hoisted himself up onto the beast's back, grateful for the fresh air above the crowd. However, he had no time to enjoy it; he had to find Saskia and Tala.

Many unfortunate souls hadn't made it and lay broken and lifeless on the ground. Turning around he was relieved to see that the zoo workers had been able to round up all the tigers, though two other employees had lost their lives doing so. The crowd was unaware that the tigers had been contained and the pressure of the bodies was just as intense.

An opening in the crowd many feet away from him drew his attention.

"Drigger, that way," he pointed to the spot and the tiger started to make his way over there, carefully minding not to crush anyone though the people wisely kept their distance, staring with wide eyes and open mouths as the glowing green feline stalked pass them.

As they neared Ray caught a glimpse of red and felt some sense of relief. He had found them. So why was there something nagging his mind? Why did he feel that something was wrong? The answer came fast and shocking.

"Tala!"

He jumped off of Drigger's back and ran over to where his friend laid covered in blood, hands on a hole in his stomach that was spurting blood with each weak heartbeat. Tala's shirt was completely dyed red and his face was as white as snow, lips a slight tint of blue.

'Shit!' 

Ray had never thought that he would live to see the day that Tala would ever look so weak. Tears formed in his eyes from the pain he saw in Tala's ever dimming blue orbs. Fighting panic, he turned to where others stood in a circle around them, not doing anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He needs help!"

His shouted words caused the people to look amongst each other uncertainly yet still they didn't move to assist.

"Ray?"

He broke off his angry glare at the whispered voice.

"I'm here, Tala. Don't move." He tore off his coat and pressed it against the wound, trying to stall the bleeding. Where the hell were the paramedics? Someone must have contacted them by now!

"…You look terrible," Ata smirked ever so slightly but then hissed when he felt another circuit fry out.

"Look who's talking," Ray replied though he was too worried to mean it.

: System malfunctioning :

Ata closed his eyes at those words and fighting the inevitable he looked back up at Ray. The Chinese boy's hair was loose and cascaded down his shoulder and back, some of it dangling in the blood on the floor. Golden eyes begged him to say that he would be fine. And he would have. He would have lied and told him that he had never been better, but time was short. Vitha confirmed that with a scan result.

: System has reached critical level. Automatic shut down will commence in 5...:

"Ray...t-t-take...this. They took Saskia..."

Tala pressed something into his palm. Ray looked down at the thin, silver necklace with a glowing pendant rested in his hand. Saskia's necklace. The one she had always been so secretive about. Right now he wanted nothing more than toss it away but Tala's pain filled stayed his hand.

"Where is she? Who took her?"

:…4…:

"Tell Kai…for me…"

"Why! Tala!"

:…3…:

"Give Kai…Tell…Tell him that I-I'm sorry." Tears brimmed his blue eyes as he felt his life source leaving him. "A-and that I l-l-love them all…"

:…2…:

"No! You're going to give this and tell him yourself. You're going to make it. It-It's not as bad as it look! The medics will be here soon. Just hang on." He choked on his words as he watched his friend draw ragged breaths.

:…1…:

"Tell him that I love him…an-and that you love him…too…"

: System deactivating :

"I swear, Tala; you are going to be alright! A few more minutes…You can't…Tala!"

"P-promise…me…"

Ray angrily blinked away his tears but nodded.

"I promise you."

A soft sigh came from the blue lips that smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Kitten."

Loud voices made Ray look up to see the police swarm the area, finally bringing discipline to the traumatized citizens. Dozens of men and women in white uniform ran in behind them carrying medical kits and stretchers. The paramedics!

"Look, Tala. They're here. You're in good hands now."

He smiled down at the teen but the other didn't respond, a serene look on his sickly pale face.

"Tala?" He shook the teen but the head rolled limply to the side.

"Tala, come on buddy. Don't fall asleep on me now."

Nothing. He could feel the chest rise through the bloody clothes. With trembling fingers, he reached out and placed them on the pulse point on the smooth neck. No pulse.

"Tala, wake up." His voice was small and pleading. "Everything's alright now. The doctors are here. You have to wake up for them to help you."

The long lashes didn't even flutter and the face remained calm.

"No…Tala, don't do this to me. Don't do this!"

Drigger moved to stand beside him, offering his support but not knowing how to comfort his mourning blader.

"Please, Tala…Open your eyes…say something. Anything. Just don't…Don't die on me now."

It was too late. He had been too late.

Burying his face in the flaming red hair, he started to sob, the cries wracking his body as he rocked the motionless teen in his arms. Warm. Tala was still warm…He had been talking a minute ago.

"I'm sorry. Please, Tala..."

Now it was too late. Tala was lying peacefully in his arms…dead.

"TALA!"

* * *

Several halls away a grieving howl wailed as the beta female raised her head to the sky. The rest joined in as the pack mourned the lone wolf's passing.

They knew that he was now where he always wanted to be and that he had been reunited with Wolborg.

His long journey had finally come to an end.

* * *

A loud crash broke through the kitchen and Natasia looked up startled at Kai. The mug he had been drinking out of broken and forgotten on the floor, black coffee spreading everywhere.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer her at once, blinking in disbelief.

'_No. It can't be…'_

"Kai?" She stood up from where she had been reading the newspaper and walked around the table to where he still stood stunned at the bar. Gently taking hold of his face between her hands, she made him look at her. "What is it?"

Her heart grew heavy with dread when the red eyes began to shimmer. Kai looked as if he was refusing to come to accept something but finally he spoke, in a soft voice.

"Vitha has crashed." He swallowed, finishing the message his own chip had just relayed. "201121...has ceased to exist."

"W-What does that mean?" she asked, hysterics starting to creep into her voice.

"…Ata's dead."

* * *

A lone figure in the cold room smiled as he received the successful news. Clapping his hand in triumph he rose and left the room.

'_Don't mourn your little friend, Kai. You will be joining him soon.'_

Right now there was work to be done. They had a guest coming in the form of a little 8 year-old. Once they had what they needed from her she was going to join her brother and their friend as well.

And he would finally have the power to make the world his.

Walking down the dark halls, Boris Balcov grinned.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	16. Painful Reality

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Hiwatari Kai?"

He turned to find a police officer that stood somewhat unsure behind him. The man looked like he had just come out of training and normally he would have been amused at the sight of a nervous officer, had his sight not been blurred with unshed tears.

"Yes?"

"This way please."

The man turned and pushed open the metal door, bidding him entrance. A cold air swept over him and he took a step back, staring with a torn expression at the gleaming door.

He feared what he would find past it. He wanted nothing more then to open his eyes to find that it had all been a very bad dream. That everything was as it used to be.

Taking another step back, he wanted so badly to just turn around and return to the limo. He wanted to tell Jeremei, who was sitting in the front seat, wiping away tears with his pocket handkerchief, that everything had just been a very big misunderstanding. He wanted someone to walk up to him and start laughing, telling him that it had all been just a sick joke.

It wasn't.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Natasia asked, reining her tears.

The teen looked lost and confused.

"I don't want to go..."

"The longer you wait, the harder it gets."

His shoulders sagged in resignation and he nodded.

Natasia turned to Ivan who was speaking with another officer. Of course, he too was in deep mourning and had shed tears when they told the news to him. However, now he called upon his military training to contain himself enough to give a clear description of the missing Saskia. He had a recent photo of the small girl, which the police took to put in the files.

"We're..." She couldn't say it so she just nodded towards the door.

The butler nodded, giving his young master a pitying glance.

A wave of death swept over them as the two of them followed the officer into the cold room. The corners were hidden in shadows that seemed to close in on them. Yet he didn't give a damn about the darkness.

Releasing Natasia's hand, he stepped closer till he stood next to the table on which the lifeless figure laid, white sheet pulled up till his chest. Those dark lashes, which he had always found impossibly long, but beautiful, for a boy caressed the smooth cheeks where they rested. The once lightly tinted lips were pale blue and impassive, so unlike the smile they were usually curled into. The smile he had last seen but a few hours ago.

"Ata."

This was not real. It couldn't be.

"A-Ata...I..."

His chest convulsed painfully as the tears regrouped in his eyes, causing the delicate features of his friend's calm face to blur. It was as if Ata was fading away from him.

'_He **has** faded...He's gone...'_

He reached out to run trembling fingers down a ivory cheek.

A voice spoke up as he had unknowingly scanned Ata when he touched him.

: System 201121 fails to exist :

The words dug deep and he quickly drew away his hand.

"I should have been there," Kai swallowed as a few tears freed themselves from his lashes. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not...Not to you. I should never have allowed you to come here."

Crimson eyes clamped shut as the truth finally sunk in, seeping in deep.

Ata was gone. He would never see his friend smile. He would never hear him laugh. He would never hold him. Ata would never speak, hear and understand ever again. Ata...Ata was no longer Ata.

And it was all his fault.

Falling to his knees, Kai took hold of a hand as the tears finally broke free, running down his face as he held Ata's hand, sobbing as he felt the cold skin beneath his.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

The figure remained unmoved.

"Don't leave me! Please!"

He rarely cried out loud. The only time he had done so was when his parents had been killed. Since then never again. Not when he had been beaten at the Abbey. Not when he had escaped and was forced to face the big, cold world on his own. Not ever. He threw all this in the wind.

"Come back to me! You said you would always be here for me when I needed you!"

He outburst combined with his current state was too much and he felt weak yet he refused to let go of Ata's hand. To release it would mean giving up Ata forever. His voice was a mere whisper but that made it even more heartbreaking for the others to hear as he made a final plea.

"You swore. You said that you'd be careful. That you'd take care of yourself. You never break your promises. Ata...I need you."

His body was trembling with emotions and his face was streaked with tears but this time Ata couldn't comfort him with a warm hug and wise words. For the first time ever, the cause of his distress...was Ata himself.

He felt the warmth of another body and smelled Natasia's perfume as she knelt down beside him, pulling him into her embrace. He looked up at her with red eyes.

"He's gone, Natasia. I lost him."

"Ata never meant for this to happen. You have to be strong. That's what he'd say."

"I can't. I am not strong enough to let go of him. I want him back. I want him safe," he near begged though it was not in her power to grant him that wish.

"We will get through this, Kai."

Her own tears tried to contradict her words but she forced herself to contain her sadness in order to comfort her young charge.

"Ata died knowing he had done his best to help you. Don't make his sacrifice go to waste. Saskia needs you as much as you need her."

Holding the boy out at arm's length she wiped the tears from his face.

"Ata wouldn't want you to mourn his death. He would want you to get Saskia back and live the life you always told him about. He died giving you that chance; don't waste it. You can still save Saskia. You can't help Ata anymore, Kai."

"It's too hard to let go," he said, tightening his hold on the fragile hand.

"Then don't. Ata will always be with you if you simply remember him and the times you shared together. Remember all he taught and told you. You never lose someone you love. Ata is still with us. He is out there with Wolborg and he is finally at peace." She gave him a tearful smile. "We will live on, and so will Ata. In our hearts."

He said nothing but he knew she was right. He knew that Ata would have kicked him if he didn't pull himself together. He was powerless to change what had happened. He just had to accept that, as hard as it was.

Rising to his feet, he leaned over the still body, tracing the angelic contours of Ata's face with his eyes.

"I will never forget you, Ata. I hope you know that. I know you did your best, so thank you. May your soul find its home, wherever that is. I love you, my friend."

Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss once on the lips and then on the forehead. Then, summoning all his courage, he released the lifeless hand, memorizing the features for one final time. In life as well as death, Ata was the most beautiful person he had ever had the honor of knowing, both inside and out.

The morgue worker pulled the sheet over to cover the pale face. The last time the world would see Ata "Tala" Ivanov.

"It's time to go."

Natasia guided him back out, noting that with each step they took away Kai's hand on hers tightened until almost painful but she didn't comment on it. Looking around, she spotted Ivan down the hallway to their left so she steered Kai towards him.

Ivan walked up to them, worried eyes on his young master whose eyes were downcast. He hated to add more weigh to what Kai already carried on his tired shoulders but there was another pressing matter that needed to be tended to.

Clearing his throat, he got the teen and woman's attention and nodded towards a door behind them that stood slightly ajar. They followed wordlessly, looking into the room when he pushed the door fully open. It was an office, unoccupied by its owner though someone else was sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Black hair hung limply around shaking shoulders from a bowed head, which was buried in the teen's hands. Small sobs echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room though their footsteps on the wooden floor didn't go unheard.

Ray raised his head, eyes puffy and red as he studied the solemn trio before him. It took a few seconds for him to properly identify them. Rising to unsteady feet, he hesitantly walked over to them, looking like a lost kitten that was afraid to approach anyone.

"Ray." Natasia held out her arms.

His breath hitched and he quickly moved in, allowing her to envelope him in a deep embrace, holding her hopelessly.

Rocking his slightly, Natasia kissed the raven head, relieved to at least have him still with them. Many would have thought her reaction as illogical, but she had grown very attached to the golden-eyed boy. Children were terribly precious to her. She had none of her own, so all those who came under her care were treated as if. Ray was no exception.

They had all been there that morning, sitting around the table and eating and laughing. Kai had been silent as always but keeping an eye on his sister to make sure she didn't over do it on the pastries. Little Saskia had been so animated about going to the zoo, pink eyes wide and laughing. Ray had been the one laughing along with her. And Ata...he had simply been the happy-go-lucky teen she had cherished since the day she first met him.

Now she was left with two mourning friends, one missing angel and one stolen soul.

When Ray finally managed compose himself somewhat he released her to turn tentative eyes on Kai who had yet to speak to him. Pushing the bangs away from his eyes he nervously looked up into the scarlet orbs.

Seeing that the two needed some time alone to talk things through, Natasia prodded Ivan who caught on.

"We'll be waiting for you in the limo."

Taking Natasia's hand, as she had finally allowed herself the tears and sobs, he led her out the door and closed it behind them.

Neither boy really registered the adults' departure. They could do nothing but stand there and look at each other. Ray didn't want to be the one to break the silence but knew that if anything it was he who owed Kai an explanation.

"I'm sorry…"

He stepped forward but Kai took a step back, eyes not betraying his feelings. Ray stopped his advance, hurt by the bluenette's reaction.

"Kai? Please talk to me."

He couldn't. He wouldn't know where to begin. Ray was apologizing but what good did that do? Words wouldn't bring Saskia back. Words couldn't bring Ata back. Ray was only trying to excuse himself and that was not what Kai wanted to hear.

Crossing his arms he turned to face the wall.

The gesture buried the knife of guilt deeper into Ray's heart, its sharp blade cutting the last rope that had held his emotions in check. He had lost two people he had grown close to and now the remaining third, the one he felt the most for, was distancing himself.

Not caring about the type of risk he was placing himself in, he closed the space between them and threw his arms around the taller boy, resting his head on a strong shoulder blade. The other stiffened at the contact and both fists balled but Ray didn't let go.

"Say something." His tears fell onto the thick fabric of Kai's coat, quickly absorbed but there were many more from where that came from.

Kai remained impassive.

"Please, Kai...I can't take anymore pain."

"You don't know what pain is," the slate-haired teen finally said but the words were so soft that had he not been so close he would not have heard them.

"I--"

"You've only known Saskia for a couple of days," he swallowed down the lump that had been trying to form in the back of his throat. "You and Ata only met yesterday."

"I know how you feel--"

"Do you?" Kai turned in the one-sided embrace though Ray still refused to let go. "How would you? How could you? You never lost someone you loved. Much less two in one day."

"But--"

"I have known Saskia since the day she was born. I raised her from a baby by myself. I dedicated eight years of my life to her happiness."

"Kai," he felt a new wave of guilt welling up, "I know how much you love her. What happened was--"

"You don't get it, Ray!" He roughly dislodged the arms from his waist and stepped away. "Why can't you get it through your head? I'm the one who is hurting! Not you. Me! I lost my best friend today! A guy who I have known since I was four! A guy who I grew up with! A guy who went through the same hell treatment at the Abbey but always ignored his injuries to tend to mine! You can never begin to understand the bond we shared! Ata's lying there in that cold room and he is never going to get up again! How can you even begin to imagine my pain! How!"

"I can never know how you feel! But he died in my arms, Kai! I sat there in his blood while he took his last breath! How do you think I felt! Huh! How do you think I felt!" His grief was working against him as he raised his voice as well.

"I don't give a damn how you felt! You still have your friends and family in China! You still have the Bladebreakers! What do I have! Nothing!" He slammed a fist into the wall and a web of cracks ran from floor to ceiling. Turning he pointed an accusing finger in Ray's face. "And it's all your fault!"

Ray couldn't hold back thegasp the blame brought up but Kai continued, not thinking what his words meant to the tiger.

"None of this would have if it hadn't been for you! I could have left you there to figure things out on your own at the airport but no! I helped you! And look what I got for it! You were the one who had to go and open your mouth at the table about going to the zoo! Saskia and Ata wouldn't have been in that goddamn place had you just kept out of our business!"

Looking away, Ray felt the guilt and betrayal he had been suffering earlier multiply with every passing second. This wasn't happening. He had been so looking forward to talking to Kai that morning, excited that he would open his heart to the bluenette. That was a dream. This was a nightmare.

"K-Kai...I'm so--"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't make anything better, Ray! You killed Ata! You lost Saskia! How the hell is 'sorry' going to bring them back! This is all your fault! I can never forgive you for this, Ray! I can never look at you as a friend! I hate you!"

Ray closed his eyes at those final three words. It was all over.

Sanity finally returned to Kai and he was horrified at his words. None of this was Ray fault. He didn't have anything to do with it. He couldn't have known what was going on. He had been there when Ata died. The neko-jin had clutched the other teen heartbroken, not wanting anyone to separate them. Ray couldn't have done anything to help. He just got caught up into this private hell that was his team captain's life.

'_And I'm the one who brought him here. I…I put him in danger. And then had the nerves to dump the blame on him. The person I love…'_

"Ray," he started, reaching out for the stricken blader.

Ray spun around and ran out of the office only to collapse against a wall further down the hall, allowing himself to cry loudly as he leaned tiredly against the cool surface. He was tired and aching, and now lonely.

Strong arms gathered him against their owner's chest, holding him close. Resting his head on Kai's shoulder, he continued to cry, gripping the long scarf in tight fists.

"I don't know what happened in there, Ray. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry," Kai said earnestly, whispering his apologies into a pointy ear. "I…I don't hate you. I'm just so messed up right now. I don't know what to do."

"If it wasn't for me you would have been able to protect Saskia. I **was** the one who said she could go to the zoo. You are right. It is my fault." Ray forced himself to step away, eyes watering. "You need to get Saskia back. I don't want to be in your way again."

"What are you saying?" Kai feared the answer but the only way he would believe it was if it came from Ray's own lips.

"I'm saying goodbye," he answered sadly.

"I can't do this alone."

"I don't belong here, Kai. I don't even know where to start. I really wanted to be part of your life, but not at such a price." He smiled though it did not reach his eyes. "I promised Tala that I would tell you this: I love you, Kai Hiwatari. Since we first met during the regional championships back in Japan. Through all our tournaments I could not figure out what it was but in the few days I have stayed in your home I knew that I really did love you. And I'm really happy that I could share my first kiss with you, even if it didn't develop into what I had expected. But it doesn't matter now."

"I didn't mean to act the way I did."

Ray's eyes shone at that but his smile remained sad.

"I am really glad to hear that. But it wouldn't work out. You need to get Saskia back. I need to get back to China." He laid a finger on Kai's lips when the slate-haired boy tried to interrupt. "Just promise me that you will do everything in your power to get Saskia back."

"I will."

"I am going back home. I only get in the way of things." He caressed a cheek, noticing for the first time that it was not painted. "And when you get Saskia back safe and sound, promise me that you will tell her that I said goodbye."

Kai laid his forehead on Ray's.

"Do you hate me so much that you are never going to come back?"

"No. It is because I love you so much. It was an honor to have had you as a captain and it was an even greater honor to have you as a friend. We just were never meant to be together."

Pulling away he started to turn but a hand grabbed his arm while warm lips pressed against his, gently yet passionately working against them. He was quick to respond and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled the head down, responding with a deepening kiss.

Kai felt reality once more tear at him. Ray was leaving and he could not stop him. All he could do was live this final moment with the tiger. Putting all his feelings into the kiss, he pulled the other teen's body flush against his and kissed back almost pleadingly. He heard that soft purr Ray had made during their first kiss and he wrapped his arms around the waist tighter as if to restrain the tiger forever.

But forever wasn't now and with a final lick Ray broke off the kiss regretfully. Looking up into Kai's eyes he smiled softly and traced the curve of his cheek with a finger.

"Goodbye."

"Don't…" His plea was met with a shake of the head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He ran his fingers through the long hair as a distraction but it wasn't helping.

They had finally found each other only to be forced to let go. In the space of mere hours, he had lost his sister, his best friend and his love.

Nothing that happened to him now mattered.

He had nothing left to loose.

* * *

The hooded man watched the exchange between the two boys from down the hall. He watched as the golden-eyed teen pulled away from his companion and turned to walk through the exit. The remaining boy sighed and after a few minutes followed. The place now stood completely empty and silent. The workers were all upstairs, which left him free to go about his assigned task.

"Area is clear. Both teens have left."

/Retrieve what you've been sent for./

"Yes, sir."

He turned and ran silently down another hall until the end came into view. The metal doors were freezing as he carefully opened them and slipped inside. Looking around he didn't have long to search to find what he had been sent for.

Taking long strides he now stood over the covered body. Just to make sure that this was the one he pulled back the cover slightly. Flaming red hair framed a serene face. Dark lashes kissed high cheekbones. This was what he had been sent for. Covering the body back up he then wrapped it securely in the sheet and lifted it into his arms.

"I have him, sir."

/Good. Bring him to the lab. And make sure that nobody sees you./

"Yes, sir. Over and out."

As silently as the dark robed man had entered, he slipped out and disappeared into the shadows with the white sheet trailing like a ghost behind him.

* * *

The chains on her wrists and ankles hurt when she tried to move them. Her clothes were gone, leaving her bare skin susceptible to the biting cold of the table she lay on. These people were scaring her as they injected her with needles and attached wires and tubes to her naked body. Her skin burned from all the shots and stinging fluid. Someone kept on poking at the back of her neck, pinching the already abused skin and stretching it to see how far it would go. It hurt and she was scared and miserable.

The crowd of scientist before her parted as two people moved in closer. Both seemed very familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Tubes near her temple spoiled her vision badly but her hearing was once again functional, if only momentarily, so she heard rather than saw the person and the voice that she knew in her nightmares.

"Welcome back, my little lab rat."

"G-Grandpa?"

"By law, yes."

"Grandpa, I'm scared. I want to go home."

"Now, now, little rat, let's not be so selfish. We're just taking back what is rightfully mine," Voltaire admonished and snapped his fingers.

An unbearable sting in the back of her neck made her entire body jerk fiercely as one of the scientists ran a scalpel across the scar on the back of her neck.

"No! Grandpa, make them stop!"

She could feel the chip protesting as the knife cut closer. The small disc that had been feeding off of her body for all these years went on the defensive as it detected the intruder which it though to be a threat.

Her body convulsed again and she shrieked when the knife suddenly pressed downwards cruelly, exposing the blinking chip that had been placed in her many years ago. She opened her mouth to cry but a sudden tightening of her vocal cords as the chip sparked made it impossible to utter a sound.

More scalpels came into play as they started to dislodge the chip's wires from where they had buried themselves into and along her spinal cord. A few dislodged themselves and waved around like tentacles, batting away at the sharp instruments that poked at them. The knives that were able to slip pass them snipped at the still buried tendrils, each detachment made the chip crackled angrily, shocks of electricity safely bouncing off the scientists gloved hands but wreaking havoc on the small unprotected body. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating.

"Careful!" Boris snapped as the chip let out a warning beep when one of the scientists nicked its main body accidentally. "This chip is worth more than your lives."

"I have waited eight long years for this day," Voltaire said as he watched as his granddaughter struggled weakly against the stronger surgeons with great interest. "With the chip finally in our hands we can activate the virus that will wipe out all of earth's technology and power as we know it. Biovolt will be the only source of technology and we will have the world leaders down on their knees, willing to pay anything for a mere crackle of electricity." He turned to the taller man beside him. "Are you certain that that anti-virus is no more?"

"201121 has been eliminated. I have sent my men to further destroy the body but his main functions have already shut down. Now there is nothing that can stand in our way."

"Sirs?"

A surgeon stood before them with a tray on which the crucial key to their master plan laid still covered in blood from the organism it had been hidden in for safe-keeping many years ago until they would be able to put the plan into motion. The metallic tendrils clicked loudly on the steel tray as they waved about like a small octopus.

"Excellent." Boris picked up the small device with his gloved hand. "For years scientists have attempted to create a chip of such intelligence and resource. To think that it has been walking openly in the streets of Russia for almost a decade and no one even knew it."

He handed it carefully over to Voltaire. The tendrils looped around the old man's thick fingers as they detected a similarity in the blood they beneath the wrinkled skin and the blood the chip had been feeding from for so many years. Like the bug that it was it crawled about, searching for a way to get back inside a body, feeling very unsafe outside a living being.

"They kept it in good condition too. They have just recently injected YY-23 into it. The chip must have given her quite an attack if they were forced to use such a potent solution," Voltaire chuckled as he twirled his hand while studying the creeping thing.

"It was indeed, sir. Her throat walls are torn. No doubt this attack had led to heavy coughing which ruptured the thin tissue leaving her to bleed. Had they not given her the solution she would have died right then and there."

"And we can't have that now, can we?" Voltaire smirked and looked to where the scientists were sewing back up the large gash they had left on the thin neck. The girl no longer struggled. "Had she died then the chip too would have been lost. It needs a live organism to survive off of."

"Until now." Boris took the chip back and handed it to one of the scientist. "Install it in the mainframe and prepare to begin the countdown."

"Ah, sir. There is one problem," the first scientist spoke up nervously.

"Which is?" he turned to the man with a scowl. Voltaire too glared the scientists down and he gulped, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"We cannot start the activation."

"Why not?" Boris grabbed the man by the collar roughly. "The chip has now been removed and it can only survive outside of an organism for a few hours. We need to get it installed and ready before that time is up or it will deactivate itself!"

"I-I-I unders-s-s-stand that, s-sir. But we do-don't h-have the a-activation c-c-codes."

"She wears it around her neck, you fool." Voltaire stepped up, his face twisted in displeasure.

"B-b-but the necklace is not t-t-there."

"Impossible!"

Letting go of the man Boris stalked back to where the surgeons were busy with the child. Shoving them out of the way, he threw the switch to unlatch the restrains and carelessly flipped the limb body over.

He ran his hand along the neck trying to feel the thin necklace but found nothing except the blood that still seeped from the wound. Cursing loudly, he threw over a tray that held surgical equipment, the metal hooks and knives clattering loudly on the floor.

"Where the hell is it!"

"Calm yourself, Boris. Now is not the time to lose your head," Voltaire ordered though he himself was trembling with rage. "There are only to people outside the Abbey who know of its use."

Boris' eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Tala," he growled in frustration. "I knew he was up to something. Before he left the Abbey with the others I caught him snooping around down here. He knew of our intentions and knew that that necklace held the codes to start the program. Damn him!"

"But he is dead. So who else do you think has the chip?" Voltaire moved to stand next to the table and with an indifferent look he turned the limp neck, allowing him to see his own granddaughters pale face. An extremely weak beat thudded against his fingertips where they rested on her neck. "She lives."

"Ever so barely. She won't last much longer. 48 hours at the most."

Voltaire scoffed and released the head, carelessly letting it fall to one side as he wiped his hands off on the paper gown.

"That gives me more than enough time to make a little phone call. Today really is a joyful family day for me. Not only have I seen my granddaughter but I believe that we can expect a visit from my grandson as well."

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	17. Leaving Tiger, Avenging Phoenix

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Sighing, he stared his now partially empty closet. All that remained were the clothes given to him for protection against Russia's cold climate. In China they would do him no good and there was no need for extra luggage.

Looking around for anything else he might have missed, his eyes came to rest on his dresser. A couple of things still lay there and he wordlessly walked over and picked them up one by one. As he regarded them he felt a tug on his heart.

A small pouch that held a few personal items, a large sketchpad whose pages were wrinkled and torn at the edges and a jeweled eyed stuffed dolphin. All had been recovered from the wreckage almost unscathed. It was ironic that trivial things like these had not been harmed while people had died in the attack.

_'Well, these are not really trivial. They meant a lot to her.' _

He turned Mica around in his hands, allowing the light to play out in rainbows in its bejeweled eyes though they seemed were even more blank than usual. Like the marine toy was mourning. He hugged it to his chest, remembering the times the little dolphin would sit loyally beside him on his bed while Saskia played in his hair, wrapping it in the most bizarre styles that would take him a good hour to remove it and the knots it had made. She would always asked the dolphin for its opinion though it always kept them to itself. A single tear trickled down and he wiped it away as he stared at a newly discovered stain; a small, red spot of dry blood that stuck stubbornly to its tail. All that remained of Saskia.

"Ray?" Natasia called out softly as she knocked on the closed door.

"It's open."

Light poured in as the door opened allowing the woman entrance. Her jade eyes came to rest on him and she was gripped with the maternal instinct to gather him in her arms like a mother would a child. Though she had kept it to herself, she had had suspicions of what had happened between the two boys. Call it psychic or whatever but she had sensed a connection between Kai and Ray. One thing was certain to them all: Ray was returning to China.

"Jeremei will be here within five minutes. Should I get Ivan to bring your luggage down?"

"I can manage it myself."

Natasia nodded with disappointed eyes. She had lost them all. Unable to stay any longer she turned and disappeared down the hall.

He had seen the look of hurt in her eyes. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world to be doing this to a lady who had welcomed him with open arms and bright smiles. She had taken him in like one of her own and this was how he thanked her. This was how he thanked them all.

'_I have to leave. As long as I stay here I will only hurt them even more.'_

Picking up his travel bag and Saskia's belongings he stood and gave his room a final look. He remembered his reaction when he had first seen it not many days ago. The huge bed and the tall drape, the thick carpet and the extensive sound system, the beautiful patio and the breathtaking view; it was all so grand and luxurious but it was not these things that he valued.

It was the memories.

Saskia lying on the bed as she plaited his hair, dimpled smile and careful hands...

Tala smiling as he toyed with Tyson over the speaker phone...That had been just this morning yet it seemed like years ago that he last heard the red-head's almost musical laugher and seen those sparkling eyes.

Him and Kai playing pool that early morning…

'_I would give anything to have you back here where you belong, my friends. I will miss you both and I will never forgive myself for letting you down.' _

He closed the door behind him, closing a part of his past he would never be able to escape.

Instead of going downstairs though he climbed the secluded stairway further down the hall. Coming into the long hallway he halted before the dolphin emblem door. He looked down at Mica in his hand and with a shuddering breath he pushed open the door and stepped in.

The once bright, cheery room seemed so much dimmer with the absence of the little blue haired child. He placed the small pouch and sketchpad on a low table where the puzzle he had first seen when she had shown him her room laid completed: a large, white tiger sleeping on a rock. As always the strong smell of English gardens came to him as he walked over to the high bed, which stood awaiting its mistress who should have been sleeping in it many hours ago, but she had never came. With the utmost care he placed Mica on top of the mountain of pillows.

Stepping down from the pedestal he started for the door but something called out to him. Turning he felt drawn to the door near the bed. He dropped his bag on the floor and opening the door he followed. His shoes made soft skidding sounds as he walked through the large dance studio that seemed to close in on him despite its great size. A door on the other side of the wooden floors beckoned him.

He opened it and stepped into the art workshop. It was here where Saskia's presence was more sorely missed than anywhere else. She had spent hours each day in here. Drawing. Sketching. Painting. Her artwork once beautiful to him now tainted with her loss. All eyes looked sad and pleaded him to bring her back. He didn't even dare to look into the unblinking crimson gaze on the wall.

As he stood there he felt the call once more and was redirected to a small door hidden in the shadow of the large art supply closet. The simple door called him to open it and see what was inside. He turned the knob and was about to step in when a small voice spoke up in his head as he remembered those rose colored eyes.

"_No go there. Promise?"_

His hand wavered and fell away from the door handle as he recalled his promise to her. This room was a sacred sanctuary to her and he couldn't find it in him to violate it nor his promise.

"Kai will get you back. And when he does you can return here without fearing that your secret had been discovered. Good bye, Saskia."

The room fell into darkness as he left, closing the door behind him. A soft giggle of a child haunted the interior before falling silent.

Probably forever.

Stepping out of the room he closed the pastel doors with the softest click. His attention fell on the large phoenix that guarded the tall wooden doors not too far away.

Nothing would have made him happier than to run in and cry out his forgiveness. All he wanted was to be swept back into those strong arms and look into those soulful scarlet eyes. His one wish would be to taste his love's lips on his, if only for this last time.

His feet came into motion and with each slow step the doors grew closer and his self-control lesser. By the time he could touch the polished wood his eyes were too wet to even find the winged handle.

"I know that you can't hear me but I couldn't leave without saying good bye."

With a barely contained sob he laid his forehead on the door, feeling the cold through his bandana. Tears fell onto the wooden surface and left a wet trail as they made their way down.

"I guess I have some explaining to do to the guys when I get back. Don't worry, I won't tell them everything, just enough to stop them from wanting to come find you, though I doubt that Tyson will let you get away that easily. I hope that this won't ruin your relationship with the guys. I don't think you still want to be on the team but they're still your friends. We will miss you in future tournaments. Who's gonna make sure we train for seven hours a day?"

He smiled and looking at his watch he saw that it was time.

"I guess I should go now. My plane leaves in an hour. Looks like I am back in square one. I would have really appreciated it if you came along. You know, incase that blond bimbo and security guard is still there."

His attempt to cheer himself up failed as more tears came. He was trying to delay the inevitable but time had other things in mind.

"I am really sorry, Kai. You will never begin to imagine what I am feeling. I wish you all the strength in coping with Tala's death and all the heart with getting Saskia back. I will miss you. I love you."

Laying his hand on the metal phoenix's cool surface he closed his eyes, trying to imagine Kai telling him that he loved him too.

"Good bye, Kai."

His hand slid down until it hung at his side. Golden eyes glistened in the dark hallway. With a defeated sob he turned away and picking up his bag he disappeared down the winding stairwell.

Before he was completely out of view the tall door slid open but an inch and a tear filled eyes reflected in the hall lights as it watched the tip of the ponytail glide down the stairs and out of sight. The footsteps faded.

"I love you too, Ray. More than you will ever know."

The door slid back shut and the hall lights dimmed.

* * *

As he passed the kitchen he looked inside, expecting to see Tala sitting at the bar, laptop before him as he ticked away while joking with Natasia. But there was no one and the room that had always been so lively with the sound of cooking food and laughing voices was dead.

The thought brought new tears to his eyes and furiously he wiped them away and turned away. Coming into the living room he stopped as the three workers turned to him. Jeremei was solemnly putting on his leather gloves but forced a sad smile when he saw him.

"Your plane leaves within an hour. Should I bring your bag downstairs?"

"Yes, please." He handed the duffle bag to Jeremei who nodded and walked ahead down the hall.

_'How am I going to do this? I never wished we'd say goodbye this way.'_

He chose Ivan first since the butler seemed to have more control than Natasia.

For the few days that he had been here he had always marveled at how young the butler looked for one well over seventy but now the white-haired man was looking every year, month and day his age. Wrinkles that were normally invisible stood out and his strong shoulders were slumped somewhat.

"It looks like it's time to say farewell, Master Ray."

"I'm afraid things have fared badly."

"Things happen for a reason, Master Ray." He placed both hands on the boy's shoulder. "Miss Saskia will come back and when she does I will personally make sure that she calls you in China."

"I would like that." He hugged the man and stepped away.

His eyes met Natasia's jaded ones and he felt his resolve break away completely. She clutched her handkerchief in her hands, dabbing her eyes every second but it didn't help. Still, she smiled the best she could.

"Make sure you write us once in a while. Maybe one day...maybe you can come visit us again."

He shook his head lightly.

"I don't think so."

The hopeful light in her eyes went out and she nodded in resignation. She handed him a wrapped package, her hands shaking badly. Opening it he found fresh baked chocolate cookies.

"Something to eat on the plane. I had made it for when you all were to come back from the zoo but..." She let out a small sob and didn't finish that sentence. "You take care of yourself, Ray. It was a pleasure having you here."

He took her trembling hands in his.

"I'm so sorry, Natasia. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"We don't blame you, Ray. You have brought much laugher and joy to us in the short time you've been here. I truly enjoyed your company."

She held out her arms and he stepped into the embrace. He rubbed her back as he felt her finally break down, whispering reassurance to her.

"It's just...I am unable to bear any children. You were all my children. And now... I can't stand to lose anymore. Ata is gone forever. Saskia is missing. Kai is disappearing in his grief. And now you are going. I feel as if I have failed as a mother."

Ray's eyes watered at the confession.

'_I'm a coward! I am leaving them when they need me the most! How can I be so heartless?'_

"You have better get going or you'll miss your plane." Natasia tried to sound brave but her voice trembled badly. She gave in. "I'm sorry. This is too much for me. Have a good flight, dear, and may God always be with you."

With a sad smile she turned and left the room. Ray held out his hand as if to stop her but she rounded the corner and was gone.

"She will be alright. She just need some time," Ivan tried to reassure when he saw the dismayed look in the golden eyes.

"Look after her for me, Ivan?"

"I will. Here, you have best wear you coat for it is several degrees below zero outside." He handed him a heavy coat.

Parting it Ray felt his heart clench as he recognized the thick tiger fur that lined the inner coat. A gift from one he had loved without knowing that the feeling had been mutual.

"I can't take it..."

"Master Kai bought it for you to protect your injuries. Please."

Ray gave in and hung the heavy coat over his arm. Unable to resist, he gave the penthouse a final look over. Each and every place held a special memory and he had hoped that he would have left with many more. All the promises that had been abruptly broken by the recent events haunted him.

He turned back to Ivan with teary eyes.

"Good bye, Ivan."

"Good bye, Master Ray."

Gathering all his strength and resolve, Ray turned and walked down the hall to where Jeremei waited by the elevator for him.

He never looked back once. He was afraid to even try. All he could do was walk away, though he could never out run his grief. He flinched when Ivan closed the door with a soft click; locking him out of the home he had brought so much sorrow.

* * *

The room shrouded lightless darkness with the exception of a red glow near the window seat. Warm flames flickered over Dranzer's feathers as she sat watching her blader before her strum his guitar. His thoughts were elsewhere but his fingers knew their strings and the music came naturally, stringing together a soft but dark tune.

Golden eyes kept appearing before him but every time he tried to reach them they would fade away into the distance only to reappear again a few seconds later. His own eyes watered in frustrations.

The room fell silent and Dranzer chirped worriedly as she observed him. Looking down he watched half-caringly as thin cuts in the soft finger pads where he had struck the cords too hard bled. Crimson tears ran down onto his palm, tainting a red path on his pale skin.

Curling his hand into a fist, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wooden frame behind him. A soft coo and Dranzer hopped closer to sit next to him. Her flames licked his skin yet did not leave so much as a red spot. He looked down at her for a few moments before he stroked her flaming crown with his clean hand.

"Alone again."

She cocked a head in question at his words but he did not elaborate.

The silence that followed was broken when the phone on his desk rang but he didn't get up. He didn't want to talk to anyone. The ringing persisted and Dranzer hopped off the ledge and flew to it, picked it up in her beak and flew back, dropping it on his lap.

"I'm not going to answer it." He placed it on the seat next to him and went back to his musing.

The phone went on ringing until the answering machine clicked on. A deep voice spoke in amused mockery.

/I know you are there, Kai. Pick up the phone./

Kai grabbed the phone.

"You bastard! Where is she!" he snarled, eyes blazing brighter than Dranzer's feathers.

/You don't sound so thrilled the hear from your dear grandfather./

"Screw your pleasantries. Where the hell is Saskia? What are you doing to her?"

/You would do well not to push me, Kai. I hold the cards and right now I have all the aces. Unless you wish to be the joker in this game you will watch your step as well as your tongue./

He knew his grandfather to be a man who did not goad; if he said he would do something then he did, at all expense. He took a deep breath but his fingers remained in a death lock around the phone, wishing that it were the old man's neck in his grasp.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

/I would never dream to. She is doing just fine... though she will be dead within an hour./

"NO!"

He jumped up from where he had been seated. Dranzer startled and flapped her wings but calmed down and moved to the edge as she watched the young man pace the carpet.

/Stop denying the facts, Kai. You should be thanking me actually. She can hear now. It's too bad that she won't live to hear anything else except her own dying gasps, but it's better than nothing. Wouldn't you agree/

Kai leaned against the bookshelf, tears stinging his eyes, anger burning his heart. He hated this man. With every fiber in his body he hated his mere existence and couldn't understand how God could have allowed such a foul being to ever come to being, much less live this long.

"You have the chip. I know you didn't waste time ripping it out of her. You have what you want. Now let her go."

/I'm afraid I can't do that. It would seem that a certain key is missing and without it the chip is useless./

"It's in the pendant, you fool."

/I'm not going to warn you again about your tongue. And no, Kai, it is not. The necklace is not around her scrawny neck and I know you have it./

"You know nothing because I don't. It has never been removed from her neck ever since the damn thing was placed there when she left the abbey."

/Well it has been removed and I know that you have it./

"Check the batteries in your hearing aid, old man. I. Don't. Have. It!"

/That bastard Ata removed it and gave it to you./

"I wasn't..."

He trailed off.

Ray! Indeed, Ata was the only one, other than him, who knew about the necklace but the Chinese blader was the last person who saw Ata alive. The wolf must have given it to Ray and in all the commotion and mourning the neko-jin still carried it.

Praying that his prediction was right, he played along. This was the only way he could still have a chance to save Saskia. And Ray. If Voltaire was to find out he'd have his men hunt the tiger down and skin him alive.

"Alright, you bastard, you win. I have it. But I won't give it to you until Saskia is back with me."

/You in a pretty low position to be the one negotiating./

"She is of no more use to you. You need the codes and I need her. What's to negotiate?"

Silence on the other end as the man though it over but Kai knew his grandfather would not agree to anything unless it was in one hundred percent of his favor.

/Perhaps you are right. However, there is more./

Kai sat down in the chair behind his desk and rested his head on his hand while he held the phone with his other. His eyes fell shut.

"And what would that be?"

/You know not my mind--/

"You used your money to have us removed from our parents' care for no good reason when Saskia was not even one year old. When your dream of having the world's strongest bladers was threatened by Saskia's bad turn in health, which was caused by your experiments to make her stronger, you had your scientists create that chip but when it was completed you had not the right grade of technology to use it so you had to find a place to hide it until the time was right. Since Saskia was already weak you had it implanted in her. In doing so you jeopardized her already weak health. That cursed thing tampered with her, making her deaf for the most part. You left it in there in hopes to take it back when she became four but you had not counted on our parents bringing you back to court and winning us back. You murdered them and for the past four years we've been battling back and forth in court cases. When the Bladebreakers defeated the Demolition Boys for the world championships Plan A went out the window and you turned to plan B. You set up that fake court case to throw me off guard and had your men spy on us for the past few months. Then you did what you've always done and went ahead with your sick scheme, not caring who got killed in the process!"

Dranzer tried to calm him by nibbling on his pants' leg but he ignored her.

/Oh, that's right. Ata is dead, isn't he/ The voice held amusement. / I had invested a lot in the making of his chip. But you must understand that we could not have him come around and ruin things. His anti-virus chip had been created only as a precaution incase the chip would fall into someone else's hand before we could get it back. Now that it is safe and sound, there is no need for Ata. Though I believe that you must be feeling really sad./

"Go to hell." He rose and started to pace again.

The old man simply cackled at his threatening tone.

/Say what you wish but he is dead. Get that through your thick skull. As for you, yes, I do want those codes. But don't think that you were never a part of the plan./

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

Ata's words from the day before came back to him:

"_You are the only person who can wield Black Dranzer and he plans to use you as a weapon once the chip has been activated."_

Voltaire must have read his mind and confirmed his thoughts.

/Yes, Kai. It is you who will lead my army against the world. Your chip has the power needed to call upon Dranzer Demon. We created that chip especially for this cause and hid it in you like we did Saskia and Ata. All three off you are, or were, our key parts. Saskia carries the chip. Ata carried the anti-virus. And you, my grandson, you carry the chip that will bring forth the most awesome and terrifying force the world has ever seen./

His hand involuntarily touched the thin scar at the back of his neck that his scarf always hid. He had known the chip was there and had known what its purpose was but had never thought that things would have reached so far. He regretted his stupid underestimation of his grandfather's sanity.

"Would you be willing to make a trade? The codes and myself in return for Saskia?"

He could practically hear his grandfather smirk.

/Now you are sounding a lot more reasonable. There are still a few rough edges but they can be smoothed out once you arrive./

"Where are you?"

/Still in the underground labs, of course. The authorities shut down the abbey but the fools never even bothered to do an extensive search. Use the hidden entrance in the main training building. Be here by 12 o'clock sharp or the deal is off and Saskia dies./

He shot a look at the wall clock. 11.30.

"I'll be there. Just don't touch her until then."

/Like I would want to have any contact with that disgusting thing./

He hated Voltaire. With his entire mind, body and soul plus that of everyone the man had killed. So why did it hurt to hear his grandfather talk about Saskia like that? It was a small twinge of pain but it was there nonetheless.

"She is your own granddaughter. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

/My dear boy, I personally pulled the trigger that fired a bullet through my son's, your father's, head. Do you really think that I would care of some second lineage brat after having killed my own offspring/

"No. That would be expecting you to be humane."

/A rather foolish expectation indeed. Oh, I have a little treat for you. She has just been dragged in. Since you are being so cooperative I will put Saskia on the line. I believe she has to tell you something./

There was a silence but soon he could hear extremely labored breaths blowing into the phone. A painful cough came followed by a small whimper.

"Sassy? Can you hear me?" He gripped the phone tighter.

/...K...K-Kai?.../ Her voice was raspy and sounded alien but he could never mistake it.

"It's me, Sassy. I'm coming for you."

/..help me.../

"I am."

/...I'm scared.../

"Hold on, Sassy. I am coming to bring you home, all right? Natasia made you those cookies you love so much. Dolsea misses you also."

/I...I miss...them too...Ata.../

Her voice told him that she expected the worse but needed to know for sure.

"Ata's gone, Sassy. They destroyed his chip."

Her breath hitched and he could detect the telltale signs that she was going to cry.

/...g-g-gone?.../

"He will always love you, Sassy. He would want you to be strong and not to cry." He himself was shedding tears and prayed that she couldn't hear the strain in his voice as he spoke.

/...Kai...Ray--Agh/

"Sassy!"

/Stop bitching, Kai. She will live. If you want her you will bring the codes and yourself to the abbey by 12 o'clock sharp. And Kai, watch yourself./

The line went dead.

For minutes he simply sat there. Then in a sudden motion he gripped the phone and threw it with all his force. It smashed against the wall into several pieces that fell to land soundlessly on the carpeted floor. Dranzer detected a sudden drop in temperature as all the warmth in the room seemed to absorb into Kai's eyes, which were literally glowing a blood red. His voice was cold though as he spoke.

"1119...Activate."

: Activated :

"Activate BMW automatic system."

: BMW automatic system activated and awaiting directions :

"Take position on northern perimeter of hotel and await my arrival."

: Affirmative :

"Dranzer," he turned to the phoenix, "are you with me?"

She let out a loud cry of affirmation and spread her wings, making the flames blaze to prove that she was ready to follow her master to the pits of hell if he were to ask her.

He held out his blue beyblade and she shrunk down into a beam of light and was absorbed into the metal containing device. He shoved it into his pocket and walked over to his desk. Pulling open the lowest drawer he removed the papers and the panel that hid a secret compartment. The desk light reflected on the smooth surface of the revolver.

'_You killed my parents. You killed Ata. Because of you Ray is dead to me too. I will **not** let you take Saskia away from me. Not this time.'  
_  
He loaded the gun and dropped the extra ammo in his jeans pocket.

'_I was a coward to run from you once when I should have stood my ground. Now it's your turn to run, dear grandfather, and I suggest that you watch your own step.'_

Grabbing his coat, he threw it on as he left the study, slamming the door behind him.

'_You forget, Voltaire, that when you implanted the chip in me, you planted your own demise. I do posses the ultimate power. But I will be damned if I will ever use it in your favor.'_

If possible his eyes lit up even more. The entire hallway was basked in their crimson light. He clicked the gun once, loving the metallic sound as it echoed through the hall.

'_You fucked with the heart and spirit of the phoenix for the last time, grandfather. Now feel the burn.'  
_  
Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	18. Golden Memories and Papered Love

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched! I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Outside the snow swept by, dancing on the passing winds to a natural ballad forged by the skies above. The frozen water floated down to the ice-slicked street, reunited with its brethren to form slick pools of ice. The sidewalks were abandoned as people slept sound fully in their beds without the loud howling winds above their heads for the first time in many nights.

In the distance a low rumble caused the sleepy inhabitants to stir and turn over in their sleep. It appeared that the blizzard had enough energy for one final snowstorm. Nothing to be concerned of. Fluffing their pillows they laid their heads back down. Outside the snow frolicked about but didn't increase in mass, though the rumble did grow louder.

Again a few woke up but most slept on. The rumble was nearing and one by one sleepy eyes opened slightly to look out their windows to see nothing but snow. It was just the clouds collecting...

The ear-grating screech of tires making a sharp turn at top speed threw every sleeper out of their bed. Perplexed and drowsy, they stumbled over to their windows and pushing away the curtains, they squinted into the street below just in time to see bright head lights tear pass them.

The snow that had been resting so peacefully on the street now billowed up as a jet-black BMW flew over it. The flaky particles glowed red in the taillights giving off the illusion of flaming smoke rising from beneath the tires that took on the ice with ease.

Everything happened so fast that by the time those who were watching from their windows even blinked it was all over. All that remained was the street now swept clean of all snow, which had been thrown onto the sidewalk by the vehicle's great speed. Were they to put on an overcoat and go outside they would have seen the serious burn marks on the gray asphalt.

Some called out surprised exclamations to the windows next and across the street from them but no one could tell what had just exactly happened. Some couldn't even tell if it had happened at all. With nothing else to be done about it, they closed the window and went back to bed.

* * *

The wind howled its protest as he mercilessly cut through it. Stop lights were ignored and the few other drivers on the road were more than just startled as he effortlessly weaved in between them, coming within a hair's breath of but never touching.

Red eyes that contradicted a stone cold mind blazed from behind the steering wheel that, despite the slippery road conditions, was gripped by only one hand that maneuvered the black bullet with outstanding skills. The teen's body was in a total state of calm despite his driving. His other hand rested casually on the armrest that separated the driver from the front passenger seat. Between his fingers, a lit cigarette glowed anew as old ashes were tapped off with a mere flick of the wrist before it was brought up to the driver's lips. The orange glowed brighter as he inhaled before dimming again somewhat.

Kai watched the streets come and go with disinterest as he exhaled into the air before him, the car's filter quickly ridding the interior of the thin smoke before it could settle on the fine leather. He flew through a red light but couldn't honestly tell if he should have stopped since everything was red in his world.

: Estimated time remaining: 20 minutes, 34 seconds :

Keeping the cigarette between his teeth he shifted into third gear and the car accelerated to 180 mph. The roar of the powerful 8-cillinder engines drowned out the passing winds as he breached 200.

: 18 minutes, 11 seconds :

His eyes lowered to the passenger seat next to him. The streetlights that flew by gave a flickering effect on the revolver that rested on the beige leather. Its black surface gleamed with readiness and its trigger waiting to be pulled.

The firearm had belong to his father. It was also the same gun that Voltaire had used to empty several rounds into both his father and mother right before Kai's very eyes. The owner's own gun used against him in a show of hatred and disrespect. He had always kept it, swearing that one day he would avenge his parents' life with the weapon that had taken them away from him and Saskia.

Removing the cigarette from his lips, he exhaled as he turned his attention back on the street that finally led him out of the city and onto the open road. Rolling white hills were but walls of snow as he soared pass them. He could see the dark forest in the far distance in which the abbey was well hidden from the rest of the civilized world.

Red eyes narrowed lethally.

'_I'm coming home, dear grandfather. Forgive me if I forget to knock.'_

* * *

A shuddering breath drew Jeremei's eyes to the review mirror.

In the small rectangular reflection, he watched the young man who sat there in the backseat with sad eyes. Black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail those several bangs hung free before the boy's tear-streaked face but he made no move to brush them away.

The trip had been made in silence. So different from that morning when he had driven three of them to the zoo. Ray had also been quiet, for some reason, but not like this. Saskia had chatted happily as she sat next to him, pointing out several important buildings that Moscow boasted.

And Ata...

Jeremei felt a piercing pain through his chest. He worried terribly about Saskia's abduction but there was still the possibility of getting her back. Ata was gone for good. The lively and intelligent teen had always been the life of the party with his quick tongue and wicked sense of humor. His presence was going to be sorely missed.

"It's funny," Ray's voice broke through his thoughts though the cat eyes never left the outside, "but when I first met Tala at the abbey I couldn't stand him. As the days went by it grew to the point of hating him. How he had take a personality so unlike his true nature during the world championships is a mystery. He showed up so suddenly but within less than 12 hours I felt as if he was a longtime friend of mine."

"Ata did indeed have amazing people skills. Just a single smile from him made everyone's day," Jeremei agreed. He had rolled down the division panel completely to allow better conversation atmosphere should the boy had wished to speak.

"It took me a few days to hate him. It took me a few hours to befriend him. But it only took me a few seconds to lose him." Closing his eyes he rested his head against the side of the car. "I've only known you guys for four days and I gained so much in that time only to lose it all within one day."

"You will always have our friendship and support. Miss Saskia will be found. Ata's death is tragic and it hurts badly but we must move on."

His eyes turned to linger on a golden pendant that swayed softly from the rearview mirror.

Ray looked over at the driver when he fell silent to find him staring fondly at a small necklace that had always hung there though he had never asked why.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Jeremei asked when he saw Ray looking.

Wiping away his tears, Ray moved to sit on the seat right behind the driver, resting his head on his arms that he crossed over the backrest. Now that he was closer he saw that the pendant had the shape of a heart. A circle of diamonds surrounded it like a halo.

"Yes, it is." he agreed softly.

"Took me eight years worth of work to save enough money to buy it. It was for my girlfriend, Femke. We had been dating since high school. I had hoped to present it to her when asking for her hand in marriage."

"Did she say yes?"

"She never heard my proposal. She died that very day when the train she had been traveling home in derailed and fell off a high bridge. I had been waiting for more than an hour at the station before I heard the news."

"I'm sorry."

Jeremei reached out and gently removed the golden trinket and handed it to him.

"Press that small latch on the side."

Searching, he found it and placed a light pressure on it. The pendant opened up to reveal a picture inside of two people. A teen about his age with wavy brown hair stood smiling brightly as he had his arm around the shoulders of a girl with blond hair and warm hazel eyes.

"That picture was taken on our very first date. It was one she treasured and always said that she would keep it close to her heart."

"There's something written on the other half." Ray tried to decipher the words but they were Russian.

"It says: 'May our love be as continuing as this circle.'"

Giving the smiling faces a final look he closed the locket respectfully and handed it back to Jeremei.

"You must really miss her. It is very hard losing the one you love, isn't it?"

Jeremei smiled and hung the locket back by its chain onto the mirror.

"Oh, I never lost her. I see her everyday in my mind and I hear her voice in my ears. You never lose someone you love. No matter where the two of you are. That is why, young master, you should never let your mind choose for you. The mind tends to question too much. Your heart is the only thing you need when on a journey for love."

"Is that how you knew you loved Femke?"

"Love is a feeling so wonderful that you need no indications whatsoever. Always remember that, Master Ray. I needed only to look at Femke to know that I could not live my life with anyone else but her. Ever since her death I have never looked upon another. She was and still is my soul mate."

"It must be great to have someone who cares so much about you."

"Such a thing can never be expressed in words. To have someone by your side through thick and thin and everything in between makes you feel like no one and no thing can ever rise above you. It makes you feel invincible."

Bright lights brought them back to their surroundings as they pulled up to the entrance of the airport. The weather had improved but many airlines had yet to open so there were few cars. Jeremei parked and pulling on his leather gloves, he stepped out and walked around to open the door for Ray but the Chinese blader was already standing next to the car as he pulled on the thick tiger coat.

'_It makes you feel invincible...'_

He turned to look at the city of Moscow in the distance.

"Your ticket is in the side pocket." Jeremei handed him his bag. The two stood in silence for a while before the man smiled. "Have a good flight, Master Ray."

"Thank you, Jeremei." He hugged the man. Hugs were always meant to bring joy yet so far today he had felt nothing but sorrow each time he released someone.

"Just remember this: it can take you just one day to fall in love with someone but it takes will take you an eternity to forget them."

With a small bow, he turned and walked around the car to the driver's side. Stepping into the car, he started the engine and with a final short beep he pulled away. The black limo soon disappeared out of sight.

Ray watched it till it was gone then looked towards Moscow.

'_Jeremei's is right. It will take me forever to forget you guys. Maybe even longer.'_

His long ponytail flowed in the soft wind as he made his way to the glass doors that he and Kai had used only four days ago. Pushing them open he stepped inside. The cold air outside was shut off when the doors swung back close behind him.

* * *

((It's freezing out here. When is that brat suppose to show up?))

The man rubbed his gloved hands together while he paced. His fellow guards sat huddled against the walls of the guard post next to the electrical fence.

((He's got till 12.))

((Well then he has only 3 minutes left. I'm not going to freeze to death for some punk.))

Their conversation was interrupted when the small radio on his belt crackled. Switching to the right frequency, he held it to his ear but almost dropped it when a loud shout hit his eardrum. Whoever was on the other line was shouting frantically to him while screaming out orders to others.

((Yetsin, what is your status? Did you block the road as planned?))

More incoherent ramblings.

((Yetsin! Gather your scrambled mind and tell me what your status is!))

The others sat watching him with confused expressions. The man who was in charge of the team who had been stationed further away from the abbey to report when the lord's grandson would enter their perimeters was a veteran soldier and die-hard bastard. They had never heard him worry about anything.

((Yetsin, speak to me! What is you and your men's status!))

((S-s-sir! He's coming! Brace yourself! We could not even slow him down!))

((What?))

Cold forgotten, he motioned for his own men to get ready.

((Watch out for him, sir! He's on a rampage!))

((Where is he...))

Yetsin was spared to answer him when he heard the distant roar of an engine and it was closing in fast. Throwing away the radio, he loaded his gun and took position behind his men who started to release their bullets at the headlights that exploded around the corner as the car turned sped towards them.

((Hold your fire! Wait till he is closer!))

He himself was trembling. How could he not at the sight?

The wooded area that sheltered the abbey seemed to be closing in on them, the dark shadows following a midnight colored car as it rocketed towards them. Bright headlights threatened to blind them but squinting to look above it he would have preferred to live for the rest of his life blind than to see what he now faced.

From within the darkness of the car's interior there shone twin orbs of a blood red color so intense he felt all his resolve crumble and his gun fell uselessly to the ground. It landed with a clatter on the snow less road and a fearful moan left his lips. The car was within fifty feet and showed no signs of stopping. If anything the demon behind the wheels hit the gas even more, intent on ramming the gate. The men panicked and tried to flee but it was too late.

((Lord Voltaire, I pray you know what you have brought upon yourself...))

* * *

"Sirs, you've best come see this!"

Voltaire and Boris looked up from where the chip was temporarily feeding off one of the lab worker. The man muffled screams of pure agony did nothing to them and they simply turned to the guard who had spoken who looked terribly shaken as he nervously wringed his hands.

"What is it?" Boris snapped though they both followed him to the surveillance room.

Unable to speak, the worker simply raised and pointed. Following his finger Voltaire took in what the monitor broadcasted and smirked. Had he not expected Kai to react like this he would have thought that he was looking at a disaster film.

The Abbey was protected by thirty feet high electrical gates.

Or it used to be.

The thirty feet of voltage-rigged steel had been reduced to five feet worth of rubble and sparks. The gate had been completely destroyed. A few men stumbled about while others laid motionless in the snow.

"You will certainly have to teach that boy some manners, my lord," Boris said as he eyed the screen with a somewhat irritated scowl. "He has been here twice before and on both occasions he left the building in horrific state."

"You need not concern yourself with that, Boris. He won't be leaving this time." He turned to the guard. "Where is he now?"

"We've...uh...that is..."

"Spit it out, man."

"We lost him, sir."

"You lost him? He is driving a vehicle at top speed in a relatively small area and you lost him?"

"We found the vehicle, a black BMW. It is parked near the southern entrance. However, the target, your grandson, is not in it. We have our people searching the grounds and building for him though it may take a while--"

His sentence was broken off when alarms suddenly blared causing several people to jump or drop whatever it was they had been doing. Security scurried to attention and cameras were spinning on their axels in an attempt to locate the disturbance.

"There is a rise in temperature on level 1, sector D. It's on fire!" one of the monitor room's operators informed as he tried to stabilize the many connection.

"Get me a visual," Boris commanded.

The monitors crackled.

They could make out the large level 1 hallway that was now a tunnel of fire. The red flames roared down the immense passage and black smoke choked the air. Guards stationed there were firing at something but the heat quickly overcame them or they were thrown aside by a large winged thing that was generating the inferno.

"Dranzer," Boris growled as he could make out the phoenix's silhouette in the black smoke. A piercing screech confirmed his words and one of the monitors went completely static.

"Sir, the fire is causing the cameras to melt! The circuits a frying from the heat!"

"Switch to the infrared."

"With all that heat they will be rendered useless!"

"Do not question my orders, you fool. Just do it."

Shaking his head in bewilderment, he did as he was told and the monitors went blank. A few seconds of programming passed and they were back on line. The high temperature did not affect the specially designed cameras as they took in the chaos that was happening four levels above them.

A darker red shade moved into view every now and then as Dranzer continued to swoop and dive around the area. The large bird generated such intense heat that it surpassed the standard sensors. But amongst then, to almost everyone's amazement, there was a movement of a much cooler temperature on the ground.

A person was walking through the flames like one would through a meadow. Each step was sure footed and not once did the being move away when encountering a flaming wall. An aura of blue held the flames back. It was like seeing a ghost floating through hell.

"I believe we've found Kai," Voltaire smirked at the guard whose eyes were wide.

"You sure are very calm considering the fact that earth's most powerful weapon is making a bee-line towards us with nothing but destruction on his mind," Boris noted.

"He does know how to make an entrance, doesn't he? However, you forget that it is we who hold the cards. He can create as much chaos as he wishes but if he so much as irk me I will personally ensure that there will be one grandchild less in my will."

Giving the Armageddon scene a final glance, he slowly strode out the room and down the hall. Several guards ran pass him to help their comrades on the upper level. They were all running to their graves.

'_Kai's strength relies on his weakness. He makes himself vulnerable by having a weakness for those he loves.'_

He reached his destination and placed his hand palm down on a square panel, which scanned it before the red light on the pure iron doors beeped and turned green and with a heavy metallic sound, the doors slid open. A wave of cold and darkness greeted him as he stepped into a dark room whose only light source was the yellowish glow of the fluid that filled a large tube that ran from floor to ceiling.

Bubbles swirled around the figure that floated limply inside. Long blue hair, now a sickly green shade in the yellow liquid, flowed around the barely clothed body. A mask over her mouth and nose ran into a tube that was attached to an apparatus on the outer glass. Another thick tube stuck out from the back of her neck and several smaller once were attached to her torso. A complex machine stood next to the container displaying the child's health through charts and calculations. A heart monitor beeped slow and weak.

Voltaire rapped loudly with his knuckles on the glass surface and after a while pale eyes opened weakly. The child was greatly disoriented by her horrifying state of health and pain but she managed to locate him before her. Blood shot eyes begged with him and with great effort she raised her hand to lay it on the glass.

With a mocking smile, he waved at her.

"Your fearless brother is coming to the rescue."

The heart monitor beeped loudly before the heart was forced by the mind to slow down once more but now he knew that she had heard.

"Don't get too excited. He's coming to sacrifice himself in exchange for your pathetic life."

A lapse in silence as the heart monitor detected several skips in heart pace.

"Isn't it ironic how a weak and feeble little maggot like you has managed to kill off almost all those who come near you? Your parents died defending you. As did Ata. And now your all-wonderful brother. My, my, the judge wouldn't have given me custody of you after all. He would have had you thrown in jail for genocide."

The yellow liquid swept away any tears but he knew she was shedding them in abundance. Her heart rate was dangerously low and the charts were wavering. Had it not been for the air pockets that rocketed around her small body he could have probably seen her trembling with despair. The hand on the glass slipped off and she hung her head.

"Hn. It's a shame that you couldn't have done away with Kon, but he is of no importance to us." Looking behind him when a new set of alarms went of he smiled. "Well, time for me to go. I certainly enjoyed this little visit. Too bad there won't be many more. Do us all a favor and just die now instead of wasting our precious energy. Then again, it is much more entertaining watching the life slowly drain out of you."

He laughed evilly and turning his back on his granddaughter, he left the room, the iron doors slamming shut with mechanical force, throwing the room into darkness once more with the exception of the faint glow of the bubbling liquid she was helplessly suspended in.

Her neck burned from the wound and tubes and she felt horribly weak all over. It was extremely hard to breathe but she forced herself to draw precious oxygen from the mask over her mouth and nose. She could not die. Not without at least seeing Kai one last time.

'_Kai...please don't die and leave me too...'_

Unconsciousness turned her world black once more.

* * *

"Are you alright, young man?"

"Huh?" Ray looked up at a bearded man who was standing before him, his wrinkled face concerned as he watched him dab at his tears with crumpled tissue. Composing himself, he forced a smile. "Not really, but I'll manage."

"You certainly seem very upset," the man observed in a deep voice. "Are you leaving someone important behind?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

The stranger smiled understandingly and dug into his breast pocket to produce a handkerchief. Giving it to him, he watched him try to stall most of the moisture that had already streaked his face.

"Are you going home to China?" he asked as he took in the boy's clothing beneath his coat.

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to cry about, lad. You are returning to the people you love. Traveling always has this impact on people. Soon you will be back amongst friends and all will be well."

He offered another encouraging smile through the long white beard that was returned softly. A beeper went off and the man himself pulled the small device from his pocket.

"I have to answer this. Have a safe flight, lad. Everything happens for a reason."

With a small wave, he walked off to find a phone.

Above their heads the speaker sounded as the stewardess behind the counter announced that they were boarding.

"Flight 431 to China will now begin boarding business class only. Please have your carry-on baggage and papers in order. Thank you."

Sighing, he wiped his eyes again before noticing that he still held the handkerchief. He looked around but the stranger seemed to have disappeared in thin air. Looking back down, he noticed for the first time something scribbled down on the white cloth. He squinted to read it:

_When in doubt, always follow your heart._

Again he searched for the old man but had no better luck than the first time.

"Flight 431 to China will begin boarding for people who are disabled and in need of assistance and people with children. Please have your carry-on baggage and papers in order. Thank you."

Mothers folded up the strollers and lifted their sleeping children onto their hips while the fathers grabbed their luggage. Flight attendants helped a man with a cast on both legs into a wheel chair and pushed him into the chute that led to the plane. There weren't many children or disables so the intercom went off once again.

"Flight 431 to China will now begin boarding economy class from rows 50 to 40. Please have your carry-on baggage and papers in order. Thank you."

People around him began to put away their things as the announcement was made. The large waiting area was filled with soft rustling as papers were folded and extra sweaters were pulled on for the cold flight. Some ran to buy last minute snacks at the souvenir shop, their footsteps echoing hollow through the bright corridors.

His was actually a first class ticket but he had yet to stand up. A long row had formed at the boarding counter and soon he and only a few others who were more patient than their fellow travelers were left seated. With the majority of the noise further away he heard a news broadcaster and looked up at the TV which stood mounted on one the of white pillars. Of course he was speaking in Russian but this time there were subtitles beneath in English.

He wasn't at all interested and was about to return to his thoughts when the word 'zoo' appeared in the subtitles. Sure enough, they were covering the incident at the zoo the only way the media knew how: over glorifying the smallest and least significant of things since they didn't have any positive clue of what had really happened.

'_How dare they make such a commotion over something they know nothing of? How can they sit there and discus how horrible it was when they weren't even there? What do they know of how those involve feel? What good does it do when they send out their condolences to the victims' families?''  
_  
He stood but only so he didn't have to look at the screen that was now boasting pictures of the demolished tiger exhibition where rescue workers searched through the piles of debris hoping to find some survivors. Walking over to the huge glass windows that overlooked the runways and the city of Moscow many miles beyond that, he leaned against the cool metal railing.

This was it. He was really going away. Even their victory at the world championships was tainted with the thick layer of grief that smothered him. However, his mind brought up memories and though they hurt him they also brought a smile to his face.

A jolly woman standing over a loaded stove, hair in a bun and an apron wrapped around her round waist. Her cheery voice that would always be informing those who cared to listen about the weather or other times it would carry a catchy tune. Jade green eyes glittered as she chatted away happily to a man in his late seventies; a veteran soldier whose heart had never been affected by the horrors of the world war. Hair in a ponytail and suit spotless, his eyes were clear and youthful as he would sit around the bar drinking his cappuccino with the lady. Every now and then a middle-aged man would join the two, rubbing away the chill of the outdoors as he removed his black leather gloves. Thick mustache would always get some coffee froth on it that he would wipe away laughingly when it was pointed out.

"Flight 431 to China now boarding rows 40 to 30. Make sure your carry-on baggage and papers are in order. Thank you."

The voice rang out over the intercom but he did not even blink.

He remembered waking up three days ago to find the pink eyes blinking up at him from beneath purple bangs. The day spent exploring the hotel and then swimming in the garden with a young girl who lived a life as luxurious as it was mysterious. The hours they sat together playing with each others hair, their tablet-taking competitions that would leave them laughing till their stomachs hurt, her concentration as she finished off her latest masterpiece.

A pair of blue came to mind, glittering playfully behind glasses. A smirk that warned others that the wolf was on the prowl. And then the laugh that would follow when he made his move. Ray could still hear the steady clattering of keys. He could still feel the joyful atmosphere he had felt when around the one who he had once thought to be the enemy. The wise words that were always followed by a smart sarcasm though the cornflower blue eyes always remained honest and helpful.

"Flight 431 to China now boarding rows 30 to 20. Make sure your carry-on baggage and papers are checked. Thank you."

The cool blue melted into a flaming red. Red that held responsibility and wisdom so much more than that of any other teen he had ever met. Eyes that had seen the hardships of life first hand. Always vigilant and protected by an icy layer which the fire within barely ever succeeded in melting. But when that layer did melt, a roaring flame of emotions would be revealed in which your heart would melt. He recalled their kiss that morning in Kai's room; the intensity and thrill he had felt being held by the older boy. How he had wanted to just remain in those arms forever.

"Flight 431 to China will now board all remaining rows. Make sure your carry-on baggage and papers are checked. Thank you."

'_When we were driving to the hotel in the limo days ago I had said that Russia had left a permanent dark hole in my memory...who would have ever though that I would have found the most beautiful stars here as well?'_

He dabbed at his eyes with the man's handkerchief.

'_This is the final time I can say this. Goodbye, Jeremei, Ivan, Natasia, Saskia, Tala,...Kai.'_

Taking a deep breath, he straightened and walked over to where he had left his bag on the chair. The waiting room was completely empty and the lady behind the counter was watching him expectantly. Walking towards the counter he searched the bag for his ticket. As he came to stand right before her he was surprised to see it to be none other than the blonde flight attendant.

Having recognized him too, she smile.

"Ticket, please."

"I thought you didn't speak English," he reminded her as he placed his bag on the counter top, unzipping it and looking in the side pockets.

"It never too late to learn new things. After our little missun..." She faltered over the new language and its words.

"Misunderstanding?" He helped her out.

"Yes. After that my boss say I need to know more languages. This is airport after all. Many people come here. I learning Spanish and French too." She glanced around the room as if expecting to see someone else. "You traveling alone?"

He nodded, finding the ticket and handing it to her. He didn't know why but he kinda expected her to start making a fuss because he had not come when they had been boarding first class. Instead, she simply read it and stamped it before handing it back.

"Enjoy your flight," she beamed.

'_Wonders never cease,'_ he marveled.

Not really wanting to reopen his bag he stuffed the tickets in his pants pocket. A soft tinkle that shouldn't have been there got his attention as his fingers brushed against something solid.

Puzzled he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out. Opening his hand he froze. His bag slipped off his shoulder to land with a THUD on the carpeted floor. The blonde eyed him curiously but he didn't care. His entire world narrowed down to the glittering silver object that rested on his palm. Words that had been barely whispered earlier that day now repeated themselves loud and clear.

"_Help…help him find…her. Give him this and…help him Promise me that…you will tell him how y-you feel…"_

"Are you okay?"

Closing his fist around the silver pendant, he brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Another voice spoke up in his mind, deeper than the first.

"_I can't do this alone...I love you, Ray."_

"Sir, the plane will take off soon."

He looked out the paneled glass at the large aircraft whose engines were whirling in the night air. Mist rose from the surface as the plane prepared to leave the airport.

Footsteps brought a flight attendant running towards them from the boarding chute. He looked between the teen and the blond.

"We didn't receive any word if all passengers had boarded. What's wrong?"

She helplessly gestured to the raven-haired boy who was staring at the plane with a far away look in his eyes. His hand fisted around something that sparkled. Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a handkerchief, tracing his finger over the words.

_When in doubt, always follow your heart._

"Excuse me, sir. Are you on this flight?"

Golden eyes blinked and turned to the man, studying him.

"We can't hold up the plane. We have to leave. Are you on this flight?"

Both adults thought the teen to have slipped in some state of shock when he didn't answer but then a rare thing happened. The golden eyes seemed to clear up and through the tears, the boy smiled.

"No."

"Pardon?" the flight attendant blinked.

"No. I'm not on this flight. I don't have to leave."

His resolve strengthened and he turned towards the adults.

"I can't leave. I made a promise and I have someone here in Moscow who needs me as much as I need him."

The man looked confused but the blonde smiled at the words and nodded her head. Both watched as the boy turned on his heels and sprinted between the rows of years and onto the polished floor. Soon his ponytail disappeared from view down the hall.

"He is finally following his heart."

Now both flight attendants turned to the newcomer. Again it was the woman who smiled.

"Do you think they can do this?" she asked the old man in perfect English as he walked up to her, cane tapping on the carpeted floor mutely as he removed the false facial hair. That left him with only a mustache and a cheery smile.

He looked to where the Chinese blader had last stood before answering.

"I believe that deep down they have the power to save us all and each other. Let us just pray that my belief is right."

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	19. The Challenge

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Dranzer, return." 

Flapping her wings a final time to shower the area with molten fireballs, the great phoenix gave a mighty screech before breaking down and disappearing into the blue blade in his hand. He tightened his fist and brought it to his chest.

"Give me the strength to do this. Give Saskia the strength to hold on."

The blade in his hand warmed his palm as Dranzer answered his prayer. Placing it in his pocket, he looked behind him at the now charred tunnel. The brick walls were blackened and the wooden beams that held up the ceiling groaned dangerously in their weakened state. He could still see the red glow within them as thin tendrils of smoke curled up though they were overwhelmed by the heavy black smoke that billowed up from where fires still burned steadily.

A small beep got his attention and he raised his head to look up into the lens of one of the Abbey's hundreds of cameras. Small sparks danced across its encasement and it made a strained whirring sound as it turned from left to right. It settled on him, tiny red light blinking though barely visible in the red glow of the embers of the fire. A new crackle sounded and he recognized it to be that of the speakers.

"Impressive, Kai. It would have been even more so if it had been what we wanted you to do," Boris' voice floated through the room.

"Sorry for disappointing you," he threw back, more intent on planning his next move.

"Believe me, I know you won't. But do keep in mind that Saskia is here with us, not with you. You can destroy as much as you want but what's keeping us from killing her? Hm? I really doubt you came all the way out here to rescue a dead body."

"Well, believe me, I didn't. And as far as dead bodies are concerned, I would watch myself if I were you. In fact, watch this."

He raised the gun and fired at the lens. The camera pivoted for a moment before exploding into several smaller pieces.

"If you are going to waste your time by shooting out every camera of ours, then you are in for a long night indeed," the irritating voice still rang out.

"Why hit the nerves when it is the brain that counts?" He smirked. "And I thought that you knew this Abbey so well? Haven't you noticed where I am?"

The voice was silent for a while as the man did indeed finally take note of his position. He could hear the scowl in the man's voice.

"Son of a bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

Raising the gun again, he turned to the large fuse box that stood mounted on the wall across the room from him. The fire had not breached it but its yellow 'Warning, high voltage' sign was a charred..

The bullet rocketed out of the barrel as he pulled the trigger. Whistling through the air, it struck the protective cover, tearing through the metal and embedding itself deep between the main wires and fuses that fed the Abbey its light and power.

Walking down the hall, he didn't even flinch when a large eruption blasted behind him as the fuse box's circuits over heated, short-circuiting the entire system. The lights that lined the long corridor he was walking in flickered off, casting the whole corridor, not to mention the Abbey, into total darkness.

"Activate night shade."

: Nocturnal vision activated :

The once black world turned green as he continued. Approaching footsteps and startled shouts alerted him of the guards and soon he could see a lightening in his green view as flashlights were turned on further down the hall.

'_Follow the light at the end of the tunnel.' _

He smirked and clicked the revolver.

* * *

The lights flickered back on above his head and he turned to the nearest scientist. 

"And?" he asked in an aggravated voice.

"W-well, sir, um...we got the power back on for this level, b-but we can't get the rest of the system to function. It's as if he wants only this lower level to have electricity."

"Of course he does, you idiot. He is coming at us under the cloak of darkness." Voltaire entered, having been forced to leave his office to investigate when the lights had suddenly gone off. "Also, he knows of Saskia's state and as long as she is in the holding tube she will need the electricity to live."

"Clever boy," Boris said somewhat sarcastically as he turned back towards the screens which were now all static except for those who belonged to the cameras on their level. "I hope that you will replace everything that he destroyed, sir."

"Once I have that chip in hands I will have all power. This rotting hole will be turned into an extensive laboratory. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go welcome my grandson."

* * *

He flung the glass doors open, ignoring the sting of cold air as he had left his coat along with his bag in the waiting room. Minor details as more important matters were on his mind. Golden eyes searched for a cab. The limited number of airlines flying had reduced the number of taxis but now there were none at all. Cursing softly, he started walking down, hoping to find one. 

A loud beep and the sound of a motor behind him made him turn, quickly shielding his eyes as head lights shone brightly. The car was coming up pretty fast for a cab but it came to a halt beside where he stood on the sidewalk.

Blinking, he removed his arm to find a silver convertible whose top was open, as the snow had stopped fallen. The vehicle gleamed in the bright lights from the airport.

Ray stared at the driver with open mouth. Black hair was pulled back tightly into a high ponytail which ran down in curly waves though it never passed the shoulders. The driver was clad in a midnight-black trench coat which was open revealing a full black, skin-tight outfit which outlined a trim body, the curves betraying the person to be a female. Black sunglasses reflected in the lights and a gloved hand reached up and removed them.

"Get in." The voice was commanding yet somewhat child-like though it was all he needed to confirm the name to the face he had identified, with much shock.

"Claudette?"

"You want to help or not?"

Her eyes, which he had always thought to be plain brown, were a light green highlighted with silver streaks, giving her a mysterious look. Something about them was deadly and calculating.

"I don't understand--"

"Get in and I'll explain everything." Pressing a button near her left arm the passenger door sprung open. "Kai and Saskia are in danger."

That was all the motivation he needed and he jumped in. No sooner had his foot left the pavement than the car roared with life as she gunned the engine and they took off. He held on tight and looked over at the girl he had always thought to be timid and withdrawn. The shades were back in place and her pretty face was stern as she revved the car to go faster.

Soon the airport was far behind them and they were racing down a deserted road that led, not through, but around the large city of Moscow. Ray's ponytail whipped behind him as theysped down the road with frightening speed.

"Where are we going!" he shouted over the gushing winds.

She calmly flicked a switch near the steering wheel and the convertible's top slid up, latching into place as the windows came up automatically. A green light blinked on the steering wheel and the central heaters kicked in.

Without the deafening winds in his ears, he could now hear distant voices speaking. Looking down, he saw a radio near his hand on the armrest. Beside it, a gun. This was getting really scary, really fast.

"Claudette? What's this all about?"

Not taking her eyes off the road, she pulled something out of the black trench coat and flashed it before him. A golden badge.

"Agent Raven Fuchsia. BBA Secret Service."

What the…? Secret service? Agent? Her! At least it explained the gun but his relief was horribly outweighed by even more shock and confusion.

"Who--"

"The BBA has long had its eyes on Voltaire's plans. We suspected him to be up to no good, especially after we found evidence linking him to the destruction of a warehouse some ten years ago that belonged to him. A young child was found but he quickly slipped into a coma before we had the chance to interrogate him. We held on to him as long as possible but he was handed over to a supposed 'uncle'."

The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place.

"Tala."

She nodded, her curly hair bouncing slightly.

"Since then we have been trying to prove Voltaire and his goons guilty of war planning but he always managed to slip through our fingers at the last minute."

"So why now? How do you know that you have him for sure?"

She looked over at him, sadness clear though repressed in the light green eyes. Without a word she leaned over to the glove compartment. Opening it, she removed a small box and handed it to him.

"Open it."

He did and found himself looking at a small...thing. It was flat and circular. Some strange engraftment was on it and it had about a dozen tiny cables attached to it like some type of bug. Over all, it unnerved him.

"What's this?"

"It's real name I cannot tell you, but we at the BBA nicknamed it Elixir."

"What does it do?"

She seemed to falter for a moment but then collecting her knowledge, she answered, never taking her eyes off of the road.

"You don't know much of Kai, do you?"

He was surprised that she mentioned the bluenette's name but shook his head.

"Well, Ray, you're in for a shock..."

* * *

He looked up as an assistant ran into his office, panting softly. 

"Sir, they have returned."

"Do they have it?"

"Yes. Shall I give the team the go-ahead?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Be careful, but work as fast as you can. We're leaving soon."

"Yes, sir."

Rising from his chair, he couldn't help but feel anxious.

'_This is it. There's no going back now.'_

* * *

"Oh man." 

He allowed his head to fall back onto the headrest. It was as if all the information had weighed it down and was pounding on the inside trying to get out. Fishing in his pocket, he withdrew the small trinket Tala had given him before he had died. How can something so harmless be the key to total world domination?

"Tell me about it."

"So that's what Voltaire was up to all this time? Kai has a chip that allows him to control Dranzer Demon and Saskia has the chip to wipe out all technology." Just one thing was missing. "So whose chip is this? I mean, don't Kai and Saksia still have theirs?"

"Yes, they do." Her jaw tightened. "The chip in your hand belonged to subject 201121...Ata."

She fell silent, waiting for his reaction.

It was silent for a while as he digested the news. Bright blue eyes sparkled and his ears rang with a ghost of a laugher that was followed by the howling of a wolf. Holding the deceased teen's chip made him feel queasy..

'_All your life you've been used as a lab rat. So much that it became your death...' _

His hands itched as he remembered the feel of the cold yet soft skin of the wolf as he had laid dying in his arms.

Claudette watched him with understanding eyes and he firmed his emotions.

Swallowing down his tears he asked, "What does it do?"

She easily saw past his mask but didn't hold it against him. Even with all her training she had broken down at the sight of the redhead's body. All they could do now was wait...

"It's an anti-virus for Saskia's chip."

"How did you get it?"

A possibility came to mind and he shuddered. The look on her face was unreadable.

"We removed it from him a few hours ago."

He didn't ask anymore. He didn't want to hear how they had somehow managed to get the body and then have the hearts to cut into it to remove the chip. He could picture the thin trails of blood running down the cold neck.

"You are going to use it to wipe out the other chip, aren't you?"

"I know you think us cold and uncaring to have done this, but we had no choice. These chips cannot survive once their...host...has ceased to live for much time." She gripped the steering wheel as they swerved between two semi-trailers, ignoring the angry blaring of the mighty horns that blew mist into the cold night sky. "Ata was a very good friend of mine, Ray. What happened was painful for me too, but I have to do my job."

"So that whole 'servant' bit, that was just a cover up." Ray turned to face her, golden eyes devoid of everything except determination to help out as best he could.

"Yes. We needed someone to be in the surroundings to report the happenings. You are the first person outside the BBA to know this. I have had several close encounters with Kai but luckily he never really dwelled on it."

"Is Tiffany also an agent?"

He released a laugh on the inside; somehow he couldn't picture the blonde to be much of a field person.

Raven stifled a soft laugh herself.

"That blonde brat doesn't have the slightest idea what goes on beyond her sad little world. It was too easy to pose as a servant. That's why I was chosen. No one would ever suspect me to really be 19 years old."

"Well, you really don't look it." He then remembered the gun and quickly added, "No offence."

"None taken, and thank you," she smiled coyly; shaking her head at the faint blush that ran over his cheeks till his somewhat pointed ears. However, their conversation was cut off by a high-pitched beep over the radio before a stern voice spoke up in Russian. Picking up the black device, she promptly answered, her eyes focused on the sky as she looked for...whatever it was. Her voice was soft as she answered and she clicked it off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, we just have to hurry." Her eyes belied her words but before he could question them her full lips pressed together in a thin line and she gripped the wheel tighter with her gloved hands. "Hang on."

Ray didn't need to be told twice when the car suddenly accelerated to top speed, the powerful burst of force crushing him back into the seat. At that speed the world turned to a constant white as the snow sped past them. His mind raced even faster, though.

'So this is what it's all about, huh Kai? This is what made you into who you are, or at least pretend to be on the outside. Always living in fear and worry; having never been able to live a normal life. When this is all over, and if you win…what then? Will you be able to open up to others? I hope you do. I hope you win.'

* * *

: Level reached : 

"Deactivate visors."

His eyes quickly adjusted to his renewed multi-colored world. With a heat that rivaled the flames he had brought upon the Abbey, they scorched the chamber, locking on the three doors opposite him.

He reached for his gun, which he had stowed away in his back pocket, and reloaded it, the bullets turning red and sticky from the blood that stained his hands. He didn't care. Anyone who served his grandfather and Boris deserved to die like those sniveling cowards he had easily disposed of in the upper levels. With each neck he broke he had felt a surge of satisfaction that was now beating inside him. He had enjoyed it…

'_No!'_ He shook his head sharply. _'I didn't! It was necessity. Why did I think that?'_

He knew why. It was the exact same reason why Ata had no doubt refused to activate his chip that could have avoided his death. The devices would only obey them to a certain extent. The part they could not control had a mind of its own, a mind that had been programmed by Biovolt to be lethal killers. He was letting his most private emotions slip and the dark side of the chip was happily feeding from it.

'_I've been able to keep my emotions hidden for all these years. I can't let them get the best of me now. I must focus!' _

The cold mask slipped into place and he felt the vibe of the chip lessen.

Cocking the firearm, he knew which door he had to take but he found it to be locked, though that came as no surprise.

'_Always doing things the hard way, aren't you, grandfather?' _

With a sigh he stepped back only to turn and with a well-aimed heel, smash the lock clean off the door. The heavy wooden barrier fared no better as it fell with a resounding clap to the floor of the long corridor hidden behind it. Gun at the ready, he looked down the corridor.

The bare walls around him echoed his footsteps hollowly. As he neared he clicked the gun once, the sound a warning to those at the end of the tunnel of his arrival. All too soon, but not quick enough in his opinion, he reached the archway.

Large spotlights lit the arena before him, their heat making everything shimmer before his eyes. A large Beydish stood proudly in the center, its bowl enormously wide and deep. Twin platforms faced each other for the duelers. There were no bleachers since this was no public stadium but the area's sheer size made it undoubtedly the largest stadium on the entire planet.

However, there was a large glass cylinder that stood on the sideline, hooked up and wired to several beeping and blinking machines. He knew of similar containment 'chambers' that the scientist used when stealing the souls from unfortunate animals to create the deadly mutant bit beasts Biovolt so proudly boasted. But this was human sized, big enough for a full-grown man to stand in. But it wasn't a full-grown man in it. It was a small form, floating helplessly inside.

"Saskia!"

Lowering the gun, he made his way towards her, all thoughts on the many painful way he was going to kill his grandfather forgotten as he took in her limp body. Despite his usual caution, he failed to notice that he had made it there without any trouble. All that mattered was that his baby sister.

Stepping over the thick wires that ran over the floor, connecting tube to machine, he stood before her, crimson following the cruel wires and needles that had been mercilessly stabbed into her frail body. Her long hair flowed amongst the bubbles, floating above her head like a halo as her motionless body swayed back and forth in the yellow liquid. A mask covered her nose and mouth and her eyes were shut, long lashes resting on her pale cheeks.

She was so close, but not close enough. The surface of the glass was icy cold to the touch when he rested his palm on it but he didn't care, staring up at her. He had sworn that she would never end up in there again. The day he had freed them he had made a solemn oath that that had been her last stay in the incubator. And now...

"Saskia?" He tapped lightly on the glass but the small girl inside didn't stir. "Saskia!"

He climbed up onto the ledge, bringing himself up to eye-level with her. Again he ticked on the glass.

"Sassy."

The machine nearby beeped as the low heartbeat picked up a pace and he turned back to see her left hand twitched. Slowly, she raised her head and her eyes opened even slower than that. They looked about her, dull and lifeless and pained. However, the moment they met his a spark of light returned. Through the clear plastic mask over her mouth he could see her lips form his name in silent disbelief.

"I'm here, Sassy. I'm going to get you out of here," he promised, already examining the structure of the incubator. He couldn't simply break it open; his grandfather would have most certainly rigged it in some way that made brute force a fatal mistake.

Movement caught his attention and he looked back down to see a thin arm reaching out as Saskia tried to touch his hand where it still rested on the glass. The wires attached to her went taut and pulled painfully and he could see her biting her lip in agony but she refused to give up, using her other arm to weakly maneuver herself forward in the liquid. Finally, she succeeded and her small hand pressed against the inner glass, looking so small a frail against his larger one on the other side, but her eyes held relief just to be near him again.

"I love you, Kai," she mouthed through the mask. Her eyes were larger than usual and he knew she was crying, which made his heart clench. He would always comfort her when she cried and felt the frustration building up inside him because now he couldn't, just when she need it the most.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sassy." He caressed the smooth surface over her palm with his thumb. Behind the glass, her big eyes blinked away the unseen tears.

"Such a joyous reunion. I should have brought flowers."

His eyes narrowed once more and in a fluent move he drew the pistol and spun around, immediately targeting the space between the cold eyes that gleamed beneath bushy eyebrows.

"They will look great on your grave," Kai growled, hand steady though his whole body trembled with fury.

Voltaire merely chuckled, which raised his annoyance, and waved him off.

"You wouldn't shoot your own dear grandfather, would you?"

"I'd prefer to strangle you with my bare hands and carve you into little cubes, but under these circumstances, yeah, I can settle with shooting you." To verify his words, he cocked the weapon with a loud click.

"Smart words, though they will get you nowhere," Voltaire smirked and his eyes looked past Kai at Saskia. "Doesn't she look absolutely precious? Once she is dead I will keep her in it, a lovely collection to our impressive lab displays."

His smirk turned into a full grin when Kai stiffened at those words.

"What are you getting at, old man?" The fact that his ever-present guards, or even Boris didn't flank his grandfather was very suspicious.

"What we had discussed over the phone; the activation key and yourself in return for the midget's life."

"How do I know that you will free her once I agree?" He didn't have the necklace but as long as his grandfather didn't know that he could buy himself time. "What guarantee do I have?"

"Why my word, of course." Voltaire took a step closer but wisely halted when Kai raised the weapon once more in warning; he knew the boy will more than happily shoot him at any given moment.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Very well, then I have another proposition for you."

Kai raised a brow to show that he was listening. He knew this new proposition will probably be even more ridiculous than the first but he was curious as to why the old man had set up this whole stadium, which was no doubt a part of the new plan.

"I challenge you to a beyblade match."

Kai blinked and lowered the gun.

'_What the hell...?'_

His grandfather, Voltaire, was challenging him? It wasn't as laughable as one may think; Voltaire had been one of the first great beybladers on the planet and it was he who had trained Kai. He knew all of his grandson's moves and tactics. But still, blading with the ancient bastard was not very high on his To-Do-list.

"If I am going to let Saskia go, I want to be assured that it is not in vain. Prove to me that the fire of the phoenix still burns in your soul. If you win, the girl will go free though you will stay on to help me carry out my plan."

"And if I lose?"

"The plug that is keeping her alive will be pulled and she will die. You will still surrender yourself to me and work for me."

"Either way you will get what you want."

"Yes, but you only have one way if you want young Saskia to live. So what say you, Kai? Do you think that you can save your sister before she wastes away?"

Kai lowered his eyes as he thought it over. He could easily just shoot the old bastard and free Saskia himself, but he couldn't risk killing her in the process. His knowledge of technology was high but not to this extent. That had been Ata's specialty...

"Oh, and if I may add, I will be using Black Dranzer." Voltaire held up the demonic black blade, the bright light washing over the hell-spawned black phoenix that had haunted his dreams for many years.

"What are you trying to prove? You know Dranzer doesn't have the power to battle that," Kai pointed out with narrowed eyes. There was not a spirit in existence that could defeat the powerful bird of prey. Except for...

"Dranzer Demon."

He snarled the name of a beast so feared that not even its creators spoke of it. His grandfather had planned every last detail. To defeat Black Dranzer he would have to use Dranzer Demon, which meant he would have to activate the part of the chip he had been fighting all his life; the part that would spell earth's destruction.

"Very clever, Kai. You saw through my plan. Now, how will you react to it? Will you risk the doom of mankind over a single whelp? Do you love her that much that you are willing to risk life as we know it for her?"

Rolling the ebony blade in his hand, he awaited the bluenette's choice.

'_Do I? I'll do anything for her. But...the entire world...the people...Ray...' _

The last one caught him off guard though he did not push it away.

A small knock on the glass redirected his eyes. Ignoring Voltaire for a moment, he turned to Saskia who shook her head slowly and as far as the wires allowed her.

"Run, Kai," she begged. She was scared. Scared that he would get himself killed right before her very eyes. She didn't want him to fight. She didn't want him to turn into what she knew he hated the most about himself.

For the longest seconds in his life, he simply stared at her, taking in her helpless and tortured state, remembering the bloodied little four year old he had carried away from the Abbey after he had found an escape route. She had been so small and weak, clinging to her big brother as the cold night air whipped around them. Though she was cold she had tried to wrap his bleeding arm with her scarf, the only thing that had been keeping her warm.

Looking at her now, he knew what his decision would be.

* * *

"System is loading, sir. It will take an hour for the download to be completed." The scientist said as he checked the charts. Turning uncertain eyes on the old man he asked softly, "Do you think this will work, sir?"

Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"It's got to. They are going to need all the help they can get."

Giving the worktable a final glance, he turned and left.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	20. Awake, Dranzer Demon!

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am making no money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

The Abbey was as imposing and silent as he remembered it, even more so without the sounds of beyblades spinning and kids chanting their brainwash-induced rules. Not even the falls of the cloaked guards' footsteps sounded and nothing stirred except for the wind blowing dead and crumbling leaves around the barren grounds. The dark towers stood tall and frightening, bats fluttering around their domes peaks.

'_This is where it all started. It seems like only yesterday the Bladebreakers first saw this place.'_

Ray turned away from the eerie compound, not even able to stand its mere sight. His eyes fell on Raven who stood leaning against the car, eyes vigilant as she relayed their finding to her fellow agents through her radio. Her green eyes met his for a moment before returning to her scouting.

To Ray's surprise they had simply driven right into the courtyard. He had though Raven to want to attract as little attention as possible, as agents tend to do, but she had revved the engine and taken out the gate before them. The car, made of some super secret metal, had only a few scratches where any other car would have been a total wreck. But nothing had stopped them. There had been no alarm and the place remained deserted.

He felt the weight on his waist and looked down apprehensively at the belt that Raven had taken from the trunk, which had folded out into an entire display of guns, ammo, knives and various things he couldn't name. Despite his hesitation, she had clamped this belt around him, the bullets clicking together. Twin hand grenades were on both side and a small pouch held a wicked pocketknife. Then there was the gun; silver and gleaming, it waited patiently to be fired. A second black pistol was attached to a holster on his thigh.

"Just precautionary items should you encounter any trouble once we get inside," Raven had assured him before loading up herself. He was amazed with her small body's hidden strength as she carried more ammo and weapon than an army soldier. A sniper riffle remained loose and in her hand, held with experience and certainty.

'_How did she pull off the whole maid-disguise for so long?'_

She had told him that she had been 'serving' Tiffany for almost five years. Wonder how the blond would react if she was to learn that her timid servant girl could just as effortlessly put a bullet through someone's head as iron her dresses.

"There is activity in the lowest level," Raven informed as she clipped the radio on her belt.

"Our sources have found an increase of YTF-196 signals coming from some 130 feet below ground."

She smirked at his blank look.

"That means that they are readying the program to activate the chip. They just need that." She pointed to the necklace that he had hung around his neck for safekeeping.

"What about Kai? Do they know where he is? Is he all right? And what about Saskia?"

"I'm afraid we don't know."

Unlike Tiffany, who was too dull to even cut through fog, she had picked up on the two guys' feelings for each other from their first meeting. At the time even they had been unaware of it but she had seen the protectiveness in Kai's eyes when he had defended Ray from Tiffany's sneering remarks.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Kai's a big boy, Ray. Besides, he has you to keep him strong."

Golden eyes widened for a moment but then sparkled with gratitude.

"Thanks, Raven."

"All in a day's work." She hoisted the riffle. "So, are you ready to play hero?"

"I'll leave that to you." He smiled and followed her as she ran towards the buildings, having planned their route already.

For a split second he was brought back in time; the Bladebreakers running towards the building in search of Kai, forcing to stop when, out of nowhere, two figures landed silently before them. One of them with bright blue eyes narrowed in warning as red bangs swayed back into place.

'_It should be you here with Raven; you spent your entire life here, spying on the happenings, risking your life. You deserve to make these people pay for what they did to you.'_ His irises narrowed and he let out a soft growl. _'No damage to this place will ever avenge your death, but I swear to you; I will finish what you had dedicated your life to. Rest assured, Tala.'  
_  
The buildings no longer imposed him. They had already taken one soul and were hiding two others for which he cared for, and he was not leaving without them. Either he was going to leave this place with Kai and Saskia, or he wasn't going to leave at all.

* * *

She banged her fists helplessly against the glass, the sound muffled by the fluid around her but she knew those outside could hear her though they were too occupied glaring each other down. A sharp sting vibrated down her spine when one of the wires embedded in her neck strained beneath her twisting. Still, she could not tear her eyes away from her brother.

'_No Kai! Run! Get away! Please, run!'_

It was with a defeated sob that she watched as he took his place opposite their grandfather at the large dish. She could see Voltaire's lips moving but could not hear his words, though by the tensing of Kai's stance she knew he was taunting him. Whimpering in the mask over her nose and mouth, she buried her face in her hands and allowed her body to be slowly pulled back by the wires she had been fighting against the entire time. Her state of health returned with a vengeance and her muffled moan went unheard as the teeth gritting pain and stomach-churning nausea commanded her attention, shouting for more of her tears.

'_Kai...please don't die...'_

He immediately noticed the halt in movement in the incubator and he turned, ready to simply smash the damn thing and get her out of there.

"Unless you wish to rescue a lifeless body, I suggest you remain right where you are. She is just weak, though I could have told you that from her birth."

"I am going to enjoy watching you take that final breath, old man." Forcing himself to look away, he glared at the wrinkled face that smirked irritatingly at him.

"Win first, gloat later. Though I truly doubt you will do either." He removed his heavy cloak and held up the midnight black blade. "One battle. No time limit. No rules. No disqualification. Bladers are as vulnerable to attacks as their blades. No perimeters."

"Dranzer doesn't run from anyone," Kai growled resolutely as he withdrew his blue blade, the flaming phoenix bit glowing in anticipation.

"Oh, believe me, your feeble canary wouldn't even have time to run." Voltaire picked up the cane he always carried, its handle a roaring lion's head. He attached Black Dranzer in the mouth; the cane being his personalized launcher.

Closing his eyes, Kai felt a moment of peace. The feeling someone got before his or her death. And die he would if it meant saving Saskia. He had waited for and feared this hour his entire life but all emotions were overpowered by a fierce protectiveness he had felt the very first time he had laid eyes on his little sister. The second those bright pink eyes had opened and stared up at him he had known he would give up everything to ensure her living.

In his mind he sent out a silent prayer to the small girl who floated in the incubator that stood to his right, aligned with the middle of the dish.

'_If I have to surrender my consciousness to the evil of the chip in order to summon Dranzer Demon, then I will. I ask of you then, baby sister, to remember me for who I was and not for who I will become. Remember that I do love you. This fire will forever burn in my heart, even if my mind no longer recognizes you.'_ A darker thought came to mind. _'Should I fail, should I die, I will wait be waiting for you on the other side, Sassy. Nothing on this earth and beyond can ever keep me away from you. I love you. For now and forever.'  
_  
Voltaire smirked, excited when a bolt of fear ran down his spine as the boy's eyes opened. A fire hotter than a phoenix's fire seared around black irises, consuming them to a point that they disappeared beneath the scorching heat. The warrior he had spent the twelve years training had finally thrown his shield aside, sword now poised and ready.

'_That's it Kai, free your emotions. Allow the chip to fuel your unbridled anger. Bring forth the creature that the earth has never seen before. Let your burning soul light its feathers once more. Together you will be unstoppable!'_

"Blades ready!" he commanded loudly, his voice amplified by the emptiness of the stadium. The sound of launchers locking and waiting sounded like gunshots in the still air.

"…3…"

Fingers tightened around the cold metal of the ornate launchers.

"…2…"

Arms flexed as they waited like coiled springs, ready to snap.

"…1…"

Eyes narrowed and both released a deep breath, awaiting the final word.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

The silencer rocketed the bullet through the barrel with but a whisper though the man on the receiving end groaned loudly and tumbled forward, he own heavy gun clattering onto the floor before his lifeless body landed beside it with a softer but solid thud. Aside from the thin tendril of smoke that snaked out of the fired rifle nothing else moved amongst the six bodies that lay in a bloody pool.

Raven walked between them, removing their ammo from their uniforms and pocketing them in the many pouches on her, tossing a few to Ray who did the same though she could see that he was not as at ease around dead bodies as she was, never minding the fact that he had fatally shot two himself.

"You have a good aim. Have you ever fired a firearm before?"

Taking a deep breath as he reloaded the gun the way she had shown him, Ray nodded.

"Lee's grandfather took us hunting with him once. It took me many tries but I did shoot down a flying duck. At the time I was very proud of myself. But now…" His eyes strayed to one of the two men he had killed. The man's eyes were open in shock and death.

"It's natural to feel this way, Ray," Raven assured him. "I have never fired a shot that I had liked. But you have to do what is for the greater good. These men are all hired hit men who have killed many innocent people. Keep that in mind."

"Yeah, sure..."

Hired hit men. Expert killer. What if they had already found Kai? What if they had killed him? What if they will turn the next corner to find the phoenix's body lying on the cold floor? Fiery eyes extinguished and crimson blood staining that soft skin. And what about Saskia? What have they done to her?

"Why is it so dark in here?" he asked instead. Ever since their entry they had been running in near sightless darkness. There was no sign of electricity though hundreds of battery-powered lanterns provided enough light for them to see a few feet before them.

"My guess is Kai. And this is the least destructive thing he'll do tonight."

She tugged him towards a door. It had been guarded well; the six guards, and a heavy lock held it securely shut.

"Do you have a key for that?" he asked.

A well-shaped brow rose and she pulled out another riffle, which she had been carrying in its holster on her back. One shot and a rain of debris later the door was laying in a cloud of dust, the lock nothing but a hole in it.

"I find that improvisation works much better." Shouldering the weapon, she offered him a sly smile before stepping inside. He couldn't help shaking his head as he followed.

The room, or whatever it was, was in complete darkness and he stopped walking, his sharp hearing picking up the soft clicks of Raven's boots. They faded away and he was about to call out when the lights came on. Or rather, a huge screen lit up. Raven's small figure was outlined where she stood before an expansive panel that was a puzzle of keyboards, buttons, switches, levers, mini screens and disc drives.

"I though the current was dead."

"It is. But certain computers are too important to risk being damaged by downed electricity. This one has its own separate circuit box."

"And what is this?"

"Say hello to mainframe Alfa-314 super cell, a.k.a 'Alkar'."

"And what's it do?" Ray asked, in the back of his mind he smiled as he imagined what Kenny's reaction to seeing this thing would have been.

"This is where all files of the Abbey's bladers are kept. In the past it used to be guarded with lasers and the likes, but now with all the kids gone they have loosened up a bit since it is rarely used. I just need to find something and we will be on our way. Watch the door for any approaching guards."

He nodded and jogged over to lean in the doorway. Giving the hall a glance and positive that it was empty, he gave her a thumbs-up to signal it clear.

Pulling off her leather gloves and replacing them with thin plastic ones, she pulled out a palm-sized case and opened it to reveal a soft brush and some powder. With brisk but careful strokes, she coated the entire panel with it and waited. One by one, small smudges appeared all over.

"Fingerprints," she explained his questioning look. "Pressing the wrong button will alert them of our position, and then we will be in trouble. The codes needed to activate Alkar are still well protected."

"But there are fingerprints everywhere," he pointed out, shooting a look both ways down the hall before pulling his head back inside.

"Yes, but the powder reacts to only one particular person's fingerprints and that person is the only one who knows the code. The rest will soon start to fade." As she spoke the smudges did indeed begin vanish and soon all that were left were about a dozen or so on the keyboard near her arm. "Bingo."

"What about the sequence? How do you know which one to press first?"

"That is a secret. Trust me."

"You pretend to be a humble servant who was afraid of her own shadow and now here you are shooting off punks and accessing top secret information of a world-threatening organization. Oh, yeah, I so trust you."

The screen turned a bright green, big white Russian letters spelling out something that was translated in several other languages below it. 'Access approved' stood beneath English.

"What are you looking for, anyways?"

"Information for the BBA."

"In the bladers' files?"

She didn't answer, her green eyes intent on the screen as she rapidly typed, occasionally stretching an arm to push a button or pull a switch. Numbers and codes rolled down the screen like pavement beneath a speeding car yet she didn't miss a thing. After many minutes of searching, she pulled a disc from her coat and inserted it.

"There is a chance that we are all going to die."

He had been watching the hall for guards but that was quickly forgotten at her words. Thinking he heard wrong, he eyed her with slightly raised brows.

"Come again?"

"According to the data, Biovolt plans to summon Dranzer Demon."

Lowering his gun, he turned to face her completely. Black Dranzer was a name he had never wanted to hear again. Dranzer Demon, now, held no more a special place in his heart.

"What the hell is Dranzer Demon?"

She turned and ticked in something on the keyboards. The numbers and codes vanished and an image started to focus. Ray's grip on his gun turned painful as his grip tightened.

A fear-gripping phoenix focused on the screen. Its body was a highway of crumbling rocks and molten lava that tore and spewed fire with each movement. Huge bat-like wings with talon-tipped fingers spread out wide and fire burned on their edges. Six spiked tails spiraled around the powerful body as the giant bird hovered in mid-air. A great comb of flames ran from its back to its hideous head. A beak that could tear an armored tank apart was open in a silent cry, glistening fangs sprouting from black gums and a long, thin tongue darted out occasionally from the billowing smoke that crawled out the mouth from deep within the phoenix's stomach. Eyes blacker than night with flaming pupils seemed to lock on him and he took a step back.

"Dranzer Demon **is** hell," Raven answered. "A sacred spirit like no other. While bit beasts were created to help mankind there have been those born to destroy it. They know no compassion or any other emotion other than destruction."

"Evil bit beasts?" The four faces of the Dark Bladers came into his mind but they were quickly burned away by Dranzer Demon's scorching gaze.

"Yes. And the most powerful one of all is Dranzer Demon. Its true power is so deadly, so horrid, that it is never whispered of. Not even here in the Abbey. It's a beast of 100 pure and uncontrollable evil, feeding off others misery and ensuring death wherever it goes."

Somewhat shaken, he met her eyes, forcing his tongue to form coherent words.

"So where has it been all this time? If it's that strong, why doesn't anyone know of it? Where is it hiding?"

She watched him with sad eyes for the longest of while, indecision to tell him warring in the green depths for a minute before blinking helplessly. With a soft sigh, she reluctantly raised a finger and pressed a single button.

The image drew in till the entire screen was dominated by the hell-spawned bird's insanely evil eyes, the bloody pupils halting in their mad dashing as the image froze. And slowly, they started to fade. Fade into another set of eyes. The red pupils grew bigger but their intensity didn't change. White appeared around them as the transfiguration started to take shape. Something in him twitched and he held his breath.

"It can't be..."

The image started to pull back, revealing a face he knew all too well. The gun fell from his limp fingers but he didn't even flinch at the sound, his eyes glued to the face on the screen. Did this mean what he thought it did?

Raven concluded his thoughts.

"Dranzer Demon's spirit is embedded within Kai. And if ever he is to lose control of his emotions, he will unleash this upon us all."

* * *

It was a good thing that there was no perimeter limits since the dish had not lasted five minutes under the extreme power of the blades. The moment both blades had been launched and landed in the deep bowl they had shredded long groves into the concrete surface. Unaffected by the uneven terrain, the two phoenixes had continued to test each other's strength though it became painfully clear which one was the strongest. Still, Dranzer refused to surrender and they had clashed several times. It had been at this point that the entire foundation of the dish had begun to tremble. The concrete had held up admirably but a tremendous impact from both blades was too much and the entire thing had literally disintegrated.

Free of their confided battle field, the blades had taken to the air, whizzing through it like whistling cannon balls before landing with deep impact onto the floor, creating webbed cracks that ran till the wall. The equality shifted when the ebony-cased blade suddenly accelerated to frightening speed, homing in on its blue opponent.

"Dranzer, stand your ground!"

"It's hopeless, boy! Surrender or watch your precious phoenix perish!"

Ignoring Voltaire, he kept his mind focused on the battle.

"Now!"

Stopping in its tracks, Dranzer's blade spun in place before tipping slightly to one side in the incoming blade's direction. The floor beneath it groaned from the constant pressure but the phoenix held her ground. Black Dranzer screeched towards her, leaving a trail of smoke as the bit in the center glowed red with a lust for carnage.

A blinding light flashed as the two clashed. As it dimmed Black Dranzer was revealed to be pushing Dranzer back but she had anchored herself well and with an extra burst of energy she righted her blade. It had the desired effect as her attack ring caught the underside of the onyx blade. Black Dranzer was sent flying across the room. It hit the wall but like a ravenous spider it remained spinning at the ninety degree angle.

"Admit it, Kai! Dranzer is weak! Just like Saskia! Forget them and return to where you truly belong! Come back to what your life is truly about!"

"As your puppet? I don't think so. Dranzer, let's do this!"

The blue turned red as she glowed, eager to take her enemy on. With a burst of sound and light, she emerged, wings open and head thrown back in a battle cry. The adrenaline of the battle so far had fueled her and fire engulfed every inch of her. Each beat of the mighty wings sent flames flying and her magnificent tail feathers almost swept the floor.

"Your choice, your demise," Voltaire shrugged smugly. "Arise, Black Dranzer!"

Racing down the wall and gaining speed with each descended inch, the black blade became a blur before it even touched the ground. Sometime during this all a low screech had started and it grew louder. The red bit glowed blood and the dark phoenix shot out of it, making a bee line for Dranzer.

"Dive, Dranzer!"

Making a full back flip, she obeyed, narrowly missing the outstretched talons that had been meant for her neck. Flipping in midair, she fired several flaming orbs after her evil counterpart. Their power and his momentum hurled him forward and he crashed into the concrete wall, leaving a considerable dent.

"Black Dranzer is only as strong as the person who wields him," Kai reminded Voltaire with a smirk. "Guess this proves your weakness."

"Do you really think me that easy an opponent? You forget who trained you! Dark Sphere!"

A pained shriek brought his attention back up in time to see a dark ball of energy slam into Dranzer's chest. She regained control of her wings but not in time to see the black phoenix roaring towards her. They collided but both refused to let go, grappling with razor sharp claws. They began to plummet down, their wings flapping furiously but their attention no longer on their flight as they pecked and clawed at each other.

Dealing a vicious hooked peck to Dranzer's eye, Black Dranzer twisted in their descent, placing the female phoenix between him and the floor.

Kai picked up the black phoenix's intention.

"Dranzer, break free!"

She tried to obey but a large claw clamped down onto one of her wings, immobilizing her effectively. Screeching in rage, she struggled but the ground was closing in.

"Dranzer!"

"Give it up, boy! You know you must!"

From inside her watery prison, Saskia was hugging herself, watching with wide eyes as her brother's beloved bit beast thundered towards the ground, the large Black Dranzer guaranteed to crush her upon impact once his weight settled. Kai was desperately trying to contain himself but she could see the look of panic in his eyes and she knew why; the sight of Dranzer injured, the pain of watching his treasured phoenix destroyed right before his very eyes would be too much. He would lose all sense of control. And Dranzer Demon would be freed.

She knew Kai was strong but there was no being on earth that could fully command the demon phoenix, a crucial fact that their grandfather and his followers had waved off, confident that since they were the ones who had harbored the demon's fire within Kai all those years ago, they could easily control it once it is free.

'_You can do this, Kai. Please, don't give up. Not now.'  
_  
But her prayers were ignored when the distance between the battling phoenixes and the floor finally ran out. The entire stadium shook on the impact and an enormous fireball almost reached the ceiling, belching thick black smoke that clouded the arena in heavy darkness. A piercing shriek of a phoenix rang out but slowly died into a mere whistle.

"DRANZER!"

Amidst the black smoke, Voltaire grinned as two satanic-red eyes pierced the thickness. A hellacious roar sounded from somewhere before him where he knew Kai was standing. He began to laugh loudly.

The glass around her shook and threatened to break but she didn't even pay heed to that as she struggled forward, ignoring the wires that tore from her skin, turning the yellow liquid around her orange with her blood as it flowed free. Pressing her face against the glass, she watched with big eyes as something large and terrifying appeared, its immense body silhouetted in the smoke. It made a swooping movement with great wings and the smoke surrounding it fanned away in hurricane-like gales, revealing the creature.

The mask absorbed her shrill shriek of horror.

* * *

: WARNING! WARNING! DRANZER DEMON HAS BEEN DETECTED :

The entire building was washed in red as alarms blared and people ran back and forth, their tasks going into overtime. One of them ran into the room where he had been quietly sitting watching the scientists work.

"Sir--"

"I know. It is time," Mr. Dickenson rubbed his eyes tiredly.

A loud beep followed by a green light came and the group of scientists cluttering around the table stepped back, sighing in relief. The head scientist moved aside as he came over. The younger man gave him a proud smile and said,

"System's are up and running, sir."

Mr. Dickenson looked down and for the first time in many months, he felt his heart lift.

"People, this is it. All our years of hard work comes down to this. Let's do this right."

A chorus of agreement rang out.

Walking over to the table, he nodded as he looked down at the finished product. It was time to put their backbreaking research to the ultimate test.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	21. And so it begins

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to amuse.

* * *

Ray started when the ground beneath his feet began to jerk left to right. His momentary distraction almost cost him his life when the man jumped up from where he had been using a fallen door for cover. With a primal cry, the guard opened fire, shooting wildly in hopes to hit the nimble teen. Ray's feline reflexes never let him down and despite his bruises, and the ground still trembling beneath him, he ducked and rolled out of the way. Coming to stop on one knee, he raised his gun in answer and fired much more accurate shots. The enemy fire stopped as the guard slumped over the door, blood trickling from his mouth onto its cold metallic surface.

He barely had time to recover when a bullet zipped just an inch from his face, its wind making the dark bangs sway. Growling, he shot a single bullet that lodged itself into the man's neck. As the guard crumbled to his feet he saw Raven finish off her own batch of ambushers. Again the ground shook heavily and he just barely retained his balance.

"What going on!"

A final grunt of pain sounded and the last guard fell to Raven's skillful shots. But her face was extremely pale.

"Raven!"

Had she been injured? He hadn't seen her take any bullets. Leaping over the bodies that lay strewn in the hallway in which they had been intercepted, he reached her side but could find no trace of blood on her with the exception of the splattered drops from the guards.

"Raven, are you hurt?"

Numbly, she shook her head. Another tremor actually tore a large rip in the ground a few feet from them.

"We're too late..."

"What?"

"He's lost control."

Half an hour ago he would have been none the wiser at that but know his blood ran cold through his veins and he shivered as a jolt of fear ran down his spine. The satanic beast's eyes burned in his mind and he shook his head.

"What are we going to do?"

They were thrown back against the wall but the adrenaline numbed any pains they might have felt.

The green eyes grew stone cold with resolve and she straightened, slinging her rifle over her shoulder and removing her radio from the belt. Russian flowed endlessly as she heatedly spoke to her fellow agents who were God knows where. A deep voice replied and Ray saw a bright flash of something in her eyes and the corner of her mouth curled into a small smile.

"Well?" he asked when she was done.

"We have to split up."

"Come again?" He lowered his rifle and stared at her incredulously.

"I have to go back. Once the rest of the service arrives I will be needed. They just radioed that in."

Something was shining in her eyes; a light he had not seen before.

"But...I don't know where to go!"

"Straight down this hall. You will find a very long stairway down which leads into another hall. Once you reach that you wouldn't have any trouble finding them."

She took him by the shoulders, with surprising strength, and looked him dead serious in the eyes.

"Kai needs you now more than he ever needed anyone in his life. Don't let him down. We will send in the cavalry the moment it arrives."

With a small wink she turned and quickly disappeared into the shadowy hall, her clicking heels growing fainter and fainter until the only sound left was his labored breaths.

"Oh boy."

He was about to start telling himself that he couldn't do it when the truth dawned on him; it was not a matter of if he could do it. He had to. The chances of him being much help wasn't very big but he would do everything in his power to stop this madness before it took away everyone he loved. And not only those in Russia counted; if Biovolt was victorious then the entire world was in mortal danger. The Bladebreakers in Japan. His friends and family in China. He couldn't let anything happen to them.

'_Tala kept his promise to protect Saskia till his death. It's time I kept mine too.'_

Loading his rifle, he slung it over his shoulder and took two hand guns that laid on the bloody floor.

"And I am not alone."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver blade. A green glow surrounded it and his hand, ready for action.

"Go Drigger!"

The once dark hall was now lit by a fell green and the tiger roared a deep battle cry, claws bared and digging deep grooves in the concrete floor as it pawed the ground impatiently, fangs gleaming in its own inner light and power.

"Ready for a new challenge?" Ray asked with a grin and the great cat growled in agreement, hunching down to allow the boy to jump onto his back, settling between the immense shoulder armor.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, the pupils elongated with newfound courage. No one placed those he loved in danger and got away with it. He gripped the tiger's thick fur and that was all Drigger needed. With an eager roar, he took off, dashing through the large halls like a bolt of green lightning.

'_Kai, I'm coming...'_

* * *

He could feel the chip tugging at his thoughts, trying to pry it from him. Gritting his teeth, he resisted as he watched the stone-coated phoenix above him, its great wings showering the arena with raining rocks and molten lava. A large glowing puddle landed right before him, spattering in many directions. A small splatter landed on his cheek and he could feel the heat leave a definite burn there. He didn't even flinch.

Through the billowing smoke that was slowly choking his lungs, he fixed eyes with Voltaire. The man was beaming and that really ticked him off. He had been a fool and had done exactly what his grandfather had wanted him to do; he had lost control of his emotions and that thing that had been living inside him for so many years was now free.

Black Dranzer was hovering above Voltaire, his flight less graceful as he had broken a bone in the left wing upon impacting with the ground. Behind him, an immense crater several meters deep was the solemn tombstone of what was Dranzer's final resting place.

The reminder of his fallen bit beast made him angrier and the chip was able to rob him of some of his consciousness. Refusing to go down, he glared up at the demonic bird that awaited his command...for now; he knew that pretty soon even he would not be able to curve the satanic phoenix's appetite for dominance. But now he still had some saying over the beast and he would use it to its full extent.

"Darkness Falls!"

Glass all over the arena shattered to bits as Dranzer Demon tossed back its massive head with a pitched shriek. The great fire crest on its head and back burned brighter before darkening to pitch-black flames. The onyx blaze was inhaled into the fanged beak that clamped shut. Its eyes went white and with a mighty toss of its head, it hurled the accumulated ball of black energy into the air. A sonic boom rocketed after the huge ball of energy causing the ground beneath it to crumble as it soared past several feet above it.

For a moment the entire world went white and Kai watched in slow motion as the energy impacted with Black Dranzer's chest. The force ripped the flaming ball right through the dark phoenix, shattering its spine and exploding out its back. A mournful cry of pain and defeat echoed hauntingly in the dark smoke and with a final weak flap of its wings, Black Dranzer disintegrated.

The genetically mutated phoenix had finally been freed from its anger and pain.

Time caught up with them and a small click near his feet made him look down. A black attack ring had landed before him; all that remained of what was once considered earth's most powerful bit beast. A sadistically triumphant shriek reminded him who the true bearer of that title really was.

The cry had been so loud in fact that he hadn't heard the approaching footstep from behind him and was thus unable to avoid the calloused hand that suddenly clamped down on his neck, ripping away his scarf. Before he could even begin to struggle the cold sharpness of a knife sliced through the unprotected skin.

"Just taking back what is rightfully mine," Boris spoke with a voice colder and sharper than the scalpel as he dug it deeper into the now blood smeared skin.

: Warning: defenses breached! Warning: defenses breached :

It hurt much more than it normally would have as the darker side of the chip sent waves upon waves of angered electricity at the offending instrument. But specially designed gloves protected Boris and it was Kai who was feeling the numbing effect of the overcharged voltage. When Boris shoved his ruthlessly to his knees he could not resist and landed with a bone jarring impact onto the cracked stone tiles.

: System is being activated! System is being activated :

He could feel the part of the chip that had been his protector for many years battle it out with its evil counterpart that was desperately trying to activate the system in order to save itself. But the greater evil won out and with a final beep, the voice fell silent.

: System has been activated :

And then it fell silent as it was forcefully wretched from the wound.

* * *

The caravan of cars raced down the open road, guided only by the light of the full moon while back-up helicopters flew ahead to set up the larger equipment. Every frequency on the radio was buzzing with life and the onboard equipments were hot from the constant flow of data and the circuits were near frying temperature.

"Sir! The system has been activated!"

Several other people made sounds of distress and concern but a stern voice broke through.

"Keep your wits about you, people! They do not have the codes!" Mr Dickenson barked back at the panicking scientists. Most were veterans here but a few newer ones had been chosen for their abilities though bravery in the field wasn't one of them.

"Sir, that may be so. But the virus can already start spreading, non-active but in place. If we don't stop them the moment they get the codes the virus will have already been laying dormant in over half of earths technology highway!" a levelheaded man spoke up wisely. "What of our own project?"

"Get it ready, but don't activate it. We must get closer first."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Dickenson turned back in his seat at the head of the van. To think that he had at one time use to worry about his team making the Asian championship!

* * *

Raven had been right. Reaching the end of the stairs the two partners were assaulted by a smothering heat. The air was almost suffocating as the thick warmth hung in it. Blinking against the heat, he squinted down the hall to see a flaming crimson light at the end of it.

"Okay Drigger, this really is it."

The white tiger roared and once again took off, rocketing towards their destination with glowing eyes. His claws tore the stone floor to shreds as he propelled himself further. Horrible noises came to them from the end of the hall: falling debris, explosions and a shriek so unearthly that it could only belong to Dranzer Demon.

'_There's no backing out now. Remember what the elders taught you.'_

The constant shifting of the earth had made a huge gap in the path before them but instead of slowing down, Drigger picked up his already swift gait and without faltering, the large tiger crouched and jumped it, clearing it completely and landing right outside the tunnel...and into the very pits of hell.

The heat was overwhelming and already he could feel his sweat starting to make his clothes stick to his body. His bandana was soaked and the salty water dripped into his eyes but he didn't even blink; his golden gaze locked on a monster that was circling high above his head, each flap of its great wings blowing aside the black smoke that was slowly filtering out of the broken windows which were missing their panes. A grinding crunch sounded with each wing beat as the stones that were its skin ground together.

Unable to look at the horrifying creature any longer, he lowered his eyes only to find a more horrifying sight. A familiar body lay on the floor several feet away from him.

"No…"

He jumped from Drigger's back and ran over, not even aware of the large tiger shadowing his every step to protect him from the evil phoenix above.

"Oh god no!"

Tears blurred his sight and he dropped to his knees, hands stretched out but afraid to touch the pale face that was too serene, too emotionless.

"Kai!"

* * *

Raven paced the courtyard impatiently. In the distance she could hear the approaching choppers and saw the headlights as they tore down the road towards the Abbey. She knew more ground units were coming from the south, using the forest for cover.

Within a few minutes the first cars screeched to a halt on the graveled grounds. Not even waiting for the vehicles to come to a complete stop, armed S.W.A.T. teams jumped out and immediately began dispersing, taking up their positions and awaiting further orders.

A large truck-like van pulled up and she ran over as Mr. Dickenson climbed out of the front passenger's side. With a click of his fingers the wide side doors slid open to reveal an entire transportable lab. White robed scientist jumped out and began to set out equipment. The elderly man was commanding them with the ease of a captain commanding his ship. He turned to her when he heard the clicking of her heals.

"Ray?" he questioned the boy's whereabouts.

"I sent him ahead. He should have reached there by now because my sensors have registered that he had called forth Drigger."

"That's my boy." Mr. Dickenson smiled as the scientist who had spoken previously in the van walked over.

"All is ready, sir. We need only past battle tactics to finish the programming."

"Raven."

He held out his hand and she placed the disc in his hand that he in turn handed over to the scientist who ran back to the truck, narrowly avoiding another squadron of uniformed agents. The only light they had to work with was the vehicle lights and the full moon above.

"Will this work, sir?"

She was nervous. She had refused to be so in front of Ray but now she worried her full lower lip as she looked around at the others who worked in perfect co-ordination.

"There's only one way to find out."

He turned to the scientist who gave him a thumbs-up, signaling them to be ready. Taking a deep breath, he breathed out a prayer to the sky before speaking with a loud and clear voice.

"Everyone, keep your positions! Operation Demon has begun!"

He watched Raven as she went to her post and turning, he met the new eyes that watched him before they smiled a smirking smile that he returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Moscow---

"You sure there's nothing in there? Another animal or something?" the guard asked as he followed the janitor who had fetched him down the hall.

"Nothing. New security measures have been installed and there is no way anyone could have snuck past them. I'm telling you, they sense something strange in the air."

Both men turned the corner that led into the dark observatory and the guard immediately understood what had gotten the janitor so shook up.

The observatory's lights were all turned off for the night but the room was illuminated by dozens of eyes that gleamed back at them from behind the display glass. Yellow pairs stared at them from one spot before slowly fading to appear in another place. All were floating as the big furry animals paced uneasily, their eyes never leaving the two men.

"What the hell?" The guard watched the phenomenon in shock and a tremor of fear as the eerie eyes seemed to hover in the darkness with the occasional glance of a bushy tail or a long narrowed snout.

"I've been working here for over twenty years and I have never seen them act like this," the janitor informed, watching apprehensively as a large shadowed body reared up upon hind legs and sniffed the air before settling back down.

"It's like they are waiting for something."

"Yeah...but what?"

* * *

A heavy beam would have crushed him had Drigger not knocked it away with a swipe but Ray didn't even notice. He had been prepared for anything. Anything that is, except the sight of the unmoving body lying on the floor like a torn rag doll. The surrounding flames glittered in the equally red blood that had pooled beneath the bluenette from a wound he could not see.

"Kai! No!"

Shoving aside his nausea, he gathered the limp body in his arms and affectionately placed a trembling hand on a cold cheek, the blue paint and red blood immediately transferring onto his fingers but he didn't care. He could feel the warm wound behind the neck and he bit his lip with a small sob.

"Come on Kai, open your eyes...Please, you can't have given up! You can't die on me now! Don't die on me too!"

"Ray...?" The deep crimson eyes opened and looked up at him wearily and in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai!" He cupped a bloodied cheek and released a small sound of relief as he hugged the slightly disoriented boy closer to him. "You're alive!"

He couldn't really figure out what was going on but the feel of Ray's velvety hair against his face made him suddenly not care and he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the trembling frame and forcing himself to sit up, noting the stabbing pain in the back of his neck.

"I thought I would never see you again. I'm so sorry, Ray. For all that I said to you."

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Ray turned an enraged glare to his left as Voltaire stepped into view from behind the curtain of smoke, a mad grin plastered on his face. A second figure appeared and it turned out to be none other than Boris.

"I'll kill you."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Kon. Look, he's still living, for a bit longer. All I did was take back what was rightfully mine." Voltaire's grin broadened and he held out his arm, the sleeve of his expensive shirt had been ripped off and Ray felt his stomach churn at the sight.

A long deep gash, self-inflicted, ran down the man's inner forearm, the aged hide sliced and pink muscles visible. Nestled in the horrid wound was a small octopus-like machine, its tiny tendrils waving about as they plunged themselves into the man's meat while others pulled out with sickening sounds, covered in blood and squelching noisily as they moved about.

Ray tasted the bile in the back of his throat and forced himself to look away from the gruesome sight otherwise he would have thrown up. Swallowing many times, he turned to look at Kai who watched the squid-like robot with cold eyes.

"That...that's it...isn't it? That's your chip?"

He raised a hand to feel the back of his neck though he knew the wound was there. The evil thing had been removed but he unexpectedly felt...incomplete without it. It had been a part of him for so long; his body felt somewhat weaker without the chip's presence lurking about.

"It **was** mine," he snarled, glaring up at his grandfather.

Voltaire grinned and stared down lovingly at the slithering device as it fed off of him.

"And with it now tasting my own blood, I have the power to control earth's greatest weapon!"

He laughed and looked up to where Dranzer Demon was spewing out balls of explosive gasses, destroying the arena as it lazily flew around. Drigger growled and moved to shield the teens from the deadly rain of debris.

"You can't control that thing. No one can," Kai pointed out.

"Of course I can! You may have carried it but it was I who had discovered it! It knows that I am its true master and will obey my every command!"

"So why isn't it attacking yet?" Ray countered. This is where Boris stepped in.

"Because Voltaire will only tell it to do so after earth's energy has been completely drained. Something that we have been unable to do because you have the key component."

Kai stiffened at this and turned to see the necklace swaying from around Ray's neck and was abruptly reminded of someone.

"Saskia!"

Amongst the flames and smoke, her watery prison stood looming and mockingly. The glass reflected the leaping flames and the now crimson liquid no longer bubbled. Inside, her small body had sunk to the floor where only the wires, keeping her suspended in the red tainted fluid as her wounds bled her life away, held it up.

Ray followed Kai's stare and the little breath that he collected when the phoenix had awoken suddenly left him.

"The appearance of Dranzer Demon was too much for her and she has stopped responding to her surroundings. It won't be long now. For both of you." Boris looked down at Kai who slowly got to his feet. Ray stood too, not leaving the red-eyed boy's side.

And he wasn't the only one. Boris jumped back just in time when Drigger snapped after him, large fangs barely missing biting the director's head off. Flexing his great shoulders, the tiger gave out a warning growl that stated that anyone who approached his master would die a very painful death.

"I wanted my first order to be that of world destruction, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to test my new power on this mangy cat," Voltaire sneered. Raising his arm, he pointed it at the massive bulk of the devil phoenix and shouted in a clear voice.

"Destroy the tiger!"

To Ray's horror, the great bird wheeled in mid-air and started to dive straight towards Drigger. The tiger was forced to move in order to keep the flaming beast away from the two teens. Still, a fire-dripping claw caught the white tiger across the face and he was slammed into the wall many feet away.

"Drigger!" Ray cried out at the sight of his bit beast falling limply to the floor.

Kai pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around Ray, keeping him from running over to the tiger and his sure death at the claws of the dark phoenix.

Something nudged Kai's foot and he looked down, eyes widening before a small smile spread across his face.

"Give me the necklace, boy, and your bit beast will be spared!" Boris trained his gray eyes on Ray.

"I...I can't!" He bit a hole in his tongue when Drigger received several whips from Dranzer Demon's six tails.

"Dranzer Demon can easily crush you bit beast with its bare talons; it's only playing with him. All I have to do is give the signal and the white tiger will be history!" Voltaire exclaimed proudly.

"Then why not even the odds?" Kai spoke up in a cool voice.

"What?" Boris snapped and turned to the boy but the blue beyblade that was spinning at the teen's feet was more important. "No! Impossible!"

"I fight to the end, you bastards, and so does Dranzer! Fire Ring!"

Even Voltaire, who had been gleefully watching his new 'servant' take out much pent up aggression on the stubborn white tiger, turned his attention to the others. A large section of the smoke blasted away and a flaming head emerged, crying the familiar shrill cry of a phoenix.

"What the--?"

Dranzer, her sized more than doubled and her fury more than tripled, wasted no time and began shooting flaming rings at her evil counterpart who turned from lashing at the tiger. The blasts caught it in the chest and it lost a lot of ground before making a stand, screeching in rage of having been taken off guard.

Recovering from the blows, Drigger rose to his feet and moved to stand next to Dranzer. The female phoenix and the tiger shared a look before beginning an all out teamed attack; Dranzer taking her evil brethren on from the sky while Drigger kept up massive ground assaults.

Voltaire was shouting orders out at the dark phoenix while Boris simply watched intently; ready to intervene some way should things start to go not according to plan.

The attentions of the adults were off the two teens and Kai put it to good use.

"Ray."

He turned to Kai who spoke in a soft voice.

"Make sure that Boris does not get that necklace."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Saskia."

He removed the black pistol from his pants, relieved that the two men had not confiscated it. He spied an army knife on Ray's belt and leaned in to take it. Their bodies touched and for a moment they absorbed the other's body heat though the air held heat wave after heat wave.

Bringing his mouth to Ray's ear, he whispered, "I need you to distract Boris for me."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." He locked eyes with the tiger blader, drinking in those golden irises he had though he would never see again. Unable to resist, he leaned in and caught the slightly open mouth in a brief kiss. It was short but meaningful and when they pulled apart Kai smiled. "Watch yourself."

"Be careful."

With a final glance, Kai turned and ran towards Saskia.

"Hey!" Boris growled, having been transfixed in the battle between the two phoenix's. Pulling out a handgun he had concealed in his robes, he took aim at Kai's back. A great force knocked the weapon from his hand and he turned startled eyes to Kon who stood with a feral glare, rifle raised and smoking.

"Lay another finger on him and you will die."

* * *

"Dranzer Demon is growing stronger. We have to move in!"

Raven looked from the scientist who was reading the energy charts to Mr. Dickenson who stood calmly watching the Abbey. Even hundreds of feet above the lower level, the sounds of a distant battle was audible and the ground shook on many occasions. The armed agents were itching to enter but obediently awaited the order, which he had not given yet.

"Sir?"

"If we allow our men in there now they will be slaughtered. I understand the situation is fragile but we must put trust in what we have worked on so hard."

"Do you think he can do it?" Raven asked, looking at the large archway through which the aforementioned 'he' had disappeared but a minute ago.

"No. They can do it," he corrected the young woman with a smile.

Turning to the deceptively peaceful buildings, he prayed that his faith was not misplaced.

* * *

"Saskia!"

She didn't respond from her crumpled position on the tank's floor. The heart monitor had malfunctioned due the heat and flames so he had no way of telling if she was alive or dead.

Brute force was out of the question. He was no expert when it came to wiring, but he knew that it was the only way to help her. Giving her a last glimpse, he dropped down to where the circuits were located. He couldn't see what was going on behind him and didn't know how Ray was faring. From the pained screech he knew that Dranzer was hanging in there. Loud roaring proved that Drigger was backing her up but they could not keep going for much longer.

'_One problem at a time, Kai.' _

Using the army knife, he forced open the panel and set the metal plate aside. An entire network of wire-highways and chips greeted him and he sat back on his heels. His mind was still reeling from the sudden loss of the chip and the irritating throbbing pain in his neck wasn't helping. At least it had stopped bleeding.

'_Calm down and take a deep breath. I need to only open this thing and ignore everything else.' _

The problem was; which wire was the right one? He knew the age-old red-wire-is-the-right-wire was nonsense, but what was it then?

"Ata, I really wish you were here…"

He remembered something that Ata had once been lecturing him about a few years ago while the redhead had been tinkering away on his laptop's circuit board after it had blown something. He was recalled listening half-interestedly about the set-up of the circuit board and Ata had stressed on something concerning the power. But what? Ata had specifically mentioned it, the blue eyes sparkling.

"Blue..."

His eyes scanned the wires and he saw it; hidden between several thicker wires, was a single blue cord. The words came back to him:

"_When a machine's fire needs to be put out, douse it with the water cord." _

At the time he hadn't really been paying close attention to the metaphors and had merely nodded. Ata's words were worth their weigh in gold.

The sharp sound of a gun firing broke through his concentration and he whirled around, trying to find Ray but he view of the field was clouded by debris and smoke. A knot twisted in his stomach but he forced himself not to get up and find the tiger. He had to free Saskia first.

Holding the edge of the blade to the cerulean wire, he looked up at the towering glass case hesitantly for a moment and slashed upwards. The wire snapped into two sparking ends and for a moment he feared that the whole thing would explode but then, with a whirling metallic sound, the glass started to slide down, causing the liquid to rush over the receding glass onto everything below. He jumped back in time and watched as the large tank slowly emptied.

The moment the glass was at waist height, he jumped onto the platform and over the moving brim, landing in ankle high liquid that soon drained away too. Careful as to not step on the wires that still ensnared the small body like a puppet, he knelt before her and with gentle hands he removed the mask.

"Wake up, Sassy." He ran his thumb over her pale cheeks, forcing himself to remain calm and rational. "I'm here. Big brother's here."

At first she didn't stir but just as he was about to check her pulse she whimpered and opened her eyes, her neck too weak to lift her head. Despite the heat, her body trembled, soaked and defenseless. Small hands curled into fists in pain and nausea. She sensed someone near her and knew at once who it was.

"K-K-K…" She broke off in fits of coughs, each causing her body to shake and the wires to pull free or tear at her skin.

"Easy, Sassy," he whispered as he quickly started to remove the plugs. Some came out easily while others bled heavily, making her sob softly.

It seemed like forever but he finally had her free and lifted her into his arms, lifting her chin to look into her horribly pale pink eyes. Her hair was plastered to her head and neck in little ringlets.

He shrugged off his heavy coat and wrapped her naked body in it. She looked even smaller in it and he held her close and placed a kiss on her brow.

"It's okay, Sassy. We're getting out of here."

"K-Kai..." she whispered in a hoarse voice as she snuggled deeper into the comforting coat, smelling his scent on it relaxed her greatly. Exhaustion took its toll and she started to drift off. Her eyes fell shut and her breathing evened out.

Holding her against his chest, he jumped off the platform, casting the hated incubator a final glare and turned...to look down the barrel of a handgun held directly between his eyes.

"Never let kittens play with guns. It is very dangerous," Boris smiled wickedly as he looked down at the bluenette. The boy could not defend himself as he clutched the small girl in his arms.

"Did you honestly think that you could stop us, Kai?" The man chuckled and clicked the gun once, ready to fire the fatal shot. "Heroic yet foolish, just like your father."

His finger tightened around the trigger and Kai shut his eyes.

The gun fired.

* * *

---Elsewhere in the Abbey---

"I'm telling you, we have to get out of here!" he hissed to his fellow guards. "This whole thing has gone up in flames!"

The others murmured their agreement but their leader shook his head forcefully.

"We were told to stay here and we will obey those orders."

"Look around us! The plan has gotten out of control! Something's happening downstairs and the secret service are all over the place upstairs! We've got to get out while we still can!"

"As long as we stay here we will be fine. We will **not** disobey Lord Voltaire's direct orders! Now shut up and take your place!"

"Don't you…" He faltered when he noticed his breath condensed right before his face.

The captain frowned at this before noticing that his own exhaled breaths were fogging as the temperature in the corridor they had been guarding began to drop rapidly. The men started to whisper fearfully amongst each other.

"It's that beast the lord has been talking about. This is its work!"

"Don't be an idiot. That thing is a phoenix! It's probably a draft; a section of the wall must have caved in somewhere above from the tremors." He himself wasn't very convinced with this and his uneasiness grew when they heard something approaching their positions.

The air got colder. Ice started to form on the walls and their thick robes were suddenly useless as the freeze seeped into them, biting somewhat painfully at the men's skin. The tips of their noses and their ears had gone numb as another strong breeze brought more cold with it.

"We have to go! We have to warn the others!"

"To hell with the others! Let's get out of here!"

Several men dropped their guns and started to run.

"Cowards! Come back here! I'll--"

He never finished his words. A strong gale of artic wind suddenly blasted from somewhere down the hall. Icy particles glittered as they hurtled towards them. The captain was dead. Frozen to death in a large cube of ice, eyes still wide open.

Now truly terrified, the men ran blindly but the freezing air easily caught up with them, encircling them before drawing them into its sub-zero temperatures, leaving behind immobile bodies whose faces were still twisted in terror. Empty eyes didn't even blink as a large mass of fur flashed by them before disappearing down the hall.

A single snowflake fluttered harmlessly to the floor amongst the frozen bodies in the now silent corridor.

* * *

The gun fired...but he felt nothing. Had Boris missed?

Looking up he saw a look of disbelief on the man's face, which was paling very quickly. The gray eyes looked down and a trembling hand reached up to touch the chest, drawing back, now coated with blood. Their eyes met and Boris gave an amused chuckle before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward.

Kai jumped to the side as the man's body landed with a THUD on the ground.

"Never underestimate your opponents, you bastard."

Ray stood before him, rifle still raised and smoking. Somehow his hair had gotten loose and a dark stain covered a shoulder though he offered Kai a small smile.

"I don't think he really understood the meaning of that sentence."

"Guess not." Kai walked over and lifted Saskia's sleeping body up to Ray.

His smile quickly turned solemn as he shouldered the weapon and gently took her from him. Keeping the heavy coat around her, he waited as Kai climbed up as well before handing her back.

"He shot you." Kai realized, eyes fixed on the bleeding wound in his shoulder.

"Well, it's not like I don't have no other injuries," he half-joked.

"Don't worry; once you are dead you won't feel anything."

The two friends turned to find Voltaire standing in the middle of the field before them. Behind him lay Dranzer and Drigger, unmoving in craters in the ground, their blades wobbling dangerously nearby. Above them, Dranzer Demon was licking its fangs with its serpent tongue, flaming black eyes rolling madly in victory.

Raising his arm, which by now was pale and trembling from blood loss, he pointed to the all mighty bird, grinning insanely. The creepy chip was squirming in the wound that was already starting to get infected, the serrated skin turning yellow. The little tentacles trashed about, splashing blood everywhere.

"My pet has already disposed of your pathetic bit beasts. Now, it's your turn. You are of no use to me and my phoenix hungers for the taste of man flesh."

The once regal businessman had vanished, leaving behind a maniac whose blood was being splattered on his own face and his eyes were wild.

"The chip is sucking you dry. You have to destroy it!"

"Destroy it? Ha! Boy, this is all I need! To blazing hell with the virus! With Dranzer Demon on my side, I need nothing else!" His mad grin never faltered. "You should have surrendered to me Kai. I would have let you live. But you choose a foolish path and now you have nothing."

"I have what I came for," he argued, nodding to Saskia's sleeping form and throwing a glance over to Ray. "You aren't the only one with a goal here, grandfather."

"Fine then!" Voltaire spat. "I am truly going to enjoy this. Dranzer Demon, attack!"

The phoenix took some time to respond as its rebelliousness was setting in but finally it released a pitched shriek and its flaming comb flared several feet higher. Hovering in the air, it opened its mouth, fire gathering on its tongue and slowly forming a ball that grew larger and larger.

"What are we going to do?" Ray asked, turning to the bluenette.

Kai watched the phoenix before shaking his head.

"We can't outrun it. And we can't stop it."

"Then…this is it?"

Pulling the neko-jin closer with one hand, he gently stroked a soot-covered cheek.

"I'm afraid so. The good guys can't always win."

Ray swallowed but accepted it.

"So much for a happy ending."

"You shouldn't have come back…"

"I chose this, Kai. At least I will die knowing that I stuck with you to the end. Guess we'll see Tala now on the other side, huh?" Ray asked in a whispered voice, tears clouding his eyes.

"I look forward to that." He allowed the tiger to pull him into a deep embrace, cradling Saskia between them. Their lips met in a soft kiss and everything else melted away. The world grew silent and white as they shared their final kiss.

Ray could feel the tears running down his face; tears of fear, of pain, but most of all, of grieving joy. He would have loved to make this work. He would have loved to live with this bluenette for the rest of his life. It was a dying shame that they would never be able to do that here, but then again, they had the rest of eternity to do so in heaven.

'_I just wish I could have told my friends and family I loved them and not to cry. Especially Mariah, she's always been so sensitive.'_

Holding Saskia in one arm while wrapping the other around the slender waist to pull Ray closer, Kai couldn't believe he had lived this long without him. They had been on the same team an entire year, had shared rooms during their tournaments, and it was only now, as their time together was about to be ended, did he truly understand the depth of their love. Ray had risked his life and returned to him and though he would have never wished this upon the younger blader, Kai was somewhat put at ease to know that they will leave this place together.

'_The four of us can be together again once more, Ata. Someday, the whole gang will finally show up and we can tell them about our feelings for each other. I am sorry that I never told Natasia, Ivan and Jeremei how much they mean to me and how much I appreciate their support all these years.'_

They finally broke off the kiss but did not move apart. Instead, they held each other closer, holding Saskia together. Ray looked down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked up into the scarlet pools and smiled through his apprehension.

"I love you."

"I love you."

A thunderous sound began to build as Dranzer Demon prepared to end it all with its smothering breath. The heat made the entire demolished arena shiver, distorting everything into rolling waves.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

---Somewhere in Moscow---

The janitor jumped when a piercing howl broke him out of his trance. Beside him the guard fumbled with his radio.

"What the hell is going on!"

One by one, the howls increased and the winds inside the exhibitions picked up, whirling the snow that had laid on the ground up into the air, causing a blinding blizzard that hid the beasts from the two men's view though their haunting howls rang clearer than ever.

"I'm out of here!" The janitor threw down the broom he had brought to use as a weapon and ran from the room. The guard waited but a second longer before following swiftly.

The howlers didn't even notice the human's departures.

They had felt it. It had first been just a small scent that had lingered before growing and infiltrating their bodies. They had gathered to witness it and now there was no doubt left.

The pack was complete once more.

They had returned.

* * *

The thermometers beeped loudly as a sudden cold descended upon them in the courtyard. Raven's teeth started to chatter despite her thick coat and she looked up at Mr. Dickenson who was smiling.

"They have reached the others," he informed her.

* * *

The room was spinning as the heat heightened to volcanic proportions. Ray was getting light headed but he never released his hold on Kai or Saskia, burying his face in the taller boy's shoulder, his dark hair falling forward to cover his face, blocking out the sight of the building around them caving in on them.

The entire arena seemed to rock as Dranzer Demon unleashed its flaming burden. The phoenix's entire body rocked back at the force and the immense fireball rocketed towards the three children, everything in its path melting.

Dranzer and Drigger, both badly injured, were desperately trying to get to their bladers but it was too late.

Voltaire's mad laugher rang through the chaos and Kai hugged his companions closer to him, protecting them from the unavoidable. He rested his cheek on Ray's loose hair and closed his eyes, releasing a final breath. He felt the boy do the same and a tear escaped his clenched eyes, the little water drop quickly evaporating under the simmering heat.

His eyes opened, however, when he felt a cool breeze sweep over him.

Was this what it felt like before dying? Is this the calm many people spoke of?

No. This was definitely something else.

There it was again.

What followed next caught them all off guard.

Like a wave crashing on the shore, a cold front swept seemingly out of nowhere and covered the arena in one solid blanket. The sweat on their skin was now a frozen sheen of water that crumbled into flakes and fell when he lifted his head to look towards the tunnel, which was were he had pin-pointed the origin of the sudden change. The cold was almost suffocating but the one who suffered the most was the satanic phoenix's fireball.

As it flew towards them, the flames got smaller and smaller as it had less and less oxygen to feed off. The speed lessened until it was started falling from the sky. By the time it reached the ground several hundred of feet before them, it was the size of small horse and exploded into harmless flames which the cold immediately enveloped and extinguished.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!" Voltaire raged but his voice was drowned out by Dranzer Demon's own outraged screech.

"What happened?" Ray asked, his breath frosting against Kai's neck.

Kai himself could not respond, simply staring with wide eyes down the hall. Ray turned to follow Kai's stare and he blinked once. Then twice. Then many times more before shaking his head but it didn't change the vision before him.

A thick mist poured out of the great hall before them, the wispy tendrils curling like snakes on the cold floor as they spread, impenetrable to the naked eye. But as they watched, it started to clear and slowly but surely they could make out something big standing amidst the foggy mist.

Crystallized wings shimmered like diamonds in the blue light from either sides of the streamlined flank. A long bushy tail waved slowly. Ghostly cerulean eyes glowed bright from above a long and narrowed snout, ears flat against the head that turned as it took in the room. Its black nostrils flared as it picked up the familiar scents.

"It can't be..." Kai muttered softly though it was standing right before him.

Voltaire was in shock, staring unblinkingly up at the great creature that stood tall and proud, pointed face taking in the two other bit beasts before settling on the dark phoenix above.

The blue bit beast's growled and looked down to something to its left. The fog had yet to clear but a smooth voice cut through it easily.

"Long time no see."

The mist finally faded away completely and another figure became visible where it stood beside the great blue and silver wolf, arms folded and a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. Ice blue eyes stared at them from behind thin-framed glasses.

Tbc...

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	22. Final Showdown!

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole purpose to entertain.

* * *

"Long time no see."

Ray gasped at the familiar voice though he could still not believe his eyes. Lifting his head up a bit more from Kai's shoulder, he felt a single tear run down his cheek, the cold air freezing it but his attention was too focused on the beings that stood before them.

Never had Wolborg look as majestic as he did now. Fur bristled and fangs bared, the silver and blue wolf met Demon Dranzer's gaze with equal ferocity. Armor encased the wolf's forepaws and a metal collar hung heavily around the thickly furred neck. The base of the bushy tail was also armored and metal-spiked bands braced the high hind ankles. A long mane of shock-white fur ran down the wolf's head and neck, falling before wild eyes. With each move the wolf made, a shower of sparkling icicles took to the air. The great crystal wings gleamed with jagged edges.

Next to the reincarnated bit beast stood a person whose posture was confident and proud. At his feet spun the silver beyblade that fed Wolborg his energy. An automatic firearm launcher was held calmly in one hand while the other hand rested on a hip. Black jeans and orange sweater were both overshadowed by the sweeping black coat that reflected the dancing fire around them clearly. Flaming red hair fell before crystal blue eyes that shone with a new life behind the thin framed glasses.

"Wolborg, Avalanche Claw."

With a rumbling snarl, the wolf took a great bound and shot up into the air. With a speed unmatched, he began to slash out at the satanic phoenix with claws and fangs in one continuous attack, not staying long enough in one place for the satanic beast to counter attack. Dranzer Demon fought back, its heated rage slowly starting to melt the frozen wasteland back into a incinerating pit.

"DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT!" Voltaire yelled.

This wasn't possible! His sources were never wrong. The wolf had been killed. 201121 had been destroyed! What was this!

Fearing defeat for the first time, he ran over to where the massive beasts battled above them, quickly disappearing in the rising mist as ice and fire made contact.

The commotion roused both Dranzer and Drigger. Recognition flashed in Dranzer's eyes as they fell upon the blue-furred wolf. Her wings spread and with a great whoosh, she joined the battle, shooting flaming balls that were enough to distract the satanic phoenix. Grounded, Drigger aided by releasing waves upon waves of electrical spires.

"YOU IDIOT! USE DARKNESS FALLS!" Voltaire's eyes bulged with anger when Dranzer Demon appeared to ignore him, instead thrashing wildly in an attempt to catch Wolborg with its talons whenever the wolf came within range.

Ata watched as his bit beast and the others contained the monstrous beast but he wasn't going to kid himself by thinking that they would be able to defeat it with simple attacks. Only one person had the might to overcome the phoenix. The same person who had lived with it for so many years was the only one who could put an end to it all.

Turning away from the fight, he walked towards the small group, emotionless as he neared them though he felt his throat tighten at their disbelieving expressions.

Kai never looked away from the sky blue orbs as they neared.

That same stride, the one Ata walked in confidence. That same sense of calm, the one Ata radiated wherever he went. His breath faltered as he took in the fine features he had last seen while his best friend had been laying on a cold, steel table, serene and beautiful in death. Now filled with life, they outshone themselves.

Ray slowly loosened his hold on Kai as he watched as the one who had died in his very arms drew nearer. The mischievous yet highly intelligent eyes open once again. The ivory skin once more colored with life and warmth. With each step that Tala took, he became more of a blur to Ray's eyes as the tears built up. By the time the redhead stood before them he was barely discernable.

Allowing himself a brief moment to commit the new scene before him into his memory, Ata looked between the two and smiled softly.

"So I had to die to get you two together? What am I going to have to do to get you two to go out on a first date?"

Hearing the quieted humor in the soft voice, Ray caved in and pulled the Russian.

"Tala…"

"That's me, Kitten."

"How?"

"No time to explain." He turned to Kai, offering his stunned friend a meaningful smile though said, "Dranzer Demon is free. He won't obey Voltaire for much longer."

It took all of his childhood training for Kai to keep himself in check. The time for reacquainting would have to come later. Right now they were all in mortal danger. And though Ata didn't say it directly, he caught the meaning in the words. And couldn't find it within him to believe in them.

"I know what you are telling me, but I don't know if I can do it."

Taking a step closer, Ata forced his friend to look him in the eyes.

"You don't have the choice. If you don't stop it then we're all in mortal danger."

Pained roars echoed through the arena followed by all three bit beasts crashing to the ground, their great mass shattering the icy layer beneath them. Dranzer Demon swooped down after them, targeting Drigger. Using its hooked talons, the demon grabbed the dazed white tiger and flung him against the wall, resulting in one of the armored spikes over the tiger's great shoulders to break off and lodge deeply into his back. The cat threw back his head in agony, roaring as he slumped to the floor.

"Drigger!" Ray cried out as he watched his bit beast go limp. Mind made up, he started towards him but Kai grabbed his arm.

"You go out there and you will get yourself killed!"

"I've got to help him!" He struggled against Kai's hold, eyes fixed on his feline friend.

Ata took Saskia from him and Kai was able to grab both shoulders of his teammate, regretting the use of such force when Ray hissed in pain as he placed pressure on the bullet wound. Still, he had almost lost Ray once. He wasn't about to risk it again.

"You can't help him, Ray! Dranzer Demon will only get you too!"

"I have to at least try, Kai! Don't you understand? I have to try!" Ray shouted.

'_I have to at least try…Try…'_ Kai ran the words through his mind over and over again.

"Excellent, my pet!" Voltaire reappeared through the icy smoke, grin wider and madder than ever.

His usually neat hair was now wild and tangled as it fell before insane gray eyes. The wound on his arm was bleeding heavier than ever as the chip had burrowed deeper into the flesh to escape the biting cold that it hated so much. Old blood was frozen solid but fresh blood still flowed down the sickly pale skin of the senior Hiwatari's arm. Not deterred by his increased failing health, he shouted,

"And now, you shall make your first kill! Finish off the white tiger!"

"No! Drigger!" Ray tried to pull free but Kai wrapped both arms around him, keeping him out of death's path. "Let me go, Kai! I've got to help him!"

A voice intervened as Ata made a very important observation.

"It has already begun."

Dranzer Demon started towards Drigger, as Voltaire had commanded it to do. But then changed its mind and aimed for Dranzer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I **ORDER** YOU TO OBEY ME!"

Voltaire's eyes bulged in rage as the satanic creature purposefully ignored his command. Of course he wanted all three bit beasts, and their bladers, dead, but no one ever disobeyed a demand from him!

As if to emphasize its newfound independence, Dranzer Demon belched up a flaming gas of burning smoke, effectively blinding the wolf as it caught him in the eyes. A quick flap of the wings hurled raining streams of lava that splattered against Wolborg's side, leaving considerable burns.

"DESTROY THE WHITE TIGER! KILL DRIGGER!"

His fists were clenched and his nails dug into his weathered palms, allowing more blood to join the already deep wound on his arm.

"It won't listen to you. You can't control it!" Kai shouted, trying to let the man see what he had so blindly gotten himself into.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW A REAL BLADER TAMES THE WILD BEAST!" Lifting his arm in Dranzer Demon's direction, he shouted, "Electromagnetic pulse!"

Amidst the red and orange and black of Dranzer Demon's fires, a bright blue light flickered between the winged shoulders for a second. Suddenly, an immense web of blue voltage crackled over the coarse body. It couldn't have been just any ordinary electricity as it obviously caused the demon phoenix agonizing pain since it threw back its head and roared loudly. The charge lasted for only a handful of seconds but the effect was no doubt lingering. Dranzer Demon shook its head and fluttered unevenly for a moment, dazed at the invisible attack.

Voltaire grinned victoriously at the teens.

"As you can see I took precaution when we had first created this bit beast. The voltage in the charge reacts with the heat in the beasts' body, causing a sudden imbalance that has devastating effects on it. I have more control over that beast than it would like. It has no choice but to obey me!"

"You underestimate it, Voltaire," Kai sneered the name in disgust. "A few shocks aren't enough to keep it under control."

"Silence! You--"

An angry squawk interrupted the argument.

Turning to look up, Voltaire's eyes widened even more to see the molten irises of the dark phoenix fixed on him, burning with malice. Breaking out of the hover it had been in, the bird landed with a heavy THUD on the ground, burning feet hissing and steaming as fire met ice. Making a terrifying hissing sound itself, it stalked over to the old man, coming to tower above him, watching him with a tilted head before openly roaring in the man's face, the burning breath causing the gray hair to singe and curl.

Kai's breath drew in sharply as he realized how this was going to end. Meeting Ata's eyes, he nodded and began to slowly back away, keeping an arm around Ray who watched the strained tension between Voltaire and his 'pet' with growing anxiety. It was with reluctant steps that he followed Kai to wherever they were going. Wrapping Saskia even tighter in the cloak, Ata followed, mind already formulating several plans of attack though the standoff was distracting even him.

The Voltaire Hiwatari the world knew would have wisely backed off too. The demon had straightened itself fully and its powerful wings were spread out in an obvious gesture of defiance and challenge. No being in their right mind would have remained in this fell creature's path but the man refused to back down from the towering giant of flowing lava. Instead, he stalked even closer, bleeding arm raised and fist balled as he waved it at the fire-spewing monstrosity.

"YOU STUPID PIDGEON! I DID NOT TELL YOU TO LAND! GET BACK OUT THERE AND KILL THE TIGER!"

The chip automatically gave the gigantic beast another high voltage wave of crackling blue lightning but the effect wasn't as drastic as the first. Dranzer Demon grunted in pain but either it had adapted already to this alien attack or it simply was too enraged to feel anything. But the idea of someone trying to control it seemed much more damaging to the creature and it wasn't going to stand for it.

The 'feathers' around the massive head bristled and puffed indignantly and the comb of flames flushed skywards more than ever. The great heat had melted all the snow in the surrounding area, leaving large puddles that steamed around the jagged ankles of the phoenix as it took another step closer, barely even flinching at the voltage punishment.

"I AM THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU! I AM THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU SURVIVE! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!"

Ray watched on as the elder continued to lash out and curse the phoenix. The sight of the hell-spawned phoenix at full rage, eyes widened and tails lashing, was enough to greatly dampen his anger, replacing it with a growing dread of anticipation. Whatever was going to happen next was going to be ugly and it was quite obvious who was going to lose this face-off.

Anyone there, except Voltaire, expected the worse but still it was an extremely difficult, if not impossible, task to keep their stomachs down when, after reaching a snapping point, the phoenix released an outraged roar and the flaming head swooped down in a single movement. With a great snap, the fanged beak clamped down onto the ranting man's body.

The angered shouts turned to screams of agony and fear as the phoenix lifted its head and snapped down again, breaking bones and tearing flesh, its acidy saliva already beginning to burn away at the man's flesh as he was jostled around in the clamping beak.

A small cord of regret struck Kai in his heart but it quickly passed. Instead, he lowered his eyes in disgust as the still struggling body was tossed high into the air with a flick of the demon's head before being caught and swallowed in a single gulp, smoke billowing out of the beak as the man's body was burned to ashes on the way down, putting an end to Voltaire Hiwatari and the chip that could have spelled disaster for them all.

Feeling Ray shiver in revulsion in his arms, Kai pulled him closer.

Having had no relations whatsoever with Voltaire, Ata was relieved, albeit sickened, with the man's gory end. One problem had been solved. Yet the biggest, and deadliest, one was still there, belching up a gaseous ball as its serpent tongue ran victoriously over its fangs. Squalling a caw of victory, it took to the air, blasting away as it circled above their heads.

Swallowing down the subsiding nausea, Ray asked,

"What's it doing?"

"Waiting." Ata adjusted his hold on Saskia as she squirmed slightly in her sleep. "It's waiting for our bit beasts to get up. It now fully understands its power and wants to use it in a worthy fight. Which means we have only a couple of minutes to think up a plan."

His blue eyes slid to the three downed bit beasts.

Dranzer was conscious but in obvious pain. Drigger was unmoving where he laid against the wall; chest heaving unevenly as it drew ragged breaths. Being the closest to the tiger, Wolborg nudged him with his long snout, trying to rouse him. The wolf's hind legs were badly burned and an ankle looked really messed up.

"There's got to be a way to destroy that thing. It can't be indestructible!" Ray whispered fiercely.

Kai and Ata shared a knowing look, the bluenette meeting his friend's shocking blue eyes right on. Searching the deep cerulean depths, he saw everything they had shared together; their triumphs and defeats, their laugher and tears, their learning and mistakes. Ata had returned from death for him and he knew the redhead would die again if it meant that his loved ones would live. He knew that Ray would fight by his side till the end if needed.

'_I can't let that happen to you guys. I won't let it.'_

Looking to his side he met Ray's piercing gold eyes that switched from watching them and watching the evil phoenix as it soared above. Their eyes met and Kai saw the burning love that only grew hotter with intensity as the seconds passed.

'…_I have to at least try…'_

Looking down at Saskia who remained motionless between them, he watched her as she slept. He had gone through and was in hell for her and would do it all over again if asked. But this had to stop now. And soon.

"I'll do it."

Ata nodded at the words but Ray blinked.

Do it? Do what?

"You know that it will be more difficult without the chip."

A huge piece of concrete suddenly crashed down a few feet next to them, shattering the ice that had collected on the floor and ricocheting jagged ice and crumbled debris in every direction. Kai didn't even flinch.

"I'm not going to try and detain it. That's no longer an option. It has to be destroyed."

"What are you going to do?" Ray intervened, not liking where this was going.

Brushing away the bangs, Kai cupped a hot cheek.

"I'm going to save the day," he said with a small smirk.

"How?"

He had known deep down that it would all come down to Kai in the end. Could he do it? And at what cost? Kai could die along with the evil beast. Who knew just how deep a connection he had with Dranzer Demon.

Instead of answering, Kai leaned in quickly and kissed the tiger teen deeply, drawing a startled gasp from the boy. Pulling away, he smiled slightly.

"I don't know how. All I know it that I can't let anything happen to any of you."

"I hate to break you two up, but we have to do this now," Ata said from where he had been following the dark phoenix's flight and checking from a distance on the recovering bit beasts. "That bastard isn't going to give them much time once it sees them up."

* * *

The night had worn on and the skies above were silent. However, the ground beneath their feet shook and cracked with every distant rumble and explosion. All around them machines were beeping out of control as the energy level in the entire ground was off the charts. Personnel ran al over as they tried to keep everything running though fuses were blowing and screens were cracking as the level heightened.

Looking up from where she had been overseeing the transportation of all arrested Abbey workers and guards, Raven frowned when a particular large explosion caused one of the standing video cameras to topple of and crash on the cracked ground. Most faces held nervousness as their eyes darted up at every sound but she calmly checked off the last person before walking over to where Mr. Dickenson stood with the head scientist looking at the screen.

"Something just happened--" she stated, knowing that she was right.

Mr. Dickenson nodded gravely.

"Something has indeed happened. This machine monitors every living person within the Abbey. We had been left with five. Yet one has just disappeared off the chart."

"Did they escape?"

"No. They are simply showing no more signs of life. What's more, an immense heat source, greater than everything else, was right next to them at the time of their death."

"Dranzer Demon." She shuddered though not from the cold. "Can you tell who it was?"

The scientist shook his head.

"Afraid not. This only monitors body heat. All we know is that their are only four left."

They fell silent but Raven asked the question they were all thinking.

"So who was it? Who was Dranzer Demon's first victim?"

* * *

Ray crouched down behind the large slab of concrete that hid him well from view of the phoenix flying overhead. They had been forced to plan quickly as Wolborg had taken a heavy blow to his ribs when he had tried to rise to his feet a few minutes ago. Dranzer Demon was growing impatient.

A few feet away, he could see Tala studying the dark phoenix too, though with more calculating eyes, mind spinning as he searched for the best way to carry out his attack. Next to the redhead and well protected from debris by a large sheet of thick steel, was Saskia. They had wrapped her up in all their coats to protect her as much as possible. Now she slept and they were thankful for it.

'_None of this should have happened to her in the first place,'_ Ray thought, _'None of this should have happened to us.'  
_

"Stay sharp, Kitten," Ata warned when he caught the thoughtful look on Ray's face.

The nickname brought him back to reality and with a thumbs-up he acknowledged it, holding back a smile. He couldn't believe he actually missed being called that.

Turning to more serious matter, he silently crept in closer to where Drigger laid panting on the ground. His white beyblade was spinning dangerously unstable nearby. If they wanted this to work they would have to do this very fast and precise. One mistake from any of them would be the end.

"Drigger," he whispered as loud as possible without alerting Dranzer Demon.

The cat's head lifted at the sound of his master's voice and he tried to roll over to see the Chinese blader, over whom he had been worried as the battle had kept them separated far longer than the tiger's liking, but Ray stopped him by placing a hand on the wide back, wincing when he saw how deep the armor spike had pierced the skin.

"No, Drigger. I need you to stay totally still." He stiffened when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but it was only Tala making his towards Wolborg, who lay nearby. "We have a plan, but it's very dangerous. Can I count on you?"

Remembering to remain quiet, Drigger growled softly in agreement.

"I am going to have to re-launch you. When Kai gives the signal, I need you to return to your blade and return to my hand. Got it?"

Again an affirmative growl.

"Alright. Let's give this our all, Drigger."

In the meantime, Kai had found Dranzer, following the sound of her beyblade spinning, very unevenly but spinning nonetheless. She raised her head as he came nearer but the relationship between blader and bit beast was so great that he didn't have to talk for her to understand. Making only a small chirp, she laid her head back down, resting as much as possible to recover her strength for the possible final showdown.

'_This is it. This is what I've been training for all my life.'_ He slowly crouched down as the large bulk of the dark phoenix flew in low but didn't see him.

Looking across the ruined arena, he saw both Ray and Ata awaiting his signal. Both were crouched down, hands ready to grab their blades.

"Get ready, Dranzer."

The phoenix raised her head slightly before slowly moving to lay onto her stomach, flattening herself though her eyes watched her darkened counterpart flying above them with barely contained vengeance.

"On three…"

He raised his hand to alert the others.

"One…"

Kai met Ata's eyes and they felt the rush of adrenaline rush through their bodies.

"Two..."

Ata counted down to himself, switching his gaze to Ray who gripped his shooter tighter.

Ray took a deep breath before opening his eyes, feeling a strange calm wash over him.

'_No matter what happens, we did our best.'_

"Three!"

"Dranzer, return!"

"Wolborg, return!"

"Return, Drigger!"

In a blinding flash, all three bit beast broke down into glittering light particles that quickly absorbed into the barely spinning blades. With renewed vigor, the blades shot up and into their masters' waiting hands.

Sensing something it didn't like, Dranzer Demon screeched and with a great cartwheel, it rocketed towards them, picking out Ata and amassing a large ball of flame in its beak.

While many would have fainted at the sight of a huge demon of fire swooping towards them, Ata's eyes narrowed. This beast had been bred and raised in the Abbey. Experimented on and treated like a slave. Just like him.

'_But you loved it. You craved it.'_

Moving to keep the monster away from Saskia, he climbed onto a heap of still glowing metal. Raising his launcher, he waited as the beast streaked closer. Its body heat was extreme in its anger but his eyes were as cold as the ice that refused to melt before it.

'_Fight fire with ice…'_

When the phoenix was close enough for him to see its dilated pupils, he gritted his teeth and launched his blade with all his strength, rocketing the white blade out at great speed.

"Wolborg, Glacial Pass!"

Wolborg exploded from his blade, ice particles flying like frozen shrapnel, lodging themselves into the phoenix's broad chest, prying between the lava plates and freezing the flowing lava with an iciness never before felt on earth.

"Tiger Claw attack!" He felt the link between him and Drigger grow into the strongest it had ever been as he placed all his faith and heart in his attack. "Shred it open!"

The entire arena turned an eerie green as the White tiger emerged, great head roaring as he too had regained considerable strength from his master. Breaking out into a sprint that made his beyblade disappear altogether, the tiger zigzagged to and fro, tearing up the ground beneath him. With a coiled pounce, Drigger sent his blade flying straight towards Dranzer Demon, who had still been preoccupied with Wolborg's chilling attack. Enormous claws bared, Drigger's eyes glowed white as with a single slash he removed an enormous piece of molten chest plate that had burned out due to Wolborg's glacial attack. Dranzer Demon roared in pain and surprise as the large hunk of its molten flesh fell to the ground, shattering and crumbling into mere ash.

The tiger's green was soon swallowed up by a blood red. A ball of fire completely engulfed Dranzer as she joined in, a life-time of hatred for the demon she knew had been brooding in her young master now finally made possible to vent out on the very origin of her rage. Below her, Kai approached the injured monster.

'_You threaten everything and everyone I love, you freak of nature,'_ Kai took a step closer to the battle, eyes fixed on the battling beasts above. _'Because of you I have lost my parents. Because of you I almost my best friend. Because of you my little sister and the person I love were placed in mortal danger.'  
_  
Drigger body slammed the dark phoenix with enough force to drive it more into Wolborg's attacks. While both were doing a good job, it was only temporary.

"And now, after having hidden in me for 16 years, you show your face and honestly expect me to be scared? You expect me to fear you?"

Hearing the voice it knew too well, Dranzer Demon turned its flaming head to see the lone boy. Understanding the boy's motive, it shrugged off the attacking bit beasts and started to collect another immense ball of fire in its mouth.

"Kai!"

"You have forever scarred my loved ones. You will haunt them for the rest of their lives." Closing his eyes, he focused on every shred of anger he had ever felt in his life. "I won't let you hurt them anymore than that."

"Get out of the way!"

"You won't harm anyone."

"Kai, please!" Ray watched on helplessly as the bluenette refused to move. This had not been part of the plan! Kai had purposefully left out his true intention to make sure that he wouldn't try to stop him.

"You are my responsibility and I refuse to see another person fall victim to your anger."

Drigger and Wolborg growled loudly as tendrils of energy started to flow from their auras into Dranzer's. Green and blue intermingled with red to form a bright array of colors that grew more and more. Soon the phoenix was engulfed in a swirling aura that began to flicker dangerously.

"I am going to do what should have been done a long time ago."

Dranzer cried out as her energy levels were pushed beyond their limits by the unfamiliar flow of power. Meanwhile, the blazing fireball was almost complete and Dranzer Demon would soon release it, more devastating than ever as it had grown bored of their bothersome tactics. It wanted out of this confined area and would do anything to get access to that freedom. Not even Wolborg's freezing attacks would stand a chance against this growing force.

Kai opened his eyes, which burned and flickered in the fiery heat of the room.

Knowing the inevitable outcome, Ata quickly grabbed Ray, who had been torn between helping Kai and risking becoming an ill-timed distraction. Calling back Wolborg, Ata moved them back to where Saskia laid and yanked the Chinese blader down.

"You can't help him anymore. Call back Drigger and take Saskia," he ordered.

Ray did as he was told, returning his bit beast to his blade and stuffing it into his pocket. Using his body to protect the unconscious girl, he found himself pushed down to lay flat on the floor beneath the protective slab of metal. Tala wrapped his arm around his shoulder to protect him in turn. What happened next took but seconds but it seemed to happen so slow in Ray's mind.

"Go back to the shadows. Dranzer, Igneous Inhalation!"

Dranzer Demon released its own attack; a fiery beam of dark energy and blazing flames. With a deafening thunder, it barreled towards Kai, the air around it shimmering from its great power and heat but Dranzer, releasing her own energy, effectively countered it. The collected energy from herself as well as Wolborg and Drigger used its light against the evil bit beast's darkness. The two beams met midair in an ear-shattering explosion that almost blasted Kai off his feet. There the two forces remained, locked in a battle of supreme power as one tried to force back the other.

"I could control you. I can control. I am your master, Dranzer Demon. And I will defeat you the same way I have kept you alive. With all my strength. Dranzer, Igneous Blaze Inferno!"

Her great wings beat faster to keep her grounded in the air as with a booming roar, she doubled her attack power, increasingly the radius of her beam more than double and completely destroying the dark beam. The darkness scattered like broken glass and her attack flew straight and true, slamming squarely into the unprotected chest, cracking the surrounding plates as it started to burn its way through. The entire arena started to collapse as the booming cry of defeat rang out from the fanged beak.

Kai watched in complete silence as the molten eyes turned on him, meeting his equally red ones. Behind the anger, malice, and hatred, he saw a small light of something flicker before dying out, dimming from deep within the dark one's soul. Somewhere inside him, he also felt something die out and realized that it was the cursed link that had bound him to this creature since his birth.

"Burn in hell, Dranzer Demon."

The Igneous beam had spread into every crack of the plated skin until the entire body of the phoenix was glowing with light that quickly blinded them all. From behind the bright light, Kai heard a last cry of pain before the entire arena went white, followed by a thunderous boom.

Ata saw the oncoming heat and grabbing the other two he threw himself over them, covering as much as possible as the choking cloud billowed over them, quickly obscuring sight. Hissing as the hot particles stuck to his skin, Ata's mind was only on one thing though it was Ray who voiced their concern.

"KAI!"

There was no response beyond their small shelter and soon his cry was drowned out when the building collapsed, burying them all under tons of wreckage.

* * *

"Good heavens!" Mr. Dickenson grabbed onto the side of the truck as an immense quake threw everyone off their feet. The initial quake lasted several seconds but the aftershocks lingered long after.

Rising to his feet, Mr. Dickenson looked around at the damaged done. Several pieces of equipment were ruined and two trucks had fallen into the torn gaps in the ground. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt, only shaken.

"Are you okay, sir?" Raven asked, running over.

"I'm fine. But…" He turned to the scientist who had been attending the monitoring machinery. "Is the machine still functional? What just happened?"

"System is still up and running...Scanning area now..." The man's eyes widened and he checked the readings again but they didn't change. "Temperature core within Abbey sector 8 no longer burns!"

Everyone fell silent at the words, daring to hope that this meant what they thought it meant. Raven herself took a deep breath as the news registered. The scientist confirmed their hopes with his following words.

"Temperature core had been extinguished. Dranzer Demon is gone!"

Another moment of silence before the grounds broke out into cheers and applause, and even some tears. People hugged each other in relief or patted each other in a job well done but Raven's concern was far from over.

"What about the others? What about the bladers and Saskia?"

"We don't know. There's too much interference."

"Sir?"

"Send in rescue units. Move as quickly as possible!" he commanded to the S.W.A.T. team who snapped to attention, minds once more focused on the task at hand. Turning to the young woman, he smiled. "Bring them home, Raven."

"Yes, sir."

Synching her bullet belt, she signaled to the waiting rescue team and they ran towards the ramshackle building.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	23. Healing Bodies, Mending Hearts

Title: Untold Truths  
  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: see chapter one.  
  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am making no money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
  
************  
  
A soft sound slowly pulled him out of the hazy darkness he had been in for quite some time. It sounded like...humming...of a small child... And it was coming from right beside him.  
  
With a soft groan, he opened eyes which quickly pressed back shut when the brightness of the room assaulted them. Before he could adjust he felt the soft touch of a small hand on his face, stroking a bandage on his cheek.  
  
"Ray okay?"  
  
The unmistakeable innocence in the voice struck a cord in him and he forced his eyes open in order to prove to himself that it was really her. Sure enough, he could make out the fuzzy form of a small person with baby-blue hair, with a bit of purple added to the blur for her bangs. Her bright pink eyes grew more defined as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights that lined the ceiling above him.  
  
"Saskia?" His voice was soft from lack of usage for the past few days.  
  
The pink lips curled into a smile.  
  
"You have a really nice voice. I always wanted to hear it." Mindful of his injuries, she leaned over to lay on his bandaged chest, wrapping both arms around his neck.   
  
"You're okay," she said softly, more to herself than him.  
  
"And so are you," he returned the embrace, never wanting to let go of her again. She was alive and well. But something didn't make sense.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
She sat up and he now realised that she too had several bandages on her, especially her arms and legs. A thick bandaged hugged her slender neck. Her skin was a shade paler than usual and she had lost some weight, increasing the fragileness of her body.  
  
He started to remember; Saskia floating in a large machine with liquid...Tala standing next to Wolborg...Kai facing a dark form of a bitbeast...  
  
"Kai!" he exclaimed when he recalled the situation he had last seen the bluenette in.  
  
"I'm right here, Ray."  
  
Startled by the voice, he twisted around to see the scarlet eyes watching him from where Kai sat in a chair a few feet away from him. It finally registered to Ray that he was in a hospital room.   
  
"A rescue squad found us and brought us here." Kai stood from the chair and walked over. He had done nothing else but sit next to Ray as the tiger had remained unconscious ever since they had been rescued from the rubble that had remained of the arena when Dranzer Demon had finally been destroyed.   
  
"You were fighting that thing...and it was aiming for you...and then everything went black." His attention turned to Saskia who sat next to him, small hands playing with his hair. The feeling was comforting and eased his concerns a bit. "I remembered seeing Drigger's power being filtered into Dranzer...And I was pushed down...Tala!"  
  
The red-head was not in the room and he felt his worries return. They had lost him once already. Had he not survived again? He had used his body to shield him and Saskia but where was he now?   
  
"Take it easy, Ray." Kai placed a hand on a slightly trembling shoulder. "Ata's alright. He was the one who dug the three of you out when the place collapsed. He only has some bad scratches and a lot of bruising."  
  
"But where is he?"  
  
Kai smiled softly at the worried tone in Ray's voice. Cupping a cheek to turn the golden eyes onto his, he said, "It's not every day that someone who died comes back to life. Ata's been upstairs with Natasia for five days. It is taking her some time to get over her shock at seeing him alive and she refuses to let him out of her sight for a while."  
  
"I'll go get them!" Saskia suddenly offered, giving Ray a final hug before hopping down and running out of the door, closing it behind her.   
  
"Her room? Upstairs?" Why was everything so confusing?  
  
"We're back in the hotel, Ray. Remember I told you about the hotel having its own hospital?"  
  
"Yeah...on my first night here." Had it really been that long since he had first arrived here?   
  
"I wanted to get you guys back home as soon as possible. You probably won't remember, but Natasia came and sat with you every night. It was quite a shock for her to see us all back."   
  
"For how long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"A week. The doctors were getting worried. You weren't responding and they were affraid that the explosion had jarred your injuries. Also, something happened with the link you and Drigger shared and you also lost some of your energy."  
  
"Is Drigger hurt? Was the link broken?" He started to sit up but Kai eased him back down.   
  
"Our bitbeast are fine. They heal automatically once in their blade. They just need alot of rest for the next couple of days. Something that you should be doing, instead of trying to get up," Kai sighed when Ray again attempted to do just that. "The doctors will probably not allow you to leave the bed. You gave them quite a scare." He brushed the soft cheek lightly, "You gave me quite a scare..."   
  
"So did you. I thought you were going to die. Dranzer Demon was so powerful and...I didn't know you were going to do that...I was affraid that I was going to lose you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray." Finding gestures more effective than words, he pulled the chinese blader into an embrace, feeling a feeling of completement when Ray returned the hug. "I never wanted to scare you. But I knew you would have tried to stop me if you had known my true intentions. It was the only way to destroy that thing."  
  
Closing his eyes, he allowed the older teen to hold him. He could feel the other's breath stirring his hair and slowly pulling back, he met the crimson eyes, locking them with his and made sure that the other could see his feelings clearly in his eyes.  
  
Kai did see the love and devotion and cupping the back of Ray's head, he pulled the other boy's face closer until their lips met. With a tenderness many thought impossible for the phoenix, he placed a slight pressure on the lips and they responded, moving against his with whispering contact while placing more and more pressure until finally reaching the full level of their love.  
  
Ray allowed himself to go limp in the strong arms, gripping the shirt front with trembling fingers as Kai's hand caressed his neck while the other held him against him. Unable to resist, Ray released his hold on the shirt to run a hand through the soft bangs that had always fascinated him. The gesture made Kai pull back slightly, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
Laughing softly, Ray nodded before running his hand through the dark hair while returning to the kiss. He allowed himself to be pulled unto the other's lap and curled against the strong chest, purring as the kiss deepened. Both arms wrapped around his waist and he felt safe once more. Everything else around them faded away.   
  
Until a familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"Oh please, Dranzer Demon devouring Voltaire was less nauseating than this."  
  
Pulling apart, the two turned to see Tala leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and brow raised. His injuries were indeed less as he had only a few visible bandages, though he wore a long sleeved turtle neck sweater and baggy jeans that probably covered up the rest.  
  
"I thought you went to the market with Natasia," Kai said, resting his head on Ray's hair, not about to let the tiger go though Ray clearly didn't mind.  
  
"We did," Ata sauntered over, blue eyes sparkling behind the glasses, "But a heavy snow storm made us come back. We got most everything on the list anyway."  
  
"How is Natasia doing?" Ray asked, remembering the teary face he had left behind.  
  
"I've never seen her this happy. You really missed something when she came into the room and saw us. She almost crushed Kai and me to death. Saskia wasn't released for many hours. And she had sat beside your bed and sang to you everyday since we've been back. Right now she's back in the penthouse, cooking and singing."  
  
"I really missed her. It was so hard leaving."   
  
Looking at the red-head, he suddenly became aware of how unbelievable it was to see the russian blader walking and talking again. It was as if everything before had just been a dream. A really bad nightmare. And he had finally woken up. Their friend was alive and with them once more.  
  
"Tala..." Releasing Kai, he held out both arms, eyes brimming as the true weight of relief crashed upon him to look into those bedazzling blue eyes once more.  
  
Ata's heart melted at the look on Ray's face and the shimmering of his eyes. They had become so close, so fast. It had been the worse moment of his life when he had laid there in a pool of his own blood. Not for himself, but for the ebony haired teen who had held and watched him die. Who had heard him take his last breath and felt his body run cold.  
  
Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he returned the embrace, rubbing the tiger's back when he felt the wetness of joyous tears begin to moisten his sweater. They remained so for a long time before finally pulling apart.  
  
"Don't want to get your boyfriend over there jealous." Ata winked while shooting Kai a sideway glance. The bluenette merely raised a brow and smirked.  
  
"As if you're much competition."  
  
Feigning indignant, Ata sat up straighter. "I'll have you know that lots of people go crazy over someone who can cheat death. I can have anyone I want, if I wanted to." He batted his long lashes to back up his statement.  
  
Ray listened to the banter between the two friends and felt his heart swell. Demon Dranzer had been defeated. Saskia was safe. Tala was back. Kai was his. And soon he would see Natasia and the others again.  
  
Just as he thought this, the door opened, silencing the two russians as a number of people walked in. Saskia, Natasia, Ivan, Jeremei, Raven and...Mr Dickenson? The little girl ran back towards them, climbing onto the bed and sitting down on Kai's lap, leaning against him as she watched the reunion with a big smile.  
  
"You're awake!" Natasia pushed past everyone to get to Ray, engulfing him in a huge embrace that forced most of the air out of him. Tala hadn't lied about the being crushed to death part. But it didn't matter as he returned it with equal happiness. The cook's strong perfume brought back the good times they had shared and he smiled when she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I can ask no more in my life. All my children have returned to me." Natasia smiled, putting an arm around Tala who still sat on the bed. Ray could tell that she could still not get over the fact that the red-head was back. For his part, Tala felt the same way as he leaned against her, whispering something that made her slap him playfully on his shoulder.  
  
"You've been spending most of your time in hospitals, Ray. I hope that this will be the last." Mr Dickenson came over, laying a chubby hand on the teen's shoulder. "I've been having a very hard time keeping the rest of the Bladebreakers at bay. They call every hour to check up on your progress for the last week. You have some explaining to do to them when you go back."  
  
His eyes shifted from Mr Dickenson to Raven, who stood smiling widely, and back. The brunette's words came to him and he said, "You knew of this all along, didn't you, Mr Dickenson?"  
  
"If you mean about the chips and Dranzer Demon, then I must admit that I did. The reason why the BBA first started the Bladebreakers was because we knew of Biovolts intentions and wished to stop it. We had counted on terminating both plans by winning the world championships but only succeeded in one."  
  
"But...," he turned his eyes to Tala, "How did you bring him back? How is that   
  
possible?"  
  
"I had allowed the chip too much control of my thoughts and body," Ata began to explain, "When it had been damaged during the attack at the zoo it was beyond repair but it also tricked my mind into thinking that I was beyond help. I only *thought* I was dying; its influence was so great that my heart did indeed stop beating and my blood did stop flowing. But then I heard Kai's voice calling me back when I laid on the table in the morgue and I realised just how much I had allowed that thing to control me. But I was stuck between the living earth and the road to death. I wouldn't have made a choice if it hadn't been for certain people who knew of it all and were able to bring me back." He nodded towards Mr Dickenson and Raven. "All they had to do was download the saved information back into my body after having treated the wounds and I was breathing again. It was a pretty weird feeling though."  
  
Stunned by the answer to the questions which had been whirling in his mind, Ray blinked as it all fell into place. Download saved information...? Tala's laptop! He was always on it. A theory came to mind and it seemed very ridiculous but he had to try it anyways.  
  
"Y-You stored your lifesource in your laptop. Everything you ever did was saved on file using the chip in you. When you 'died' all Raven and the rest of the secrect service had to do was to download everything back into your body using the chip and then removing the chip, right? That's what Raven needed from the Abbey's files. Your blade-training and record filed?"  
  
Ata couldn't help raising a brow in impress.  
  
"You got it. It had been something I had done since I had awaken from my two year long coma. I had no idea of my iddentity before that time and it had scared me. Boris had been keeping track of it all and had downloaded it back into me, though I regretted it. But I knew it would be my only chance should the day come that the chip would take complete control. Now with the chip gone though I can't do that anymore. So I guess I'm going to have to be a bit more careful," he shrugged with a smile.  
  
"So that was the urgent business you had to go to the day we were supposed to fly back to Japan." Ray turned back to Mr Dickenson, who had taken a seat. "I found it a bit strange how you had quickly changed plans."   
  
"Yes, and I am sorry to have to keep you in the dark but this was an extensive operation that had to be handled with the greatest of care." The old man turned his eyes onto Kai. "Though sometimes a sudden change of plan was necesary."  
  
Kai smiled slightly, stroking Saskia's hair as she sat in his lap playing with Mica, who had been sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
"I guess we do stupid things when we really love someone." Kai said indifferently though he looked pointedly at Ray when he said this and the tiger blushed shyly.  
  
"Since you are up now, I will bring down dinner," Natasia announced, giving Ata a final pat on his arm before rising from the bed. "You all must be very hungry."  
  
"I think those two made me lose my appetite," Ata teased, snickering at the double glares his peers tossed at him.  
  
"Like you weren't playing matchmaker," Raven took Natasia's spot on the bed as the adults started to converse amongst each other, leaving the younger generation to explain to Ray how they had been saved and all other details he had missed. Ending the story, Raven turned earnest eyes on Ray. "I told you you could do it."  
  
"Thanks. But why didn't you tell me that Tala was alive and well?" Ray asked, remembering the sad look she had had in the car.  
  
"I couldn't. It was highly confidential. Why, even I wasn't told that they had revived him. Imagine my shock when I had walked into the office to find him sitting quite comfortably in a chair, talking with Mr Dickenson like nothing had ever happened."  
  
"I must say, that high pitched shriek you made was very stunning," Ata complemented, ducking smoothly when she took a swing at him.  
  
It was then that Ray noted with a quizical look that she wore the wig and contact lenses of 'Claudette' once more. She caught his imploring gaze and sighed.  
  
"I'm still undercover," she elaborated. "Dranzer Demon's case may be shut but I am still dealing with the fraud conspiracy including the McSnobbes. They are earning much more money than normal and we believe it to be some sort of scheme. That had been my official mission before I was called upon to assist with the Dranzer Demon case." She scoffed. "Compared to a dinosaur sized evil bitbeast who could have destroyed the entire world, a few extra million dollars on someone's savings account is a bit dull."  
  
"Look on the bright side," Ata slung his arm around her shoulder, "Atleast now you get to spend more time with Tiffany."  
  
Raven, or Claudette now, groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can I atleast count on you to make her life a bit more miserable?" she asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure. Always there to help a good friend in need." He kissed her cheek before ruffling her hair, purposefully shifting the wig.  
  
"You? Ha!" Claudette retaliated by snatching the boy's glasses off. Which raised an interesting question in Ray's mind.  
  
"Why are you still wearing glasses?" Ray asked from where he sat leaning against Kai, who was paying more attention to the adults' conversation. "Weren't they able to fix your eyesight like they did your injuries?"  
  
Ata snickered and answered, "Yeah, they fixed it."  
  
"So...what's with the glasses?"  
  
"I like how they look. Kinda grows on you after a while."  
  
"Man, I definitily missed you, Wolfie," Ray laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Touche, Kitty."  
  
"Alright now," Natasia interupted, beaming to hear the hearty banter once more. "I need help with bringing down dinner."  
  
"Yes, master," Ata bowed his head in mock worship.  
  
Raven stood as well. "I can help too."  
  
"Me too!" Saskia bounced where she sat next to Kai, holding Mica up high in the air above her head.   
  
"If you want I can lend a hand," Ray said, starting to rise but Natasia quickly made him lay back down. It seemed as if everyone was keeping him prisoned to the bed!  
  
"Oh, no! You just woke up and need to reserve your strength. I have all the help I need."  
  
"Besides," A trademark smirk was the only warning Ata gave them, "Why have dinner when you can settle for desert?" He looked pointedly between Ray and Kai.  
  
Kai, who had been talking to Ivan, caught the last part and, not even faltering in the conversation, grabbed the pillow he had been leaning on and threw it, catching Ata in the face. Everyone started to laugh and even Ray, whose cheeks had turned red, chuckled.  
  
Feeling tired, he leaned back against Kai as the others started to file out. Ata blew them a kiss but Raven shoved him out, her laugher echoing in the corridor outside the room. Soon only Kai, Ray and Saskia were left. The little girl lifted her arms up and Kai obliged, lifting her onto his lap, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Kai. I love you."  
  
"Always, Sassy. Always." Kai smoothed her hair and placed a kiss on her brow. His eyes slid to the bandage around her neck, just like the one around his, where the chips had been roughly removed. Though his had been ripped out more forcefully than Saskia's, her little body had reacted more to the loss of the small device.   
  
The doctors had said that, while the chip had been removed, it had left some lasting effects. She would grow though never to the average height, her growth having been stunned from an early age. Also, her bones were still on the fragile side though lots of calcium would help them strengthen. But she no longer needed all the other medications and though her hearing would forever be altered by the leeching effects of the chip, he knew that all that mattered was that she was happy. Never again will she have to go through that again.  
  
Ray watched the two with a smile. The tall, strong brother holding his small, fragile baby sister was a image he would remember for always. When Saskia crawled onto his lap and hugged him too, he held her close, recalling the very first day they met. That had been the beginning of the most amazing experience in his life.  
  
"I go help Natasia." Kissing his cheek, she climbed off the bed and ran out, light blue hair swaying around the corner as she disappeared from sight, the door softly swinging shut behind her.  
  
Closing his eyes wearily, he snuggled closer to Kai who wrapped an arm around him, the bluenette himself looking ready to nod off. resting his cheek on Ray's head. They remained so in comfortable silence. Kai started to run his fingers through the loosely tied ponytail, mind slowly drifting off into sleep, which he hadn't had since he had been keeping watch on Ray the whole week.  
  
"It makes me wonder," Ray said softly, playing with the bandage on Kai's arm.  
  
"What does?"   
  
"What if I had been on an earlier flight? What if I had gone back to China? I would have never told you how I feel. I would have never found out that you loved me too. I would have never met Saskia or Tala or Natasia or the others."  
  
"I would have never defeated Dranzer Demon," Kai added.  
  
"Yes, you would have. You didn't need my help for that."  
  
"I didn't need your help." He tipped the other boy's head back to meet the golden eyes. "I needed you. I need only you."  
  
Ray smiled and closed his eyes as the warm lips pressed against his. Giving in to his love, he allowed his mind to wander as they kissed long and deep.  
  
tbc..........  
  
**********  
  
Read & Review, please. 


	24. The Art of Friendship

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Attack strength; 250."

Ray grinned at his status and struck out again, following up with a spinning heal kick. His grin turned frown when it was blocked and he just barely sidestepped a punch.

"Speed decreasing. Pick it up, Kitten!"

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Ata!" Ray rolled his eyes before dropping into a crouch and swiping out with a leg, growling when Kai jumped back out of the way.

"You're not focusing," Kai chided, watching with keen eyes to guess beforehand which move the tiger would try next.

'_Gee, I wonder why…'_ Ray thought sarcastically, taking in the sight of Kai before him, wearing only baggy sweatpants, bare chest glistening with sweat that rolled down firmly toned abs.

Despite his own words, Kai himself was struggling to fully concentrate. Ray wore no more clothing than he did with the exception of his red bandana that held the ebony bangs out of his face. Now, however, the heat of their combat caused the dark hair to be plastered onto the skin, framing the tiger's face while his long ponytail swirled with each move he made.

"Sometime today, you two!"

"Hey, we are doing you a favor!" Ray called back though they did start to circle each other, trying to find an opening in the other's defense.

It had been three weeks since they had been given permission to leave the hospital. Regular check-ups by the doctors were still necessary, but all of them had healed nicely. The kitchen's countertop was loaded with medications that they needed to take for a few more weeks. It was pretty annoying since some had to be taken every four hours while others after every meal. Of course, Natasia made sure they took them, watching over them like a hawk until the last pill had been taken. She had even made a schedule that she had made copies of and pasted them all over the penthouse. Ata had found a new pastime in drawing on most of them when she wasn't looking.

Despite the practical pill overdosing, Ray couldn't remember having ever had such a good time as he had had these past three weeks.

The weather had been officially declared clear a few days after their release from the hospital and the airlines now flew but he had extended his ticket; he wasn't ready to go home yet. With the danger over he had been everywhere in Moscow, even taking the train with Tala's and Saskia to Orjol for a few days. No, he still had no idea where that was, but he had developed a taste for Russian dishes and Ata knew a great restaurant there so they had made a day trip out of it. They had also gone back to revisit the zoo, which had been Tala's idea, to everyone's' surprise. He had received a warm welcome from the wolves that had all lined up alongside the glass to greet him.

Kai, being the heir to Voltaire, was very busy with settling business all over Moscow, but he would join them as much as his time allowed.

Saskia had never looked happier to Ray's eyes. Everyday she would spend at least two hours listening to anything from music to the news, soaking up sound that she had been deprived from for so long. Her dancing held more emotions now as she could not only follow, but also feel and embrace the music. It had been a day of celebration when she had been accepted into a very selective dance school. The little girl's charm and talent had captivated the judges.

On a more personal level, Ray had never felt more complete. As much as he totally enjoyed going out with Ata and Saskia, nothing made his day more than coming back home to find Kai sitting at the bar talking with Natasia or playing his guitar in his room. The phoenix was incredibly caring and, much to Ray's surprised amusement, jealously protective. Ata had warned him about this since the redhead also received similar treatment from their friend but it never ceased to flatter, and amuse, Ray whenever they went out somewhere. Whether just the two of them or with the entire group, Kai would hold his hand or wrap an arm around him and never strayed too far. Ray didn't feel at all suffocated or anything, in fact he found himself needing Kai's presence nearby a lot.

And Ata was happy because this meant that Kai didn't hawk over him so much. Well, he did, but it was easy to throw him off by mentioning Ray.

'_One big happy ending,'_ Ray thought, thinking back on it all.

"I've seen statues with more life!" Ata called out when no fist or kicks had been exchanged yet.

They had been in the gym since nine that morning. Ata had allowed himself, as always, into Kai's room while both him and Ray were still asleep. Waking them up, he had then proceeded to drag them into the gym, rambling about something. It turned out that he was upgrading his new laptop and needed to test the energy scanner he normally used to monitor beybattles. Before to the bewildered teens could even understand what it was all about, they had been pitted against each other as test subjects.

'_The things I do for you, Ata,'_ Kai mourned, wishing he were back in his warm bed with the warm body against his. Still, the view wasn't all too bad here and watching Ray's determined pout was almost worth the early wake-up call.

"Why are **we** fighting when it is **your **energy scanners?" Ray shared his thoughts, blocking a punch with his forearm. It was sometime around midday and the high noon sun shone hotly through the windows, which had been left open but the adrenaline overpowered the cool.

"Oh, like you aren't enjoying yourself, Kitty," Ata threw back.

"Are you two done?" Kai cut in. He spotted a chance and faking a punch, he then crouched down and with a spinning swipe he managed to bring the tiger down.

The sudden hit to his leg caught Ray off guard and he landed on his back. Blinking up at the ceiling, he tried to catch his breath. Crimson eyes came into view as Kai walked over to stand above him, arms crossed and a smug expression on his face, though he too was still breathing pretty heavy.

"Kai's score: 950, Ray's: 878," Ata announced, fingers dancing over the keyboard as he inputted the data. "Not bad for amateurs. You guys can take five while I go find an extra battery, this one's running low."

He stood from where he had been comfortably sitting on a pile of mats and headed for the door. Before exiting though he stopped and said,

"And behave yourselves."

Kai snorted and waved his friend off who disappeared down the hall snickering. Crouching down next to Ray, he studied the tiger who laid with his eyes closed, trying to regain some strength. A pink flush graced the sweating face and Kai suppressed the want to ravage the younger blader.

"You're lucky I didn't use the technique that won me my trophies, Ray, or we would have to bring you back to the hospital for another few weeks."

Opening a golden eye, Ray gave him a derisive spare-me look.

"Haha, rub it in."

He wiped the beads of sweat from his face and made to rise. Kai held out his hand to help and he accepted it. However, a sudden idea came to mind and with a wicked smile, he threw himself back down, bringing Kai with him before rolling over and effectively pinning the phoenix to the mats. Leaning over the stunned teen, he grinned.

"I think you should have those trophies remade in my name, **darling**," he purposefully teased Kai, knowing how much he hated pet names. "It would appear that surprise moves aren't your strongest points."

"Really?"

Kai recovered and raised his head, catching Ray's lips with his own. He smirked in the kiss when Ray gasped at the unexpected, though much welcomed, gesture. Removing the red bandana to release the bangs, he ran a hand through them as the kiss deepened.

His arms trembled and he could no longer hold himself up. He lowered himself to lay on the slick chest, one hand running over a bare, smooth side while the other caressed Kai's neck. The strong masculine scent of his lover was intoxicating and he felt that he could get drunk by breathing it.

They pulled apart only for brief moments for air and neither really paid much attention to the time, or surrounding, until…

"Wooo!"

They parted and turned to find Saskia in the doorway, giggling shyly as she held Mica close to her. Her presence discovered, she ran over and with a leap she landed on both boys, never minding the fact that both were pretty sweaty.

"And just who were you spying on?" Ray asked, moving to sit on the ground next to Kai though the phoenix remained where he was since Saskia now sat on his abs. She giggled and hid behind Mica.

"You like Kai," she announced.

"Yes, I do," Ray admitted.

He had been worried in the beginning on how they would explain to Saskia their relationship but she took it extremely well, not even questioning anything. In fact, she was really happy because that meant that they would all be together.

"I like Kai too." She kissed her brother's cheek for emphasis. "And Mica likes Kai too."

"He's just a loveable sweetie," Ray concluded, chuckling when the bluenette gave a small tug on his hair for that.

"Come see," Saskia said, getting to her feet and tugging on Kai's hand. "Come on!"

"See what?" Kai asked though he got to his feet as Ray got to his, a puzzled look on the tiger's face.

"I finish! I finish!" was all she would tell and she ran towards the door, bouncing on her heals impatiently as they followed. Once they were close enough for her satisfaction, she took off down the hall, very excited about something.

"What does she want to show us?" Ray asked the bluenette but Kai shrugged, clueless himself at his baby sister's excitement.

"She's been in her room all day," he reminded. "Coming to think of it, she's been in her room a lot ever since we got out of the hospital."

Emerging from the hall, they met Ata who had been returning to the gym. The blue eyes blinked as the small girl grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along. Getting no answer from his peers who were following her, he gave in and allowed himself to be led up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Reaching the landing, she released Ata's hand and ran straight for her room, swinging the door open and disappearing inside. The three boys shared a curious look and followed her in. There was nothing new to see in her bedroom. Neither did she apparently want to show them a new dance move since she ran through the ballet studio. Which meant only one thing.

Her art room.

Sure enough, they found her inside, face excited yet nervous.

"What did you want to show us, Sassy?" Kai asked. He knew each and every drawing, painting and sketch she had ever made and looking around the room he saw nothing he hadn't already seen.

Biting her low lip shyly, she trotted over to the large metal closet. No. Not the closet. The door. The partially hidden door that she always kept locked.

Removing the small bronze key from her ever-present pouch, she placed it in the lock and turned it. A soft click rang and the door slowly creaked open. Stepping inside she turned, awaiting them.

Ray turned to Kai and Ata but both simply entered. They must obviously already know what was in the room. It felt strange stepping over the threshold. He remembered the day some weeks ago when he had been tempted to enter but had kept to his promise. To finally be able to discover the mystery of the room was pretty exciting and he entered.

The room was bigger than he had expected, however, it was empty. The floor was tiled with ornate stones and there wasn't one piece of furniture in the room. But that didn't matter as his attention was on the walls. Or, more precisely, the pictures on the wall.

This had to be the greatest picture collage he had ever seen. Every inch of the walls was covered in photo's that must have been collected over many years. They had been layered upon one another, forming a lasting wall of memories. The only spaces on the wall that had no pictures held art portraits. Almost a dozen life size oil paintings hung around the room.

'_So I did see correctly,'_ Ray thought as his eyes fell on the incredibly realistic painting of Ata. Those bright blue eyes were the ones he had seen through the narrow opening when Saskia had first shown him her art studio.

Next to Tala's picture hung, to his surprise, a similar artwork of Bryan. Ian and Spencer came next. All four Demolition Boys, including their bit beasts as backgrounds, stood proud and ready for action.

Following them were three paintings of a more docile nature; Natasia, Ivan and Jeremei. All looked younger which meant that these had been painted a few years ago.

'This must be where she keeps pictures of her friends and family.

His assumption was proven true as he turned to the three paintings behind him.

Another life-sized portrait of Kai. Except in this one he stood holding Saskia who rested with her head on his shoulder. It was an incredibly heartwarming work of art. The pink and the red eyes, the different coloring of the hair. Kai looked to be twelve and his face was clean of markings. Saskia's hair had been even longer than it was now.

On either side of the brother-sister painting hung two portraits; one of a man and one of a woman. The man's hair was of a slate-blue color and his eyes were dark red. His face was serious but kind. The woman wore her hair long, past her waist and its violet tresses were streaked with light blue. Eyes an interesting mix of violet with pink glittered above a bright smile.

"Our parents," Kai informed softly, coming to stand next to him.

"I wish I could have met them," he said, looking over to see Kai regarding the images with saddened eyes.

"You would have liked them."

Ray took Kai's hand in his, squeezing it softly but saying nothing.

"Ray?"

Both turned to Saskia who stood before something, a portrait by the shape of it, which was covered by a large sheet. It hung between Natasia's and Ata's. She apprehensively played with Mica's dorsal fin as they walked over, coming to stand next to Ata who stood waiting with a curious look.

"I work on this ever since you come here. That's why I didn't want you to come in here yet," she told Ray.

Unable to say anything else, she simply motioned them to stand back a bit and taking hold of the sheet, she tugged. It had been wrapped loosely and easily fell away.

Kai made a soft sound of amusement, pride and wonder. Turning, he shrugged to Ata who smiled and shook his head, in turn looking over to see Ray's reaction.

Blinking several times, Ray stepped forward in disbelief. A surprise expression melted into a smile as he studied the artwork.

The golden eyes that glistened on the canvas were surrounded by dark bangs held out of the face by a red ying-yang bandana. An incredible long ponytail whirled around the body as the person in the painting launched a beyblade, fanged smirk confident and determined. Behind the blader, a might white tiger roared, claws exposed and gleaming.

"I sorry it took so long.," Saskia said, patiently but nervously awaiting his approval. "But I wanted to show you before you leave. You like it?"

Kneeling and gathering the small angel in his arms, he hugged her close.

"I love it. But...why? I don't think I belong here.

"Ray is very special to me. Ray is very special to all of us," she insisted. "You are a part of our family too."

He smiled in her hair.

"Thank you, Saskia."

"Shut up. I just have something in my eye, okay?"

Ray turned to Ata's voice. The redhead had removed his glasses and was rubbing an eye, much to Kai's amusement.

"Uh-huh," Kai snorted at the excuse. Walking over, he picked Saskia up, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"That was very nice of you, Sassy. Ray is very happy."

"Here you all are. I was-- Oh! That's lovely!"

Natasia walked in, her eyes on the newest artwork. Coming to stand next to Ata, she placed an arm around his shoulders as she admired the painting. No one believed that she would ever get over Ata being back. With their similar ivory skin and flaming red hair, they looked very much like mother and son.

"It's like one big happy family," Natasia sighed before her face turned a bit sterner. "One that haven't taken their medications. My lord! You're all sweaty and standing bare chest in the cold! Come on, and no more kick boxing. I swear, you are all going to be the death of me!"

She started to pull Ata along. Saskia wriggled out of Kai's arms and ran to take hold as Natasia's other hand as the woman led them out, mourning on how they were going to be the death of her.

"She's really good," Ray admired, still unable to stop looking at the artwork.

"I guess," Kai nodded. "But it can never outdo the real Ray."

"When did you become a romantic?" he teased, lightly nuzzling the taller teen's neck.

"I have my moments," the bluenette shrugged, wrapping an arm around the tiger's bare shoulders. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Totally," Ray smiled coyly, wrapping his arms around the slender neck and meeting the phoenix's lips midway. Purring contently, he shivered as gentle fingers trailed up and down his spine. The soft lips against his moved in a slow, enchanting way that quickly had both under its spell.

"I wasn't crying, Natty! I just had something in my eye!"

Halting their kiss to share a bemused look, they turned towards the door before looking back at each other and laughing, their foreheads resting against each other as the stared deep into the other's eyes. Burning crimson meeting glittering gold.

"So, what are we going to tell the guys when we get back to Japan?" Ray asked, placing small kiss on the other's lips.

"Let them find out on their own; they're smart enough. Even Tyson will be able to figure it out."

A skeptical look was shared before they both shook their heads.

"Yeah right," they said in unison and laughed.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	25. Epilogue

Title: Untold Truths  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one.  
Warnings: see chapter one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am making no money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Alright then, here's a list of things the doctor said you're allowed to eat. And here are your medication schedules. Oh, don't forget your training programs." 

Natasia stood digging in her bag, producing one paper after the other.

"You know, Natty, I think I'm going to have to pay extra weight costs because all these schedules," Ata said, eyeing the small pile in his hands quizzically.

"That reminds me! Here are the charts you have to follow to maintain your weight."

The busy hustle of the airport went about around the group as they stood away from the check-in counter, the three bladers ready to walk through the glass doors that led to the gates and their respective flight.

"You are going to write us, aren't you?" Saskia asked, holding Mica against her chest as she leaned back against Kai's legs.

"Everyday," he promised, gifting her a smile as he went over his and Ray's tickets. "You'll probably have a lot to tell us about your new school."

"Uh-huh. Maybe I can get a part to dance before people."

"I'm know you will."

"Will you and Ray and Ata come back to watch me then?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ray assured, kneeling before her. "We have to go back to Japan to start training with the rest of the Bladebreakers for the next world championships, but we will stop practise the moment we get the news."

"And you, Ata?"

"Ditto. I am only leaving because the guys want me to go to Norilsk to meet Spencer's mother."

"It's very cold there. Do you have enough warm clothes? Did you take the jacket I left on your bed?" Natasia fretted as she still searched for things in her handbag, which seemed to be able to hold a lot more than it let on.

"Calm down, Natty," Ata rested a hand on hers. "We've all travelled before, remember?"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry, boys. I can't help it."

"They will be just fine," Ivan assured her. "They promised to call us the moment they reach."

Overhead, a voice rang out over the speakers.

"All passengers on flight 989 to Tokyo, Japan, please make your way to gate 34. Boarding begins in one hour."

"I guess we'd better get going then," Ray said. He stood, lifting Saskia who wrapped slender arms around him.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, Saskia. Thank you, for being such a good friend."

"I can't wait till you come back."

"We'll be back as soon as possible. The whole team will probably be coming and you'll be able to meet them. Would you like that?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, take care of Natasia and the others for us, okay?"

"Yes."

She kept her hold on him for a few more minutes before turning to Kai, pink eyes watering.

"It's going to be okay, Sassy," he comforted, taking her from Ray so the tiger could say his farewells to the others. "I'll always come back to you."

"I'm gonna make you proud, Kai. I'm going to do my best in school and you'll see me on TV, even in Japan."

"I look forward to it. And I am already very proud of you. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

"Thank you, big brother. Thank you, for never giving up on me."

He closed his eyes at the heartfelt words and held her tighter.

"Thank you, Sassy. For believing in me. And for just being you."

The farewells lasted many minutes, mainly due to Natasia lecturing Ata as she refused to release him just yet, giving him last minute tips. He was on another flight than Ray and Kai but had decided to check in with them. Finally, the chubby lady pried her arms off of him, lifting Saskia on her hip instead.

"Goodbye! Take care of yourselves! Call as soon as you arrive! Don't forget to go to the nearest doctor the moment you've settled in!"

Beside her, Ivan waved too.

"Enjoy your flight, sirs! We hope to see you all back very soon!"

Jeremei, who was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, could only wave. He had wanted to stay in the limo as it would make the parting easier, but Natasia had dragged him out.

Saskia waved with one hand as she held up Mica in the other.

"Bye, Kai! Bye, Ray! Bye, Ata! I love you all! I'll miss you!"

Ray stopped just before the doors to turn and look at them for one last time. His eyes shimmered with tears as he waved.

The elderly butler, the middle-aged chauffeur, the motherly cook, and the little sister he never had. A whole other family, one who loved him just as much as his own back in China. He was definitely going to be looking forward to coming back.

Who else would greet him so merrily when he came in for breakfast every morning? Who else would tell him the latest news as he was driven around town? Who else would always be ready to give a word of advice while he helped him around the house? Who else would always bring a smile to his face with their bright pink eyes and even brighter heart?

"Until we meet again," he smiled, keeping Saskia's gaze for a minute. The little girl looked as adorable as the day they had met and he hoped that none of that would have changed the next time he saw her.

"Ray," Kai's voice called when he hesitated too long.

He gave them a final wave, and turned away, sniffing softly through his tears when the doors closed behind him with a hum. He walked over to where Kai stood waiting for him. Ata stood a bit further up, arms crossed but eyes understanding.

"Time goes by quickly, Ray. We'll see them soon," Kai soothed, taking hold of the Chinese blader's hand, crimson eyes warm and waiting. "And Natasia will probably be calling to check up on us every day."

Ray laughed softly at that.

"I hope so."

"Let's go, you two, before you miss your flight. Again."

As they walked down the corridor, Ray felt his mood lighten. By the time they reached the interior arcade where shops and restaurants formed a cosy atmosphere he was laughing and joking with Ata as Kai made sure they were going in the right direction.

"Oh heavens! Hello there!"

All three boys froze at the British accent and reluctantly turned to see Tiffany trotting over, blond hair bouncing and shining in the airport light. She wore a long mink coat and matching grey boots and a smile so false she would have scorednegative on a lie detector test.

"Fancy meeting you here in the airport, Kai," she smiled before acknowledging the other two with a blunt, "Ray. Ata."

Movement behind her brought Claudette, once more laden with shopping bags that were overflowing with clothes and souvenirs. Raven was no longer to be identified as the brunette stood quietly, head lowered and awaiting her mistress' command. Still, a certain light twinkled in her eyes as she briefly met theirs.

"I heard from daddy that you were in the hospital, Kai. I was so worried! I wanted to come visit you but the guards at the doors said that I wasn't allowed in."

"Imagine that," Ata muttered sarcastically to Ray, who hid his laugh with a cough, both knowing that Kai had been the one who told the guards that Tiffany McSnobbe was not allowed to visit. The last thing they had needed was the snobby brat around them while they should have been resting.

"How are you feeling now?" Tiffany asked, placing her hand on the bluenette's forehead, pretending to be checking his temperature while actually just making an excuse to lean against him.

Kai simply stepped back, placing a hand on Ray's arm as he heard the obvious growl of annoyance the neko-jin made at the flirtatious action.

"I'll live," he answered plainly.

"Oh. Well, look out. There are many diseases around." Predictably, she looked over at Ray.

"What? They didn't sanitize you before admitting you in here?" Ata countered.

Three snorts of laugher followed that, though Claudette's was softer than Kai and Ray's.

"You know, Ata, I would think that being around someone as dignified as Kai would have some positive effect on you."

"Well, pardon me for not willingly throwing myself at him like a fifty cent whore in ten cent clothing whose attitude isn't worth a penny."

Ray had to bury his face in Kai's scarf to muffle his laugh. Behind her mistress, Claudette had suddenly found interest in the ceiling, trying to blink away tears of silent laugher from her eyes.

Snarling, Tiffany came to the painful realization that she couldn't hope to out-smart nor out-talk the redhead, so she turned to Ray. Her green eyes narrowed at his proximity to 'her' fiancée.

"You think that funny, do you?" she scowled to Ray. "Takes a fool to appreciate Ata's crooked sense of humour. Honestly, Kai, I feel for you. Being forced to put up with these simpletons for such long periods of time."

"Do you?" Kai asked with a raised brow. "Then feel this."

Ray, who was still recovering from his earlier giggle attack, moaned when he unexpectedly felt the familiar hot lips on his. Closing his eyes, he unashamedly returned it; leaning fully against Kai as he returned the stolen caresses the bluenette's tongue gave his. With a final lick, they pulled apart, breathing hard.

Several bags fell as Claudette covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laugh at the look of utter shock on Tiffany's face. Ata was leaning with his back against the wall, one fist resting against his lips in a casual manner though she could see the shaking of his shoulders and the tears that formed in his eyes.

With a somewhat smug expression, Ray rested his head on Kai's shoulder, goading the blonde to say something.

"W…W…Wha-What! How-How dare you!" Her voice was loud but still in shocked stupor. Trembling with rage, she sneered, angered to have been so openly embarrassed. That street rat! With **her** Kai!

"Well...I...he...Ugh! Mother told me that you weren't good enough for me anyways! Goodbye, Kai! I'm leaving! I hope you're happy now!"

"You have no idea," Ata said, rolling his eyes.

"You…You…You freaks! I hate you!"

Shooting Ray a glare that dripped with venom, she turned and stalked off, heeled boots ticking loudly as her usual smooth gait was now replaced with stomping holes in the tiles.

"Have a safe journey, fine sirs. I hope we will meet again someday," Claudette spoke with a small bow. Straightening, she winked at Ata and gave Ray and Kai a thumbs-up. With a final smile, she turned and trotted off quickly behind her seething mistress.

"Do you think she got it through that the marriage is off?" Ata asked, walking over as he had finally regained enough strength now that his laugher was subsiding.

"I think she got the hint," Kai smirked, an arms still around Ray's waist. Gods, did that had feel so good. A kiss from Ray and ditching Tiffany; this day just kept on getting better and better.

"I'll be more than happy for a repeat that if she didn't," Ray's eyes gleamed with a devious look which earned him a playful tug to his hair.

"Attention, all passengers on inland flight H65 to Norilsk, Russia are to report to gate 03 to begin boarding. Passengers on inland flight H65 for Norilsk, Russia, please go to gate 03. Thank you."

"Gate 03 is in the other direction," Ata informed. "I better get going."

Kai released Ray to give his life-long friend a deep embrace.

"Thank you, Ata. We probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you."

He caught the double meaning in the words and smiled, sighing as they released each other. Placing a small kiss on the bluenette's cheek, he nodded his acceptance.

"Just remember, you owe me big time. The Demolition Boys swallowed our pride and gave your team the world title but don't think that we don't want it back."

Kai pretended to consider it.

"Make it to the championships and then maybe we can talk about it."

"Oh, we'll be there. And this time, we won't go easy on you guys."

"We don't go easy on anyone," Ray challenged.

"I'm really shaken," he said though he smiled at the neko-jin. "Bryan is going to enjoy paying you back for his defeat."

"You can tell him to bring it on."

They hugged and Ray sighed. Once again, they were letting go of the redhead. But, at least this time, they would see him again. That was a promise that would not be broken.

"I never thanked you properly."

"Yeah, sorry for dying on you before you had the chance," Ata laughed. "But just keep him in line. If he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me. I'll come over and beat some sense into him."

"Big threat you are," Kai doubted.

The redhead simply pointed warningly over Ray's shoulder before letting the Chinese boy go. He adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder, gifting them with a final smile.

"Just have fun. I'll be around whenever you need me."

"Bye Ata," Kai said softly, giving his friend a small wave.

Would the redhead be safe without him around? The others, especially Bryan, would make sure of it. Still, deep down he always feared their time apart.

'_I must try. Ata will be fine,'_ he reassured himself, hugging Ray.

"Au revoir," Ata gestured and with that turned and walked off, one hand in his pocket.

As he headed into the moving crowd he turned and flashed them a peace-sign. He then faded into themass of travelersand was gone.

For a few moments longer, they stood, side by side, watching where the wolf blader had disappeared. Ray got over it first, looking up to Kai who was still staring worriedly in the direction his childhood friend had gone.

Nudging the other's jaw with his head, Ray smiled when the red eyes met his.

"He'll be just fine. Look at it this way; at least now we get to sleep in in the morning."

That was a good point.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked, completely recovered.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Taking the hand, he walked alongside his lover as they made their way towards the gate.

"You know what, Kai?"

"What?"

"I love airports."

------------------------------

THE END

------------------------------

A/N: It's been two years since I wrote this fic but I am proud to say that the sequel will be up July the 4th. Stay tuned!


End file.
